The Alternate Past
by andinify
Summary: AU!Canon. Mr. Everdeen & Mr. Hawthorne didn't get killed in the miners accident. There was no mine explosion, therefore they're still alive. However, Hunger Games, Capitol, and maybe the rebellion are still there. If the fate of the past changed, what will happen to Katniss, Peeta, Gale, and Madge? Told in various POVs. Gadge, eventual Everlark.
1. Part One - Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own The Hunger Games. All of its characters belong to Suzanne Collins. But the imaginations are absolutely mine._

_**Summary:**__ An alternate universe where Mr. Everdeen & Mr. Hawthorne didn't get killed in the miners accident. There was no mine explosion, therefore they're still alive. However, the Hunger Games, Capitol, and [maybe, who knows] the rebellion are still there. If the fate of the past changed, what will happen to Katniss, Peeta, Gale, and Madge? Planning to cover all of the books in my own imaginations. And about how I thought MJ supposed to end. Gadge, Everlark, a bit Fannie later on. Told in various POVs._

_**A/N:**__ Hi! So here it is. My third THG story. I was just thinking about how I actually want THG series should've ended. The real MJ's end was disappointing, both because of Madge & Prim's dead, also Gale is left broken. God, he deserves much better than that._

_I was a bit confused whether to choose to character pairing is Everlark or Gadge. So I just decided to publish Gadge, because it will be more on their POVs. But I won't leave Everlark, though. I'm just a little bit afraid to explore them more, because I just haven't fond on them the way I fond for Gadge, yet. And when the time comes, I'll stay true canon as best as I can to the book. Except for the facts that both dads aren't dead, also a few other facts that you will soon find out. c:_

_Well, enjoy the story and PLEASE review!_

…

**Rilee Everdeen**

The sound of crunched leaves beneath me is just as refreshing as it's always been. The woods is always becomes my escape, after a long, hard and exhausting week down in the mines.

And today, another Sunday. I'm taking Katniss with me. It's been months actually, with me bringing her to the woods every Sunday. I honestly don't want her to have such a rebel-side like me, because that's what will keep her safe. Stay down, low profile. Don't dare to say a word about rebellion in public, or die. But the woods has something, a certain thing that I want to share with my daughter. My wife and Prim aren't really fond with the woods, they are tend to the medical stuff; thing neither me or Katniss tend to.

So here I am. Like usual on Sunday, hunting. Katniss is making a really good progress and there is no way I'm not feel proud of her. Her aim is perfect, even sometimes she isn't focus and her arrow miss the target. But that's only in a few rare occasion, though.

Her pace is also gets better every week. Now it only makes a quiet sound. She's walking in front of me. Bow and arrows ready. We've walked through the woods for hours. Her game bag is full, but I see she hasn't felt to come home just yet. It's past noon. However, I'm a grown up man which have no more energy as much as her, so I stop her.

"Katniss, let us just take a rest for a while before continue, alright?"

She turns her head, and frowns. "No, dad. I'm not tired." I shake my head and smile a bit, "I see you're not, but don't you see your dad?" she seems shocked. "Oh my God, I'm sorry dad. Why don't you just tell me you're tired? I would rest as long as you want without thinking!" she rushes towards me, and circle her hands around my arm. I smile. "I don't want to interrupt your excitedness." She rolls her eyes.

"Come on, dad. There's a vast area under that tree where we can sit on." She points to a quite vast area under a tree. I frown. It seems… strange. A wide area, with plenty of leaves spread all over it. And it doesn't seem like the leaves fell naturally. It looks like it's _being _spread by someone. I freeze. And before I can warn my daughter that is already on her way there, I hear a shriek.

"Dad!"

…

**Katniss**

I didn't see the snare when I approach the tree. It all seemed normal to me, but apparently I was totally wrong. And now I'm hanging upside down on tree, my ankle stuck in God-knows-whose snare.

"Dad!" I shriek. I saw his face. He seems frozen and just about to open his mouth to warn me, but it's just too late. He rushes towards me and tries to reach the knot but it's just too high. He sighs. "What did I say about observing your surrounding first, Katniss Everdeen?"

I purse my lips. "Dad, do you mind if we cancel your lecture and get me out of this damn snare first?" I groan. My head starts to get dizzy. He glares at me, "Your words, Ms. Everdeen. But I can't reach the knots, and you know how my body weights affect me on tree-climbing." I can feel my face's becoming pale. "So you'd just leave me hanging like this?" I cry, freaking out. Before he can answer, I hear another man voice behind me.

"Look at that, son. Your snare has caught something. A girl." My eyes widen. I stare at my dad, with no change of expression. He just raises his eyebrows. "Very funny, Ian. Now would you like to release my daughter from this snare? She's starting to freak out, and you will never, ever want her to."

The man answers, "Well, that's technically not my snare. It's my son's. So, go ask him." I frown. I think I've ever heard that man's voice before, I just can't figure out who.

"Ah, the famous Gale Hawthorne. Of course. Now son, would you like to release my daughter from your amazing snare? She can be dangerous if she's angry." My dad says.

Gale Hawthorne? The famous fourteen-year-old boy, well-known for his attractive-ness in school. I've never seen him before, he's two grades above me, and that makes our recess time are different. So I can only just wondering what kind of boy's face that makes such a gossip. I'm not a typical girl who likes to gossip, though. I just eavesdrop anything people says, and keep it to myself. My closest friend, Madge, is not a gossip-y girl type, either. We don't talk about girl things. We're just, well, enjoy each other company. She's not much a talker, and so do I. So it's fine for both of us for just sit side-by-side everyday.

And here he is. The famous Gale Hawthorne's snare, entangling me. My head's getting heavier and heavier so I just yell, "Can't you guys do that catching-up things later? I'm hanging upside down if any of you can't see!"

I hear footsteps approach me. But stops near the tree trunk. I turn my head to side, and see a tall, dark-haired boy is climbing the tree. I can't see his face, though, his back is the one that facing me.

Minutes passed, and finally I'm on my feet again. Dad ushers me to sit, and lean on the tree trunk. He gives me a bottle of water, and I drink it eagerly. After my head is finally becoming lighter, I can see the face of the snare's owner clearly. Well, I can say he's kind of good-looking. But that's it. It's not much to become _that _famous in school. What do other girls think by the way?

"You okay?" he asks. I nod. "Thanks." he nods back. And looks up to see his father and mine, talking to each other like old friends. Well, I guess they are.

"So, what are you up to now?" His father, Mr. Hawthorne asks mine. My dad just shrugs. "We were just going to take some rests before she got into that snare. Finally bringing your son out here, huh?" he smirks. Mr. Hawthorne rolls his eyes, "Seriously, Rilee. I've been taking him out here for months. I'm the one that should've asked you that."

My dad just purses his lips. "Months? I've been taking her for months, too!" Mr. Hawthorne frowns. "I see, then." He looks towards me, then down to the bow in my grip. "How's her archery?" he asks. I can see my dad smiles proudly, "Amazing. Almost like her dad. And your son's snare?" he asks back.

Mr. Hawthorne laughs. "Didn't you see how it worked and caught your daughter?" Dad growls. "Yeah, yeah. Sure."

Mr. Hawthorne smirks. "Alright then. We're still have some snares to check on. So, I guess we'll meet again tomorrow?" he asks to my dad. He nods. "Yep. Tomorrow, in the mines." He sighs. Mr. Hawthorne face falls a little, then pats my dad's shoulder. "It's been years, Rilee."

My dad gives him a weary smile. "Yeah, I know." Mr. Hawthorne gives another smile in return. He then turns his head towards his son behind him. "Ready to continue, son?" Gale nods. "I've _been_ ready, waiting for you to finish the catch-ups." Mr. Hawthorne, whom I just find out his first name—Ian, smiles a bit. "Let's go, then."

Mr. Hawthorne turns his head towards me, and nods. "Sorry, for the snare. You're Katniss, right?" I nod. He smiles, "I hope your ankle doesn't hurt or something."

I shake my head. "No, no, it's okay Mr. Hawthorne. Nothing hurts. I can always check it to my mom, though, in case something happen." He nods in relief. "Alright. See you around, Miss Everdeen." I smile politely. He's a friend of my dad's, and there's no way I can behave impolitely in front of him. His son nods towards me, and goes without look back.

…

**Gale**

I've counted that some of my snares today caught several hauls, including the one that caught the Everdeen girl whom I don't know her name. It didn't bother me to ask, anyway.

She is still twelve years old, I think. Braided hair, olive skin, grey eyes, just like me. Normal Seam appearance. My dad told me that the Everdeen girl is good in archery, like his dad. I still can't believe that, though. A twelve years old girl, like that? Archery? The bow is even bigger than her upper torso.

We come home in the evening, after traded some games at the Hob. Dad keeps some rabbits for my mom. My dad won't miss this opportunity to eat my mom's cook for supper—what's with the good haul today.

Right when we're going to open the door, it swings open, revealing my mother with her hands on her hip. She squints her eyes, and points to our boots. "Leave your boots outside. I'm begging you two, please." She says firmly. I exchange looks with my dad, and he shrugs. We kick off our boots in the front steps, and my mother sighs. "Can't you two put that properly? I've been scrubing the house all day, twice. And Posy has been crying for hours. I don't need you two to make an additional work for me. I've had enough for today."

My dad moves forward and hugs my mother. "I'm sorry, honey. Sure, we'll put that away. And I promise we'll behave. Right, son?" He turns his gaze towards me, and I don't have any choice but nod. My mother sighs in relief. "Good. Now, let see what games you two have gotten home?" she asks as she reaches the game bag on my shoulder. "Fat rabbits!" My dad cheers happily as he steps into the house. My mother smiles as she looks inside the bag. "Great. We'll have enough to eat for the whole family. Do you mind to put that in the kitchen, Gale?" I shake my head, and smile a bit. "No, ma. Sure, I'll just put 'em there."

I rush towards the bathroom—which is not a real bath'room'—after put the games on the kitchen and take a bath before my dad. When I finish, my dad is holding my sleeping-youngest sister, Posy. She's cute, I have to admit. I can't believe that my parents finally have a daughter, after three sons. Posy is a blessing for them.

The supper is fine—great even. We eat properly, gratefully tonight. I can't help but thankful with the pleasant expressions of my family whenever they can eat until their stomaches are full. That's a rare thing in the Seam, and only some families that are lucky enough to have that such kind of fortune. Mine, for example. And that's only because my father is brave enough to venture the woods; even though the punishments if getting caught is heavy; since it is considered stealing from the Capitol's properties. Death.

Speaking of the Capitol, they are utterly heartless. How everything they do is never to improve our life better, even worse. With those damn rules, damn Hunger Games, and forces us to work down in the mines once we're free from the Reaping; with lack of the certainty of the miners's safety.

The reaping. That's one of the most frightening thing nowadays. It's the day when two names out of other thousands names of children age between twelve and eighteen, are being reaped. One girl, one boy. Then they are being force to fight into The Hunger Games—a games where they have to kill each other, and the last one standing wins.

I have never figured out what did people, those that first came up with the idea of the games thought. One thing for sure, they're soulless bastard.

And for the record: the reaping sucks. For me, and in a few years: my siblings. Not only for us actually, but other children. All of them. Merchants, Seam Folks, it doesn't matter where we come from. And despite my unreasonable hatred towards them who can afford anything they please—the Merchants, but still: they are just children like me. They—no, _we_ have no idea what happened that makes us have to face the reaping, then thrown into a random arena and fight against the death until one outlast the others. And the Capitol people think that is _entertaining_. What _is_ entertaining from watching kids fight until their death for a television show? Nothing.

…

_I honestly didn't have any idea how to finish this chapter. I'm making the next chapter today, though. This is just a beginning. Everything has its own first step, isn't it? So, well this is mine. I know this is not the way Katniss & Gale first met in the book, but I'll stay true about some of important things from their first encounter. _

_And I think I'll have to tell you, that this story might will contain some lines from the book(s) if necessary. But of course, I'll give the credit in the author's note at the end of the chapter._

_Any ideas to put into this story? Review/PM please! As many as you can. Lol. Hey, but no kidding. I love to put your ideas on my story. _

_Thanks for reading, anyway ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own The Hunger Games. All of its characters belong to Suzanne Collins. But the imaginations are absolutely mine._

_Here it is, chapter 2! It's still going to be in Rilee's POV only, though. Still no Gadge, I'm sorry! But I have to warn you, this part is important. This, and the first chapter are the background of the story (and I don't know, if the third chapter will be the background as well or not). Enjoy!_

…

**Rilee**

It's Friday. Two days away from the weekend. Even though it's almost-weekend, it still means work. Work means going into the mine. And despite that I've been working in it for years, I still mourn all of those free time I used to have when I was still in school.

But mourning those things is only making it worse. So I get out from my bed, kiss my wife on the forehead, and get ready for work.

I'm just shutting the door behind me when Ian approaches. He is my best friend, ever since we're still in school. We went down the mines for the first time together, and spend everyday of work since then. And sometimes, we meet in the morning like this, and walk to the mines together.

He pats my shoulder, and I nod to him as a good morning. We don't need to talk to understand each other. Just a little gesture and the other one will understand what it means.

"Still can't stand the mine, huh?" he says as we stroll down the street. I shrug. "Since when you already can?" he raises his eyebrows. "Who said that?" I snort. "You asked me like you're already over it." He laughs. "Well, just trying to make my day. So it will not be as gloomy as yours."

"It's not," I grunt. He chuckles.

We arrive at the mine right on time. The elevator brings us down, and I do nothing but sigh. I always hate the mine. And I don't know why does it bothers me much more than usual.

I don't even realize I say it out loud. I don't care though, all of the miners hate the Capitol as well the mines just like me. We talk much about it down here, without having to worry if a Peacekeeper overhear them, because there is no Peacekeeper down here.

The only thing that I haven't realized is the everyone around me stops loathing the Capitol, or cursing the mines in all of the sudden. I frowns, and Ian nudges me and nods his head towards behind me. I turn around, and almost fall backward in shock to see the Mayor, Matthew Undersee and a Peacekeeper, Darius is standing right behind me. Thankfully it's Darius, not the other Peacekeeper. He is a customer of my hauls, so I'm kind of safe. Except with the Mayor—which is unexpectably taking his mines check today.

I gasp. "Uh, good morning, Mr. Undersee." He nods. "You are?" he asks. "Rilee Everdeen." He nods thoughtfully. "Alright. Mr. Everdeen, and Mr. Hawthorne, would you two like to come to my house tonight? After your shift over, of course." I exchange glances with Ian. We nod. "Uh, sure. We'd be glad to." The Mayor nods in approvement. "Wonderful. I'll see you two later." He says as he leaves.

All of my crews' eyes are now on me. I shrug. "What? It didn't seem like he would punished me, did it?" the others exchange looks, and shrug then continue their work without another word. Ian shoots me his death glare. "If we die because of this, you are the one I would be blame on." He says. I just nod mindlessly. Knowing he's not serious. He was talking to me too, and didn't realize the Mayor until Darius cleared his throat, which still didn't make me realize it sooner.

The shift is finally over.

"Do you think we should change first? You know… our clothings are all covered with soot… and coal dusts. Don't want the shiny Mayor's house get messed up, eh?" Ian says to me. I look down, and see he's right. "Well, I guess so. Just change, right? Then we go straight to the town." Ian nods. "Yeah. I'll meet you at your house." He says as he quicken his pace. His house is further than mine, so I don't mind letting him go ahead. My house is not far from the outskirt of Seam, which is closer than Ian's house to the town.

I go change and wear my finest clothes. My wife raises her eyebrows. "Where are you going? You just came home, Rilee Everdeen." She says firmly. I shrug. "The mayor asked me and Ian to stop by his house after work. But we don't think he would let his shiny gigantic house get messed up with soot and coal dust, so we decided to change first." I explain to her. Her eyes widen. "The mayor? What did you do?" she glares at me. I frown, "Nothing."

She shoots me another glare. "The mayor wouldn't invite you to his house if you didn't do _anything_, for God's sake, Rilee! Let me guess, you loathed about the mines and the Capitol again, didn't you?" I squint my eyes. She always knows everything. I shrug.

She sighs, then rubs her temple. "Behave, Rilee. You have a family now, it's not just about you anymore."

I snort. "I know that. Besides, the mayor didn't seem like he would punish me by what I was talking about. He just told me to come over his house. Didn't even shoot a death glare like the one you're shooting at me, now." She scoffs, when suddenly someone knocks the door. "I got it, it must be Ian. I'll be back later, no need to wait for me." I kiss her cheek and rush towards the door.

Before I even reach the knob, I hear Katniss shouts, "Dad? You're going to the Mayor's house? If you see his daughter, Madge, can you tell her I only able to finish the exact half of our task. And if she doesn't mind…" I laugh before she even finish her sentence. "Yeah, yeah. If she doesn't mind, would she like to finish the other half?" I tease her. Katniss' cheeks redden. "I love you all!" I yell as I walk out of the door.

Ian is tapping his foot impatiently. "Come on, I want to get this over as soon as it possible." He grunts. I frown, "What has gotten you in such that mood?" I ask. He shrugs. "Doesn't matter. Now lets go."

We walk quickly through the street. It didn't need too much time to reach the Mayor's house. We knock on the front door, and a girl, about the same age as Katniss open the door. She smiles politely, "You must be Mr. Everdeen and Mr. Hawthorne, am I right?" she asks. We nod.

"And you must be, um, Madge?" I ask, praying I didn't say her name wrong. She nods and smiles brightly. "Yes. You are Katniss' father, right?"

I nod. "Katniss said she got the exact half of your task done, and if asked me to tell you if you don't mind to..." she laughs before I finish my sentence, the same when I cut off Katniss' sentence earlier. She throw her palm to close her mouth. "I'm sorry. No, of course not Mr. Everdeen. I've finished the other half, though. So it wouldn't matter." She tells me. I nod. "She must be really glad," I mutter.

"Madge? Are my guests here?" the voice of the Mayor booms in the silence. The girl taps her forehead. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Come, come in." she says as she steps aside, giving us space to get inside. The mayor comes out in a plain shirt and pants. He nods solemnly to us, then to Madge, and mouths something to us, 'back porch' I think. I exchange looks with Ian. He just shrugs in the same confusion as mine.

"Now, gentlemen. I'm sorry my living room is a little bit messy, so I think the porch it is. Better than here," he says. I frown and look around. This must be the living room. And it is _not_ messy. Even just a bit. Not a thing seems out of place. Me and Ian stare in bewilderment to the Mayor, but his eyes say that we should follow. Or play along, I guess. Maybe there is something that he needs to tell us, but not in the house. Maybe doesn't want his little girl to know.

So we follow him to the back porch, but he didn't stop there. Instead, he continues toward the shed on the edge of his large garden.

He tips his head toward the house once we seated. "My house is bugged. I can't take the risk to tell you what I'm about to tell you two now." We straighten up our back, and I exchange glances again with Ian.

The mayor takes out a ragged breath. "Listen, gentlemen. Don't be afraid, please. I didn't plan to punish you for what you had said earlier in the mines. I just want to tell you about something. Something I need to share with the Seam people. But I didn't see anyone that I can trust well, until Darius told me I can trust you two."

Ian speaks up what was on my mind before I can open my mouth to ask, "But uh, what is so important until you need to share with the Seam people? Don't you just, um, maybe better to share it with the town people first, or…" he trails off. The mayor shakes his head. "No. I don't trust the town people. Yet. They have a fine life, so I guess it will be a little harder than to ensure and encourage the Seam people first before trying to get into the town people's skin." he answers flatly.

I have a good feeling for this. Yet at the same time the bad one.

"Some of us have planned a rebellion." He whispers. There. He dropped the bomb.

Ian gasps. "A what? Who?" he asks in surprise. "Many of us. Me, some other mayors from the other district, Haymitch, and some Capitol citizens. We're planning to talk to some victors as well." He says.

"The victors? Are you sure?" I ask him. He nods. "Haymitch will do that when everytime The Hunger Games will be held, starting this year. I'm pretty sure there is at least one or two victors that willing to join us." He answers. "Haymitch? You trust him with this such a—thing?" Ian sounds doubtful.

The mayor smiles mischievously. "You may see him as a drunk ass, but believe me, that's just a mask. A mask which is perfectly works to fool all people in the entire Panem."

My eyes widen. "So what you're saying is that Haymitch actually being a drunkass, only to fool us?" he nods. "Yes. And to make him out of the Capitol radar, to make him seemed harmless, so he can operate whatever in his mind freely there, in the Capitol." He explains patiently. I nod. Ian nods.

"And, why exactly you wanted to tell us in the first place?" I ask him.

His head turns towards me. "I want you two to know about this. About the rebellion. And to spread this to the other miners. I can't go down there oftenly because that would be completely suspicious. I'll keep you two informed about anything I can get. When the rebellion should take the first action, what kind of signal or codes to let the others that work with us—nationwide—know that that is the time to start. And of course, what we will do during the rebellion. Who will fight, where we're going to shelter…"

Ian and me nod in understanding. "Can I count on you two to spread the words to the other miners? I don't know them, I guess you can choose which one we can trust about this. And please, tell them don't be stupid to let anything about this slip off their tongue, especially outside. If in the mines, I think it's no problem. But outside, a word that slips out from your tongue can make us all dead at once." He says again. We nod. "Of course, you can count on us." I say quickly. The mayor nods in relief.

"One more thing." He stress. I raise my eyebrows.

"Keep training both of your child. Katniss and Gale, am I right?" my eyes widen. I don't want her to be involved in this thing. Too risky. "Why?" again, Ian speaks up for me. His voice sounds worried, I know it.

"In case they're being reaped." He says quietly. I freeze. The thought gives me a pang of hurt in my chest. Katniss is twelve years old this year, and that means her name will be in the Reaping Bowl in the reaping day. Just a few weeks away from now. "Don't want you two to loose focus in case _that _happens." He adds carefully.

"Don't worry about ours. Gale is strong, and so is Katniss." Ian tells the mayor in reassuring voice. The mayor nods. "What about yours?" I ask him, realize that he also has a daughter. Whom in the same age as my own daughter. The mayor smiles faintly. "She is smart, brave. And I will find a way to train her so she may be ready to face the games—in case she's being reaped. Hopefully not." He says sadly. I stare at Ian, who's staring at me. Being the mayor doesn't make the odd is in his favor, I think.

"Why don't you let us take her to the woods and maybe teach her something, the way we teach our children?" I blurt out without thinking. I tried to think how it feels like to be in his shoes. Being the mayor, which doesn't help anything about his own daughter's name going into the reaping bowl. And even if there's only a few slips of her name in it, it doesn't block the possibilities of her being reaped. And he can't even put a hand on prevent the worst of it. Must be bad.

The mayor tilts up his head, and frowns. "Would you?" he asks. I turn my gaze to Ian, and he nods. I'm guessing he thought the same thing as I did. "At least she's friend with Katniss. It will be easier for her to get along." I say. The mayor nods. "Ah, of course. Katniss Everdeen." He taps his head and smiles. "She is really happy to have a real friend, she often tells me." Ian and I nod and return his smile.

"When will you start?" he asks.

"We usually go on Sunday only. Havint to work in the mines and all." Ian answers him. The mayor nods thoughtfully. "Can you ask Katniss to ask her to come along? She's too smart to find out something is going on if I'm the one to tell her to go into the woods." His gaze falls on me. "Sure."

He smiles. "Thank you. I don't know how to thank you two enough. I'll turn off the fence at four in the morning on every Sunday. Then turn it on again at 6 pm. Is that okay?" he asks.

My eyes widen. "The fence is controlled by yourself?" I ask him. He nods and smiles. I can't believe this. All along I thought the fence is controlled by the Peacekeeper, but it's actually controlled by the Mayor himself. And he's a rebel, that's why he keeps it off, and only turns it on in some certain occasion, knowing that some of the Seam folks are usually go into the woods to feed their families. In this case—my and Ian's family. Wow.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Ian's voice snaps me back from my thoughts.

The mayor shakes his head. "No, not yet. They're still too young to understand this. How about four years from now? You two can train them from now on, and tell them when the time comes. When Gale is eighteen, and both Katniss & Madge is sixteen. I think they will understand this more in that time. But for awhile, just keep them blind until we get enough information. Don't spread the words too much, so people won't expect too much from us because we need a quite long enough time to cooperate this. We don't want to fail the way District 13 failed over than 70 years ago, do we?" he asks. Ian and I nod.

"Great. Thank you for your time, gentlemen. And I'm still owing you two for taking my daughter for training. That means a lot for me." He smiles, a bit teary in his eyes. I know how he feels. I'm a father also, after all. "It's a pleasure to help, Mr. Undersee." Ian gives him a slight bow. The mayor shakes his head. "Please, just call me Matthew. Or Matt. Up to you." He smiles. We nod.

"Um, okay. But if you'll excuse us. We're just heading home, right now." Ian says carefully. Matthew nods. "Of course, thank you for your time gentlemen. Goodnight." He says as he beckon us to walk ahead. We slowly makes our way to the gates and nod politely to him before he disappears to his house.

"So, tomorrow. At 5 by the lake?" I break the silence. Ian turns his head towards me, and frown. "Lake? What lake?" he asks. I raises my eyebrows.

"You don't know there is a lake in the woods? Just walk straight from the nearest entrance from the Seam, about two and half or three hours and you'll find it." Ian groans. "And you expect me to be ther by 5? Are you kidding me? That means we have to get out from our house at three! You nuts." He mutters. I grin. "Alright, alright. How about seven?"

He is still muttering something about how nuts I am, and how he is really not a morning person under his breath. I chuckle, "I heard that, Hawthorne." He snorts.

"Seven. Right. What about we just meet on the hill? It's much closer, and safe of course."

Now it's my turn to frown. "What hill?" he scoffs. "You don't know there is a beautiful hill in the woods?" I sniff. "No. Why don't we just meet in some certain distance from the fence? Then we go to that hill together. You'll have to show us."

He shrugs. "Fine. Meet us at 5. 20 meters behind the fence, walk straight from the willow tree. Got it?" he asks me. I nod. "Sure."

"I think we can just let Gale and Katniss to teach Madge the basic of snare and archery. Then we can hunt for a while. We still have to get something to feed the families, right?" he adds.

I frown, "Huh? You sure? Katniss and Gale don't get along as well as we do, I think. They barely know each other. And besides, they haven't known the forest. What if they get lost?"

Ian just laughs. "They won't. I think they're already know the forest, they often go there. And what is it again, Katniss & Gale barely know each other? Are you kidding me? They have been getting along lately."

I gasp. "They what? Often going into the woods? Do you mean like, everyday?" Ian seems confused.

"Err.. yeah. They've been going into the woods and ran into each other somewhere, then got to know each other after that. You don't know about that? I thought Katniss asked you first to go into the woods alone, so I didn't ask her if it's okay or not…" he seems worried.

I run my fingers through my hair. "She didn't! She never ask me about it. My Godness, what if something happened to her…" I ramble all the way until I feel Ian's hand on my shoulder. He looks concern.

"Stop that. She is okay now, isn't she? Don't blame on her. She has your blood after all." He smirks.

I snort. "Of course, she is my daughter. How could she not have my blood?" I mutter. Ian laughs again. "Then I'm pretty sure she has that rebel-side, and want-to-explore-anything-possible like you." He adds.

"Yeah, sure." I sigh. Ian taps my back.

"Don't get mad at her. She's just a kid. An almost-teenage-girl even. And I heard that teenager usually not easy to handle. They would like to explore themselves more than they used to. And I know how it feels like to be a teenager's parent." He chuckles to himself.

I let out a deep breath. "Yeah, of course, I won't mad at her. I won't mad at her. I won't mad at her." I say that over and over again until I reach my house.

"There. Calm yourself down, don't get mad. She helps you to feed your family, after all. She's just trying to be useful. Remember: teenager." Ian winks, and leaves.

I inhale deeply. And push the door open.

…

_**A/N**__**: **__Yep. Chapter 2 finished! Sorry, I know I should've finished this yesterday, but I my mind got a bit mixed up and the ideas that came up wasn't about this story, but another. The Blooming Fire one. So, sorry again._

_I'll try to write a new chapter today so maybe I can post it tomorrow. Review please! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own The Hunger Games. All of its characters belong to Suzanne Collins. But the imaginations are absolutely mine._

…

**Rilee**

It's late, the house is dead silence. But I see a figure in the dining table.

I push the door closed behind me, and scoot to the dining table, then sit across from her. She looks up, and smiles. "Hi, dad."

I nod in response. As if realizing there's something going on in my head, Katniss clears her throat. "Dad, are you okay? What happened in the Mayor's house?" she asks quickly. Her eyes meet mine. She's terrified.

"Since when do you sneak out to the woods alone, Katniss Everdeen?" I ask. Not going to waste more time.

Her face gone pale. "Dad… did the Mayor invite you to, talk about… that?" she asks carefully. I shake my head, and see a bit of colour creep up back to her face.

"No. But still, I asked you first. And I'm looking forward to your answer, young lady." I say firmly.

She fiddles with her hands nervously on her lap. And sighs. "Since… three days after you took me to the woods, when I got caught in Gale's snare. Remember that day?" she says quietly. I raise my eyebrows. Of course I remember, I would never forget such a ridiculous day. I wanted to laugh, but I can't. Not in front of my own daughter that was just being caught in a snare. Then hanging upside down. Just remembering it already tickle my stomach.

I clear my throat. "Of course. But what made you decide to go there alone? You know how dangerous it is out there. And you manage to go, alone? Without even asking me for permission? I'm your father after all."

She looks down to her lap and nods. "I know, dad. And I'm sorry." She whispers.

"Does your mom knows about this?" I ask. She snaps her head up, then glance towards my room. She nods. "Yeah, she does." She says, as quiet as she ever been.

"And don't blame me for that." a voice shocks me and Katniss. I turn my head towards my bedroom door, where my wife is standing in her night robe. I frown. "Why would I? But still, I demand you one answer: why didn't you tell me? Don't you worry about her safety?" I jerk my head towards Katniss who is now looking down to her lap again.

"I thought she already told you!" She tips her head towards our daughter, angrily. I shake my head. "No, she hasn't told me anything."

I swear I heard Katniss murmured something. "Sorry," perhaps.

"Katniss Everdeen, you are in a big trouble." My wife says she crosses her arms in front of her chest. Katniss looks up, stare at me, then her mother, then back to her lap. "Is that means you'll cut my curfew off?" she asks quietly. "No, better than that. You're grounded." Says my wife firmly. My eyes widen. No, this is not how it has to be.

"No, she's not grounded. Just don't give her any curfew for two weeks, or cut it for a month. Her choice." I offer. I don't want to lose her for this big plan. Rebellion. This is all I've ever wanted. To be free from the Capitol, free from the mines, free from the fear of my children being reaped for the Hunger Games. And rebellion, is the only way.

My wife's eyes widen. "I can't believe you," she hisses. I hold my hand up. "I'll explain to you later. Now go to bed, I'll be there in a moment." I say as I shoo her back into our room. She stomps her feet back into the room, and I hear a soft crack from our bed. Then I look back to Katniss.

"Katniss," I begin. She looks up, but drop her gaze again. "I'll choose the latter, dad. Just cut my curfew, but don't take it all." She says quietly. I wave my hand in the air. "That's your choice. You talk to your mom about that."

She sighs. "I wish I could just talk about that with you."

I chuckles. "Nah, this kind of thing is her business. Talk to her,"

She scowls. I laugh.

"Now, listen up. We will have something different for hunting this Sunday." I say. Her eyes widen. "What is it, dad?"

I smile. "You're friends with Madge, right?" she frowns. "Yeah, sure I am. What happened?" she asks, suddenly sounds worried.

I wave my hand, "No, nothing happened. Her dad said to me she's a little lonely. Being the only child, and the mayor's daughter… Well so I asked him is it okay if we take her to the woods this Sunday, and he said yes."

Her eyes widen. "Dad! Are you serious? You asked the mayor if it's okay to break the rule? How can you…" she sighs in frustration.

I laugh. "Don't worry, dear. The mayor isn't like what we think." I wink.

She sighs. "You're unbelievable, dad."

I shrug. "That's why I got your mother. I'm unbelievable." She snorts.

"Now, what do you think about that? Would you mind to go there tomorrow, and ask Madge if she can join us? Maybe we can pick her up from her house or something…" I say.

"Sure dad. I'll stop by tomorrow at her house. But don't you think she's going to be um, seemed like out of place if she walks with us in the Seam?" she asks me. I nod. And try to find another way to bring the mayor's daughter to slip off the fence.

"Dad, what about we come over to her house, and go to the woods from the spot near her house? I found a weak spot, similar like we usually use in the Meadow. And it's concealed with bushes, so I think no one will see us slip through the fence from it." Katniss' voice breaks the silence.

I snap my head up. And frown, "How did you find the spot?"

She blushes. "I was um, a little bit distracted. I took the wrong turn when I almost reached the fence, and ended up there. Near the backyard of the mayor's house."

I sigh. "You are really need to be trained for distraction thing, don't you think?" she nods solemnly. "Sorry, dad."

"Why did you get distracted, anyway?" I ask, curious. She blushes even more.

"Uh, I met Gale, and got a little… fight." She answers.

I burst out a laugh. "Dad!" she throws her hands to cover her face. I laugh harder.

"Huh, I think you've fallen into the Hawthorne charm as well, hm?" I tease her. Her eyes widened in shock. "No way!" she nearly yells, yet still keep her voice down.

I chuckle. "Mmm-hmm. Let us just see. By the way, since when did you get so fond with Gale?"

…

**Katniss**

That question startles me. "Fond? Are you kidding me, dad? I'm _not _fond on Gale Hawthorne." I say sharply. My dad just chuckles.

"Yeah? Then what?" he shoots me with that tell-me-or-else stare. Which I hate.

"I don't know, he's just… a good hunting partner, I guess." I say. That's true. I remember how we finally first knew each other. Or he, knew my name. I've known him, he's famous after all. It is kind of weird how my dad and his are old friends, but we never talk. I think both of them rarely spend their time together again since they went down into the mines for the first time. But still, fate brought us together; a pair of young hunters.

_I slipped off the house before my mother woke up that day, and went into the woods. I was walking alone in the woods that early morning, when suddenly found a strange path. I looked closer, and realized that was a snare line. I saw a snare, then again several feet from the first, then again several feet from the second. One of them caught something. I examined it, trying to figure out how these snares work. The knots were complex, and I was guessing that they're must be Mr. Hawthorne's snares. He's an expert in snares. Not even a second did it pass my mind that they are his son's snare until a voice broke the silence._

"_What are you doing there? Trying to steal my hauls? You know it's punished by death, right?" I jumped away from the snares and turn around. I see the boy whose snares caught me three days before, leaning on a tree trunk. He just like a ghost, came out of nowhere with inaudible footsteps. His arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes were shooting a death glare. I cringed._

"_Uh, no of course. I was just wondering how those snares work. And why do I even try to steal these hauls? I respect your father as my dad's bestfriend. He'll kill me if he knows I steal his bestfriend's hauls. Besides, I've got my bow and arrows. I don't need these snares." I said firmly, didn't want him to get into my skin easily._

_He raised his eyebrows. "Ah, of course. I knew that. You're the daughter of Rilee Everdeen, the famous archer, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded._

"_I see. What's your name again?" he stepped closer. "Katniss," I said._

"_Catnip?" he frowned. "Katniss!" I said louder. He chuckled. "Oh, Katniss. Catnip, right."_

_I hate that nickname, but Gale keeps calling me that and I have no choice. So I let him. And we made a deal. He would taught me how to set snares, and I'd taught him the archery. We often hunt together, until we're kind of inseparable and always hunt together. At first, we could hardly get along. Sometimes I annoy him with my pace that was still too loud for him, or I'd snap at him when his posture didn't get any better._

_But well, we finally got along with each other. My footsteps became lighter, and his body posture became better. We watch each other's back all the time we hunt._

"Hunting partner, huh? I see." Dad's voice snap me back from my thoughts. I just nod. "We watch each other's back, dad. Don't worry." He rubs his chin, and nods again.

"Alright, I think I've got no problem with you. Don't forget to stop by to tell Madge tomorrow, okay?" he says as he gets up from his chair and walks toward his room. I nod and smiles brightly. "Of course!"

He smiles. "Goodnight, Katniss."

I smile back. "Goodnight too, Dad."

…

It's morning already. I've told Gale yesterday that I wouldn't be able to go hunt today. My mother had asked me to stay home and help her, but finally allowed me to come over the Mayor's house only to tell Madge what my dad asked me to tell her.

I knock on her backdoor. She is the one that open it. Her face lighten up when she sees me. "Katniss! What happened? Did you get any problem with our task?" I laugh.

"No, my dad told you about my only able to finished half of it, didn't he?" she taps her forehead. "Oh, yeah he did. Then what makes you come here if it's not about our task?" she asks curiously. I smile mischievously. "Come here," I pull her closer to me and whisper to her ear.

"Would you like to go to the woods with us tomorrow?" her eyes widen. "What has gotten into you?" she asks in disbelief.

I shrug. "Dad told me to ask you, maybe you might want to come with us. He asked your father, and he said yes." Her eyes glisten in happiness. "Of course I would! Oh my god, that's my dream come true, Katniss! Thank you!" she jumps and hug me.

I laugh. "You're welcome. I'm glad to have you, though. I'm kind of need a girl friend out there, besides Gale." I mutter. She freezes.

"Says who?" she asks. I frown, "Gale. Gale Hawthorne. You know him?" she cringes. "Who doesn't know him?" she asks me back. I shrug. "He's my hunting partner. I think he wouldn't mind if you come along. Just get ready tomorrow at 4.30am can you? We'll be here to pick you up." I tell her. she nods. "Sure."

I smile, then nod to her. "Uh, I think that's all. I'd better go home now, my mother asked me to help her with something. I don't know. See you tomorrow?"

She nods in excitement. "Tomorrow."

And by that, I leave her house.

…

**Gale**

"Dad, why do we have to wake up this early? I know we have to hunt, but we can wait until the sun's up, can't we? It's Sunday!" I groan as I drag my feet through the Seam road. Dad glances at me. "No, son. You know how precious Sunday is for me. And I don't want to waste any time." He answers.

I grunt. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to make me drag my feet _this_ early. It's barely 5 in the morning, dad."

He doesn't answer, and squeezes himself through the gap on the fence. I grumble, but follow him anyway. He turns in front of a huge tree, and walks for about twenty meters or so, and stop.

I bump into his back. He turns around, and raises his eyebrows. I rub my eyes. "Sorry, dad. Sleepy." I say as I yawn. He just shakes his head.

"Why do we stop?" I ask him, finally realize he leans on the tree trunk nearby, and stares toward our direction where we came. "Waiting," he answers shortly. I frown.

"For what?" I ask him. He points to my back, and I turn around to see Katniss, her father, and a blonde.

A blonde. I squint my eyes. That can't be Prim. She's shorter than Katniss, while this one is about the same heights with her. And her clothes. Too fancy. When they finally catch up with us, I see who she is.

The mayor's daughter. I think her name starts with M… but I don't know what exactly.

"Gale, this is Madge. Madge, Gale." Katniss introduce her. Ah, of course. It's Madge. But still, "What the hell is she doing here?" I ask her. I feel a hand swat my shoulder. I turn around, and see it's my dad. He's looking at me in disapproval. "Since when do I teach you to be mean?" he asks me. I shrug and mumble, "Sorry."

"Lets go. We're heading to the hills." It's my dad's voice. He walks in the front with Mr. Everdeen. Talking about something I don't even bother to eavesdrop. He and Mr. Everdeen are bestfriend, they often talking about something that doesn't interest me at all. So I prefer to nudge Katniss on her ribs. She grunts. "What?" she glares at me.

I tip my head towards the girl beside her, who is all dazed by the woods.

Katniss points to his dad. I frown, still don't understand. "You owe me an explanation tomorrow." I whisper. She snorts but nods.

We continue our walk until we reach the hill exactly when the sunrise. I sit by Katniss, staring in front while our dad is talking about something behind us. I don't care though. Father's business.

Madge doesn't want to sit down. She went to the edge of the hills, and is now staring at the sunrise in awe. Her golden hair glows under the first ray of sunlight. The wind blows on her loose ponytail, making it waves in the air. Her skin is blatantly pale under the sunrays. God, that's one of the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed.

What am I thinking?

I snap back to reality. I turn my head and drop my gaze to Katniss—who is now smirking. "What?" I grumble. She chuckles. "Seems like it's more than one person that is in awe with what they first saw today." She elbows me, then tips her head in Madge's direction.

My eyes widen. "I was staring at the sunrise. _Not _her." I glare at her. She chuckles harder. "You can't lie to me. I saw it. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She winks and I grunt again. She's unbelievable.

"Gale, Katniss." Mr. Everdeen's voice makes me turn around, and so is Katniss. We rise up to our feet, so we face our dads.

"Look, you two have been helping us out by hunting all week long everyday. Now, me and Rilee just need sometime alone. Like old times, you know. Can you two stay here, and maybe teach Madge something? Archery, and snares of course." My dad smiles at me.

My jaw drops. "What? No. I'm coming with you." He shakes his head. "Gale, like I said. I need some time alone with Rilee. You can learn your archery skills here with Katniss and Madge. Just stay, we won't be long." He insists. I sigh. I can't believe I let him do this to me. I nod. "Fine."

Katniss jumps in excitement. "I can teach her archery? Seriously dad?" Mr. Everdeen nods, and smiles. But I can tell his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Sure, dear. Why not? She's your friend. Teach her anything you can. Whatever I taught you. You know your knowledge is better when you share it, right?" he says as he pats Katniss' shoulder.

Her eyes glisten in excitement and she storms to Madge. "Be nice, Gale. You're in charge." Says my dad. "Sure," I mutter. "Careful, dad." I shout to him. He nods and waves.

I turn toward Katniss who is now talking with Madge. She is now handing her her bow. Madge seems reluctant, but still takes it. I sit on the place where I sat before, and watch them.

Katniss shows her the right position when holding a bow. Then after she satisfied enough, she hands her the arrow. She shows her again how to put the arrow correctly, how to pull the string… Pretty much like how she taught me.

She tells Madge something and points to a tree, and I can quite hear what she says. "See that hanging leaf right there? Yep. Try to aim it there."

Madge sets her aim, and release her arrow.

I almost jump from where I sit because the arrow hit the target almost perfectly. Yes, almost. It's maybe just an inch from the exact target but still: I didn't even shoot _that _close in my very first time I used those things. And how on earth the mayor's daughter could?

I see the same surprised expression written on Katniss' face, just like me. She looks over Madge's shoulder towards me. I raise my eyebrows, and she just shrugs. Then whispers something to Madge and she nods.

Madge sets her aim again, but now towards me. ME?

Before I can react, she release her arrow and it hit just a foot above my head. My eyes widen. "Did you try to kill me?" I yell at her.

Both of them laugh. I grunt. They teased me. Great. And I'm in charge on two twelve years olds who just teased me by trying to kill me. Godness.

I look up and see now her aim is perfect. It hit in the centre of another hanging leaf above my head. I sigh. She is obviously has a perfect aim.

They are practicing more together, and the wind starts to make me yawn again. My eyes drop, but before I can slip into my unconsciousness, a voice yells at me.

"Gale! Wake up! Your turn to teach her." a hand shakes my shoulder.

"Huh? Teach what?" I say as I yawn. Katniss scolds. "Teach her, silly. Get up. Now. Snares. She's almost perfect at archery, my duty is done. I'm taking the rest now." She says as she pulls me off of the tree trunk.

I groan. "What should I teach her?" she shrugs. "Just teach her the way you first taught me how to set a snare. I did teach her the way I first taught you archery, and it worked great."

I sigh, but walk towards Madge anyway. "Gale!" I turn my head and scowl at Katniss. "What?"

She glares at me, "Be nice. I know you dislike the Merchants but just want you to know: she is no brat. At all."

I snort. Merchants are merchants.

Madge looks up when she hears me. She is fiddling with her fingers nervously. I frown, _just like Katniss._

I pull the rope that was circling my shoulder the entire trip. She points to the rope. "You're going to teach me how to set a snare?" I frown. "What else?"

She drops her gaze, so I sit in front of her. "Look, you have to know I don't have much patience. So…"

"I know." She cuts me off. I raise my eyebrows, and so she drops her gaze again.

"Look up here. You won't learn anything if you keep staring at the ground." I say coldly. She looks up, and that's when her eyes catch mine.

They are ocean blue. Well, I've never seen ocean in real life though, but I've seen the picture of it in one of my school book. And it's beautiful. They are beautiful.

She blushes and mumbles, "Sorry."

I shake my head. This stupid schoolboy thoughts.

I try to distract my mind by showing her how to make a simple knot. She masters it in no time. I teach her another one, it's more difficult than the first. And so on.

She is surprisingly a fast learner, besides that she has also a perfect aim. Smart, and catch everything that is being taught to her with no problem. Katniss didn't even master all of these knots this fast.

"You're a fast learner, huh?" I say as she holds up her recent knots. She grins. "I guess?" I smile.

"Well, you're even faster than Katniss. We even fought because she hardly got along at the first time." I chuckle. Reminding myself of those old days, when Katniss used to be so in such a bad mood because she hardly can managed to set another new kind of snare. When I sometimes lost my patience and snapped at her. But that's just old times. Now she's better, more handy with the ropes, and she can set her own snares, even though I'm still way better than her. Just saying.

Madge's eyes widen. "Really?" I nod. "Wow," she exhales and smiles.

"Lunch time, kids!" we turn our heads towards where the voice came from. The fathers are grinning and holding up some games. I exchange glances with Katniss under the tree, and race towards our dads. I can hear Madge follows quickly behind me.

Me and Katniss prepare for lunch. I skin the games that my fathers brought, Katniss build up a fire. I don't know when exactly we got along this well, working in a team, but it feels good. To have someone I can trust besides my father, about my age moreover. I don't even know when I started to trust her, but it doesn't matter, anyway. A good hunting partner is hard to find, while I accidentally ran into one.

We eat our lunch in delight. Madge first a bit hesitant, but Katniss assure her that it would be just fine. She told her that she eats that almost everyday, and she's still fine. So Madge tried it and well, looks like the Mayor's daughter fell in love with a roasted rabbit I made myself. I grin.

"What's so funny?" Katniss elbows me. On the same ribs. Again. I grunt.

"Would you stop elbow me on that area? It hurts." She shrugs. "Sorry,"

I shake my head and continue to eat. It's quiet, each of us savor our heavenly lunch with no words. No need for it, though.

Until I hear Katniss sighs. "The reaping is getting closer, isn't it?"

I freeze. Everyone freezes. Her dad's face even already gone pale. And don't ask about Madge. She is even paler than usual. And it's kind of scares me.

The reaping. God, the reaping. This year, both of these girls are twelve. That means their name—Katniss Everdeen and Madge Undersee will be put in the reaping bowl. This can't be good. Because there is nothing good if it's related to the reaping or the Capitol, for that matter.

…

_What do you think? It's still a background, yes. But I'm planning to skip to four years after this took place for the next chapter. Yes, where the scenes in the book started to take place. I don't want to have too much… these things. Boring. I know. This week doesn't seems like it's going to be as gloomy as the last one, though. So I think I can post within days, before weekend. Just pray! ;)_

_Anyway, criticism is required :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own The Hunger Games. All of its characters belong to Suzanne Collins. But the imaginations are absolutely mine._

_**A/N**__: Change of plan! An idea has just popped on my mind this early morning, and I can't just ignore that because… well that would be a bomb;) So, in this chapter I won't skip to four years after the scene of last chapter, but I'll keep up on about what happened on Katniss', Gale's, and Madge's (and of course Peeta's) reaping before the 74__th__ Hunger Games. Hope you'll like it;)_

_By the way, as the credit I promised: there will be some lines from the book and I think I don't need to tell you where. It's damn famous and I think you'll recognize once you read them._

_Oh, and thanks for everyone who read and reviewed me. I do really grateful to see them. Thanks a lot, and I'm looking forward to your next criticism._

_Enjoy!_

…

**Madge**

It's my third reaping day. I'm fourteen now. So is Katniss.

School and works are cancelled today. Just like every year on reaping day. I hate how the Capitol forces us to watch our acquaintances, friends, or families being reaped for the Hunger Games, which is pretty much the same as a death sentence.

I go into my mother's room. I don't care if she is in morphling again, but I just need to see her. The reaping day always makes my mother's health worse, because 22 years ago, on the same day, was the last day that my mother got to see her twin sister, Maysilee. She was in the second Quarter Quell, the same year as Haymitch, yet Haymitch is the one that got home.

I remember watched the record of it, and that was terrible. The tributes were sent twice of the usual number. So instead of 24 tributes, there were 48 tributes and still—only one came out. And it's Haymitch. But since he got back from his games, people says that Haymitch is never the same like he was before the games. He keeps drinking, never get married, his house is a damn mess, and he hasn't brought back any victor until this year.

I see my mother is laying on her bed, unmoving. I sigh. So I just take her hand, and whisper. "Mother, it's reaping day again. Wish me luck okay? Please pray in your sleep that I will be back for dinner, and to see you again later. I love you." I kiss her forehead and leave.

My dad is already waiting for me in the living room. His face seems dark. He doesn't smile, or anything. He hugs me when I get closer to him. "Good luck dear. I wish I still can see you for dinner, today." He says as he smile sadly.

I try to give him my best-fake-smile. "You will, dad."

He cups my face, but doesn't say anything and kiss my forehead instead.

He walks by my side to the Town Square. When we reach there, he excuses himself to go into the Justice Building and once again wish me luck.

I go straight to the line where we should sign in. Someone taps my shoulder and I turn around to see Katniss.

I smile to her, "Hi Katniss. Early?" I tease her. I know she usually goes into the reaping when the square is almost full. But now, it's just a few more than half. She shrugs. "My mother got me ready earlier. I guess the earlier I go the earlier I will go home." I chuckle. "True. But the reaping isn't working that way, I guess." She purses her lips.

We find our way to the section of fourteen-year-old-girls, and stand next to each other.

The square is now full, right when the clock on the Justice Building strikes two. My father stands from his seat, and begins to read the same story of Panem history he reads _every _year. It doesn't necessary, actually. With him reading it every year, people sometimes already got it stuck on their mind. But that's the procedure of the reaping and no one can interrupt.

Haymitch is still drunk. Effie is still plastering her usual scary-white grin, and my dad takes his seat back after introducing Effie Trinket, our District escort.

Bright and bubbly as ever, she trots to the podium and gives her signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

She continues rambling about how it is an honor to be an escort, and so on. Same old Effie Trinket.

After she finishes with the rambling, she says excitedly as ever, "Ladies first!" and digs her hand into the girls' bow. I clasp my hand with Katniss' as she holds our breath.

"Clea Riversmith!"

We let out our breath and exchange a relief glance. Not us. Not me. Not Katniss. I can go back to my house for today's dinner, go back to my dad, and see my mother again. Katniss can comes home for Prim, hunts as usual, and we can sit together at school like usual. Thanks God.

But the reaping hasn't over yet. It's time for the boys.

"Now it's time for choosing our boy tribute!" Effie squeaks again. I take a deep breath, and wishing she will not get a name of someone I know. Not Gale, not Peeta.

Yes, Peeta Mellark. The baker's son. He's a friend of mine since last year. I remember the first time I knew him. It was another social gathering among the merchants, and it was held in my house. I spent almost all night sitting on my seat, and didn't even bother to move. Just sat there, until Peeta sat next to me. He's nice, a typical ice-breaker, and I don't need too much effort to talk to him. He isn't like the other merchants. He is sincere, and he wants to be friends with me—and not for granted. Since then, I usually stop by his bakery to say hi and buy some breads for the next morning breakfast, or we chat at school at some certain occasion. He's one of my barely friends. And I can never imagine how a soft-hearted Peeta Mellark will suddenly end up in the Games.

And it is not Peeta. It's…

"Gale Hawthorne!"

I feel Katniss grip loosen in my hand as if she is going to collapse. I tighten my own, keeping her stand as I hear her gasp. A lump stuck in my throat. Oh my God, no way. It can't be Gale.

But it is Gale. I see him takes a deep breath, and makes his way to the stage. Someone in the back shrieks, a little girl's voice. I bet that's his sister's voice.

I turn my head towards Katniss who is still clasping her hand upon her mouth. Her expression is blank. I can tell it by the way her eyes now widen, but empty. Even though Gale is still on the stage. Shaking his hand with the girl tribute I barely know. Well that's a good thing for me though, lessen the pain.

I know Gale is kind of harsh to me. This past years, as he grows up, some kind of anger grows with him. He is always as cold as ever everytime I follow them to the woods. And from the snide remarks he shoots me oftenly, I know that he resents me about my life. About how lucky I am to have such a wealth, a huge house, servants, and bunch of other things I sometimes don't even care that much. But still, he _once _treated me like a friend. So I still consider him as one.

As the crowd dismissed, Katniss releases my grip. Her face is pale. She turns her gaze towards me as the Peacekeepers usher both tributes to the Justice Building. "Madge, do you mind to walk me there? I think I won't be able to go myself. I just…" I cut her off before she finishes. "Of course. I'll walk you there."

We walk in silence to the Justice Building. I see Mr. Hawthorne, along with all of his family are walking to the same direction. Their faces are… I don't know, undescribable. Of course, their oldest son are going into the Hunger Games. The cruelest game ever known. I'm perfectly sure that they know what Gale is capable of, but still—once people goes into the games, then come back as a victor, they will _never _be the same. Ever. And now Gale is going into it. Godness. I feel the dizziness starts to take over my head just thinking about it. I wonder how it feels like to be Katniss, or Gale's family. Maybe like a punch in their guts.

I wait in line. The Hawthorne family goes first, of course. Then a boy, who looks like at the same age with Gale—I think one of his friend, Katniss is next, and I'm behind her. The ticking clock is the only sound in the waiting room. And suddenly Katniss turns around and face me.

"Uh, Madge? You want to come in with me or…" she falters. I shake my head. "No, Katniss. Just go ahead. I'll go after you." I say. I don't want to interrupt their only moment by standing awkwardly in the same room with them. Not a chance. But I have to see him. I have to—even though I don't know why—and the only way is to come in there, alone.

The Hawthorne family is outside now. I can't tell how much sadness they have to endure by seeing Gale on live streaming Hunger Games in a couple days from now. Mr. Hawthorne seems trying to stay strong for his family. I nod solemnly to them, and Mr. Hawthorne smiles sadly at me before goes out from the Justice Building and disappear.

Katniss is out the exact three minutes after she got in. Damn those Peacekeepers with their on-time-thing. She brushes past me and says, "I'll wait for you outside." And so I nod.

I take a deep breath, and turn the door knob, then step into the room.

Gale is a mess.

And I've never seen him in this kind of appearance before. And he seems like he is confused as why am I here, being one of his visitors. Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter. I can see those thought flash before his eyes but I don't bother to object any of it because I don't even know why I'm here. Support, I guess?

"Undersee?" is what he says. I cross my arms in front of my chest and step closer to him. "What has gotten you to make you here?" he says harshly, yet sounds hoarse.

I shrug. "I just wanted to wish you goodluck. I know what you're capable of, and I'm pretty sure you'll come back." He lets out a bitter laugh, and I wait for him to say anything else, but he doesn't.

"Anything else?" he says coolly after a few seconds of silence. I don't know where this idea came from, but my body seems has taken over my brain. I rush towards him, snake my arms around his neck, and rest my head on his shoulder. His body tense right away. I don't want to waste anytime, so I just say,

"Come back, soon." And before he can respond anything, I storm out of the room while fighting back the overflowing tears in my eyes.

…

_4__th__ chapter! Sorry it's a bit short, this doesn't even reach 2k words. But I think this is where I should end this part._

_I wonder what do you think about my change of plan here? Review/PM me please! Criticism is absolutely required. ;)"_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Hunger Games. All of its characters belong to Suzanne Collins. But the imaginations are absolutely mine._

_**A/N**: It's going to be a little more AU. With Portia & Cinna are already working for District Twelve's tributes. But I still keep their idea of the flaming fire for Katniss & Peeta. I'll try to find something different for Gale. Enjoy!_

…

**Gale**

"Gale Hawthorne!"

Numb, ache. As a strong punch in my guts. They're all I can feel when Effie's voice booms through the town square—calling my name. I turn to catch a glimpse of Katniss' shocked face, and Madge besides her, holding her hand tightly. Katniss' face is pale, and don't ask me about Madge. Her pale skin is even paler.

I take a deep breath, and walk to the stage. I hear a shriek behind me and I know exactly who it is. Posy.

Don't look. Don't look. I whisper to myself as I climb he stairs and stand on the Effie's right side. I keep my head held high, not wanting the Capitol sees me weak. I put on a stony expression, and try to not look at my family, or Katniss. Because I'm perfectly sure all of these masks are going to be wrecked. And I don't want to risk that.

I shake hand with the girl tribute absentmindedly, and even I didn't realize that the anthem is over, then walk to the Justice Building as a Peacekeeper shoves me that way. I swat his hand so it's off of my shoulder and snap, "I can walk on my own!" he glares at me, but stay in quite a distance behind as he follows me.

They conducted me to a room, and shut the door. It's a small room, but its floor is covered by a thick carpet, and there are some chairs plus a couch. I sit, but not for long. I start to pace in the room, when the door swings open.

It's my family.

Posy runs to my arms first. She buries her face in my neck, and starts to sob. "Gale," I can't bear to see her, my precious little sister like this. She's just young, but she's forced to be aware of what cruelty this world holds. Even she knows that going up on that stage means I'll be going. Probably never come back.

I see through her shoulder to the rest of my family. My dad, still in his calm face—but I know him. His eyes are full with fear, sadness, but he hides it pretty well. My mother's cheeks are stained red, must be because of the tears. Just like Posy's face. Rory, he just seems frightened. His face can't even hide the horrors that flash before his eyes. And Vick, my baby brother, is already sobbing quietly like his sister.

They walk closer to me as they all envelop me with a huge family embrace. It's warm, just like it's should be. As they release me, my mother stand still in front of me. She wipes the tears that start to stream down her face, and says. "Gale, you can't go down without a fight, alright? I really want to see you come back. Soon. I love you. But stay true to yourself." Her voice cracks and my father squeezes her hand.

He stares at me for a while, "You know I always proud of you, right? Fight, just like your mother said. And yes, try to stay true to yourself, whatever they do. We're waiting for you to come back. All of us. And well, I love you, son. You should know that." he says quietly. He doesn't usually talk about feelings, but I think this is not a right time to think about that.

Rory and Vick embrace me together. I pat Rory's shoulder. "Be a good oldest brother, can you?" he nods, "I'll try Gale. But you'll come back, won't you?" he demands. "I'll try. I promise." Is all I can say to him.

Vick doesn't say anything. He just sobs silently, but that's enough for me to know, he wants me to come back home—just like everyone else. So I soothe him, "Be strong for both of your siblings, okay? I promise I will try to come back home for you. All of you." He nods and steps away. Just in time when two Peacekeepers come and say that their time is over. I wave at all of them, and it hits me. My family just walked out of the door seconds ago, and I already feel like that was the last time I'm going to see them. I take a deep breath. Optimist. I have to stay optimistic no matter how bad the situation is.

Thom is the next. He is my best friend, beside Katniss of course. He comes in quietly as he sits next to me on the couch. He sighs. "I can't believe this is happening, man. It's just… the odds weren't really in your favor, I guess."

I nod, "Yeah, I think so."

He looks up and turn to face me. "Good luck then. I know you're strong, I bet on you. Seriously, no matter that I haven't seen the other tributes, I don't care. I know you'll come back. And if you're back as a victor, don't forget an old friend, alright?" I laugh. "Sure, how am I suppose to forget a friend like you? Thanks anyway. For everything." He nods and leaves.

Katniss walks in as soon as Thom emerges. I open my arms, and she throws herself into it. She is shaking. "Ssh, Katniss, it will be okay. I'll fight so I can go back home. For my family, for you. So we can hunt together again, or… whatever. Alright?"

She wipes her damp cheek. "You promise you'll fight?" I nod. "Good. So I guess, I'll see you soon?"

I smile. "On TV? Yes. In flesh? Just keep praying. Oh, and tell Prim, I love her." She smiles sadly and nods. I hug her one more time before the same Peacekeepers come in and yank her from the room.

I sigh. I think there's no one else that is going to come by. I have no one else. But the door swings open again, and I look up to see none other than Madge Undersee.

"Undersee?" I blurt out. She seems startled by what I said. But I ignore it. I don't have any idea what the hell is she doing here. Of all people, but her. Who am I to her, anyway? She's a little hesitant at first before saying, "I just wanted to wish you goodluck. I know what you're capable of, and I'm pretty sure you'll come back."

I laugh. Bitterly. But I don't know what am I laughing at, or why. It's just… she looks so sure with her words. I know people have said that, but hearing it comes out from the mayor's daughter is kind of… weird.

"Anything else?" I ask her. Harsh, rude? I know. Yet don't ask me why. I don't know either.

Before I can proceed anything, she suddenly rushes towards me, and envelope with an embrace. I tense, but right when I'm going to open my mouth, she speaks up. "Come back, soon." And a second later she releases me, then storms out of the room. And I swear I saw her eyes brimming with tears right before she turns on her heels and ran out from the room.

The Peacekeepers come in and tell me it's time to go. I sigh, and follow behind them.

I get into a car that is going to take me to the train station. The car is already making me sick, how will I cope with the train, then? I push the thought out of my mind and look outside. Trying to absorb every single memory of District Twelve because, who knows this will be my last time?

As we arrive at the train station, we board the train without having to wait for another minute. An attendant shows me my room, and I step inside.

This room is probably the most luxurious room that's ever given to me. Although only for less than a day trip. I don't care. I open the drawer in the dressing area, and find some pants and shirts. I close it, not interested enough. I move to the bathroom. Private. With running cold and hot water. We don't have those kind of luxuries in the Seam. No hot water, unless you boil it.

I play with some buttons on the shower wall. Curse it when the water goes too hot, but shudder when it turns icy-cold.

The train moves faster and faster in every second. The sight of District Twelve; my home, is already vanished long ago. Now we're sitting in the dining car, in an utterly overwhelming silence. The girl tribute, Clea River-something, barely speaks. She's giving up already, I can tell. Her eyes seem hollow. Like she has accepted and signed her death certificate. And is ready to come back home in a wooden box. The thought of it sends shiver down my spine. I shake my head to distract my mind, and drop my gaze to Effie Trinket who is now sipping her drink pleasantly.

"Where is Haymitch? Doesn't he need to tell us what do we have to do?" she raises her brows, and shakes her head. "Drunk, maybe. In his room. Like usual." She says as she continues savour her tea or something. I don't know.

"Drunk? Are you kidding me? Now I see why he hasn't brought any victor home. This is what he does every year?" I can hear my voice is getting higher-toned. Effie shrugs.

I clench my jaw. I have to fight. With or without a mentor.

And all of a sudden, the door slams open. The drunk-Haymitch staggers into the dining car and sits across from me. He slams his still-full flask on the table, and sloshes some of it to his own clothes. He looks down, "Damn it." He mumbles.

"Haymitch," I call him. "Not now, kid." He waves his hand in the air. I grit my teeth, and ball my fist. He is going to abandon my only chance to stay alive for some alcohol on his shirt? God damn it, he can wash it later!

"Haymitch!" I growl. He looks up, and eyes me—up to down—and looks back to his shirt. "Ah, the newly tributes, huh? Another addition to my nightmares."

Clea, doesn't say anything. She keeps eating her food slowly. I frown, "Would you stop drinking? I want to get back home. I don't want to just sitting here, savouring all the foods while in a few days I'm going into the arena and have nothing to fight with." I say firmly.

"Who the hell do you think?" he grunts while wiping his mouth. "Gale Hawthorne." I say. I remember my father is sort of famous. But I haven't figured out the exact reason.

Now Haymitch is choking on his drink. "Ian's son?" he seems surprised.

"Well didn't you realize? My last name. Hawthorne. Isn't that obvious I'm his son? And why the hell do you become… _that _surprised? You barely know my father."

He scowls. "You don't know anything, boy. Now sit down. And okay, I'll try to stay sober, only for your father's sake."

I raise my eyebrows. Since when Haymitch respect my father? I haven't ever seen them chit-chat or whatever. Haymitch is rarely found outside, he's either at home—drunk, or at the Hob, and also in the same condition—drunk. When the hell he ever meet my father?

I try to push the curiousity down. It's not a good time to ask for that. I eat my dinner—best dinner of my life. It's ironic, that I am now savouring the best meal I've ever had in my entire life, just a couple days before I, being thrown into an arena which is the same as an-almost death sentence. Kill, or to be killed. I wish I could get a better chance than that.

The recap is going to be on TV in a few moments. I sit on the couch next to Haymitch. While Effie is talking in hushed voice with Clea.

The TV flickers on, and the room falls silence.

The Careers, all from One, Two, or Four, look hideous. Their eyes—like thirsty of blood slash death. Tributes the other districts didn't get me much attention because they don't seem like they're worthy enough to be considered.

"Looks like you all don't have to worry about the rest of your competitors besides the Careers." Haymitch breaks the silence as the TV switched off itself.

"We knew that," I mutter. Haymitch glares at him, but then continues. "Yes. But those Careers are sadistic. They thirst of blood, of death, they crave of murder. You can't underestimate them. Not even once. And don't bother to team up with them either. No use, you'll end up killing each other eventually."

I snort. "I won't. In my entire life. I won't."

Haymitch nods thoughtfully. "Good. Now take some rest, kids. Our journey to the Capitol will only take less than a day."

I stand up and leave.

...

I hear Effie's voice from the other side of the door. It's annoying, really. That way-too-excited voice. "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!". What the hell is on her head? No idea.

I rose up to my feet, and head to the bathroom. Then I yank a grey shirt and black pants from the drawer. I dress, and finish right when Effie opens the door and ushers me to the dining car. "We're almost there!" she squeals brightly. I roll my eyes.

Haymitch is surprisingly already in the dining car. Sober. Good. He looks up and his eyes meet mine. I nod, and he beckons to the seat across him. I obey. Clea is nowhere to be seen. Her seat is probably the one next to me, but she's not here. "Clea said she wanted to have a breakfast in her room instead of here. Said she is not feeling well. I wish she will recover quickly. It won't be long before we reach the Capitol." Effie explains without anyone ask her.

"So, son of Ian. I bet you are good with ropes?" Haymitch saves the day. From Effie's boring rambling, of course. I nod, but a little confused. Why didn't he just say 'I'm good on snares'? And as soon as the question popped, the answer follows. This damn Capitol's train is bugged. I remember dad said something about Capitol's thing that usually bugged. And the train must be one of them. "Not as good as him." I add quickly. He snorts. "Of course. Who would be?" I roll my eyes.

"What else are you good at?" he asks again while chewing on his food. Effie mumbles something about manners. I shrug. "Haven't found anything, yet." And wink when Effie doesn't sees. I think he got that.

The train suddenly goes dark, but not some of the dim lights inside. I see Effie is not freaking out, she actually seems happy.

Oh, of course. It's dark because we're inside a tunnel. It runs up through a mountain into the Capitol. And not for long, the lights pour inside again. I squint my eyes and try to adjust the brightness. I look outside, and find myself awestruck by the Capitol. It's beautiful, I have to admit. The buildings are much taller than we have in the District. Or the shiny cars. But the people… ugh. Obnoxious. Just like Effie. No offense.

I stand in the door step when Effie ushers me to after the train stops. But someone grabs my shoulder and makes me turn around. It's Haymitch. "One thing you should remember: do not resist anything that your stylists ask you to. Ever." I'm about to open my mouth when Haymitch holds up his palm to my face. "No buts." I sigh and nod.

I step out of the train, and get into a building where my stylists are waiting. I just wish they will not dress me in _nothing._

The prep team was kind of awful. They shave the hair on my entire body, except my hair. They clean every inch of it, until they seem satisfied that I'm presentable enough for the opening ceremonies tonight. My stomach twists as I think about that. What is my family doing right now? Is my dad home already? How is Katniss, anyway? Can she deal with these things that happen so quickly? Or Madge…

Madge.

A strange and unfamiliar thoughts. With her came to wish me good luck yesterday, yet it's already feels like years ago. How she embraced me—and how I did feel it was surprisingly warm. And soft. Her body fitted perfectly to mine, even though only for a few seconds. I didn't return her hug, though. She'd gone already after quickly said those, "Come back, soon."

Why would she say that to me anyway? Why she wants me to come back? We're not friends. Well maybe we _were_. But those snide remarks I oftenly said to her back home, or harsh tone everytime she ask me about something. I remember when we were a little fine with each other. It's our first meeting. The first time I taught her how to set a snare. How I was so impressed by how a fast learner she is. And most of all: when I saw her, under the beam of first morning lights. God, that was one of the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

The rest of our meetings getting colder in each. Until we're finally growing up for 2 years, that already draw an invisible line between us that we won't cross. She is the mayor's daughter. I am the boy from the Seam. That's it. We're on each other throats' everytime I quip her and she would play along. Then Katniss would step in and stop everything by ending the conversation as quick as possible.

Why does she even bother me? I'm nothing. She is nothing. Barely friend. She is just my friend's friend. And that doesn't makes her my friend, too.

I didn't realize that my prep team is already finished, until one of them, Lavine—if I'm not mistaken—pats on my shoulder and gestures me to the door in the left side of the room. I stand and walk into it as they said.

A woman, with no over-make ups like the rest of the Capitol's people is sitting on a chair when I walked in. I close the door behind me and stand still. The woman smiles. "I'm Portia. And I'm going to be your stylist." I nod. Eye-ing this woman. She is still in her middle twenty, I guess. She eyes me back, and walks around me to observe my stark naked body. She nods to herself and takes a robe from the back of the chair she was sitting on.

"Here, put on your robe. We'll have lunch and a little talk, first before I'm going to dress you for the ceremony." She says softly as she hands me the robe. She somehow sounds like my mother. So soft, gentle. I smile and mouth a thank you.

She points the seat across her, and I sit. She press a button on the wall, and a table comes up from the floor, with two sets of lunch on it. We eat in silence in the beginning, but she finally speaks up. "So, Gale? I have to admit, I'm kind of glad that you are kind of good-looking and attractive already. So I think I don't need to doll you up, do I?"

I nearly choke. "No!" I snap. She chuckles. "Of course, that was what I thought." She smiles.

"So, what costume am I going to wear tonight? Or, is there even _any _costume?" I ask her, hesitant for the second question. Portia again smiles gently, "No. That kind of thing is done." I nod in a grateful eyes on her. "Can I see it?" I ask curiously.

She laughs a bit. "You haven't even touched your lunch. Eat. Then I'll show you your costume."

...

_**A/N: **Heavy eyes. Sorryyy. I promise I'll try to update tomorrow. What do you think? Any ideas for Gale's costume for the ceremony? I've made up my mind about it, but I think maybe some of you have a better idea. If you do, spill. Don't worry to tell me. Review/PM is required as usual! ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own The Hunger Games. All of its character belong to Suzanne Collins. But the imaginations are absolutely mine._

_**A/N**__: Sorry for taking too long for update! I was lack of inspirations. Writer's block, I guess. I didn't have any idea about what this chapter is going to be filled with. Hope you'll like it, though!_

…

**Katniss**

The mandatory viewing of the Opening Ceremony is tonight. I don't know what to expect. Gale in nothing but coal dust? Definitely not. I still can't figure out everything that happened lately. Gale got reaped, Madge came out from Gale's room crying… what is happening actually between them two? They're on each other's throat everytime they meet, until I had to step in to stop their arguments. Never did they have another interaction without me in it, and I can assure that I've never seen a chance for them to talk without me around.

Madge offered to sit next to me at the viewing. I agreed, why wouldn't I? And here we are, in the town square. I see Madge is walking towards us, so I wave and she waves back. "Isn't that Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter?" Prim asks. I nod. "Yep, and she is going to watch the ceremony with us."

Prim's eyes lighten up. "Really? What a pleasure! I've always wanted to know her. She is… um, adorable." I laugh.

"And so are you, Prim. You two are similar, you know that. Golden hair, pale skin…"

"Says who?" Madge stops beside me. I turn to her and smiles, "You and Prim." She turns to Prim, and smiles brightly. "Oh, of course! Primrose Everdeen." She winks to Prim and Prim chuckles. "I can't believe you're friends with her!" she whispers to me in a voice that can't be said as a whisper, because Madge could hear that—the way she smiles shyly to us. "Girls, the Peacekeepers are coming. We'd better take our seats." My mother's voice startles me. My dad takes her hand, and nods to Madge. She nods politely, "Good evening, Mr. Everdeen."

I take Prim's hand, and gesture to Madge to follow. We sit just behind the Hawthorne's. Dad taps Mr. Hawthorne's shoulder, and he turns his head. "Rilee," he greets and a smiles warily. He nods to the rest of us and turns back to my dad; who is squeezing his shoulder. He mouths a thank you to my father, and that's when the anthem begins.

Finally, the chariots start to emerge.

When it comes to the time when District Twelve's chariot emerges, I don't know if I should close my eyes or not, afraid of what am I going to see. My father's hand is already on Mr. Hawthorne's shoulder again, giving a reassuring squeeze to him. I know how he feels, they're bestfriends. Just like me and Gale. And Madge is doing the same thing to me—squeezing my hand lightly.

And when the chariot does emerges, I squint my eyes, and thankfully finding out that Gale is fully dressed. He is in a black jumpsuit, with white sparks here and there. A light smoke going up around him and his fellow tribute. The girl is staring blankly at the crowds, while Gale's stormy grey eyes are looking straight. The crowd cheers, and I sigh in relief. At least the coal dust thing is over, for this year.

The viewing dismissed right after the ceremony finished. Madge excused herself to find her father. I nudge my dad, "He's fine, isn't he?"

He turns his head to me, and smiles faintly. "Yes, sweety. He is fine. And he will. I trust him, he is strong, just like his father. And I have no doubt he will survive."

"Even after you see those awful blood-thirsty careers?" I ask him again. He's quiet for a moment, then nods. "Yes. I hope so," he says. I don't ask again. I see the hurt look in his eyes. I know he considers Gale like his own son, just like Mr. Hawthorne considers me as his own daughter. Our families are close with each other. And with our similar appearance, people can easily make a mistake by saying us as relatives. And I don't think I need to ask him how he feels about Gale entering the arena in a few days.

…

**Madge**

It's been days since the opening ceremony, and last night the score of private training session had announced.

"_And now, Gale Hawthorne, from District Twelve. Earned a score of… ten."_

_I'm overly excited by the announcement. A ten! Like the same scores those Careers got. If it weren't for the realization that I am the mayor's daughter, and there are still a few of Capitol journalists here, I might have jumped and scream in joy at the top of my lungs. Gale has proved it. That he's strong, and he's capable of surviving the games._

For the first time in years, a tribute from our district reaches a score more than six. And everyone knows Gale, the son of Ian Hawthorne; whom both are two of four famous poachers from District Twelve. Everyone knows Gale, his father, Katniss, and her father are often venture the fence that is surrounding the district and go inside the woods. And we know, if there is someone that is capable enough to be an equal rival for the careers—it's Gale Hawthorne. Or for the girl: Katniss Everdeen.

The mandatory viewing is about to start. Now is for the time of the Interview, where each tributes will be interviewed by Caesar Flickerman—the famous interviewer of Hunger Games tributes. He is always appear in different colors every year. And now he is green. As if a _turquoise _green. God.

The tributes start to show up one by one. The Careers first—all eighteen year old, and volunteers.

The girl from One, has ashy blond hair, and fair skin. She is quite tall for a girl, sharp nose, and focus eyes. She is coldhearted, I can tell by the way she talks. Or from the words that came out from her mouth. How she expresses her mind—thirst of blood. Obviously a heartless murderer.

The boy, seems just the same deadly as the girl. He is just as tall as Gale, and has the same look like the girl. He is arrogant, and I curse him when he quips us—the poor District that finally has a tribute to be proud of.

The next careers from Two, both the boy and girl, are vicious. They are worse than the tributes from One. The giant muscular boy, sharp-eyed girl, I do even feel afraid of them while actually I am not the one that will going to face them tomorrow.

Careers from Four—don't seem like they're as ruthless as the rest of the first Careers, but they are still careers. They are determined, and have the same spirit to win.

The rest of the tributes didn't impressive enough; except for the boy from District 7. He got an eight. But his face doesn't gives any clues what did he do, or what he is capable of. He seems calm, and doesn't talk unless the answer from Caesar's question. I don't know why, but there is something mysterious from this boy. There is something he hides, but I just don't know what.

And finally, our district tributes being called. Clea Riversmith, just like the other tributes. She didn't make a quite impression. She even has tears brimming in her eyes when Caesar mentions about home, and she says that she loves all of her family very much. Then the buzzer goes off. Now it's time for Gale.

"Well, well. If it's not Gale Hawthorne!" Caesar claps his hands as the audience follows. He smiles. A little. He sits on the seat next to Caesar, and Caesar starts to ask.

"So, Gale, welcome to the Capitol. What do you think about this city?" he asks. Oh no. Please, Gale, don't be _too _honest. "Well, it's shiny. I think," he answers. I let out a sigh.

"Haha, I bet you're right. Oh, and anyway. Congratulations on your private session score! A ten! That is way so much impressive for your District. Can you give us any hint about what you did there?"

Gale smirks, and shakes his head. "I think the Gamemakers arrange it as a private session for some reasons." Caesar nods. "I see. Now if you don't mind me to ask—something that maybe is in every head of people here—is there any special girl waiting for you back home?"

That's the same line Caesar always asks to _all _of the attractive tributes, boy or girl, _every year_. Gale seems like thinking for a moment. A sly smile creeps up on his face. "Of course. My baby sister." He says shortly. The audience laughs. Caesar laughs. "Ah, of course. You really love your family so much, don't you?" Gale nods and smiles. "More than anything." He answers quietly.

Caesar nods. "Yes, but what I mean by special girl, a girlfriend? Don't you have one?" Gale smiles a bit, and shakes his head. "Nope," the audience goes a bit wild. What the hell are they thinking? Planning something about dating Gale Hawthorne if he survived the Hunger Games?

"Really? But there must be someone that has been distracting you lately, right?" Caesar asks again. Gale is quiet. He doesn't answer and Caesar smirks. "I can tell I am. So spill, who is this lucky girl that stole Gale's attention?"

He takes a deep breath. "Well, distracting huh? There is, I guess. It starts from… when she came to say, uh, wish me good luck in the Justice Building before I left here. I never thought she would come, though—we weren't really friends. But she did. And she gave me a goodbye in a way I would never thought." Oh no. He is not talking about me, isn't he?

Caesar eyes widen. "Ah, and how was it?"

Gale smiles a bit. "It was just a hug. But I feel it was more than just a hug. Either for me or her. I don't know."

Caesar smirks. "I see something in your eyes, boy. So can you tell us, who is this girl?"

Gale smiles sheepishly, "Madge Undersee."

...

**Katniss**

"Madge Undersee."

I almost fell over from my seat as the entire crowds' gasp and drop their eyes to Madge—sitting beside the baker's son, Peeta Mellark, right in the end of the front row. She blushes, blatant pink cheeks. Peeta whispers something to her ear, then she swats his arm and he laughs. I can even see the Hawthornes smirk and drop their gazes to Madge as well. She blushes even more.

I don't know. What was that? Madge gave Gale a hug? I really now can't understand what is happening on their minds.

Since when Madge has something for Gale? And Gale, of all people, but Madge Undersee? He could have the entire school girls if he wants.

"Undersee? A familiar name. Oh! Isn't she your district's mayor's daughter?" Caesar eyes widen, and the audience gasp. Gale smirks as the buzzer goes off, and he shrugs. "Well, it's so bad time is up. Anyway best wishes for you, Gale Hawthorne. Tribute from District Twelve!" Caesar says out loud, and the crowd cheers one more time before Gale walks off of the stage. The screen goes black.

The games will start tomorrow. All school and mining activities are cancelled for another mandatory viewing. I walk home with my family, and strangely, people gives me a pitying look, or something like that. I frown. "Why do people give me that kind of look? What is wrong with me?" I grunt.

My dad stops and turns to look at me. He raises his eyebrows. "Weren't you always with Gale almost the entire time? You hunted, traded, and did other things together. Maybe people think that you two are somewhat together, and… well," he trails off. My eyes widen. "And you think so?" I gasp. He shrugs, and continues his pace. I pick up mine as well, and walk beside him. "Dad, I am _not _liking Gale Hawthorne, okay? He is just a good hunting partner, like I said. You remember that, don't you?"

Dad smirks again. "Sure, sure. Now come on, your mother can't wait for us any longer." He points to my mom who is now tapping her foot impatiently, and crossing her arms over her chest. I shrug, "Okay, but I mean it." I jab my fingers to his chest and he laughs. "Whatever."

…

**Madge**

I can't stop pacing in my room thinking about what Gale has said in his interview. I spent last night sleepless, thinking about it. Me, Madge Undersee, distracting him? I know I gave him a hug in the Justice Building, and that was only because of I need him to somehow know what I've been feeling for him since I can remember. It was just a hint, actually. And I wouldn't let my chance—that might be the last; to give him something. Encourage him. To touch him. To feel him close. I doubt he can even figure it out, anyway.

But why does it have to bother him? It was just a hug. He probably has gotten more hugs from the girls he always hang out with before. He's famous, and I heard there is a kind of fan club of him at school. I almost laughed the first time I heard that, but curse myself when I think I'm one of them, too. Shame.

A knock on my door startles me from my thoughts. I turn the knob, and find my dad outside. "Anxious, sweetie?" he asks. I frown, "How'd you know?" I ask him back. He shrugs. "I'm your father. Now what is it that bothers you?" he asks.

I sigh. "Uh, nothing. I'm fine, dad. Let me just get ready for the viewing." I say, trying to alter the conversation. He raises his eyebrows, but then shrugs. "Alright, I'll wait for you in the living room. You'd better be fast." I nod, and close the door.

The square is almost full when we arrive. I scan through the crowd, trying to find a seat when finally I see Peeta is waving his hand in my direction. I smile and wave back. I scoot over to him, and greet his family before take a seat next to him.

"Nervous?" he asks. I shrug. He smirks, "Still thinking about his confession?" I glare at him and he chuckles.

The anthem starts with a Capitol logo on the screen. After it finishes, the screen shows us the arena. It is a vast savanna. I start to panic because there is no hiding place in a savanna. It's wide, and there are only a few trees out there. But wait—there are some kind of grass field surrounding it. Not much, but the grass are pretty tall, and enough to hide for a while. The Cornucopia, right in the center of the arena, is overflowing with weapons, supplies… then I see it. A bow, side by side with its quiver full with arrows. And a thick rope just a few feet from them. Gale has to get them. He has to.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 72th Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith's voice, booms through the entire nation. Then it is only sixty seconds left before the games really begin.

_Sixty seconds._

The platforms start to rise, and I see him. Stony expression, like usual. His eyes wander through the Cornucopia, and I catch him staring at them. The bow, the arrows, and the rope. But holy shit, they are far from him. And more than that; it is in _front _of a Career. The most ruthless Career—the giant boy from Two.

_Fourty seconds._

I can tell Gale is considering something. It is in his eyes, how they wander through all of the tributes standing on their platforms, ready to fight. Or dead. He tilts his head, and frowns. His gaze falls on something. A backpack.

_Twenty seconds_.

The square is silent. It is almost sounds like you can hear a pin drops. The entire crowds are holding their breath. We are putting our hopes—high—on our tribute this year. Gale is already bending his body, eyes furrowed in concentration.

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

And the gong rings out.

…

_**A/N: **__So this is it! Most likely about Gale's time before the games, and maybe the next one will be about his games. What do you think? I'm sorry I didn't update the day after I posted the previous one. I tried to make a new chapter, but it hadn't finished yet. And school's stuff… they were making me stuck with plenty of tasks-_- sucks._

_Don't forget to review please! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own The Hunger Games. All of its characters belong to Suzanne Collins. But all of the imaginations are mine._

_**A/N**__: Just for your information, I think I made a mistake. On the last post, I wrote that the mysterious boy is from eight. While what I meant is the boy is from the same district as Johanna Mason—seven. And I just realized that like now-_- So, forgive me with all of your heart, please._

_By the way, Gale's games is going to be a little… rushed. I don't know, I just don't have enough idea to lengthen it into weeks like Katniss' games. So, forgive me again for being such an annoying-impatient writer;p_

…

**Madge**

He jumps off of his platform, and runs to the backpack he eyed before. But he's not the only one that was targeting it. Another boy smacks him until he drops face first. I gasp, the entire crowd gasp. But a second later Gale gets up, and grabs the side of the backpack until the boy who is getting it now stumbling backwards. He jerks the backpack until it falls from the boy's shoulder. They fight, a hand-in-hand combat. But the boy is nothing compared to Gale. A punch on the face, then the second on the guts, and he is now lying unconscious on the ground. Still alive, though.

Gale stares at him for awhile, a look of horror flashes in his eyes before it disappears right away, just as it came. He grabs the backpack and slings it on his shoulder. He looks to the Cornucopia, and now I see what is happening there.

I feel like I want to vomit. Blood is everywhere, dead bodies lying here and there, motionless. The look in Gale's face, is just as the same look as we—the audience in Twelve have. But then he blinks, hastily turns around and flees to the grass field. Good, Gale. Go and hide before those damn Careers find you.

He escapes to the grass field safely, with no one following behind him. I sigh in relief as the screen changes to showing the bloodbath again. I feel nauseous all over again. Lifeless body and blood everywhere, while the Careers are cheering loudly in the Cornucopia, gathering their massive amount of supplies.

The cannons start to explode. I count myself. One, two, three, four, five, six… fifteen. Fifteen tributes died already in the bloodbath. Including our female tribute. Clea is gone. One more down, and the interviewers from the Capitol are going to show up in the entire district, hunting anything interesting about the rest tribute we have. Our district hasn't gotten any tributes that last until the final eight for years. And I don't have any doubt, that Gale will be one of them.

And it doesn't need too long to prove that. The boy who was hand-in-hand combat with Gale—is still alive. He is just regaining back his consciousness when the Careers see him. They march toward him, who is still in haze about what has happened until the Careers appear on his side. Shortly, another cannon explodes.

As the bloodbath finished, we are dismissed from the mandatory viewing in the square, but still required to watch the games in our own home every once in a while when the feed is broadcasted.

I can tell my face is pale, the way Peeta is looking at me in concern. "Madge are you alright?" he asks. I nod. "Yeah, just a little… nauseous. Those Careers are ruthless. Where are their humanity?" I ask quietly, more to myself. But Peeta sigh, "Me too, Madge. Me too. It's just disgusting. How they crave for blood, like it's not enough that they are from three wealthiest districts in Panem."

I look up to him, and he smiles sadly. "Want to eat something? I haven't eaten lunch, mind to join me?" he asks. I smile, "Sounds like a good idea."

I don't feel like I'm going to go home, yet. My dad is obviously going to be in his office, and my mother… don't even ask about her. She is obviously drowning in morphling again. And that means I have to watch the broadcast alone. Which is I am not interested at all. "Sure, let me just tell my dad first." He nods. "I'll be waiting here,"

...

Peeta takes me to his family's bakery. I buy a pie, and he takes his meal from the back kitchen. We sit on the corner seat, and eat in silence.

In the middle of our silent lunch, Peeta straighten his back. He trains his eyes outside, to the window just behind my back. I turn around, and see Katniss is walking behind with her family and the Hawthornes. I raise my eyebrows, and look back to Peeta. He blushes. "You like Katniss?" I whisper to him with a knowing smile.

He purses his lips, "Is it that obvious?" I laugh. "Well, if you can't hold back that kind of gaze, yes. It was _that _obvious."

He rolls his eyes. "Speak to yourself, Princess."

I stop laughing. "What do you mean?" I ask as I shove another bite of pie to my mouth.

He smirks, "It is also _that _obvious. You have a crush on Gale Hawthorne. Right?" he whispers with the same wink as I gave him just less than a minute ago. I choke. He laughs, and toss me a napkin. I wipe my mouth, "No, I am not. Peeta Mellark!" I swat him on his arm while he continues laughing hysterically.

He coughs and sip his water before grinning widely to me. I blush, "How'd you know that, anyway?"

He shrugs. "I see that longing stare you do whenever you see Gale. Well, on TV, actually. And that blush when he told the entire nation that you're distracting him? Wow, I could even felt that was a hot blush."

I glare at him, which is only makes him laugh harder. "Shut up, Peeta. You told everyone about that, I have my own thing to tell about yours." I threaten him. He smirks, "That is a high stake. No, I won't risk that of course. Don't worry, my lips are sealed." He winks.

I sigh in relief. We continue eat in silence before I look up to him again. "How long have you been liking her?" I ask him. He thinks while chewing on his food. "Since the first time I met her, I think." He answers. I nod, "And when was it?"

"The first time we went school." He says flatly. My eyes widen. "That time? Oh my God, Peeta. That is… a long time ago!" I squeal and he smiles sheepishly. "Yeah, I know."

Now I'm a bit confused, "So why don't you try to approach her? It's been a long time and you haven't made any move? You know she spends sometime with me, so if you need something as an excuse, it can be me, right? That is sort of easy. Besides, your father and hers kind of know each other, don't they?" I ask him.

He sighs. "No, I haven't. And yes, I know she's close to you. But let me answer that question simply: it is the same reason as why you haven't made any move to Gale Hawthorne yet."

Good, Peeta Mellark is always good with words. And now he is making me speechless, because the answers he gave me does make sense. I don't have the courage to make a move, because Gale is from the Seam while I am from the Town. Not to mention that I'm the girl. Seam people are generally hate us. They hate us for having such a wealth, fancy house, abundant foods… While they have _nothing _in the Seam. Another Capitol way to avoid unity among us. So there will be no more rebellion, so they can keep their glory for as long as they want.

I sigh. "Right."

Peeta's eyes wander to the street in front of his house. He then takes a deep breath, and let it out desperately. "Why do Seam people have to be so hard? Maybe some of the Merchants are spoiled, or jerk, but they can't judge all of us by a few only, can they?" he asks quietly, rather to himself. Other than sadness, there is despair in his voice. And I know exactly how it feels. Because it is actually how _we_ feel. Gale was obviously falling for Katniss—before he declared to the entire Panem that _I _am the one who is on his mind ever since he left District Twelve for the Capitol, while Katniss in the other hand maybe doesn't notice that. But from a talk we had some time ago, she told me she wouldn't want to marry. Ever. Not in this life. Life with the Capitol, the Hunger Games… she just can't risk to loose anyone she loves. She has enough of her family to think of. Or to love. And she doesn't want, or _need_ anything else.

I think being Peeta is worse than being me. I never heard Gale refuse about marriage thing, and beside that; he is the top gossip of school. He took girls out almost every week, so maybe any girls can get a chance. While Katniss… I can't think of softhearted Peeta has to suffer a lifetime broken heart because of my own friend. I am going to tell Peeta that his being from town is not the reason why Katniss is so closed and cold to everyone, when the back door slams open.

"Peeta! The Careers…" Mr. Mellark's fearful eyes soften when he sees me. "Oh, Madge, I didn't know you're still here. Enjoying your pie?" he asks warmly. I nod, "Yes, thank you, Mr. Mellark. But if I might ask, what is happening? What is that with the careers?" I ask.

Mr. Mellark cringes, "The Careers found Gale."

And with that line, I spin my head to the boy beside me and shriek in panic, "Peeta!" he nods understanding, as he stands up and grabs my wrist, then drags me inside. Mr. Mellark stands aside and holds the door open so two of us can pass.

We stand in the doorstep, eyes glued to the television in the middle of the room, just like the other Mellarks do. Peeta grips my shoulder, and I squeeze his hand.

The Careers did find Gale. But thankfully, only two of them. Both tributes from One. The girl, smirks as she observes Gale from head to toe. "Hot guy," she says. The boy snorts, "Stop thinking about that. He is one of our biggest competition and why are we still standing here instead of killing him?"

The girl turns her head to the boy, "Shut up. And I don't want to waste this chance. I'm going to be his last on this world. Isn't that amazing?" she says as she walks closer to Gale. He stares at the girl in disgust.

"Oh please, don't look at me like that. Do you want to spend your last minute of life in joy or not? Come over here, big guy." She winks seductively as she puts her hand on Gale's chest, and pulling down the zipper of his jumpsuit. He stands still. _Move you idiot, what are you doing? _It's all I can do to not yelling that to the screen.

The boy rolls his eyes and steps backward. "I am not watching this." He mumbles as he turns around. The girl smirks, "Good. Give me some privacy."

Is that girl nuts? What she's doing is being broadcasted throughout the entire Panem. The whole _nation_ is watching.

But right when the girl starts to lose her focus, Gale's hand pulling out something from his backpack pocket. A knife. My eyes widen, and so is Peeta. The room falls silence, even more than it used to. We're holding our breath as Gale stabs the knife to the girl's back. The girl's scream is horrifying. The boy turns around with widened eyes as Gale flees and disappears in the grass field.

The boy gasp and drops to the girl's side. He holds her hand, "Idiot. That boy will pay for this. He will." He says in anger. His eyes dart to where he last saw Gale. He pulls out the knife from the girl's back, and slips it into his belt. Once he leaves the girl, I hear the cannon. And just that, the hovercraft appear on the sky, and lift the girl's lifeless body.

She is Gale's first kill. Gale is now a murderer. I take a deep, ragged breath, as the camera follows the boy from One back to his pact.

The camera doesn't follow him after that. It switches to where the other Careers. But only three of them found the boy from eight. Maybe the other one is guarding their supplies near the Cornucopia so that no one will steal that when they are gone. Not that it possible though, with them finding two of the rest tributes beside them. In a matter of _a day_, seventeen people died. This is the shortest Hunger Games I've ever watched.

"It's really fast, don't you think? The shortest Hunger Games I've ever witnessed." Peeta whispers to me, as if voicing my thought just a prior second out loud. I nod.

I keep my eyes glued to the screen. I still wonder what is it behind that boy from Seven's mask. He seemed like he is hiding something that I don't know. And there it is, he is showing the audience what.

He is fast. Like crazy. He climbs the tree like he is walking on the ground. He swings from branch to branch. And when he is about twenty feet above the ground, he pulls out a knife from his backpack, then takes a hanging root, then jumps from the trees. Yes, like literally _jumped_. And he swings like it is nothing from height, and while he swings, the shocked Careers don't know what to expect as the boy stabs the knife in each of their chest. But the boy from Two, who is out from the boy's reach, pulls out his sword and slits the boy's throat before he can reach him.

I gasp. The boy did kill two Careers, but died as soon as he was going to stabs the next one Tribute. And three cannons boom throughout the arena.

Three Careers died. Three left, and Gale. With him being the only one of them who is _not _a Career.

The giant boy from Two returns to the camp. And he is furious when he knows that Gale killed another one of them. He killed the boy from seven though, so his revenge for him is paid already. But Gale, he says, "I am going to kill him." He says firmly.

The boy from One frowns, "No, you are not. I am the one who is going to kill him. He killed my District partner, and I am going to avenge for her."

They glare at each other, with the boy from Four who is the one that guarding their supplies seems confused. "Guys, we should team up. Then kill him together. After that, then we can see what we are going to do next." He says, trying to cool down the situation.

Two glares at him. "Well well, I see you are kind of weaken yourself, Four?" he asks as he pulls out his sword and slits Four's before he can react anything.

I gag, as I witness another murder. It is down to three in a day. This is crazy. The fastest games I've ever watched, in my entire _life_.

One glares at Two. "What the hell was that for? I am not even that mad, with me being her district partner. You seem care, and since when you care to someone, huh?"

Two shoots the most fiercest glare to One. "You are going to regret saying that kind of thing to me." And as he says that, he holds up his sword, and the boy from One bends down and reaches for the spear lying on Four's dead body.

And so they fight. A terrible fight. They don't even realize when Gale emerges from the grass field quietly, then walking on his tiptoe, stealing the bow and arrows from their tent through the back entrance without even make a single sound. After getting the bow, he walks back in silence towards the tall grass, and stands there still. Watching the fight.

The boy from One lose it after Two stabs his swords for only-God-knows how many times. And as Two sighs and smiling victoriously when the cannon booms, Gale sets his arrow's aim towards Two's neck. He takes a deep breath, and as he lets it out, he releases the arrow.

Two falls down in a matter of seconds after the arrow stuck right in his throat. And another canon booms. I gasp. That's it. This year's Hunger Games is over. In a day. And Gale is the winner. I hear the cheers of everyone outside, as the Mellarks jump in excitement and hugging each other. Peeta hugs me as well with a wide grin and shakes my shoulders. "He is going home! Finally our District has a new tribute!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proudly present to you, the victor of our 72nd Hunger Games—our shortest games in history, Gale Hawthorne! I give you, the male tribute from District Twelve!"

The crowds outside grow wilder. I smile, it's been so long since our District gets this joy. Twenty two years since we had our last victor. And finally he brought home another one victor. Gale is coming home.

Two hovercrafts appear. One takes the Careers body, while the other one takes Gale. And the screen goes black. I finally lets out a relief sigh as I join the Mellarks dancing in the living room. Even Mrs. Mellark seems happy. She has that joyful smile plastered on her face as she dances with another Mellark boy. Someone knocks on the door and yells, "Hey, all of you! Join the party outside! Come one! Gale Hawthorne is going home!" We stare at each other, then rush to the door. It swings open, and there. In the street, everywhere, people is cheering happily. Peeta nudges my arm, "He is going home. You'll get a chance to get him, you know. With him that is going to be one of the richest person in the District, there is no way he can despise you for our social differences again." He winks.

I laugh. And by that, he offers me his hand, and we join the crowds, then bump into my dad not long after we start dancing with the crowd. He smiles brightly, "Come on, Madge. Lets go to the Hawthorne's. And you can come with us to keep Madge's company, Peeta." He says warmly to Peeta. He smiles brightly and nods, "Thank you, Mr. Undersee."

…

**Katniss**

Gale is going home. He wins. The last one standing in the 72nd Hunger Games, the shortest games ever. It lasted less than a day. Unbelievable. My dad cheers happily as he hugs my mother who is also laughing in his embrace, and I dance with Prim in our small living room as the screen shows Gale being lifted by the hovercraft.

"Come on! Let's go to the Hawthorne's. They must be thrilled Gale is coming home this soon." Dad says as he grabs my wrist, and I grab Prim's. We step out of the house, only to find the street is full with people who is celebrating our District's victory.

We arrive in the Hawthorne's house, full with people who is shouting congratulations, or only to shake hands with them. Mr. Hawthorne's gaze falls to us, and he rushes towards us. He smiles brightly, "He's coming home, Rilee! My son is coming home." He says as his eyes brimming with tears. My mother moves towards Hazelle and share an embrace before they start to talk animatedly about something.

Prim scoots towards Gale's siblings. Rory, Vick, and Posy. They dance in circle, and singing randomly, "Gale is coming home, Gale is coming home." I laugh as they pull me to join in their circle. I can tell this is one of our District's best day.

And it is becoming way happier for the Hawthorne's family when we see the Mayor approaches. With Madge, and Peeta Mellark following just on his heels. I wave to Madge, and she waves me back with a joyful expression. While Peeta besides her, seems a little uncomfortable. He whispers something to Madge, but she frowns and shakes her head. She grabs his wrist and run to me. We hug and laugh, "Katniss! We have a victor! Oh my god, finally!" I laugh with her, "Yes, yes!"

We stand side by side as the Mayor hands Mr. Hawthorne a key. His new home key. In the Victor's Village. Gale and his family, are going to live in the Victor's Village. They will be no longer becoming my neighbor. They will be no longer from the Seam. They will be one of the richest family in our District. Their needs will be paid by the Capitol. That means, neither Gale or Mr. Hawthorne needs to hunt again. I wonder if he will still want to be friend with me again. After everything he has been through. He has killed in the Games. And people says that the Games change people.

I wonder if Gale will change or not. To me, or maybe… to Madge. Who is now standing beside me. I can't resent her, though, for what Gale said about Madge that was on his mind lately. She is my friend, or if sitting together at lunch and some classes, pairing at the gym, can be called as friend-thing. And beside that, she _is_ pretty. With her flowing golden hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and fancy clothes. Merchants typical. While me, what can people see on me? Dark hair, olive skin, grey eyes… Common. And just the same like him. I sigh. And unfortunately, Madge hears that.

"Katniss? Is everything alright?" she asks in concern. I shake my head, "No. It's just… I'm afraid the games will change him. You know, like what it did to Haymitch…" she holds up her hand, and puts it on my shoulder. "Katniss, he is your bestfriend. You have to trust him, that the games wouldn't change a thing about him. Even if it did, you are the one who has to be there for him. Bring him back. You know him. So there is no way he can't go back to himself. Although maybe some things won't ever be the same again." she says reassuringly.

"But what if he won't be friend with me again? He will be from the Victor's village, no longer comes from the poor Seam family. He will be rich, that means he won't need to hunt again. Then…" I hear my voice cracks. I can't make out any more words. All the time I've been knowing him, I don't even know he's made such a strong impression on me.

Madge leans forward, and put both of her hands on my shoulder. "Katniss, listen to me. You, are his bestfriend. And he is your bestfriend, no matter what the circumstances, you two will stay that way. You hear me? Stop talking like he is going to change only because of those damn wealth. I know him well enough that he resents anyone who is rich. So there is no way he will hate you, or stay away from you just because you two are not the same again."

I sigh, and finally nod. She smiles warmly, "He will be okay. You will be okay, too. You two are the strongest teenagers I've ever known. He will cope, I know it. And with your help, there is no way he can't face the rest of the world. You two together are amazing."

I swear I hear her voice cracks at the last line she said to me. I look up at her, and I see it. A glimpse of sadness in her eyes right before she tears her gaze away from me. She turns to Peeta, "Oh, and Katniss? You know Peeta, right?" she asks. I frown. Of course I know him. The youngest baker's son. He always warm and friendly to everyone, smiles whenever it is, and with his piercing blue eyes—just like Madge, he can melts any girl's heart if he wants. Wait, what the hell am I thinking?

I nod. "Of course." Is all I can manage to say. He nods shyly to me, and turns to Madge. "Let me walk you home, Madge. Your father told me you can go ahead if you want to." She nods and turns back to me. "See you tomorrow?" I nod back to her, "Tomorrow."

…

**Madge**

Half day off for school and mining activities. Gale didn't get too much wounds or scars to heal from his games, with him being in a very short while in it. The Victor's interview is tonight. Mandatory viewing, but right now, people is happily attending the viewing. And in a matter of days, Gale is going back home. To our District, to his parents, to his brothers, to his baby sister, and to Katniss.

The thought ache me since yesterday evening. How on earth Katniss Everdeen afraid she will lose her bestfriend only because of the Games? He loves her, she should've known that. While about his confession about me… I don't think that is all true. I guess he had already forgotten about that once he stepped off from his platform yesterday.

Today I sit next to Peeta again. He is kindly accepts me, like usual. He gives me a light squeeze, just like what he gave me yesterday when finally I broke down crying on my back porch. I cry on his shoulder, told him everything I really want so bad but can't quite reach. He said he feels the same way like me, and surprisingly he cried along with me. He told me that we will face this together, that we will not let each other stands alone. And that is where I start to give him my full trust. Peeta Mellark.

The anthem booms loudly, then I see Caesar Flickerman takes the stage and greets the audience. He then presents respectively Gale's prep team, Effie, Portia—Gale's stylist, then Haymitch, and finally, a plate rises with Gale standing on it.

Handsome as ever, he seems just as when he left. But cleaner, healthier, and of course: in a better clothings. He is in a grey suit that matches perfectly with his eyes. He crosses his hand over his chest and smirks faintly to the crowds that is now roaring uncontrollably. Caesar beckons him to the victor's chair, and he sits there, crossing his legs in front of him and leans back to his chair. He smiles to Caesar, in a way that makes me melt right away. Caesar laughs.

"Well, welcome back Gale Hawthorne!" the crowd cheers. He smirks, "Well, hello again, Caesar." He replies. Caesar smiles and gives him a pat on his shoulder. "It's great to see you again, now sit. Let the recap begins. Enjoy, Panem!" Caesar shouts as the audience applaude and Gale sits on the victor's chair.

And by that sign, the highlight of the games begins. First with the reaping, the chariots parade, the private session's score, then the interview. And finally, the games. It lasts for over than two hours. In a small square at the bottom corner of the screen, is Gale's current state. All of his expression during the recap is being shown there. He gasps when the recap shows about the actions of boy from eight, and cringes when it shows him when he stabs his knife on the girl's back. And finally, the final fight who wasn't involved him in it. But out of it, yes. The camera trained on him for several times, showing his expression. And especially when he started to raise his bow, set the arrow's aim, and released it.

The recap is finally over. Gale raises from his seat, and President Snow comes on stage, and put the crown on his head. He needs to bend his body, though. With him towering everyone else, including Snow for sure.

The screen goes black and we're dismissed for another mandatory viewing tomorrow. I wish Caesar would not ask Gale anything about me. Please, I'll beg him if I could.

…

The next day, we are required in the square again. The final interview is not in the stage with live audience, but more to studio interview. Caesar stands up when Gale enters the room, and shakes his hand as the interview begins.

"Ah, this is it. Gale Hawthorne, the tribute from District Twelve." Gale smirks, "Hello again, Caesar."

Caesar smirks back, "Now, how is that feels, being in the shortest Games ever in history?"

Gale purses his lips for a moment, then answers. "Well, I don't know. It happened really fast I couldn't even had the time to figure things out. Once I was on the platform, then the bloodbath, then things happened in the grass field…" he is quiet for a moment. I know exactly what he is thinking. It was his first kill, in the grass field. The girl from One.

But a second later he continues, "Next I was wandering through the grass field when I saw them, boys from One and Two fighting with each other. Then the bow and arrows in my hand, and Two fell down… it happened really fast. I'm still a bit confused until now."

Caesar nods, "I see, I see. But is that what you did in your training centre? When the private session? Archery? You seemed so familiar with the bow and arrow."

I swallow, and turn my head to Peeta. He seems panic, just the same like me. No way, people in the Capitol can _not _know about this.

"Well, yeah that is what I did." He answers. Idiot, I murmur to myself. How on earth he can be that stupid to let things flow from his mouth like that, in front of the entire nation?

"How did you learn? Is there any some kind of that thing back home?" Caesar asks. The square falls silence. Thankfully Gale shakes his head. "No, it is forbidden of course. But I learned some in the training centre, and tried to get as handy as I could. And only fortune that helped me in the training center, I didn't miss the target in my private session. I was very lucky. And so when I was in the arena." He explains. The square sighs in relief.

Caesar nods again, "Ah, I see. So you're going home, Gale Hawthorne. How does that feels?" he asks again. Gale smiles. Again, in his charming style. "I can't be more grateful for that. Can't wait to see my family back home."

Caesar suddenly smirks, "And how about that special girl?" oh no. Caesar, I hate you so much.

Gale laughs a little. "Who? Oh, Madge Undersee? How about what?" he asks. Caesar rolls his eyes, then murmurs towards the camera, "Playing innocent," he points his thumb to Gale. The one that is being pointed just laughs.

My cheeks are getting hot. I can even feel that Peeta is smirking beside me.

"What are you going to do after you get back home with this girl?" There. Caesar drops the question bomb. My Godness, I can feel the entire crowds' eyes are fixed on me.

Gale is quiet, thinking for a while until he finally answers. "I still don't know, can you just hope for the best?"

What does that suppose to mean?

Caesar smirks, "What do you mean by the best? You two end up dating? Of course I hope so. I've seen her before, the mayor's daughter, right? She was a beautiful girl when she was seven. I bet she is way more beautiful now as a teenager, isn't she? And how on earth she would turn you down after you get back from the Hunger Games?" Good, Caesar. Good. Now I'm on the highest stage of embarrassment in my entire life.

Today I've spent my day avoiding the interviewers. They chased me everywhere, of course. And all I could do was just answering yes or no or I don't know, then excuse myself as polite as I could ever do. So I think there is no need to embarrass me in front of the _whole_ Panem.

Gale is still smirking, though. "Well, let us just see about that."

Caesar then congratulates Gale for one more time before signs off and the screen goes black. In two days for the least, he will be home. He will be here again. In District Twelve. But I don't think I am going to be able to face him ever again.

…

_What do you think? Review and/or PM is required as usual;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own The Hunger Games. All of its characters belong to Suzanne Collins. But the imaginations are absolutely mine._

…

**Gale**

I take a deep breath as I stand before the train door, just behind Haymitch and Effie. Effie, with her wide grin, standing with her ridiculous high heels. Haymitch looks at me with concern, and pats my shoulder. "We're home, Hawthorne."

I force out a thin smile, anxious about what I'm going to face behind that door. I only left Twelve maybe a week or a little more than that, but it's already felt like months. How did my family cope with everything? My parents, my siblings, Katniss, Prim, even maybe Madge… How did they react when they saw me murdered people in front of national audience? I cringe to myself as the train door slides open. Haymitch and Effie step out first, and that's when I hear the loud cheers outside the train.

I know it's been years since our district got a victor. So apparently Twelve's citizens had some fun with me winning this year's Hunger Games. All of twelve's citizens, but not me. Ever since I got out from the arena, I've been sleeping with nightmares. The faces of district One's female tribute and Two's male tribute keep haunting me. Maybe forever. And that's unbearable. I can make sure there are two dark bags under my eyes without even have to check it in the mirror. Don't care a bit, though. My prep team will make it done if my appealing appearance is needed. If not, who the hell cares?

I see Haymitch waves towards me, a sign that it is the time I should get my ass out of my hiding place. I take another deep breath, and step out from the train.

I blink as the blinding light, whether it is the sunlight or the camera blitz—blocks the view in front of me. But of course, I can hear the extra loud cheers there. When my eyes finally adjusted to the overwhelming lights, I see them. My family, alongside with the Everdeens, and the mayor—with his daughter. Crap. This is not good. I still don't know what should I do when I meet her. _'Hi, you saw my confession at the TV, right? What do you think about that?'_ that line is out of the list for sure. I've been thinking about it ever since Caesar asked me at the interview. And nothing has come up on my mind. Yet.

I wave to the crowd, but eventually can't help myself to not run straight to my family. My mother cries, Posy squeals, while my dad and brothers hug me and give me a proud smile.

Prim hugs me later, and greets me a 'welcome home'. Katniss is next, as she leans and I automatically warp my arms around her. "So, Madge huh?" She whispers so only me can hear her. "Shut up, I haven't even planned anything about what am I going to say when I face her." I growl under my breath. She smirks, and releases herself from my embrace and looks down. I follow her gaze, and find Posy is clinging to my leg.

"Gale! You should see our new house. It's huge!" she squeals and pulls on my pants. I bend down, laugh, and scoop her up in my arms. "Really? I haven't seen it. Can you show me the way, Pose?" I ask her, and she nods enthustiastically, then jumps off of my arms.

Before I can walk to follow her, dad taps my shoulder and points behind me. I turn around. The mayor, with Madge on his tail. We shake hands, and he congratulates me. "Congratulations on your victory, Mr. Hawthorne. Finally our district has another victor that we can be proud of one more time. You have no idea how it was like when they announced you as the winner. Sea of people everywhere. So, for all of our district's people, I would like to thank you. To bring so much joy to us."

I can only nod and plaster my best smile. He moves aside and talks animatedly with my dad, leaving me with her. Madge.

I clear my throat, and run my hand through my hair nervously. And she is the one who surprisingly smirks, "I told you, you were going home." She says nonchalantly. There is no trace of awkwardness neither in her face nor her tone, and I'm quite surprised for that. It is as if my confession has never happened, and we're back to where we were before my games. If she actually cares for that, she is sure as hell a good actress to put it aside.

I give her a lopsided smile, "Yeah. I guess you were right. I wasn't very optimistic back then. Uh, thanks anyway. For your goodluck and… all."

A light blush creeps up on her cheek, and I mindlessly admit it's adorable. "You're welcome."

I don't know what to talk about more, so I decide to just excuse myself to go home. Not that I want to, but it's just getting more and more awkward. But before I can say anything, I realize she has been studying me. "Gale, are you alright? You look a little paler, and um, tired. Didn't get enough sleep so far?" she asks.

I gulp, and nod. "Is it that obvious?" I sigh. She nods with a knowing look. "Nightmares?" she asks again, and I'm pretty surprised she knows about it. "How do you know about that?" I ask her back.

She looks around to check her surroundings. She blushes and drops her head. From the corner of my eyes, I can see a few cameras are trained on us.

"Don't worry about them." I whisper to her. She looks up, studies my face for a while, and nods. For heaven's sake, those blue eyes are beautiful. Why do I get so sensitive and ridiculously pathetic like the Capitol people lately?

"Well, victory doesn't mean you are now free from the death sentence hanging above your head, right? You might have left the games, but the real one has just begun. Sometimes winning has to cost with something that is worse than the games itself. You will have to deal with nightmares that will keep haunting your nights for the rest of your life."

I sigh. "True."

She gives me a weak smile. "How did you know about that anyway?" I ask her, curious. She might be the mayor's daughter, but how can she knows that far details about the victory of hunger games's victor? Our district has only one remain living victor out of two, and now we have three if you count me in. Does her family close with Haymitch? He lives alone in the Victor's Village, hence the lack of neighbor in a quite far distance. So there is no way people can hear him thrashing around in his nightmares—if he does, anyway. For all we know, Haymitch just turned into a drunkard after the games for no certain reason.

Before she can answer, her dad calls out. "Madge, come on. Let Gale see his new house first. You two can catch up more later." She nods, and turns back to me. "You'll find out about that, maybe sooner or later." And by that, she walks away. I frown. Sooner or later, huh?

…

I have to admit that I'm totally amazed by this enormous house. Not to mention that this is my own. My parents don't even try to hind their happiness when they showed me the entire house the first time I came here a week ago. I can't help but feel joy washes all over my body—knowing that I did everything on my own to get this house for my family.

But apparently, the camera crews from that damn Capitol can't keep their distance or bother to give me a little privacy.

Thanks God a week has passed by. Well, it did feel like a year long, though—with the cameras followed me everywhere. I couldn't even see Katniss, to go hunt like I promised to her before I went to the games. I feel bad for her. I am not the typical of promise breaker, I'm a man of my own words, especially if it has something to do with my family, or Katniss.

Finally, the train that will take those 'things' back to the Capitol is now ready to depart. And when the whistle blows, I can't help to let out a relief sigh—loudly.

Dad puts his hand on my shoulder once I get back home. "You know son, next time you'd better keep those things away from this house. I don't want them to get any glimpse of me and your mother making out or something."

"Ian!" I hear my mother yells from the kitchen. I hold back a laugh and sit on a kitchen stool, "Get a glimpse of what?" And I can't help it and finally burst into laughter when I see my mother is scowling to my dad.

The one who gets the scowl smirks, "What?"

She puts her hands on her hips. "Ian, you are not talking about that with your son. For everything's sake, he is your son!"

Dad takes a cookie from a plate in the kitchen counter. He chews on it, and squints his eyes thoughtfully. "Of course he is my son. What's the problem?" He asks nonchalantly.

She sighs, and rubs her temples. "He is just sixteen, Ian."

Dad frowns, "So what? My life began when I was sixteen."

"What happened when you were sixteen?" I ask him curiously. He smirks, "I got to know your mother for the very first time."

My eyes widen. "Really? You never talk about that. Tell me." I demand him.

He laughs but nods anyway. "Well, it started like this. Once upon a time, I got a fight with a boy from a grade higher than mine was. He was from town, and he insulted the Seam. I was the one that heard that, so I march to him and shoved him. And, well, you can guess what happened next. We got into a fight, but a teacher stepped in and stopped us. She punished me to clean the hallway after school, and the town boy… I don't know exactly.

I did clean the hallway, and when I half finished, a girl—dark haired, medium height, stepped out of a classroom and slipped on the floor."

"Ian, drop it." My mother who joined us on the kitchen counter says firmly. My dad shrugs, "I've started it. I have to finish it." My mom sighs, and finally crosses her hands over her chest and nods to him, "Okay. Let see how is the version of your story. Go on,"

So he continues, "I helped her to get to her feet. And that was the first time I noticed her. Beautiful, of course. But I thought that I hadn't ever met her among the line of girls awaited for me."

I see my mom rolls her eyes and I chuckle. My dad smirks, "Looks like somebody is still jealous." He quips and my mom swats his arm.

He laughs, "Ssh, I'm going to continue. Well, so I was a bit amazed as she looked up right to my eyes. But unfortunately, she seemed a little shy until she dropped her gaze right away after she lifted it up. I was kind of upset, though.

She said thank you, and bolted out of the room before I could say anything. And I didn't see her anymore for almost two weeks until I got into a fight again."

I raise my eyebrows. "You got into two fights within two weeks? Wow, that's a higher record than mine."

He snorts, "No one breaks my record, Gale Hawthorne. Not even my own son." I scowl, and he glares at me before he continues with his story.

"Where was I… Oh. Yeah, I got into another fight and the teacher punished me for the second time by sent me to help the librarian rearrange the books in the library. I hated that at first, I'd rather clean the hallway than had to stay at the library. But my fate didn't get me wrong. I bumped into that girl again in the library. She was reading a book, I don't know what book, and when I dropped some books near her, she turned around and she met my gaze. She unbelievably asked me what I was doing in the library, out of somewhere else that is probably much more fun, and we chatted. It ended with me asked her to go on a date or something, and she accepted it."

I glance to my mom who is secretly blushing. But she hides it pretty well by sipping her drink, so it sort of covering her pink cheeks. I smirk, and nod to my dad. "Alright. Then what happened?"

"She accepted it, and our first date was… great. I never went out with a girl who is quite shy before. Usually the girl I asked out for a date before your mother did some efforts to approach me first, so I got to know them. But not your mother. I didn't have to dig so deep to get into the skin of those girls before her, but I had to work hard on your mother. After a few dates, six if I'm correct, she finally let me in. She let me kissed her."

If I'm drinking something, I must have choked on it. "You kissed her on the sixth date? Dad! I thought…" he shrugs. "I told you, I had to work hard on her. But thankfully she let me in. And a year after we got out from school, after I gained of what I thought enough money from the mines, I proposed her. And she said yes. I still can recall that was one of the best night of my life." He says as he smiles to himself. My mother is smiling too. And they stare at each other in a way that…

"Uh, I think I want to throw up. You guys just back to your lovey-dovey things. I'll just go out and get some fresh air." I say as I stand up and dash out from the kitchen. I slip into my shoes, and head to the door only to hear my mother's voice behind me. "Gale? Mind to stop by in Haymitch's house? Tell him to join us for supper. I guess he is a bit… lonely. Maybe with us being his new neighbor can make it a little less. Okay?"

I sigh. My softhearted mother. No wonder why dad is so head over heels for her, even after their years of marriage. So I nod. "Sure, mom. I'll stop by later."

...

**Katniss**

It has been a week. Gale hasn't come around yet. I try to understand, with the cameras keep following him around almost the entire first week he got here.

But I keep going to the woods though. Sitting on our rock, counting to ten, hoping that he would show up soundlessly, like he used to do before. But he never did. And I don't know what to expect from him anymore. He now has his own life. He is a victor. The famous victor of the recently Hunger Games, the shortest one ever. And with his confession of Madge, she is being chased as well as him.

I have to admit, losing Gale like this is making me sick. I miss having him to watch my back while we're hunting. I miss having him to share our breakfast, and watching the sun rise. I miss his wide grin, his scowls, his everything. Don't think about anything just yet. I am _not_ romantically attracted to him. Not in any way. He is _my _hunting partner. My bestfriend. Beside Madge of course. But I have to admit, Gale is better than her—as my bestfriend. He knows me like an open book. We might be able to talk only with our eyes.

And when I said about Madge after he stepped out from the train on his arrival last week, I know I was being honest. But honestly, I'm a bit terrified. I'm afraid for both of them. Madge is a nice girl. She doesn't deserves a guy who is a player. Who has a bunch of girls waiting for him to pick. And Gale is one of those guys. He has a bunch of girls waiting for him, even before he entered the games. And now that he is famous, I have no doubt that the entire Panem is now fond to him. Just exactly like the charming victor several years ago—Finnick Odair. The sex symbol of Panem.

That one. Sex symbol. I'm afraid Gale has to face that kind of horrible thing. I know he is a player typical, but not _that _way.

I shake my head, trying to not think about such a thing. Gale is still here, after all. Safe, and his family will never have to starve to death anymore. He doesn't need to hunt, nor does his father. Even though Mr. Hawthorne still has to go down into the mines, it won't matter. They will live in comfort for the rest of their life.

So I made up my mind. He won't come. Not anymore. Not for me.

Someone knocks the door. "I got it." I say when I hear Prim's footsteps behind our room's door. I open the door, and see Gale is standing in front of it. I squint my eyes in bewilderment. "Gale?"

He frowns. "What, now I'm a stranger to you?" he asks. I shake my head. "Of course not. I just didn't expect you to be here, in the Seam."

"Even though I've moved out from here doesn't mean I'm not belong here anymore, am I?" He says sternly. I shrug, "No. But perhaps you're kind of have an image to keep in front of the cameras."

"They're gone." He states coldly. I raise my eyebrows, demanding a further explanation. "They're gone. The cameras. They're already on their way back to the Capitol." He continues.

I nod. We just stand still for a good minute before he sighs. "Well, I was just going to stop by and maybe talk with you or something. Guess you mind, but I understand. I'll just come over another time." He says as he turns around. "No, Gale." I sigh, then reach for his elbow, but he jerks it.

He turns around. "Why do you have to use that cold-shoulder act? I know I just got back from the Games, and maybe that changed me. A bit. But I thought you're my bestfriend. I thought you would understand that." He says quietly.

I sigh. "I'm sorry, okay? I waited for you out there in the woods, praying you would showed up. But you didn't. I know it's because of those cameras, you wouldn't be able to get into the woods. But I just kept wishing you would come. But you didn't. Neither in the woods or somewhere else. You don't need to go to school anymore, you don't need to hunt anymore. I just… I don't know."

He stares at me, then he moves to the porch and sits there. He pats a space besides him. "Sit." He says. I comply.

"Look. I wanted to go out in the woods, I really did. But yeah, you're right. Those damn cameras were following me everywhere so I couldn't. I felt bad, you know. I promised we would go out hunting again after I got home, in the Justice Building. Yes. But I don't know if I will be able to or not. With all of these Capitol's attention on me as their most recent Victor, I can't ensure our safety if I keep going into the woods. Not that I want to, no. I really want to. But it's just… It's complicated. Being a victor and all. Then the Victory Tour, then the next Hunger Games I will have to mentor… I can't help it. That's just how it supposed to be. If I keep venturing the fence and poach to the woods, I don't think I can keep you, your family, and mine in safe. We all will be in danger. And I don't want to risk that. So don't wait for me again, okay? I'm sorry. I really am."

I swallow. "So you won't come to the woods again?" I ask. Praying, wishing, that he won't say the answer I won't ever want to hear. "I will. If the circumstances are not like this. Maybe sometimes, I'll go with you. After this celebration and all of my victory die down."

I nod. That is better than I expected. "You want to come inside?" I ask. He shakes his head. "No, I'm going to see Thom. I haven't been able to meet him as well. I think I should probably go before it's too dark."

I nod, again. "Alright. Careful then."

He smiles. "Will do."

...

_**A/N: **Sorry for kept you guys too long for this. And unfortunately it is just sort of a filler. This is a quite busy week, so I can't find enough time to write. I'll try to work on another chapter tomorrow._

_About Madge and Gale… well be patient. They couldn't just meet and kiss right? Obviously. While with Katniss, I think it has to be a little complicated—with Katniss's story in the real book that says she can't meet Gale right away after her arrival. With the cameras, and Gale that has to work in the mines…I think with twisted fate like this there has to be something similar like that. A story will not be a story if there is no conflict, right?_

_Anyway, what do you think about Gale's parent's story? Hazelle seems like she is a softhearted woman, so I think maybe Gale got his fire and all from his father—yet still so gentle to everyone he loves. But that is only my interpretation of Gale's father. I just figure him a bit similar like his son._

_Thank you for you guys who have reviewed me! That mean the world to me. :')_

_And for you who haven't reviewed me yet… well I do really hope you would! Say anything on your mind. I'm learning on writing here, and practicing my English as well. You know I'm not a native, so it needs a little effort. But I don't know did I make any mistake or not. So if you find one, tell me! I'd be glad to know that._

_Review/PM is required! ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All of its characters belong to Suzanne Collins. But the imaginations are absolutely mine.**

**First of all, DON'T KILL ME AND SKIP THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE. AND SO IS THE LAST ONE AFTER THIS CHAPTER. IT'S KIND OF IMPORTANT.**

**Now I got your attention *evil grin*, I would like to tell you guys that maybe some characters here in this story are a little bit OOC. Like Katniss—she isn't really a cold shouldered girl, and a little closer and more talkative with Madge than in the book. Well, her father didn't die anyway. I think that is what affects her to be such a cold girl in the book. Having to grow up far too young. Just so it will fit in the plot line.**

**And for the record: Gale and Katniss did sell the strawberries to Madge even if I didn't mention it before; when she isn't following them to the woods. **

**I'll tell you guys more if there is anything I should let you know.**

**By the way, I haven't got any review for the last chapter though, so I don't know what do you guys think about last chapter. And if you don't mind, can you review both of the chapters, this and the last one? Up to you. One at a time, but the more reviews you post the better;)  
**

**Enjoy the story!  
**

I run into Madge Undersee on my way home from Thom's house.

It was good to see him, really. He was so thrilled when he saw me standing in his doorway. He hugged me and said he prouds of me. He's glad I survived, and went back home. Said he just hadn't ready yet to loose a friend like me. I just laugh, and we talked just like old times. I'm glad I could tell him everything, though. With Katniss a little taken aback with my visit. And with everything I've been through. With my being a murderer. Everything. And I'm totally grateful that I still have Thom. He still accepts me like his old friend. He's honest, though. He told me how he felt when he saw me killed in the arena. But he said it doesn't matter, and I will still be his friend. He will still be my friend. That I did everything I've done to survive. And he doesn't blame me. And I can't ask for any friend better than him.

Madge jogs towards me and calm her breath down before she speaks. "Gale, my father invited your family to have a dinner together at our house tomorrow evening. Can you all come over?" she asks.

I raise my eyebrows. "Another dinner? Like that Victory Banquet last week hasn't enough?" I shoot her. She cringes, "I don't know. My father just said it was for the Capitol. Now it's just for us. You can bring the Everdeens, too. He said the more people the better." She replies.

I nod. "Sure, I'll tell the Everdeen. So, dinner tomorrow night at your house?" she nods. "Yes. Be there around six."

"Sure." I answer.

She then picks up her pace, and before she is out of reach I ask her. "Where are you going?"

She turns to face me back again. "Uh, I'm going to tell Haymitch. He is invited, too."

"Good. We can walk together there." I say. She frowns, and tilts her head. "To Haymitch?" she asks. I nod. "Yep. My mother asked me to stop by his house and invite him to come over as well."

"Your mother sounds very nice." She says with a warm smile. I smile sadly, "Yes, she is."

...

I don't know what's wrong. After I said that his mother sounds nice, his face falls. And he smiles sadly. Curiously, I ask. "What's wrong, Gale?"

He drops his gaze, and kicks the pebbles nearby his foot. "My mother does nice. But unfortunately she has a monstrous oldest son." He says quietly.

I frown. "Monstrous? You aren't monstrous." I tell him. It's true. He is not a monster. I know he referred to what he did in the Games, but everyone will do the same thing if they ended up there. And he did that to survive, so he could go back home, back to his family, back to everyone he loves.

He shakes his head. "No. I am a monster. I killed two persons there. And for everything's sake, it feels terrible." He says as he lifts his hand and stares at them blankly.

I automatically put my hands on his, and push them down. He looks at me questioningly, and I shake my head. "Drop it, Gale. Please, you're going to be what they really want you to be. A pathetic, living creature. They want to show us that even the strongest one can't stand straight after everything they've been through. Not Haymitch, not even you. No one can defy them at anything. They overpower us, and we can't do a single thing to deny that." I can't believe I can let out that kind of speech.

He stares at me, still blankly. I sigh. "Gale, you did that to survive. I know it feels terrible, God, I do know that. But you need to stop thinking about that. Distract your mind, find something else to work on so you won't have to focus on your own mind. It's infuriating if you kept thinking about that , and it will only drive you insane. So, please. Just let it slip away from your mind even if it's only for once. I haven't seen you away from your own thought ever since you got home." I add.

He continues walking, but now he's looking straight at me. "You've been watching me the entire time?" he asks. I snort quietly. "Of course. You were on TV for a full week, plus you had to spend much time in my house. How couldn't I see that? And besides, you are a victor of the shortest Hunger Games ever. All eyes are on you." I explain.

He sighs. "Yeah? Well I still can't accept the fact though. My parents are so lovingly to each other, but unfortunately… I'm becoming a kind of Capitol's toy. I'm being the exact opposite of them."

I don't know what else to say. I keep quiet for a moment, before I decide to just speak up anything flows from my mouth. "Gale, listen. You aren't a monster. The Careers are. You just killed, yes. But you did that so you could go home. You should have seen how thrilled the entire district when they saw you stepped out from that train. Don't look at the negative thing, try to find the positive one. You see, you're going to make this district away from starvation when the Parcel Day, soon. And that is because of _you_."

He keeps silent, then sighs. "I still kind of feel bad for killing them, though. With my own hand. Especially the girl from One. I killed her with bare hand." He says quietly.

"No. You killed her with a knife. Not with your bare hand. And at least… you didn't slaughter them the way the Careers did. It was awful. The bloodbath. Thank Godness you weren't there." I say carefully.

His gaze falls on me, and I can't believe now there is a smile—even though only a thin one. "Thanks, Madge."

I frown. "For what?" I ask, confused. "For making me feel better."

I can't help but smile. "You're welcome."

We walk on silence for another moment before he breaks the silence. "Why do you do that?"

I look up at him questioningly. "Do what?"

"You understand me. Katniss even a little shocked when she saw me earlier. Everyone stares at me in a way that is just… different. And the only people who understand are just my family, Thom, and you. But you seem to know me as a victor even better than my family does. Thom, well he just knows me as a friend. And that's it. But you," He laughs bitterly. "You, of all people. Why?" he adds.

I swallow, and stares at the ground. "I don't know. I just wanted to let you know, that I do know what you're going through. Most of the people here don't. Maybe because we rarely have victors. And there is one thing that the victors need the most when they come back… it's someone who understands."

He doesn't answer, instead he stops. I look up and search for his face. He is staring at me, in a way that can make my stomach flips ten times in one second.

"How do you know that? Is it because of you being the mayor's daughter, so you have the opportunities to go to the Capitol, then get to know the other victors from out of this district?" he asks. Strangely, there is no hatred in his voice. He just asked. No more snide remarks or something like that. And I find myself smiling secretly in my mind.

"No, Haymitch." Is my only answer. He frowns. I continue to walk, and he picks up his pace so now he's walking right beside me. "I don't know if I could tell you this or not… but I think you will know this eventually." I say. Suddenly he catches my elbow, and stops me. He spins me around so now I'm facing him. "Spill it out, Madge. I want to know that. Now. Not _eventually_." He says firmly, though his eyes don't show the same emotion with his voice.

I sigh. "Okay. So, Haymitch was on the same games with my aunt, Maysilee. She is my mother's twin. And when he got back… well my mother said he came to apologize to my mother's family. Said he's sorry that he had to be the one that got home, instead of their daughter. And sorry that he couldn't save my aunt longer than he had done. My mother's family forgave him, but it's just makes him feel guilty. He said they should've hated him. But they didn't, because he wasn't the one that killed her anyway. And with my mother's health that was becoming worse after her twin's gone, then his family that was also being murdered for a reason that I don't understand… he lost in his own world of nightmares. Drunk."

I take a deep breath before I continue, "My mother said I'm exactly similar with her twin. I always being the constant reminder of her long lost sister. And Haymitch… he realized that too. My similarities with Maysilee. And when I was born, he swore to my mother, than he will protect me whenever she and my father can't. Well, I didn't spend a lot of time with him, though. But I know he's keeping his eyes on me. All the time. And… from that story… that is how I know how to deal with you. I don't want you to be the next Haymitch. Lost, alone. With no one understands what he had been through."

He holds his gaze on me. I do too. We stand still until he lets out a sigh, then nods. "I see."

We're already in the Victor's Village. We stop in front of Haymitch's house, and before I knock on the door, Gale is already swung it open. I raise my eyebrows. "Don't you have to knock first?"

He rolls his eyes. "I don't have a perfect manners as you do, Princess. Haymitch wouldn't answer if we knocked on his door, anyway. Better look for him straight rather than just waited in front of his door all night long." He says as he gets inside like it's his own home. Maybe he somewhat knows too how to deal with Haymitch.

"Can't you two knock first?" a voice startles us from behind and we turn around. Haymitch raises his eyebrows. "Ah, Hawthorne and Undersee. For what do I owe you two?" he asks sarcastically.

I almost laughed when I see Gale's face right after Haymitch asked why didn't we knock first. But I hold it back, and step forward. "My father invited you to join our dinner with Gale's family tomorrow night. Do you have time to come?" I ask him. Haymitch thinks for a while, then nods. "Sure. At what time, sweetheart?"

I roll my eyes at how he called me. "Six." He nods. "Alright. Hawthorne, can you keep your eyes on me for tomorrow? I don't want to skip the dinner with the Mayor's family. Well, you know. Sleepyhead." He pats his chest. Gale rolls his eyes. "Sure."

"So, you Hawthorne is only here to keep company of the mayor's daughter? How sweet." He says as he slides down on a chair near us. Gale snorts. "No. My mother invited you to come over tonight. For dinner. Said maybe you don't mind to come."

Haymitch nods again. "Ah, two free dinners in a row. How generous of your families. Is Ian home?" he asks. Gale nods. "Yeah, he is. Better get ready soon, Haymitch." He replies.

Haymitch nods. "Sure. Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to clean up first. Can you leave me now?"

I chuckle while Gale sniffs. We bid him 'goodbye' and 'see you later', then walk out from his gloomy house.

We stop in front of his house, and he seems a bit hesitant so I decide to speak first. "Thanks for the walk, Gale. Um, see you tomorrow?"

He nods. Then glances over his shoulder towards his house behind him. "Let me walk you home. It's almost dark." He says as he walks back to my side. I shake my head. "No, I'm fine. You have dinner with your family. Better get ready soon, remember?" I quote his lines for Haymitch. He rolls his eyes, but surprisingly plasters a quite wide smile on his face. "Yeah, sure. Well, be careful Madge. The sooner you get home, the better."

I nod, and wave to him. He waves back, and I can feel his eyes on me until I turn right and disappear from his sight.

...

My whole family is getting ready for dinner in the mayor's house. My mother urged me to wear my best clothes, but I insist to only wear a grey pants, and white shirt. With its sleeve rolled up, of course. I'm not the formal typical person.

Rory and Vick are wearing similar outfit, just different colors. And so is my dad. He looks handsome, I have to admit. No wonder why girls were on their knees in his younger age. He even still looks handsome in his early… fourty something. While my mother and Posy, beautiful as they always are in a dress. Posy is wearing pink—no doubts. And my mother is wearing a dress that is match with my father's suit.

We walk to the outskirt of town, but not before I stop by Haymitch's house and see that he's ready. He joins us, and we arrive at the same time with the Everdeens. Katniss is in her reaping dress, but unfortunately she is blatantly avoiding me.

My father rings the front door, and in a count of three, it swings open. Madge is just behind it, with her bright blue eyes, and fancy dress. I don't feel weird about that, anymore. Not with my family is now able to afford anything, the same as her family can. And God, she is beautifully stunning. She wears a flowing—pale yellow dress, cuts down right above her knees. A pair of high heels wrap her feet, with matching ribbons circling up her calves.

She greets us, then steps aside and gestures us to come in. I walk the last, holding Posy, and nudge her when I enter the room. "Pretty dress." I wink.

"I take that as a compliment. Thank you." She says with another wink to me. I chuckle. "It was." And she blushes. Hell, it's cute. Or adorable, whatever.

Great, I think I have a crush on Madge Undersee.

Posy pulls on my collar, and and I find her looking at Madge curiously. "Who's this?" she points to her. Madge smiles warmly, and steps closer. "Hi, you must be Gale's lovely sister, Posy. Am I right? I'm Madge." she says as she stretches out her hand. Posy grabs it quickly and Madge chuckles. Posy leans to me, and I raise my eyebrows. "She is like an angel." She says. Madge blushes while I laugh. "She is, Pose." And I find it cute that the pink blush is all over her face.

Posy insists to sit between Madge and Prim. Says she wants to sit between two angels. So there will be nothing bad happen to her if she has two angels on both of her side.

It's hurt to see that even a little girl like her knows that there is something wrong with this world. That anything can harm us. At anytime. Her innocence will be destroyed once she understands what kind of world we're living in right now. I wish I could provide a better life for her. Now that I'm a Victor, I don't have to worry about where our family's meal comes from. But a world without Hunger Games? That is what I can't give her, and my brothers. They don't need to go through what I've been through. It will destroy themselves. And I don't want that happen. Never.

Dinner goes on well. And after that, we spend the night talking with each other. The fathers and Haymitch went out a moment ago, seem like they are having an important thing to talk about. The mothers and girls, and my brothers talk animatedly about something I don't know. So it's just me. I decided to go out and sit on the back porch. Where I used to sell strawberries to Madge before. Damn, it feels like years ago.

The men are in an open shed, across the large backyard of Undersee's huge mansion. And by their gestures, I can tell they are talking in hused voices. I can't make out any of their words though. Too far, too low. And if I'm a Capitol people, I'll be pretty suspicious about what are they talking about.

"Eavesdropping, Hawthorne?"

I almost drop the glass in my grip. I turn and see Madge is leaning on the door frame, smirking.

"Undersee," I growl. She chuckles. I move aside, leaving a space beside me where she can sit. And so she does. "Why are you out here?" she asks.

"I don't feel in a mood for joining you ladies and kids talk." I reply. She nods.

"How about you? Why are you out here?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "Checking if you're okay."

I sigh. "I'm fine."

She studies me for a while. Embarrassed, I sip on my drink trying to not feel to exposed. She knows what I feel _too _much.

"Are you sure? Is it still bothering you?" she asks softly. I shake my head. "Not really, but the nightmares… yeah they still come every night." I tell her. There is no need to hide anything from her, anyway. She knows it already.

She puts her hand on my shoulder and I'm quite surprised by such a small gesture. I turn to look at her. And damn it, I didn't realize she is so close to me. her face is beaming beautifully, and I even can smell the perfume she is wearing. "You'll be okay." She whispers.

I don't know why but I think I might got under her spell, because I don't refuse to believe her. so I nod. I have no idea why, but she makes me believe her. that I'm gonna be okay. She seems so sure with her words and I find no way to not believe to them too. She smiles warmly, "Trust me, you won't go through this alone."

And so I smile back to her.

...

I watch them through the window. Gale disappeared right after dinner finished. Madge was with us first, but then excused herself to I didn't know where. Now I know where she went.

They are talking seriously, but Madge's face soften eventually. Gale seems relax a moment after. And when Madge shifts to get closer to him and puts her hand on his shoulder; I feel my breath got caught in my throat, he stares at her, then nods. And smiles. And it's hurt to see that the smile plastered on his face, is the smile he used to only had when he is out in the woods. With his father, or _me_. but Madge somehow finds a way to bring that rare smile even inside the fence.

I sigh. I don't know what I feel right now. Do I afraid that Madge might steal my best hunting partner? I guess not. but I see the longing look in her eyes, the way they flicker everytime he's near—even though only to get into another endless fight with him. I'm not blind, so I'm not totally oblivious to that kind of thing. I see the exact same look in my mother's eyes to my father. And _only _to my father.

Is Madge… really has a crush on him? Since when? Why don't I realize it sooner? I don't even know that both of them are now inside, and eyeing me curiously before I snap back from my deep thoughts and spin around. The fathers and Haymitch have gone inside too.

The Mayor asks Madge if she would play the piano before we all call this a night.

Madge a little reluctant at first, but Gale surprisingly puts a hand on her shoulder and whispers something to her ear. She looks up, nods, and smiles shyly before moves and sits on the piano bench.

She pulls the lid, runs her delicate fingers just above the keys before starting to push the beginning notes. And by that, the song begins.

All eyes are on her now. The song doesn't sound too complicated, yet beautiful. Madge's fingers dance across they key boards, pushing certain notes like it's nothing, yet produces so beautiful arranged melody. I know Madge has been learning piano ever since she was still a little girl. So no wonder why now she is so amazing at playing it.

I look up to find Gale is dazzled by the view in front of him. He is leaning on the wall, arms crossed over his chest, and eyes fixated on her. The look in his eyes are undescribable. Amazed, admiration, longing, and… err, love?

The latter I can't make sure. Yet.

**Ha. So here it is. I don't know how I should continue this. The main plot has been on my mind, I just still can't find a way how to get there. I'm not pretty good with a slow romance thing. But I hate the too-fast one. So… I'm confused. :|**

**This week is mid-term week in my school. So I can't promise you anything to update fast. I won't though, not until I get some inspirations… so if there is something running in your mind about how they should interact, TELL ME PLEASE I BEG YOU.**

**By the way, am I clear enough about the POV? Who is talking and who is not… if not well I'll try to be clearer though next time. I don't feel like to put a title like 'Madge's POV' in each of it. I'd rather not.**

**And well don't forget that reviews are required, loved, and waited! ;p thanks for you guys who have been reviewed me. But for you guys who only read… well thanks too but you'd better review me as well. I don't care if it's anonymous, I'll appreciate that. Like a lot.**

**Thanks again one more time. And err, sorry for this suckish author's note. Anyway, see ya on the next chapter! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All of its character belong to Suzanne Collins. But the imaginations are absolutely mine.**

**This chapter will be containing Gadge's moments between the last time where the last chapter took place, and the Victory Tour. I have some ideas, but it's quite short so I thought to just combine them into one chapter. It's only a filler, yes. But some details in it will make sense in the future chapters. So, don't get upset first. Everything will make sense eventually. I promise.**

**Oh, and I'm starting to write the POV at the beginning. Some of you said that it's a little confusing so, I decided to write it down. My apologies.**

**Enjoy!**

**Madge**

The sound of my piano is always a perfect way for me to escape from the cruel reality I have to face everyday, a much better way than mourning them all the time. My mother who has been in her worst stage of her life. My father, who is rarely home for me. The Hunger Games, which is haunting me since two years ago or so, and won't stop until I'm turning eighteen. Or the Capitol, who is still living in glory while we have to suffer so damn bad out here in the districts. Even Gale Hawthorne and Haymitch, those who living their nightmares from the games; maybe for the rest of their life.

The song I'm playing is the same song I played when they were all here. The Hawthornes, the Everdeens, Haymitch, and my dad. Even my mother was able to come down and greeted us, although only for a while. It didn't matter though, I was thrilled when I saw her walking down the stairs.

It's a simple song. An ancient song, from our ancestors. The title is 'Right Here Waiting', as how the sheet says. I remember how Gale's face when he watched me play this song. Unreadable, though. But there is something… I don't know. Maybe it was only an illusion. An illusion of my too-high-hopes that maybe, Gale would recognize me. More than just a snobby mayor's daughter.

The front door opened. And I see my father walking through it, with Noah, my family's butler helps him to take off his coat. He spots me staring, and smiles warmly. But not putting too much efforts to hide his tired face. I stand up, and scoot towards him. He opens his arms, and a second later he's enveloping me inside his embrace. He strokes my back. "Hello, dear. How are you doing when I was gone?" he asks as he pushes me away from him. He studies me from head to toe, and I can't help but chuckle.

"I'm fine, dad. Thank you. How was your Capitol trip?" I ask him. He rolls his eyes, knowing that I was just teasing him. He hates the Capitol, just like I do. But he can't say that out loud for sure. "It was great, like usual." He says as he puts his arm around me and pulls me down on the couch. "I wish you could see it someday. The Capitol. It's beautiful, so much better than here." He adds, but once again rolls his eyes and makes a disgust look on his face.

I nearly laugh but hold it back. Instead I blink and try to make a pouting voice. "Oh, how I do really wish to have a chance to see it someday."

Dad seems like he's also holding back a laughter. He gives me a thumb up. This is our only moment together. Having a conversation like we adore the Capitol, so the surveillance that is bugging our house will only hear that we _are _adoring the Capitol. But in fact, this is what we do. Make an opposite expression from what we have said. And it's hilarious.

He taps his forehead, then turns to his suitcase and retrives something from it. Looks like a gift. "Madge, do you mind to give it to Gale? I met someone at the Capitol, and she said she wanted to give this little gift for him. I'm a little busy today, so I can't do it myself. I'm sorry."

I nod. "Of course dad."

He pats my cheek then heads upstairs, closing his office door. I grab my coat, slip on a pair of flats and head outside.

The Victor's Village is a part of the town, so it's not too far from my house. Just several minutes of walk, and I'm already in his doorstep. I knock on the door. No one answers. I knock for the second time, and still, no one comes from behind the door. It's Saturday, the Hawthorne should be home. Except for Mr. Hawthorne of course. His son's victory didn't give him the privilege of leaving the mines. He still has to do that, despite his son's wealth that is enough to feed them for the rest of their life.

I decide to look for an opened window. Maybe there are some, now that it is still too early to close the windows. I find one. I peek inside, and hear a quiet sound. A TV. I can't make out more than that, though. The house seems empty.

I walk around, and end up in the backdoor. It's not closed. It's even wide opened. I knock again. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I say loudly. Almost a yell, but not quite.

Out of nowhere, Gale emerges. I'm shocked, but no need to wonder how he could do that. He was a hunter, after all. And from what I heard from Katniss, he has a really quiet footsteps. Inaudible even. And now I see that. "What are you doing here, Undersee?" he growls.

I flinch. His hostility is back. I sigh, and hand out the gift in my hand. "Here, my father got this from a Capitol. Someone gave it to him so he could deliver it to you. But unfortunately he's a little busy right now, so he can't do it myself. I was just dropping this off." I explain.

He sighs, and takes the gift from my hands. "Thank you. And um, sorry about snapping you." He says quietly. I wave him off. "It's not a big deal. You seem like in a foul mood right now. Something is going on?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "No, not really. I was just watching the recap of my…" he trails off. My eyes widen. "You were watching the recap of your games?" I gasp.

He sighs and nods. "Why? Like when you watched it with Caesar hasn't enough?" I whisper. I know his house is bugged as well. All of the occupied house in Victor's Village, are bugged. Just like my house.

"I just… I didn't have anything to do and when I see the the recording, I decided to watch it. And well, here I am." He says quietly. I still can hear it though. The random voices from inside. "Turn it off." I mouth him. He furrows his brow. "What?"

I shove him from the way, and walk to the living room. I know it's utterly impolite, but I don't care one bit. I grab the remote, and turn the TV off. Then I throw the remote back to the couch. When I turn around, I nearly fall backwards to see he is standing right behind me. I grip the cloth fabric on my chest, and let out a shaky breath. "You scared me." I say.

He snorts. "You're surprised me."

"How could I?" I retort. He rolls his eyes. "First you were banging my front door, then you were peeking in through my window, next you appeared in my back door. And after than you shoved me out of your way, and did _that_. How could I not surprised?" he shoots me back.

I purse my lips in annoyance. "So you heard that? When I was knocking on your door for the first time? Why didn't you open it, then? Too lazy to walk from your comfortable couch?" I say with an insulting voice.

He flinches. "I was too focused on the recording." He says firmly. I hold my gaze, and he hold his. We don't break it for a pretty long time until finally he gives up. "Are you done? I'm not really in the mood for company."

I tilt my head. "So you're all alone? Where is your family?" I say as I walk towards the door. He follows suit. "My father, as you have known is at work—down in the mines. My mother is spending her time in town with Posy, doing only God knows what. Rory and Vick are going out with their friends. I chose to stay home." He says, holding the doorknob already. A blatant sign that my departure is welcome.

"Don't watch the recap again." I blurt out. I don't know, I'm just worry about him. I don't want him to drown into his grief again. Lost in his own mind. I won't let that happen.

He frowns, just like I thought he would. "Why not?" he asks. I sigh. "If you do, you would only get lost in your mind again. Overwhelmed by the grief. And I won't let that happen."

He stares at me and—unbelievably—smiles. "Thank you, Madge."

I nod and bid him goodbye, then walk back to my house.

**Gale**

Madge Undersee. Again.

She showed up again today, after she came up in my house yesterday. But she wasn't alone.

We were in the meadow. Along with the Everdeens. Our dads are home, because today is Sunday. Holiday. And we've set up a picnic for both of our families when the mayor and his family passed by and greeted us. His wife even there with them, even though only sitting on a wheelchair. But that didn't seem matter much, though. I saw Madge's and the mayor's faces were bright. So was Mrs. Undersee's face.

My father asked them to join us. They were hesitant at first, but then Mr. Everdeen asked them the same and told them the more people, the better. And so they agreed. They just join us sitting on our picnic area. Said they just have done another picnic on the other side of the meadow, so they don't need to eat anymore.

"Alright, kids. Now that we're finished, let us play a game." It's Mr. Everdeen's voice. We all turn and look at him excitedly. He smirks to himself, and retrieves some similar things from his bag. Slingshots. Many of them. My eyes widen. Since when he have slingshots that many?

He counts on them. Ten. He then hands the kids one for each. Including me, himself, the mayor, and my father. "Okay, so here is the rule. We divide ourselves into two teams. The A team, has Gale, Ian, Katniss, Prim, and Posy. The B team, has Matt, me, Madge, Rory, and Vick. Decide who your leader is, then cover them with your best. Shoot anyone near you with the slingshot. The first leader who falls, then his or hers team lost. All of them. But if they last until no one stands with them, they have to fight one on one. And the last one standing wins. Let us see who has the most perfect aim among us all."

I frown. Why does the game sounds like it's a simpler version of Hunger Games?

I don't say it out loud. I keep that on mind. Then I catch Mr. Everdeen nods towards the mayor and my dad. They exchange glances, but next they give him a knowing look. I'm more confused with three of them. They look close with each other. _Too _close. I don't need to ask about my dad and Mr. Everdeen close-ness, but the mayor? Since when he got so close with those dads?

I keep quiet. Our team split off. We look for pebbles around the meadow as many as possible. Then we gather in a corner of the games area where Mr. Everdeen pointed out to us before. The mothers are still sitting down on the picnic area, gushing with each others. Women.

My team chooses me as their leader. I protested, but all of them waved me off. I grunt, then scoop Posy up to my shoulders. Mr. Everdeen waves from the other side of the area. "Who is your leader?" he yells. "Gale! Who is yours?" Katniss yells back to her dad. "Madge!"

I frown. Madge? Why does it has to be her? I thought maybe the leader would be the mayor or Mr. Everdeen himself.

The games begin. We chase each other, and I find myself surprisingly enjoy it. We laugh as one of us got shot, and falls backward. Posy keep shooting at random people, anyone she sees. Even our own team. But no one seems mind her, though. She's just a little kid. And finally, it comes down to me, Katniss, and Madge. The others has fallen. Even Posy that was on my shoulder the entire time. Rory shot her. He was going to shoot me but I dodged it. And unfortunately it hit Posy's arm and she squealed. "I fall. Put me down!" and she beated me like it's nothing while I have to writhe in pain as she kept beating my shoulder. Everyone was laughing hysterically because of that. Embarrassed, I put her down and let her ran back to our family. They are now sitting with the mothers, watching us. Madge is left alone in her team. All of her team members have fallen.

I smirk to Katniss. "Think we will win this, huh?" and she smirks back. "Yep. Sure we will." She turns to face me. "Well, seems like we have to break this alliance." She says as she holds up her hand. I take it. "Yes. And whether it's me or you that will win, we win this for our team. Deal?" I say, and she grins. "Deal."

We split off. I crawl on the ground, so Madge won't see me. But then I hear a laughter and a shocked shriek. I jolt up, and fine Madge is laughing while Katniss is pretending she got hurt on her shoulder. She catches a glimpse of me, so I raise my eyebrows. She holds up her hands. "Sorry, she got me down." She yells.

Madge turns around to see me. She smirks. I roll my eyes, and drop my gaze to a small bag hanging on my waist to take out a pebble. When I look up, she has disappeared. I look around, trying to find her when something hit my side. I grunt, and turn around to see her. Her team cheers on the picnic area. Huh, I failed. Great. She's damn fast. And quiet.

"Well, congratulations Undersee. I have no idea that you're good with slingshots?" I say to her as I brush the grass off of my pants. She chuckles. "Thank you. Well, I'm a quick learner." She says slowly as we make our way back to our families.

Posy gives her a simple crown made of flower petals she made while watching the game with my mother. "You're like a real Princess with your own crown now!" she squeals. Everyone laughs. Her cheeks turn red. And again, I find it cute. Oh my.

**Have any idea how they will fall in love? ;)**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All of its characters belong to Suzanne Collins. But the imaginations are absolutely mine.**

**Hi guys! Sorry for taking forever for this update. School, you know. Like usual. And I was lacking of inspirations, so that makes it got even slower. Thank Godness I found some inspirations back then, and oh! I forgot. There are some other things from the previous chapter that maybe didn't make sense, will do here. Like why Gale hates Madge in the past years before he got reaped, whereas she had been going to the woods along with him, secretly trained by Mr. Everdeen and Mr. Hawthorne. They all are going to be explained in this chapter and maybe some of future chapters.**

**Alright, enough with the chit-chat. Enjoy! Oh, and HAPPY WEEKEND EVERYBODY! ;D**

**Madge**

_I didn't know why but I couldn't sleep. All I did was just rolling from one of my bedside to another, and finally I gave up. I walked on my tiptoes down the hallway, and quietly snuck out to the back porch. I curled my body and hugged my knees to my chin as I stared down to the meadow just far beyond the short fence surrounding my backyard. The cool breeze of night air caressed my face._

_I didn't know either how long it had been, until my eyes had started to drop and I almost fell asleep; right before I saw it. No, I saw _him. _A tall stature walking at the end of the dim road just in the direction of the meadow. I vaguely familiar with the figure, but I didn't certain enough. Broad shoulder, tall—above the average height of our district people. I blinked, trying to make sure who it was. Unfortunately it was dark, but then the last street lamp light struck on his face, and I knew it. It was absolutely him._

_I jogged towards the gate, and whistled softly, but loud enough for him to hear it. He paused for a moment, and the next second he had already picked up his pace towards me._

"_Really, Undersee? Past midnight? What the hell are you doing this late?" he hissed. _

_I rolled my eyes at how he called me. Undersee. Playing with the surname again, I see. "At least I'm still around my backyard, Hawthorne. I am the one that should have asked you that, what are you doing this late out here?" Guess that shut him up a little bit._

_He scolded, but then turned around. "I'm not in the mood for talk." Was all he answered as he walked away._

_I frowned. "Foul mood, huh? Nightmares escape, perhaps? You can't go there, anyway." I asked him. And by that, he turned back around. He raised his eyebrows and I smirked, "What? Don't you ever think I don't know that. You, out here. Past midnight, alone. Messy, ruffled hair. Sleepy eyes. Going towards the meadow, so probably to the woods. Unfortunately if I'm right that it is your destination, you can't go there. My dad isn't here, going to the Capitol for business. So the fence is switched on."_

_I saw he was a little taken aback with what I said. Did I say too much? For knowing him _that _much? Uh, I guess. Because he was still tilting his head in confusion as he sighed._

"_How long is your dad's trip?" he asked. I shrugged. "No idea."_

_He glanced over his shoulder to the shadow of the woods at the end of the horizon. He sighed again. "Great. Now where am I going to go…" he rambled to himself. "Is the wood your only escape?" I asked him curiously._

_He jerked his head back to me, and shrugged. "I don't know, but well, I guess?" he replied skeptically. I snorted. "Shame. You should find something else, though. So you won't have to worry if one of them failed to make you feel better."_

_He raised his eyebrows. "Okay, and if I might ask, can you help me with suggest something rather than just tell me what to do? I'm not a clear-headed once I'm in such this bad mood." He grunted. _

_I laughed. "Well, I haven't known you enough to give you any suggestion, but let me help. Listen, try to find something you have interest in. Like for example, me, I love to be in a peaceful place, where I can be myself without even have to worry that anyone would see me in a mess, or without an inch of make up on, and whatsoever. So when I need to escape, I try to find a place that fits the place where I want to be. Same like you, in the woods. Or at least, the meadow. Can't disturb your sacred place, can I? But when it comes to the occasion that I can't go neither to any of them, I'll move to my second. Piano. It has been becoming my second main reality escape. And that helps. Seriously."_

_He seemed deep in his thought before nodded. "Alright. I can see how that works for you. But I don't know what I prefer more than the woods. The cool breeze, the trees, the stream, my snares, the hills, the lake… all the things I love seem to be there. And besides, I can't play the piano." he sighed._

_I nearly laughed, but I tried to hold it back and hide it by rubbing my chin—which was a little covered my mouth, and thought for a moment. "Well, if you can't go straight to the place where you want to be, try to find it in another things nearby. That will help too, you know."_

_He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. I shook my head and giggled, "Slow process in your brain?" I teased him. He scowled._

_I chuckled. "Here, let me give you an example. I love to be in the woods, or in the meadow. I do. But when I can't go there, I try to find it in my piano songs. A cheerful song, or a song that sounds like the wind, or the rain, or a song that flows just like a river… I can get lost in myself and feel like I'm truly where I want to be, whenever I play them."_

_He nodded. "Alright. Hey, you gave me an idea, though."_

_I raised my eyebrows, "Oh, really? Great to hear that. What is it?"_

"_Can I hear you play the piano?"_

_I froze. He wanted to hear me play? But I couldn't say no to him, could I? And before I could think of anything, I nodded. "Sure," I answered. He nodded in respond, "Wait, is it okay? Really, if that isn't okay, maybe if it will wake your mother or something then you don't have to. We can wait later. It's midnight, after all."_

_I waved him off. "No, that's okay. My mother is in her morphling haze again. I won't play something that will wake her, anyway. I can handle that." I assured him. He eyed me skeptically, but followed me suit as I turned on my heel and walked back to my house._

_The house is empty. Tonight, my maids were all back to their own home. So it is only me and my mother. I turned the lamp on, and sit on the piano bench. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, until I couldn't help but laugh. I tapped on the space beside me on the bench. "You can sit here." I said._

_He walked across the room, and hesitantly sat beside me for a moment. I tried to ignore the goosebumps as my hand brushed his, or the pounding of my heart. God, why he has to make this such effect on me?_

_I pushed the keyboards lid, and I placed my fingers over them. "What song do you want to hear?" I asked him. He frowned a little, before answered, "The one you said sounds like the river."_

_I gave him a curt nod, as I started to play. I got lost once I pushed the first note, ignored all the things around me, even him. It's another simple song, yet I really love to play. It does flows like the river. Not to mention that it has something to do with a word 'river' in its title. It's not complicated, it just flows. My fingers danced across the board, swung through one note to another. I remember the song like I remember the way from the front door to my room. Just that easy._

_When I hit the last note, I finally opened my closed eyes. My fingers were still hovering on the air just above the keys. I spun my head to face him. He was staring at me. Oh no. I felt hot crept up on my cheeks as I turned away. He cleared his throat._

"_Wow." Was all he said. I turned back at him, and raised my eyebrows. "What?" I asked._

"_You're beautiful." He said. But then he casted his glance away from me._

_Wait. What did he say?_

"_Huh?" I asked him one more time. Couldn't believe that though._

"_I mean, the song. The song was beautiful. You did right when you said it sounds like the flowing river. It does." He quickly answered. Huh, my hearing was a bit error. Maybe because I woke in the wrong side of the bed? Guess not, I didn't even sleep at all._

_I nodded as a respond. "Thanks. I said so," I said with a playful smirk on my lips. He chuckled. "Well, I should probably get going. It's getting closer to the dawn, and my mother will wake up soon. Thanks anyway, Madge." he said as he stood up._

_I smiled. "You are very welcome."_

_He returned my smile. "Uh, you know, maybe that would be a good escape for me."_

_I frowned, "What would be?"_

_He smiled, "Watching you play." He said as he lifted his hand slowly, and traced my jawline. I swear he leaned down for a several milimetres but turned away quickly and walked to the door. I didn't follow him because I was too numb of the sudden gesture. I couldn't move. Not even until he opened the door, and spun back to face my direction. He nodded and smiled—in a way that still makes my stomach twists. "Good night, Madge."_

_And by that, he slipped back into the dark._

...

She didn't know that her mother—fully awake—was there, watching the entire event ever since she opened the door and walked in with him. Then watched her play, until he'd gone. Mrs. Undersee smiled, she never wanted anything more than to see her daughter happy. She could tell in a heartbeat, that her daughter was having a crush on that boy. And from the eye as a mother, she didn't see anything that would be the reason for her to doubt her mind about the boy. He's a good boy. And no one had ever made her daughter blushed _that _way, except the oldest Hawthorne boy.

Right when the door clicked shut, and Gale had gone, she slipped back into her room. Pretending like she didn't see anything. Pretending to drown back into her morphling haze, just like her daughter thought.

...

**Gale**

_I still could feel her delicate skin face on the tip of my finger. God, I almost couldn't help it. Thank Godness the thought of my angry mother flashed first on my mind before I possibly leaned my body lower down and kissed her. Yes. I almost kissed Madge Undersee. Not obvious, I know. But if I just leaned down for another inch, I would probably still be there, though—kissing her. Crap. Those damn teenage hormones._

_Actually besides that, I had something stuck on my mind. With what she said earlier. _Same like you, in the woods. Or at least, the meadow. Can't disturb your sacred place, can I? _Great, I felt guilty. Before the games, where my hatred towards her had built itself in my mind, me or Katniss never asked her to join her to the woods again. I never did ask her, though. And Katniss knew that whenever she's around, I would get angrier and she hates that. She would prefer my calmness. So she never asked Madge again, unless her father asked her to. I still wonder why Mr. Everdeen insists to bring Madge along with us._

_My footsteps were still inaudible, just like usual. I picked up my pace, half-walk-half-run towards my house in the lone Victor's Village. Thanks God the light was still off, I hadn't doomed. Yet._

_I opened the back door, and quietly walked back into my room. I slipped under the thick blanket, and closed my eyes. It didn't need too long for me to dozed off afterwards._

**Madge**

It's been months since Gale's comeback. The Victory Tour is coming up, means shortly he will be leaving for tour throughout Panem, and end in the Capitol, then back to our District.

I know I'm nothing to him, but that doesn't mean my huge crush on him will vanish. I even doubt that. It's also been weeks after he watched me played the piano. And things somehow get a little awkward, but I try to just brush them off.

And despite the awkward-ness between us, lately we've been becoming a little closer. Well, I said _a little _because it is just still far enough to compare with the close-ness he has with Katniss. I never see him at school again, of course. With him won The Hunger Games, he doesn't need to attend school or going down to the mines after he turned nineteen. That is what I found myself somehow grateful about. The mines is always a nightmare to everyone. There is always a possibility that they might not make it out alive from it, as we all know that the mines' condition never gets better. Not that my dad never asked the Capitol to give it a little maintenance so people will feel a little safer down in the earth, but the Capitol didn't respond anything, despite how many times my dad had tried to send a request letter for it.

Okay, I'm rambling.

Even though I never see him again at school, I often see him outside in some of certain occasion, since the Victor's Village is technically part of the town, so that kind of make sense of why his family is now always being invited to the social gathering in town. Gives us more time to _socialize._

Our families are getting closer, too. Especially me and Posy. She likes to be near me whenever I'm around, not that I mind that because all I ever wanted is just to have a sibling. And Posy, sweet little Posy does never upset me. Sometimes I will stop by at her house, and ask her if she want to join me for girls' time. I know her siblings are all boys, and her mother can not be called as a _girl _anymore. So she happily joins me all the time. Thank God her mother never seem to mind though. Even she said once that she's grateful I'm willing to take her off of her. Said sometimes she needed time for herself. And I completely understand.

Other than that, we often meet at the meadow, and we will play the slingshot games again. I have to admit that somewhat it seems just like the Hunger Games, where we have to bring down our competitors, and the last one standing wins. And the rule of 'team up'—which I figured out myself as a disguise for 'alliance' in the real Hunger Games. I shudder by the thoughts, but push it aside because I know my dad wouldn't want me to be a monster, or even a puppet of the Capitol. He wouldn't. Ever.

In the games, the winner is usually Gale, Katniss, or me. Rory got his first victory a month ago, and Posy. She got her victory two weeks ago. I still can recall that, though. And I couldn't help but smile only by reminding myself of it.

_It's down to four of us. Me, Gale, Katniss, and Posy. Like usual, Posy was on his shoulder all the time. This time, I was teamed up with him. Katniss was the last one from her team. The rest of them had brought down by us. Gale nudged me while we were searching for Katniss. I turned and quirked my eyebrows up, "What?"_

"_I think we should break our alliance team now. It's going to end soon."_

_I nodded, and stretched out my hand. We shook hand, and by that, we turned around and walked away from another._

_I found Katniss first. I shot her right after I saw her. She grumbled, "Crap. How did you know me there, Madge?"_

_I shrugged, "Instinct?" I replied. She squinted her eyes, and suddenly sprung from her feet. I spun around to the direction which she was looking at, and I saw a figure crawling down on the ground. And a sound of light chuckle. But before I could lift up a finger to set my slingshot, a pebble hit my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, and pretend to fall back on the ground as Katniss's laughter echoed around me. So it's only Gale and Posy._

_He gently put her down, and he raised his slingshot. But then that was exactly when Posy started to cry. Confused, he lowered his slingshot and got down on his knees. "Pose, what's going on?" and that only made her cry louder. He scooped her up to his arms, and swayed her slowly. That worked a bit. Her cry died down, but she was still sobbing quietly so I stepped in, and sat next to him._

_I touched her shoulder softly and she lifted her head up. I smiled to her, "Posy, would you like to tell me what is going on? You are one of the last two standing. So why are you crying?" I asked her softly. She gestured to Gale to put her down, and so he did. She then moved and sat on my lap. "I want to win. Like you, like Gale, or like Katniss. I want to be crowned, so I can be a beatiful Princess, just like you, or Katniss when you were being crowned. I want to look pretty like you two." She said as she pointed her finger to me and Katniss._

_Katniss raised her eyebrows and I held back a chuckle. "Posy, listen to me. You're already pretty. Even more. You're not only pretty, but you're beautiful. Look, if you said that you want to be a Princess like Katniss, then you should take a look at the mirror. You have one at your house right? Look, she has a dark hair, and so are you. Olive skin, and oh, look! You have that too. Then sparkly grey eyes… how I love to stare at them. You have the same things as she has. What would have made it any different?" I soothed her as I stroke her ponytail-ed hair. Her cry was already stopped._

"_But I still wanna win." She pleaded. "Well, the last one standing is your brother, Posy. Go ask him." I told her. She nodded, and rushed towards his brother. She knelt down on her knees and clasped her hand in front of her chest. I nearly fell over from laughter with Katniss as we saw Gale's expression. He sighed. "Fine. Shoot me," he said as he held his hands up. Posy squealed with excitement and she lifted her slingshot up. She shot her brother, and he fell back down. The families cheered and laughed when Posy ran towards them, and Mrs. Everdeen crowned her with the flower chain._

_Katniss walked away to the crowds, and I followed behind her. Gale jogged and approached me. "Good appealing with kids, huh?" he asked. I shrugged. "I always want to have siblings. You're really lucky to have bunch of them."_

_He snorted. "Yeah. But sometimes they're just so annoying until all I want to do is just kick their asses."_

_I stared at him in horror. "You have ever wanted to kick sweet Posy? You're a horrible brother. How dare you…" I pointed my finger to him. He held his hands up, "Whoa, not like that. I mean my brothers. Posy is sweet, she is pretty, so innocent. She is truthful, well with her still being a two years old kid. She can't watch what will come out from her mouth."_

_I chuckled. "Of course she is."_

_He turned to look at me. "But sometimes she could be wrong, though."_

_I frowned. "Really? When?"_

"_When she said that you seemed like a Princess when you were being crowned. You always look like a Princess. All the time." He replied._

I was shocked by what he had just said. What did that supposed to mean?

I didn't realize I'm already in front of the Mellark's bakery. I'm planning on to go to the woods again. Gale never go out the fence again, not to risk anything in case his life is now fully watched as one of Hunger Games's victor. Katniss and her dad never stopped by my house again. I don't exactly know why, but we still sit together at lunch at school. But I still can't fight the urge to not visit the woods again. I've missed it so much. The meadow sometimes just hasn't enough. It's been forever since the last time I went to it. I never did consider myself to ask Katniss or Gale. Never, because I know that is the sacred place of Hawthorne and Everdeen. While I'm obviously none of them.

I push the door open and the bell rings. Peeta straighten his back from leaning down the counter, and smiles widely as he sees me. "Madge! Gosh, been forever since the last time I saw you."

I roll my eyes but chuckle a little. "You're exaggerating, you know that? We just met last Friday night in Delly's house." And he laughs a little. "I know. Alright, so tell me, what's up now?" he asks.

I purse my lips, and can only shrug. "Not much." Is all I'm able to answer. Now he's rolling his eyes. "Oh please, Madge Undersee. How is Gale Hawthorne? I did meet you at Delly's place, but then you were gone. And when I wanted to leave, I saw a glimpse of you and Gale outside. What was that?"

I swear if I was drinking or eating something I would have choked. I did talk to Gale that night. He was bored. He's tired of being chased all the time by the girls, so he slipped out the party. But not before I witnessed it first. I followed him out, and ended up spent the rest of the party there with him. Not bad at all, he's fun once you know how to talk in the right way with him.

But never did a second I would think that Peeta saw that. I gulp and shake my head. "It was nothing. He said he's a bit bored, so he slipped out and I followed him. Ended up talking, that's all."

He nods and I take the opportunity, "How about yours?"

His eyes dart to mine, and he shrugs. "Same old." He replies. "Peeta…" I trail off, not sure of what I should tell him. I can't help him much nowadays. I'm in a quite distance with Katniss now, I don't know why actually. But I remember Gale told me once that Katniss was a little shocked with his new-self. Fortunately she got along eventually. And since that, Katniss and I unknownly became quieter than we have ever been. We just sit side by side, talk only if necessary; for a _hello _and a _goodbye_, and that's it. We're over. I told Gale about that, and he just laughed. Said maybe she's jealous that I'm stealing him from her.

I snorted to him. The hell? Stealing him? Is he kidding? He just laughed harder, and walked away. Bastard.

Peeta clears his throat and it snaps me back to reality. He raises his eyebrows and smirks playfully, "Thinking of Mr. Hawthorne again?"

I smack his arm and he laughs. "Ouch, that hurts. My apology. Now let me help you, what do you want for today in this so very early morning?"

I smile and shake my head, "You're unbelievable, Peeta Mellark. Well, let see. I'd like to have two rolls, uh, and maybe a chocolate bun and a pie, please."

He quickly wraps what I ordered and push it towards me. I hand him the coins in exchange and he nods. "Thanks, Madge. Anyway, we haven't finished yet." He says as he crosses his arms over his chest. I purse my lips, "I thought we have?" I make a pleading expression with my face, and he laughs. "Stop staring at me like that!"

I grin, and he waves me off. "Okay. Maybe not today, I see you're a little busy, huh? Next time we meet, I would like a complete story. Alright?" he demands. I roll my eyes. "Yeah, sure. Have a good day, Peeta!" I say as I wave to him. He smiles and waves back.

I jog toward the meadow near my house. I know exactly where the gap formed from the stretch of the fence wire who has been loose for years. I take a deep breath, and am just going to bend down before a voice breaks the silence of the early morning. "What are you doing?"

I jump in shock and almost loose my balance if two strong hands didn't catch my waist quick enough. The person spins me around, and I slowly take a look from the bottom. Leather boots, black pants, long legs, muscular arms, broad shoulder, and end up in his face.

None other than Gale Hawthorne. Again. Of course, who else?

"You scared me," I snap. He rolls his eyes, "Sorry." He mutters. I realize his hands are still clutching on my waist when I look down. He seems to aware as well, and awkwardly releases his grip. "Uh, thanks." I say.

He nods. "You haven't answer my question. What are you doing here?" he asks as he bores a glare on me. I feel like I'm shrinking to the ground.

"Going to the woods." I answer shortly. I can see a confused look, clearly on his face. "Really? With who?"

I shrug. "Alone."

His eyes widen. "And what has gotten into you until you decided to go into it like, alone? In this early morning? Does your dad knows it?"

I shake my head. "No, he doesn't. He would kill me if he did. And I miss it. The woods, the strawberries, and so is my mother. So I decided to…"

"You miss the strawberries?" he says between his laugh. I roll my eyes. "Yes, is that a big deal for you?"

He holds back his laughter, and rubs his chest slowly as his laughter start to cease. "No, sorry. It's just funny."

"What so funny?" I growl. He chuckles, "Oh, you. Nevermind. Anyway, you should have known that this is not the season for it. And besides, do you know where the bushes are?" he looks at me, with a look that says he's amused by something I don't even know.

I left speechless. How could I be so stupid? I don't know the woods like him or Katniss. It's not my second nature. It's theirs. And how did I forget that I never knew where Katniss took the strawberries. God, now Gale is laughing. He clasps his hand to cover his mouth so his laughter won't boom throughout the meadow, catches someone's attention and end up with them being punished, because they are now just _so close _to the fence gap—the only way into the woods.

Embarrassed, I look away and cross my arms angrily over my chest. Again, his laugh dies down and he walks over towards me. He touches my shoulder softly, "Hey, sorry. That was just so funny I couldn't help to not laugh." He says an apologetic look. I sniff.

"Yeah, laugh as much as you can. I'm still going to go into the woods. I've been missing it badly." I say and without a second glance to him I squeeze my body through the gap. I straighten my back, and to my surprise, Gale is following. I knit my eyebrows, "What are you doing?"

He scowls, "What, do you think I'm gonna let you wander around the woods alone? Not a chance. You might get lost, and I don't want myself to be the one everyone would blame on because I didn't go with you."

"Why would you care anyway?" I retort. He holds his breath for a second, "Because I do care of you. Why wouldn't I?"

My eyes widen. I have no clue of what to say. Thankfully he gestures towards the woods. "Now come on, do you want to stay here or what?" so I follow.

We hike through the dim path among the trees. I almost forget about how it feels like to be here again. In the fresh air of the woods, under the soft sunlight that cuts through the gap between the thick leaves. How the birds' chirp echo in the air. Or the roots that surface the ground. The huge trees. They're all I can only find here in the woods. Nowhere else. And I'm lost in my own mind as I dazzled by the woods I've never come to see for such a long time.

He stops in front of a bush. He bends down, and reaches for a triangle-like thing. He holds it for a moment, and without plucking it, he turns around and face me. "You see? It's yet to the season. I'll bring some if it arrived."

I nod. "I don't know about that. Sorry, you had to do this." I say carefully. He smiles, "Don't mention it. I was planning to go out here, too. Before I saw you there. I think a company wouldn't do me any worse. It would be good, though."

I look around, and see snare hidden under a piles of leaves. "Is that your snare?" I ask him as I point it out to him. "Yeah," he replies.

I kneel down in front of it, examine it carefully. After several minutes, I stand up and turn to face him. "I've never seen that one before. Can you teach me how to do it?"

He shrugs. "Sure. I've got nothing to do. The longer I'm here the better. But not here, how about the hills?" he says.

I nod quickly. I always like the hills. It's the first place we stopped by when I first came out here. The sunrise. That was what I remember the most.

He undo the wire of his snare, and then leads me to the hills. When we finally arrived, he sits under a wide trunk, and pats a space beside him. "C'mere. Let me show you how."

I sit next to him and watch him 'play' with the wire. He knits his eyebrows in concentration, his grey eyes piercing ever so intensely. His skilled-calloused fingers move like it's the easiest thing on earth. After he finishes, he holds up the snares, and undo it for me. "Now your turn. Try, I'll help you. Later you try it yourself, okay?"

I nod and recall my memory about how did he first knot the rope. I slowly remember the picture of it on my head. Almost halfway, I start to forget so I have to ask him to show me how. He helps me, surprisingly patiently, and in my third try I've done it on my own.

I lean back and sigh happily after I can perfectly match my work with his. He does the same.

"You're really a fast learner, you know." He says when I retrieve the wrapped bread I bought from Mellark's bakery.

I smile, "Well, that is probably my only thing I have aside from my piano skill. Eat,"

He frowns, "Stop being so insecure would you? You're not that bad." He scolds while picking a roll and shoves it to his mouth.

I don't have to check on a mirror to see if I'm blushing right now. "Thanks."

The air falls silence. And we do, too. We eat in silence. My eyes and mind wander around. About anything. The woods and its everything. Our district, our government… why do they have to be cruel to us?

It's not for much longer until he speaks up, "How are you with Katniss?"

That was startling. I didn't expect him to ask about that. "Fine. Just a little quieter than before."

He spins his head and stares at me. "Quieter? How come? You two are not talkative with each other, I don't think you could be quieter than you've already been."

I shrug. "I don't know."

He rubs his jaw, "Maybe you should believe my theory then. Maybe she thinks that you're stealing me away from her. Her best hunting partner."

I swat his arm, and he chuckles a little. "You're horrible. Why do I have to steal you from her? I know you two are bestfriends, or even more than that, and never did for a second I give a thought to take you away from her. You two have got an unbreakable bond that no one can ever break. Why would I try to?"

He wrinkles his nose, "That so?" and I answer him with a nod. "Yeah. Didn't you aware that people were assuming that you two someday would end up together?"

He coughs. "What?" I nod again. "Yeah. Before you told Caesar that I…" I trail off, unable to continue for more. But I bet he already knows what I meant by that.

"Sorry about that. I just… I don't know. Haymitch told me to be myself and honest in my interview, as long as it wasn't related to anything that might harmed my family and our district. I thought that what distracted my mind wasn't going to harm anyone, and would give people the reason to sponsor me—because I had a reason to go back home. So I talked it honestly. Uh, sorry if I ruined your reputation."

I laugh bitterly. "Ruined my reputation? Oh, you didn't need to. People has concluded their whole mind that I'm a snotty little brat, the mayor's daughter who can gets everything she wants. I couldn't even ask for any reputation worse than that." I blurt out without thinking. I see his face falls a little, and he sighs.

"I'm sorry about that too. I, I know my hatred towards you before I got reaped was based on no reason. I just hated how you're so lucky to have everything you want. While me, as a miner's son, would probably end up as a miner just like my dad. Where you don't have to suffer the way we, the Seam Folks have to. I hate how you can still live in such luxuries that we in the Seam will never get a chance to experience, unless we get reaped, which is pretty much a death sentence. I think I could never hated you, because you're just… what is it, likeable? I couldn't hate you. I just hate the things you have while I didn't. And all I could do was just blame you for them. Now that I have the same wealth as you do have, I found out myself that living in luxuries doesn't mean that your life is better and above everyone else. There is something you have to pay that luxury with. It costs with a thing or some that might even worse than living in the poverty itself."

I'm speechless. I have no idea what to answer, so I just give him a light shrug. "That's okay."

We fall silent. Until I can no longer fight the urge to ask him one thing that has been on my mind since I could ever remember. "Do you love her?"

He's startled, I can tell. His eyes stare to the distance. "I don't know."

I tilt my head aside, "And why not?"

He laughs bitterly. "You know her." He says, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I frown, "You mean, that she's too thick-skulled for you to break her shell so you haven't got any spunk to make a move?"

He glares at me. "Of course not."

I snort. "Oh, right. Poor Gale Hawthorne. He can get any girls in the entire Panem if he wants, but unfortunately his heart belongs to a girl who in fact doesn't ever want to marry in her entire life."

"Oh shut that hell up, Undersee." he growls and throws me a handful of grass blades which he has absentmindedly picked during our conversation. I laugh and brush them off of me. "Admit that, Hawthorne. You can't hide from the truth forever."

He shoots me a death glare, which only makes me snicker to him. "You're unbelievable." He mutters. I chuckle, "I know that."

He sighs, and continues. "You know, about Katniss. I never talked about that clearly to myself, or anyone. I think I do care of her, I don't want anyone to hurt her. Like how I feel to my mother, or Posy…" he frowns to himself. "I think I love her. Maybe as another sister, but maybe not. I don't know." He runs his hand through his hair and quickly it's now messed up.

I take a deep breath. Seems like my question has been answered. Indirectly, yes. He does love her. More like a sister, but he still can't ensure himself if that is the right context or not. I think to myself until I don't realize I didn't even reply his ramble.

"Madge," he calls. I turn to look at him. "Hm?"

"What did you say before, about me and the entire girls in Panem? I can get any girl I want? You sure about that?"

I shrug. "The single one, yes. I guess."

His confused expression suddenly drain from his face, and changed by a smirk. I quirk my eyebrows up, "What are you smirking at?"

"The single one? You mean every, single, one?"

Now I'm squinting my eyes, confused. I don't know where he's heading to. "Uh, yes? Except for Katniss."

He rolls his eyes. "Of course. But I wasn't referring to her. I mean, yes besides her there are plenty of single girls out there in the entire Panem. But what if what I want is not _out there in the entire Panem_? What if _who _I want is here, in our district?"

I chew the inside of my cheek, thinking. "Just go ask her. I bet she won't turn you down." I reply and gnaw on another bite of my chocolate bun. I wish my disappointment wasn't too obvious for him to see.

He nods. "Okay. Well, since that you're a girl. Can I ask you something? How do you want a guy to ask you out or something?"

I chew on another bite. "I don't know. Something romantic, I guess. If I were the girl, I'd love to have him ask me in, or to my favorite place. That would be nice." I say, while my mind has already daydreaming about him asking me for a date. Crap.

"Good. I've accomplished both of them." Is his answer.

I spin my head to his direction, and he is still smirking. "Uh, what? Who are you talking about?"

"I was talking about the mayor's daughter, Madge Undersee."

**Well, I can't wait any longer. I know Gale is still confused about his feeling towards Katniss and also Madge, but I'll explain that on his POV next chapter. Longest chapter so far! What do you think?**

**Anyway, t****he song Madge played was 'River Flows In You' by Yiruma. I always love that song.**  


**Criticism is ALWAYS waited, and loved.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gale**

I look out through the train window. It's moving damn fast, I can barely see a thing clearly outside. Just a flash of something, which I don't really sure what it was before it disappeared from my sight in seconds and changed into another.

I endlessly hate this Victory Tour. It's like everything I've done to forget what I did in the Games is a vain. That I will only be reminded all over again of the dark memories I actually want to get rid of forever by this suckish tour. I would prefer be in the woods hunting with Katniss, or listen to Madge playing another piano piece of her that I can't seem to get enough; no matter how many times I've heard her play.

In the woods, weeks ago, I know I was being a jerk. I told her that I love Katniss—even though I wasn't sure only as a sister, or a lover—and the next moment I was courting her. She was confused, really confused. And so was I. But I've thought about that. The second after I said—more to myself, that I care for Katniss just like I do for my mother and Posy, I started to realize that maybe I don't love Katniss as a lover, the way everyone else always think.

She rushed everything after that. Altered the conversation to a topic that never bothered my mind like forever because it was just so pointless, and even asked me to bring her back home although her eyes didn't say so. But I knew it was just too much to ask for if I kept her there, after what I just did. Besides, it had been too long for her. I was beginning to worry that her father might had found out that I brought her into the woods.

The next day wasn't much different, I was still a jerk—I have to admit. I went into the woods with Katniss in the morning, and spent the evening with Madge. Wasn't going really well, actually. She was still icy-cold with me and avoided anything related to Katniss or the things we talked about in the woods. It was better than the next days, though. She completely ignored me, once she found out that I had been out hunting with Katniss as well. Yes, _completely. _Like I didn't exist. And God, that hurts. While whenever I get into a fight with Katniss, I would probably just leave her alone. And it's no big deal, because I know we would be just fine eventually. But not with Madge. I went after her everywhere, yet she was still utterly, blatantly avoiding me.

I didn't give up. I kept going after her everywhere she went, until she's tired of it. It was in the meadow. I apologized to her, with no certain reason. She just looked at me questioningly, with her bright blue eyes, hands crossed over her chest, messy golden ponytail-ed hair, with the a few strands of hair fell on both sides of her face, framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. And all I could think of was how beautiful she is. I know, teenage hormones are sometimes annoying.

She did forgive me, even though she didn't know herself what I apologized her for, and neither did I. But thankfully she didn't question or push it further than that. She incredibly understands me just like my mother does.

I spent the rest of the days I had before I have to go and stuck in this pointless tour with her. For me, yes it _is _pointless. But for the Capitol, it is their way to remind the entire Panem that they are the one in charge. They can control all of us. Even our dreams, or our nightmares. Everything. The way they show us, that no one can defy them. _'Look at your strongest ones. We can even control them, so why can't we on you, the weak ones?'_ Disgusting, absolutely.

Every evening, I would stop by her house. We would talk in her back porch, or I would beg her to play something for me. In the morning, I still went to the woods with Katniss of course. But now with Madge's acknowledgement. And oddly, she didn't object like the last time.

One day, I didn't go to meet either of them. I didn't hunt to the woods, I didn't stop by the mayor's house. I kept myself busy in my house, helping my mother until she was extremely confused and asked if I got any fever or something. I know I rarely help my mother in the household before, but well…

I didn't go out from my house again the next day. But Madge showed up in that afternoon with my brothers, and still in her school uniforms. She looked surprised to see me wandering around my house lazily with nothing to do. She dragged me outside, and snapped. "Where the hell have you been?"

Honestly I was surprised. Never did it cross my mind that the mayor's daughter could have such a mouth. I shrugged. "Helping my mother at home. Missing me, Undersee?" I winked.

She snorted. "No, of course not. It's just… weird. You used to come every evening, disturb my beauty sleep and beg me to play or just talk about pointless things. And all of the sudden you disappeared. I asked Katniss, but she didn't meet you either."

"Oh come on, you _do_ miss me." I teased her and she groaned. I laughed, "Admit that, Madge."

She sniffed, "Not a chance, Hawthorne."

"Ugh, whatever. Now what are you gonna do at the first place to come over here? You really didn't come only to check on me, did you?" I asked her. She glared at me, "You wish. I'm going to ask Posy if she would play with me again."

I pursed my lips. "Bad news. Posy is asleep right now. Can't ask her to go out. But I would like to replace her to play with you. As long as it is not a make-up games."

She laughed, her laughter rang in my ears in a way that was just so… melodious. "Really?"

I nodded quickly. "Of course. You see, I don't have anything to do right now. I'm done helping my mother so if you want to, let me just change first and we'll go whenever you want to."

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the meadow, after I walked her home to change too. Teased each other, climbed the tree nearby, talked about everything, and finally just laid down and watched the sun set in the west horizon. I know we sounded like children again, but who cares? Sometimes in this country, people have to grow up faster than they should. And no one would blame us for acting like little boy and girl again for once.

I still can recall the whole sight before me. Madge, sitting upright beside me when she saw that the sun was really going to disappear soon. Her blonde curls stumbling down her back, tied in a loose, messy ponytail because of our earlier _activities _that did us nothing but turned us into a mess. I didn't mind at all, because she somehow looked prettier in a mess of her jeans and tank-top than in her dolled-up face and stunning dresses. She was glowing. Just like she did under the beam of the first sunlight of the day when I first ventured the woods with her, around two or maybe almost three years ago. The very first time I noticed her beauty.

It was then the thought registered my mind. Madge is something more. I swear I never look at Katniss in the way I looked at Madge that time. The time that I finally decided, I only love Katniss as my sister. She is a part of my family. Not a lover. Instead, I'm having a crush on the mayor's daughter. I think I would have laughed in the face of anyone that talked about that maybe around a year earlier.

I remember when I was going to board the train. Madge was there, at the train station. With her being the mayor's daughter, she has to attend some formal occasions of the Capitol in the district, like my departure for the Victory Tour. She actually doesn't want to come, with the cameras that are obviously going to be there; but duty calls, she said with a sigh yesterday, on her piano bench. I just laughed and squeezed her hand, "It's better than what I have to face, though. You only need to stand in that station, smile and wave and whatsoever. Then I board the train, my turn to smile and wave and whatsoever, then you go home, and you're finished. While me? I still have to endure the train trip, the districts, the speeches, the Capitol party, and another train trip before I can come back here. Oh, don't forget another show here, and the whole mask I have to put on like maybe forever. How does that sound?"

And it caused her to laugh. I couldn't even help to not pulled her into a hug. She didn't resist or pushed me away, she just continued to laugh with muffled voice against my chest, so I took that as a good sign.

The camera crews were so thrilled to see her there. They casted their full attention to us when I finally approached her.

_She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows. "What, no 'come back soon' hug?" I asked her with a hurt look. She laughed, and swatted my arm. I held my arm where she hit me and stared at her the way Posy always does when she wants something. She only laughed harder, then shoved me towards the train. "Nope, and stop staring at me like that. You're just going for a tour. I know you're coming back. There will be no threat of people that might going to slit your throat with a sword or something. Now go, you're not going to make Effie pissed."_

_I chuckled, "Okay, okay. But promise, wait for me, would you?" I winked and grinned as I watched her blushed. _

_And I couldn't resist to not pulled her into a hug, before the crowd around us started the 'aww's and I had to release her. Her cheeks were blushing even more__, her face flushed,__ and I had to fight the urge to not smirked and be the cause for me to get another smack in my arms. I got enough lately. Thank you._

_She smiled sweetly to me before answered what I asked her. "Always."_

Always.

That was her answer when I asked her to wait for me. Does she really always wait for me all these time? I can't help but smile at our times together flashing in my mind over and over again. Her laughs, her smiles, and her pink cheeks when she blushes. Her delicate fingers, knitted eyebrows, flawless eyelids, or her wrinkled nose whenever she concentrates to play her piano songs. Her soft, understanding voice when she tries to make me feel better after another nightmare. Her blue eyes that light up when they catch a glimpse of me walk towards her. The way she looks at me…

Oh crap. Why didn't I realize that before? Of course she has something more. Not just she _is _something more to me, but she _has _something more for me too. Why did she hug me in the first place, then ran out from the room with wet eyes, before I went into the games? And why did she refuse to talk about anything we talked about in the woods when I courted her just after I said I was literally confused with my feelings between her and Katniss? It must be… awful to her. Holy shit, there is a real bastard over here.

And one more thing that I should have realized earlier. She wouldn't ask about 'do I love Katniss or not' if she doesn't care about what I actually feel. And how she told me that everyone thought someday I would end up with Katniss. _Everyone_, means her included, right? Of course she would want to know what I personally think about that. Especially if she has...

I run my hands through my hair. Why am I being this stupid? I should have known this.

I didn't even realize one of my prep team is yelling at me from the dining table to not mess up my hair. Oh yes, they had done that pretty well, of course they wouldn't want it to be messed up. Silly me. I give them an apologetic look, and stare back at the blur scenery beyond the train shiny window glass.

Other pictures flying through my mind. It's Katniss, when I said goodbye to her this morning in the woods. Can't be quite called as a goodbye, though. We did what we usually did before; hunted, gathered my hauls, and fished in the stream. I gave the whole games to her, of course. My family would be just fine even without me. The Capitol money itself is already more than enough.

_We were almost reached the fence when I turned to face her, and said goodbye. She surprisingly threw her arms around me. I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, what is it all about?"_

_When she released me, she shrugged. "Madge did that, why couldn't I?"_

_I raised my eyebrows up high, she gave me a faint smile, and just that. She walked away and gone._

The hug wasn't comparable with the hugs I shared with Madge. It was warm, yes, but her body just doesn't fit to me perfectly, the way Madge's does. Her body felt familiar, yet at the same time strange. While Madge's, hers is like a stranger for mine, but at the same time; perfectly fits to me. Warm, comforting. Oh, i'm sappy.

I make a promise to myself. Once I'm back to the District, I should tell her and make things clear between the three of us. I know she is still fifteen, yes. But I don't see that become a reason for her to not dating. Unless her parents forbid her, which I wish they didn't.

The sky turns dark. I'm not in the mood for dinner, but Effie keep telling and asking and forcing me to over and over again until I give up and shove some bites of stew, a glass of orange juice, and that's it. I quickly bid goodnight to the rest of the crowd and disappear into my room.

I climb up to my bed without bothering to change.

The next morning, I'm again dolled up by my prep team, and Portia gives me a pair of suit to wear. "Now you're ready for Eleven." She says proudly as I look into my reflection in the mirror. Not bad at all.

...

I'm on the stage, speaking about the thank speech Effie has forced me to; after the District 11's mayor gave a speech in my honor . At least I didn't have to write them myself. After my little speech, the mayor gives me a plaque, and I'm dismissed. I still have to attend a dinner, after this. Thankfully my prep team don't find anything out of place in my appearance so they leave me straight to Portia.

"Give me a smile, can you? I know you're already handsome, and has a girlfriend back home, but with a little smile you'd seem much better." Portia's voice startles me. I snort, "Who said that? And I'm single, anyway. I haven't gotten any girlfriend yet."

She smirks, "Yet?"

I smile mischievously, "Yet."

She laughs, and shoves me to the door. "Oh, of course. Who would turn Gale Hawthorne down, hm?"

I can't help but laugh with her. Portia is one of the best, kindest, nicest, Capitol people I've ever known. And I don't despise her the way I do for the other Capitol people. Even Effie. Whoops.

Once I'm outside, Effie is already bouncing on her heels, arranging the formation of our entrance. My prep team first, next her, Portia, Haymitch, and finally me. Portia gives me a pat on my cheek before she walks down the stairs.

The dinner goes on pretty well. Everything, fortunately does.

Each day of my tour goes on the same. Wake up, get dressed, the ceremony, the speeches, dinner, get back on train, sleep. And it goes like that all the time. I'm starting to feel homesick. I miss my family, Katniss, Prim, and Madge. I miss her the most, aside from my family. I miss listen to her, playing her piano piece in the evening, every single day. A perfect end for the day.

I sigh. Just one more stop, which unfortunately is the worst one. The Capitol.

Thankfully the celebration in the Capitol somewhat seems easier than in the Districts. I don't need to feel guilty in front of the family of the dead tributes; because none of them are here. All I have to do is just enjoy the party—which is not a big deal—and please everyone around. Oh, don't forget the interview with Caesar. I'm fine with him, actually. He is somehow friendly, and I don't detest him the way I used to towards every single living thing in the Capitol—beside him and Portia.

He asked me about how my tour went. "It went great. Finally I could get a glimpse of the other districts. You know, teenage boy's curiousity." I said nonchalantly. And he accepted that with a laugh along with the audiences. But the next question was the one that startled me, "I see. Teenage's things, right? But speak of teenagers, how is it with Miss Undersee?"

I swear my eyes were widened that time. I just gave him a light shrug. "Well that is a secret," plus a wink. He laughed, "Well well, why is it has to be a secret? We all want to know, right fellas?" he asked with a pleading eyes, and averted his gaze towards the audience who were roaring a 'yeah', 'absolutely', or 'we do!'.

I just smirk and shake my head. "I'll tell you guys next time. For now, just wish me luck."

And by that, Caesar did give me a good luck. He asked about other pointless things, and the interview dismissed.

The next, is a banquet in the President's mansion. And it is... absolutely incredible. The food, beverages, decorations, invitees… God just seeing the food's table from afar has gotten my mouth water. And who's anyone to blame me, I was a poor miner's son before I won the games. Even after that, my mother never cook _these _kind of stuff. Jeez, don't they know that people out in the districts are dying from starvation, while here they can just easily throw a party that serves this much? The amount of foods and beverages in this party itself I'm sure can feed a family in Twelve for months. Leave alone the money they wasted for this.

I was looking around the food's table for dessert, when someone someone clears his throat behind me. I turn, and surprised to see President Snow himself standing there. "How is the party, Mr. Hawthorne?"

I give him the best smile I can force. "This is incredibly amazing, sir. Thank you,"

He nods in approvement. "I'm glad you like it. Now I'd like you to meet one of my Victor here, Finnick Odair. I bet you knew him, already?" he says as a man, who I recognize first from the games several years ago. Of course I know him already, who doesn't? Finnick Odair, the sex symbol of Panem.

I nod and smile graciously. "Pleasure to meet you." And he nods back. "Same here."

The President taps Finnick's shoulder. "You know what to do, Finnick. Oh, and Mr. Hawthorne, I would like to speak with you before you board on your train for your trip back to District Twelve." Confused, I could only manage to nod. And by that, he disappears into the crowds.

Finnick scans the crowd before pulling me with him. "This way."

I follow him suit, having no idea what the President has ordered him to talk to me. He could talk to me himself, couldn't he? But he didn't. And what on earth does Finnick Odair has to do with me?

We stop out in a balcony. The muffled sounds from the party still can be heard quietly from distance. I turn to look at him. "So, what is going on? You were just being introduced to me, and the next second you were dragging me out of the party."

He snorts, "Sorry for interrupting your party, then. But don't worry, you'll have much time for that later."

I roll my eyes. He takes a deep breath. "Now before I spill them out, I want you to promise me _not _to freak out. Can you do that?"

I frown, "Uh, okay?"

"How do I start…" he mutters under his breath, and leans on the balcony. I get more confused, unfortunately. "From the beginning?" I suggest. He glances to me, and sighs.

"Okay. So, the president sent me to tell you that he wants you to attend the appointments that have been requested since you won the last Hunger Games."

"Okay, what appointment?" I ask him, having no idea what kind of appointment the President personally wants me to attend.

He shifts anxiously, "I don't know how to say this, alright?"

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, I know how that feels; unable to turn what we think into line of words."

He sighs and locks his gaze in distance. "It's worse than that."

I can't help it anymore. "Just say it, to my face, that's fine. I don't have my bow or arrows or ropes or wires, I won't hurt your pretty face; if it's that bad."

He glares at me and snorts, "Okay, but it's not like that. Anyway, you're still keeping the promise to not freak out, aren't you?" he demands. I scowl, "Of course. It was just several minutes ago. Now come on, you're wasting time."

He inhales, and lets it out slowly as he hesitantly makes an eye contact with me. "Do you know what symbol am I to Panem?"

I frown, but I do know the answer. "Sex symbol?"

He cringes, but nods anyway. "Exactly. And you know the reason why, right? That is your kind of appointments."

I still can't figure it out for a moment after he said it, but then I feel a slap on my face.

Sex symbol. Appointments. Oh no.

...

**Madge**

Gale has been gone for over than a week. The evenings now seem empty with his absence. I know it's only a week or so, but honestly, I miss him already. Thank Godness yesterday was his last day of his Victory tour, and today I assume he is already on the train that brings him back to the district.

He looked handsome than ever during his tour, with different pair of suits each day. A slight proud smirk—which I somehow know that none of them are real. Just another mask to please the Capitol. I'm actually wondering where did the old-loathing-Gale gone. I still remember how much he hated and big-mouthed he was about the Capitol, included everything that related to it—in this case, me. I used past tense, yes. Because I don't see that old him anywhere lately, right after he got back from his games.

Tonight he will have to attend a dinner my father held in my house.

I've been sitting in front of my drawer for a least an hour, trying to pick a dress I'm going to wear for tonight's dinner. I don't want to look in a way that is too simple, yet at the same time; too much. I finally decide to wear a pale blue dress where front hem cuts just above my knees, while the back side sweeps the floor like bridal gown. It's my favourite dress among all of those silly expensive dresses the Capitol stylist ever gave me.

I tie my hair loosely to my left side, and leave it dangling there. I pinned it also above my ear so they won't get messy and destroy my appearance. Oh my, since when I care this much about looks? Right. Since Gale is going to be here. And at the same time: the reason of why this dinner is being held at the first place.

I put on a light make up; blush-on, and sparkly lipgloss. That's it. Gale doesn't like to see me with inches of make-ups. Said he doesn't want me to be anything like the Capitol freaks. I only laughed, but comply anyway. I don't like to put on too much make-ups either. Heavy.

I hear the sound of the old car machine outside. He is here. Finally here. I decide that it's time for me to blend in.

I quietly walk in and slip into the room. The Hawthornes have just arrived. Posy jumps to my arms, while Rory and Vick give me a high-five. I nod politely to Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne, and they give me a warm smile. How I really envy Gale and his big family.

Not long after that, Gale's prep team enter the front door, then Effie, his stylist, Haymitch, and finally—himself. I sigh in relief to see him again in flesh. In TV, didn't work much. It's only a simple dinner. Gale's team, my father, Cray—the Head Peacekeepers, some other District Officials, Gale's family, and me. If only it is _that _simple because there are two cameras trained on us. It's technically still a part of the Victory Tour, so the Capitol still wants this to be documented.

The dinner goes on well. We chat, Gale still plastering his mask all the time, play along with us. At the end, his family call it a night and head back to their house. Posy is already asleep in his dad's arms. The rest of it: Haymitch drinks, Effie and Portia and the prep team chat animatedly with the camera crews, and Gale too. Cray and the other Officials excused themselves right after Gale's family is gone. My father followed not long after that.

I observe Gale from my seat, on the kitchen stool near the back door. He is putting his best effort to not yawn or seems bored to those Capitol people. I almost laugh, seeing how those people don't realize that Gale is acting this whole time. It works on them, but not on me. I can see that it still hasn't enough. He can't fool me anymore.

His gaze then meets mine. He turns to his team around him, and I hear him excuses himself.

Next, he approaches me. And so is my smirk on my lips. He stands, towering me as usual—even though I'm already wearing a three inches high heels that already feels like hell under my feet. He raises his eyebrows. "What were you laughing at?" he snaps, yet I know he isn't serious. "Nice to meet you again too, Mr. Hawthorne." I say with a wink.

He groans, and drags me to the backporch. I'm glad I was standing near the door, so it didn't get too much notice from the people inside.

We sit on the porch, and I kick my heels off of my feet. He laughs, "Really? That high? What, you wanted to stand at the same height as I am? Not working, Princess."

I scowl, "I didn't."

He grins, "Oh please, be honest."

I cross my arms over my chest. "About what?"

He shrugs. "Anything. How were your days without me?" he teased. I swat his arm. "Not different. Peaceful, actually. I could get my perfect beauty sleep every evening, thank you."

"So you didn't miss me?" he says and stares at me big-eyed-ly. Cute, I almost lean down to give a light peck on his dazzling face. Almost.

"You wish, Hawthorne." I wink. He clutches his hand to his chest, "Oh my, that hurts. I've been missing you so much when I was away, but you didn't miss me at all? How sad."

I quirk my eyebrows up. "You missed me?" I ask, not even care about whether he was joking or not. He shrugs. "Yeah, I did. The evenings without you, or your piano songs felt different. Like there was something missing. There literally was, though. You."

I blush. "Well, what to say? I have no idea I can have that such effect on you."

He smirks to himself. "Me neither."

I look up to the night sky. "But you did anyway?" I ask him, without a glance to him. But from the corner of my eyes, I see him answers with a nod. "Always."

I gulp, and slowly turn to look at him. He is staring. Right on me. I bet my cheeks are already red just like the tomatoes in my garden.

"Don't worry. I was joking. Of course I've been missing you." I whisper. His head snaps up to me and his eyes widen. "Really?" he asks in disbelief. I chuckle, "Really."

He grins widely, "Come here." He says as he opens his arms, inviting me to get into his warm embrace. I don't mind, having him envelopes me with his strong arms is the best feeling in the world. So without a hesitance, I scoot over and throw myself into his open arms. He quickly wraps them around me, and rests his chin on the top of my head. God, this feels good. Damn good. A heaven on earth.

...

**Gale**

Having Madge in my arms is the best feeling in the world.

She's been missing me. The same way as I've been. I know it's my party inside, and everyone might have already started to look for me, but I couldn't careless. Right now, it's only me and Madge and the starry night sky. I inhale her scent. The smell of her fresh perfume, what is it, strawberries? Yes. But it is also mixed with… I don't know what but it does smells good on her. Finally having her close to me again.

I finally release her, and catch a glimpse of her pink cheek. I smirk. "Someone is blushing hard." And by that, she turns away. I chuckle and stand. "Come on, lets go back inside. It's chilly out here. You're just wearing that dress, must be cold. We can talk again tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the day after next day after tomorrow."

She chuckles. "You're rambling. Are you drunk?"

I snort. "I haven't gotten any chance for it. Besides, I'm still sixteen. This is an official party. I wouldn't get a chance to drink. Illegally still, you know." I say.

She shrugs. "Okay."

I grab her heels and put it down in front of her bare feet. She smiles sweetly, "Why thank you. How sweet of you."

I smirk, "You are very welcome, my lady. Now if you're willing to, shall we get back inside?" I ask and offer her my hand.

She giggles, then takes it. "Oh yes, we shall."

...

_**A/N: **Big, huge, giant, enormous, massive, apology to you guys all! It feels like an eternity since the last time I updated this... I blame school. It's crazy. Then I needed to BETA this first, but unfortunately my laptop and my BETA's laptop crashed. I know, what a coincidence. So... this one hasn't being BETAd yet, my BETA suggested that I should just post it already, and I'll post the edited one later._

_I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! What do you think anyway? Review please! Highly recommended ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Madge**

Gale and the other guests stayed up late until past midnight. I didn't last that long. Right before the clock struck twelve, I excused myself and went straight to my room. I fell asleep right away after my head made contact with the pillow. Didn't even remember to change or wash the make-up off my face, resulting my now hideous face, plus my dress which is now crumpled here and there.

The dim light bursts inside my room through the gap between the curtains. I figure it's already nine, and by the quick glance to the clock hanging on the wall, I know I'm right. Actually, today is the Harvest Festival, and it will start at eleven so that leaves me with no more time to stay longer lazily on my warm, comforting bed. I have to attend it, since it is a public affair and the Capitol is to be the one that throws the feast, and provides the foods for our district. Means everyone won't get home with empty bellies today.

I know I have to be seen presentable as the mayor's daughter, so I have to stryggle enough to peel off last night's make-ups; which I somehow grateful I didn't put too much, then put another thin layer of make-up over my plain face again.

I throw my draped blanket aside, crawl out of my bed, and get into the bathroom. I fill the tub with warm water, pour some aromatheraphy oil, and sigh in relief as I soak myself in it. This feels really good.

I stay that way for about half an hour and decide that I'll put my usual reaping dress on, just so I won't be far too the others if I wear those silly, expensive, colorful dresses. I dry my hair with the hairdryer, and put it up into a bun. I pull out and put on as well a sweater, to keep the weather from freeze me to my bones outside. It's still winter after all.

As I walk down the stairs, I notice the first floor is rather empty. Of course, my maids are all gone and taking a day off like every other Sunday. And that only means there is no breakfast ready for my growling stomach. I scoot over to the kitchen, trying to find something that maybe enough to satisfy my belly. I find a package of instant porridge, amd a still-sealed cardbox of fresh milk in the refrigerator. Quickly I grab a bowl and pour the whole package into it; plus two glasses of hot water, as the instruction says. Absentmindedly, I stir the bowl while waiting for it to be ready to eat. Once it is, I devour it like I haven't eaten for a long time. The fresh milk is next, and I gratefully praise for God-who I don't exactly know does exist or not, for giving me a rare privilege in this outlying district. A privilege to be able to eat as much as I can, almost whenever I want.

I haven't realized that it's five minutes to eleven already. Quickly I grab my shoes, then dash out to the square. My father hans't been home in a while, guess he spent another restless night arranging today's event.

I didn't know the air would be much cooler than I expected. I instantly regret of why I didn't pick a thicker, warmer sweater. But it's too late to go back though, I'm already halfway to the square, so I just leave it be. The square is already full with people when I arrive. Not in the mood to join them, anyway. I just need to be present as the mayor's daughter and that's it. I have enough food all year long, why don't I just let the Seam people have a wonderful day among those three hundred and sixty five days? I watch everyone's face, glistening with joy as they get their food rations. I can't help but smile at the sight.

Someone nudges me in the ribs, and I look to see who it is. Peeta. "Hey there," I smile at him. He grins, "Hey there, too. Not feeling really good to enjoy and join the crowds?" he asks. I give him a light shrug. "You can always read me that well, can't you? Well yeah. I've had enough food everyday, I'll just let the others have them."

He nods in agreement. "Yeah, I thought so."

I glance up to him after a few moment of silence, only to find his eyes trained on a certain spot in the distance. I follow his gaze, and I instantly know where his eyes are fixated on. None other than Katniss Everdeen. I nudge him and smirk. He blushes, "Sorry. A lifetime crush, you know. Can't keep my eyes off of her when she's around." he says sheepishly.

I laugh and wave him off. "Don't worry about that. It's only me, I've known that anyway. Hence I won't laugh at you or something."

He glares at me, "But you did laugh at me!"

I giggle, "Yes. But I didn't laugh because you have a crush on a Seam girl; especially Katniss Everdeen, of all people." I wink and he groans.

He purses his lips and goes back to observe the crowded square. Suddenly he steps aside, away from me. I frown, and follow where his eyes are now looking at. Instead on Katniss, they are now falling on the sight of Gale who is marching in wide strides towards us. "Whoa, scary. A jealous Gale Hawthorne." Peeta whispers and I shoot him an annoyed look. "Shut up." I say firmly. I know Gale and I have become unbelievably close lately, but I still remind myself that there is nothing going on between us two. We're just friends. Even though the voice inside me screams that it wants more than that.

He stops in front of us, eyeing Peeta cautiously from head to toe. "Don't worry, Gale. I won't steal your girlfriend." He says before Gale open his mouth. He lifts his eyebrows as I smack Peeta's chest. "I'm not his girlfriend." I hiss.

Peeta shrugs nonchalantly. "Shame. I always want you to be. You two are cute together, you know."

Neither me or Gale respond anything. My eyes widen, and I shoot him another look that simply means, _you'll regret saying that to me._

"Well, I'd better get going. My mother is going to kill me if I stay out too long and late for my work shift." He says as he walks away. After a few distance, I see him glances over his shoulder and winks at me. Oh my, Peeta Mellark. I wish I could just kick your ass like right now. Sometimes he can be _that _annoying.

"Mellark?" Gale's voice startles me. I turn to look at him, the shrug. "Yeah, problem?" I ask.

He shakes his head in respond. "Nah, just asking. Anyway, why don't you join the crowds out there?"

I cringe. "I feel like I'm out of place in a crowd." I answer quietly. He shakes his head again, but now his face shows an amusement look. "Oh come on, just stay near me. Or let me bring you to my family. I'm sure Posy is missing you."

I can't not smile or refuse his offer, so I nod. He takes my hand, and leads me into the crowds. I feel many pairs of eyes land on me right now, and all I want is just for the earth to split the ground into two, and swallow me inside. I _hate _being the centre of attention.

He drags me through the sea of people, and finally stops. I look over his shoukder, and catch a glimpse of his siblings, the same time Posy catches the sight of me too. "Madge!" she squeals and launches herself into my arms. I almost knock out by her sudden excitement, but Gale's strong arm lands on my back and holds me before I fall. "Easy, Pose. Madge is not your brothers whom you can throw yourself that way easily." Gale says softly, but not without a firm tone in it. Posy smiles apologetically to both of us and I laugh. "Don't worry about that. Anyway, you didn't say goodbye last night." I say with a fake pout. Gale chuckles from behind me, but Posy frowns. "Why? I was gonna meet you again. You don't need to say goodbye if you will meet with the people again." she says innocently.

I chuckle, "Right."

We; the Hawthornes and I, spend the rest of the festival playing and messing around with the remaining snow, or just wandering around enjoying Gale's last victory rally. I play with Posy, Rory, and Vick, throwing snowballs to each other and giggling all the time. When I'm just going to head for my house, I feel my nose itchs. I ignore it, and bid goodbyes to the Hawthornes. Gale is nowhere to be seen, busy, I guess.

I jog towards my house. It's closer to the dawn, I didn't even realize it's been hours since I left. I climb the stairs, and swings the door open. Right when the fan nearby blows the wind towards me, I sneeze. Noah, who is already back in to work, pokes his head from inside. "Madge, is that you?"

I wrinkle my nose, "Yeah, it's me." I reply.

"Come here, let me make you a cup of warm drink. Might help a lot." He says, pulling his head back until I can no longer see him. I opt to obey, because my nose starts to feel itchy again. When I get into the kitchen and sit on the stool, Noah has already made me a cup of chocolate drink. He smiles warmly, "Drink this, and get some rest. I'll bring your dinner to your room if you want."

I shake my head. "No need to, but thank you. I think I'm going to stay here and wait for it. Not going to be long right?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "Of course not. I promise it won't be long." So I nod, gulp the whole chocolate drink—not bothering to know that it's still hot and burns my throat. I scoot over to the couch in the living room, then throw myself on it and close my eyes. God, how did this happen? Ah, of course, the snowballs. Rory was a bit harsh; and I couldn't blame him because he is a boy, after all. He wouldn't take anyone easy on a game. Especially because he is a Hawthorne, and moreover that he is similar with his older brother—holding high his pride. I remember either he or Vick threw a big snowball to me, made me lost my balance, stumbled backwards and I fell instantly to the ground. They kept throwing me snowballs; even still when I surrendered, but finally left me alone after Posy shrieked and yelled to her brothers that was enough. Sweet little Posy.

Noah comes a couple minutes later with a tray filled with a bowl of warm soup, a glass of milk and another glass of mineral water. Also, a small plate with cheesecake on it. My mouth waters, and I shove them down into my throat, before Noah thrusts a pill into my palm. I raise my eyebrows, "For your cold. Hope it will make you feel better. But it has the side effect I guess, the sleepiness." He says. I nod, "Thanks. Don't worry, I was planning to go straight to bed anyway." I reply as I swallow it down and sip the water.

"Don't forget to wash first, Madge! You look hideous." He says, with a voice between a yell and a normal voice. I mount the stairs, feel like it's a real mountain because it seems a really long time to finally reach the peak. I turn the doorknob to my room, and collapse on the bed right away.

…

The next morning I wake up, my head is pounding. I see a glimpse of myself in my dressing mirror, and I swear I'm worse than when I woke up yesterday. Runny nose, flushed cheeks, and it got worse because of the layer of make up I didn't get a chance to peel off my face. I sigh as I try to get up from my bed, but dizziness overtakes me. I stagger and sit back on my bed. No school today, I guess.

The door cracks open, and I see my dad is poking his head inside. "Madge? Wake up. You're going to be late for school." He says as he walks in quietly. "I'm not feeling good for school, daddy. Got cold or something yesterday, I think." I answer. He sits next to me, and puts the back of his palm on my forehead. "Warm. Okay then, I'll let your teacher know you're not going to attend school today. But you have to recover for tomorrow, you hear me?"

I nod. My father is not a big fan of me skipping school. Even if I'm sick or something. Just one day, one day off from school and no more tomorrow.

I spend the day wandering around my house, trying to find something to do. I play the piano, visit my mother—who is surprisingly awake, talk about everything with her; including Gale. I finally know how it feels like to have a normal, healthy mother who I can talk to about everything in my life. But once she again drowns into her morphling haze, I don't know what I have to do next. I decided to sneak out into my father's study again. He has a huge bookshelf in it, filled with books he rarely reads.

I often sneak out one book, and hide it under my pillow or behind the lowest and furthest piles of clothes in my drawer; when I'm not reading it. Once I'm finished, I usually put it back to the shelf where its origin place, and sneak out another. I find it fascinating, reading book that actually isn't allowed to read by anyone, except my father. It's been years since I've been doing it, but it turns out that my father never knew or suspicious about the lost of a new book every once a while, while the previously lost book appears back in its place.

But unfortunately, his study is now locked. I sigh, not knowing what else I should be doing right now. My eyes land on the piano downstairs, so I decide maybe spending another evenings with my lovely piano right there wouldn't be so bad.

I was gracefully lost in the melodies when I hear someone knocks on the door. I gruffly drag myself to the backdoor, wondering who it is to disturb my peaceful evening.

I swing the door open angrily, not bothering to keep my manners since the intruder annoys me. But all of them vanish right away after I see who it is before the door. None other than Gale Hawthorne. He smiles faintly and tips his head into a curt nod, "Hey."

I raise my eyebrows, don't know why I sense something is off from him. "Hi to yourself. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask him. He instantly rolls his eyes. "Oh come on, Madge. It's evening. Didn't you say you missed me when I was on tour? So now after I'm here you ditch me? I see."

I clasp my hand over my mouth and hold back a laughter. "Come on, I was joking." I say, stepping aside so he can get inside. He does, and I close the door shut. He looks around cautiously, and his shoulder relax once he senses that there is no one around. "You're all alone again?" he asks. I nod, "Yeah. My father is in his office, my mother is sleeping, Noah is back to his house; said his sister is sick. And the others... I don't know." I reply. I walk past him back to the piano bench, but soon enough he follows and sits on his usual site; right next to me. After many evenings together, he seems to take this as a common thing. Yet not on me. I'm still having the goosebumps everytime his hand brushes mine. Like right now. I take a ragged breath as I ask him the same question I used to ask him everyday, before he went into his tour. "What song you want to hear today?"

He stretches out his arm, reaching for the piano sheets in front of me. He flips the paper, scans through every single sheet, looking for something interest him. He pulls out one and hands it to me, a sheet titled: Only Hope. One of my favourite, where I can't help to not sing along everytime I play it. I gulp, but take it anyway. I put it in front of me, and take a deep breath before I push the beginning note. I hum quietly the lyrics along when I play.

**...  
**

**Gale**

I knew that going to the mayor's house is a good idea. At the dinner last night I did all I can to not looked worried or tired or stressed because of what agreement I signed with the President about two nights ago. I don't know what makes me now really good on fooling people around with my mask. But I think it works. I wasn't very much of an actor before, but things just urge me to. So, there is nothing I can do except to play along. Besides, I don't want anyone to know about this agreement, aside from the President himself, and Finnick.

All I want honestly, is just run away from the reality just in front of me. The terrible ones. But with me being the recent Victor of The Hunger Games, I don't have any choice but stay. I want to escape. To the woods, but when I came there, it's electrocuted. I want to sit and relax in the meadow, but I don't know it's just doesn't feel right with the snow everywhere. I don't like the snow very much. It reminds me of the President. Just recalling his name in my mind already makes me want to puke.

And then I let my feet brought me here. The only other escape I can think of. Madge. And once I see her swung her door open, all of my doubts, fear, burden, seem vanish and gone far away. Just by the sight of her.

She is humming the lyrics of song I asked her to play. It's a beautiful song, and I somehow thankful for my sensitive hearings from years of hunting; I can make out what she is humming. I listen to every single words. And her voice, God, it's beautiful. Not the type of voice that everyone would stop in their track to hear, though. But it just is. Soft, gentle, and breathtaking at the same time. I trace her delicate face with my eyes. The curves of her eyes socket, her temples, quirking eyebrows, pink cheeks I always love to see, perfectly-curved nose, and her lips. Oh crap, everytime I lay my eyes on it, I have to fight the itch feelings to not land my lips on them. Imagine how it would feel, captured by mine.

I've lost on my own thoughts I didn't even realize she already finished her song. Her cheeks turn pink again, and I find myself fighting back a smirk. "Your voice is beautiful. Why didn't you sing it aloud?" I ask her. She stares at me with knitted eyebrows, "Why should I?"

By that, I don't know what to say. I just left speechless, and she keeps her gaze bores into me. I shift uncomfortably, and suddenly I remember something. "Katniss said you didn't come to school today. Is it true?"

She nods. "Yeah. Cold. Yesterday I played with snow too much with your siblings. It was really fun, anyway. I didn't regret it for once." She explains.

By the mention of snow, I know my face falls instantly. I'm more convinced by the look Madge is giving me right now. "Are you alright?"

I sigh, "Not really, I guess."

She glances around the room, and stands up. "Come on, I want to see sunset again. Mind to walk me to the meadow?" she says with a knowing smile. I know what she means. _Let's go talk outside. Bugged over here._

I nod and follow her to the back door. She stands on her tiptoes, reaching for her winter coat, hanging on the wall. I grab it before she can, and put it around her shoulder. She smiles shyly, "Thank you."

I return her smile, "Welcome." I say as I reach for mine, and grab my boots from the rack. She takes hers, and slips into it. The wind chills to our bones once we step outside. She wraps her arms around herself tightly. I don't know why, but I blurt out, "Come here, Madge. Stay close to me, you'll be warm enough."

She frowns skeptically, but steps closer. I wrap my right hand around her shoulder, keeping her as close as possible. And it's not only to keep her warm; I feel her own heat radiates to me as I stay close with her. Not close enough, though. We arrive in the meadow, not far from her house. I lean on a tree, and she follows beside me.

"So… what's going on?" she asks curiously. I spin my head towards her, and take a deep breath before I tell her everything. The Victory Tour; how I felt bad that I had to be the one that came back instead of those children of the families that stood on the Justice Building in each districts. The party; how incredibly awesome it was until I couldn't even imagine how much money they spent only for that party. And finally, the meeting with Snow. And when I tell her, the whole scene repeats my mind, like I'm watching it all over again.

_I was on my way out from the mansion when two Peacekeepers said the President was waiting for me. I obeyed, and ignored the confused looks from Effie, Portia, my prep team, even Haymitch. Yes, Haymitch, that usually knows, like about everything._

_I followed the Peacekeepers, walking through corridors to corridors, and finally stopped in front of a huge wooden door with two other Peacekeepers guarding it. They opened the door and gestured for me to enter. And so did I._

_The President was sitting on his chair—well, a big one, more like a throne—facing to the side of his room. A window, was what he's looking through. A large window glass that shows him the centre of the city. He spun the chair, and looking straight at me. I shuddered, suddenly felt uncomfortable—facing the man I hate the most in this entire world: privately._

"_Ah, Mr. Hawthorne. I'm glad you're finally here. How was the party?" he broke the silence. I cleared my throat, and nodded. "It was really great. I'm honored to be given the chance to attend such a party." I said in reply, not knowing what else to answer. He nodded in approvement. "Of course. I suppose Finnick has already told you about this?"_

_I gulped, and nodded again. "Good. So what do you think about that, Mr. Hawthorne? There have been requests for you, besides for Finnick as well that they want to explore you some more. And who am I to refuse what my people want?"_

_I gritted my teeth, I wanted to throw up, or spit everything I had eaten to his face. 'Explore me some more'? But I didn't. Not if it would harm my family, and the entire district. So I swallowed—hard, and opened my mouth, trying to compromise him or something. Finnick has told me that Snow wouldn't accept refusal, but maybe a compromise would do. As long as it's being proposed in the right way. "I wanted to ask first, actually. Aren't I, uh, way too young for such a… thing?" I asked him as careful as I ever be. I was actually surprised that Finnick is just like me; hating every single living thing of the Capitol—despite him coming from one of a Career district._

_Snow observed me for a while. "Too young, you said?" he asked. I swallowed again, and nodded. "Yes. My parents always teach and raise me to be a gentleman. They've been rooting some basic rules on me since I was a little kid. One of them is that I'm not allowed to play with girls until I'm mature enough. And I learned that 'mature' in my parents's reckoning is around eighteen or nineteen years old. And I would be doomed if they found out." I said, also silently prayed that involving my parents in this wouldn't endanger them._

_Fortunately, Snow smiled. "What a couple of good parents they are. Have been raising such a gentle young man like you." He said. I couldn't figure out whether he was being sarcastic or saying the truth. I chose the latter. "Thank you."_

_He nodded, and leaned closer towards me. "But you know I'm not going to accept a refusal, don't you?" he said._

_I swear I was sweating. "Yes, sir. I'm perfectly aware of that."_

"_Good. So how about this. We wait, for another two years, but not without you preparing for everything with Finnick during those time. And on the same day as today, two years from now, you have to do these appointments. I don't want to upset my people in any way. Do you understand me?"_

_I nodded hastily. "Yes, sir."_

_He leaned back, "And you know if you do otherwise, I can do anything to you, your family, your friends, or anyone, right?"_

_A lump caught in my throat, and also another one in my chest. I felt like I wanted to explode. I struggled even only to nod. "Yes, sir."_

_Snow then wrote something on a paper, and thrusted it in my direction along with the pen he was using. I read the paper, and it sent shiver through my spine. My contract. An agreement that I would do what he wants in exactly two years from this very day. I signed it with whatever signature that came up in my mind, and he then took it back. He stretched out his arm, and shook hands with me. Just that, but I was already mentally panting in my head._

"_Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Hawthorne. I'm looking forward to see you again, next time soon. Oh, and have a pleasure trip back to Twelve." He said. I nodded quickly, "Thank you very much, sir." And I left right away._

Madge is staring at me, mouth agape, eyes widened. I know I shouldn't tell her about this; she is just way too young to bear with this kind of thing, but keeping it to myself is driving me insane. I don't know who else to tell about. Katniss? Out of question. Haymitch? No thanks, he would probably tell my father if he knows. My parents? Well they are the most people I don't want to know about this. My siblings? Oh well, obviously—absolutely—definitely—irrevocably—not. Ugh, just go to hell, Snow.

I sigh. "It's terrible, isn't it?" I ask her. She gulps, "Kind of. But I'm aware of such a thing like that. Everyone knows Finnick, and how his life is after he won seven years ago. And I was already figured out things would be turned out like this, though, the first time you reappeared after the Games."

Now my turn to stare at her in shock. "You've figured this out? Gosh, Madge."

She smiles sadly. "At least, it's still two years from now. You can prepare yourself for the worse."

I shudder at her words. Aware of my sudden change of expression, she quickly put her hand on my shoulder. "Relax, Gale. Two years is more than enough for you to prepare everything. Maybe also find a way to avoid that."

I sigh again loudly. "There is no way I can avoid that, Madge. I've already signed my contract. Didn't you realize?" I don't realize that I nearly snap.

She looks at me sadly, "I know. I said maybe Gale." She says quietly. I instantly regret of snapped her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." I say to her. She smiles again, wider than before. "It's okay. If you're not rude anymore then you've changed. I'm glad you're rude. It's a sign that the old you are still there." She says with a wink.

And by that, I laugh along with her.

_**A/N: **Okay, I know I was going to update on Sunday, but unfortunately my computer crashed all over again and I couldn't do anything so... now I'm using my friend's laptop. Pity me ;p_

_Anyway, I would like to thank the people first, who always review me but I can't reply directly because I can't PM them or something. Thank you for you all! And be patient for the next chapter! I've done it in my phone and all I have to do now is just to wait for my laptop to be done repaired. Using tablet is sort of sucks. :p_

_What do you think? It's still a filler and some sort of fluff... but I promise there will be a twist next chapter;) _

_Review please! They make my day:)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Alright. Here it goes, the next chapter! I know, it's been quite some time after the last time I updated... but I managed you know. My laptop hasn't come back yet, and I still can hear my heart breaks for it (I'm exaggerrating, I know)._

_I did promise there will be a twist here right? But sorry, I decided to delay it. BUT, hats off to __**Belle453**__, she gave me a bright idea! That's the reason why the original twist from me isn't going to be here, in this chapter, nor in some of future chapters. But there is another twist from Belle's idea, though. Don't worry. Next chapter will be up still in this weekend, since I have a looong weekend this week. Four days! How does that sounds? ;)_

_Well, here it is. Enjoy! :)_

****...

**Gale**

Breakfast is somewhat silent, even though the usually bubbly Posy is sitting next to me. This huge house is rather empty except for us, most of its people are out. My parents, going out to who knows where. I bet they want to have another honeymoon. Vick and Rory are the same, hanging out with their friends. I originally wanted to go out hunting with Katniss, like we usually do on Sunday. But I can't leave Posy alone. Don't ever ask about bring her to the woods. Never. So I stay home, keep wishing silently in my head she won't ask me to play her silly-girly games with her, and turn my Sunday worse.

Out of nowhere, Madge appears in the kitchen. I nearly choked on my food. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?" I ask, a bit too harsh. Blame the nerves.

She flinches, but step forward anyway, not very surprised by my sudden outburst. She leans on the dining table next to me, eyeing us both—me and Posy. "I come every Sunday, Gale."

That catches my attention. "Really? For what? You know I always out on Sunday. I'll come by at the evening, remember?" I tell her. She moves and sits on the nearest seat to me comfortably, props on her elbows as she watches Posy, pushing around her breakfast with her fork. "Oh please. I don't come for you. I come to play with Posy." She says flatly. Posy's head snaps up and she grins smugly to her, and gets another grin from the blonde in return.

"O-kay. But why do I never see you around here then?" I ask as I shove another spoon of meal into my mouth. She turns and bores her gaze to me. "Because, you always have gone when I arrive. And I always have left before you get back." I frown, "Why do you leave before I get back? You can stay as long as you want here, you know. My family likes you." I say, recalling in my mind when Rory chimed about her after the last time our families played in the meadow, or Vick's eyes that lighten up whenever she's around. Not to mention Posy's admiration. And my mother, who always says nothing but compliment about her. How she's willing to help tear Posy away from her every once in a while. And my dad... well I don't know about him. But he seems friendly enough with her, and I can always tell he doesn't fake it.

She blushes and her lips form a tiny smile, but shakes her head. "Yeah, maybe. I do love to spend some times here, it feels good to have a bunch of other people around," she laughs, and continues, "But Sunday's lunchtime is the only time my dad has a spare time for me and my mother. He's been busier lately. There is no chance I would miss that. So I have to be back home before lunch."

I nod. Maybe that's why her family never come around again in the meadow on Sunday evening. Lately it's only mine and the Everdeens.

"Why aren't you out like usual?" she asks, snapping me back from my thoughts. I tip my chin towards Posy's direction. "Can't leave her alone. The rest of my family are out." I reply shortly. "Oh," is all she says.

"Madge, you really come just to play?" Posy chimes beside me. I see Madge's eyes soften, and nods. "Of course, Posy. I love to play with you. Why do you think I always come every Sunday?" she says gently. I can't help but admire her when it comes to the kids. She's already seems so gentle and kind by her only sight, now I see how she really is around kids. So... what is it, motherly? Like my mother.

Posy chews on her meal and murmurs, "For Gale."

I roll my eyes while Madge laughs quietly. "I'll see him around in the evening, Posy. I don't need to keep looking for him in the morning, or all day."

I snort quietly, but Madge hears that. She glares at me, in somewhat a playful glare. I chuckle as she turns her attention back to my little sister. Alright. I envy her now. She's got her full attention while in fact, Madge is damn closer to me than Posy. I huff secretly in my head.

"Careful when you're into her." I chirp. She spins her head and looks straight at me in the eye with a frown. "What do you mean?"

In the middle of a chuckle, I answer in a hushed voice. "She will start to ask you for some silly stuff or play with her girly games."

She surprisingly just smile, and turns back to watch Posy eats. "I don't mind. I'd love to do anything with Posy. And about the girly games, I'm a girl, after all, Gale. If I could, I would probably make her my own sister."

That catches Posy's full attention. "You want me as your sister?" she asks in disbelief. Madge chuckles, "Of course I do, Posy. I don't have any brother or sister, and you're the sweetest, cutest, prettiest, little girl I've ever known."

I see Posy is blushing a bit and smiles shyly, "You're prettier." She says. Now Madge's turn to blush. Adorable, as usual of course. I mentally slap myself since I never get the spunk to tell Madge about my feelings, let alone to sort things out between her and Katniss, or _me _and Katniss for that matter. We do spend our time like we used to before my games, but it's not the same. Katniss is still, sometimes, a little scared of me. There were a time when I caught her staring at my hands while I was holding a knife, or setting my bow and arrows ready to shoot a prey. I instantly knew what she was thinking. It's about me, in my games, when I stabbed the girl from One in her back, right in the middle. She died right away. Of course Katniss would be scared, she can be easily read like an open book. Maybe she thought there was a probability I would stab her, or anyone in the same way. Silly Katniss Everdeen. I couldn't blame her, though. And still can't. It's not her fault to be scared, everyone does. Not to me, also Haymitch. But to him, people usually stare in disgust and pitying looks, not scared and horrified look like the way they give to me.

And now, it's all I can do. Compliment her silently in my head, or in teasing tone just so she won't suspect anything. I know. Coward. No need to tell, I know that.

"Every girl is pretty in their own way Pose." Madge replies gently. Posy nods, "But you really want to do anything, to be my sister?" she asks curiously. Madge purses her lips, "Depends on what do you mean by _anything_."

Posy sets her cutleries down before answering, "Marry Gale. Then you'll become my sister." She says, _innocently_.

I choke on my food and cough in an instant. Madge is shocked as well, given the look on her face; blatantly written all over it. I'm still coughing by the way. She spins her head slowly to me, and she lifts her hand and places it on the small of my back, gently rubbing it with one hand while her other one thrusting a glass of water. I grab it and gulp it down. "Better. Thanks." I breath.

She nods and takes a deep breath, a quick recover from the shock. "Posy, you can consider me as your sister without me having to marry your brother, you know."

Posy pouts and crosses her arms over her chest stubbornly. Hawthorne typical. "So you don't want to marry Gale?" she asks. I feel my eyes want to bug out from the socket. "Posy," I hiss. She turns and glares at me sternly. Just like my mother when she's angry over me having a big trouble awaits. Geez, I wonder how come such a little girl can manage to think _that _way? Marriage?

"Uh, Posy... it's not like that. I," she falters and snaps her mouth shut before she says anything further. I quirk my eyebrows up in amusement while her face turns pink in embarrassment. But then... wait, what did she say? _It's not like that_. Did she mean she _wants _to err, marry me? Excuse me, I'm barely seventeen. The idea of marriage... well it's not banned from my brain yet, I might give that a consideration, but not _now_. There are so many things on my plate already. And even though if I did plan something about that, I don't think I'll ever do it in such this young age. I think about age twenty-one, for the least. And besides, if I get married this early, I'm pretty sure Snow would kill me—for destroying his plan on selling me in prostitution. I shudder at my own thought.

Madge glances at me with a look that says, _help_. I stifle a laugh and decide that maybe I should help her. Just in case someday I'll need her help too. Err, okay. This debt-thing is still rooting in my mind, even after plenty of Madge's lectures about _there is no such a thing as debt in friendship_. _We do everything sincerely. No even 'thank you's needed_. I had to agree and said yes to her, or else she would have been keep giving me those lectures I was starting to get enough to hear.

I see Posy's empty plate. "You're done with it, Pose?" I ask, pointing to her plate. She sniffs, but nods. Just before I'm about to reach for it, a hand snatches mine and precedes me to grab the plates. Of course it's Madge. She grabs it, then mine next, and loads it into her hands quickly. "I got this. You two go ahead, I'll finish these first. I'll join later." She says as she pokes my upper arm and winks. I groan. I'm perfectly sure she does that on purpose.

But right when she turns around, Posy catches the sight of her hair; tied up into complicated braids I have no idea how she did that. "Madge, your hair is so pretty!" she squeals.

Madge spins on her heels, grinning shyly, "Thank you."

"I want my hair like that too! Can you do my hair?" Posy asks with her big, puppy eyes I know no one could ever resist. Madge chuckles, "Of course, sweetie. Just let me finish these first, okay?" She lifts the plates in her hands slightly. Posy pouts, "Gale can do that." She says in annoyance. Madge turns to face me and raises her eyebrows, asking if it's alright. I shrug, "Give me that." I say as I grab the plates and nudges her ribs. "Good luck with her pep talk." I whisper. She winces and automatically swats my arm as I laugh out loud on my way to the kitchen.

I need no time since it's only two small plates and glasses. As I walk into the living room, the girls are seated on the long couch. Madge with her crossed long-legs, knitted eyebrows, chewing on her bottom lip in concentration. And Posy, unbelievably sitting stilll patiently in front of her, swaying and humming quietly for her favorite doll in her arms. I take a seat behind Madge, observing her hair. It sure does looks pretty. I even have to fight the urge to run my hand through it and mess it up just so it falls into her usual flowing hair. But instead, I shove my hands into my pockets.

"There you are, Posy."

Madge's voice startles me. I nearly fell asleep, since both of the girls were really quiet during their 'hair-styling' games.

Posy hops down from the couch, bouncing excitedly on her feet in front of me. "How do I look?" she asks. I trail her hair with my eyes and nod. "You look good, Pose."

She pouts. "You're no fun. I'm gonna look myself." She says and in a blink, is already on her way climbing the staircase.

"How did you do that?" I point to Madge's hair. She leans back next to me, playing with a loose strand of her hair. "I don't know. I was just... playing with it. Tied the braids here and there. Then it just became like this." She explains. "Girls," I mutter.

She snickers beside me. "You should be a bit nicer to her, you know. She really adores you. And for the records, Posy is probably the sweetest girl I've ever known. Your _only _sister, moreover. Praise that a little." I roll my eyes at her another lecture. "Yes ma'am." Is all I can think of.

Posy comes back running, her eyes lighten up with pure delights. I know Madge is right. Sweet innocent little Posy. She doesn't know what most of our family had to suffer before. Well just look in her early childhood, she's already living in a huge house, with no need to worry about will she get her food or not in the next meal, or the freezing winter. I'm glad though. And yes, I should praise that a little. No, as much as I can. Madge is even probably dying to have a sibling, while here I am, without having to ask, have a bunch of them.

I stand up and scoop her up to my arms. "There you are, my pretty little sister."

Posy giggles as she wraps her smalll hands around my neck. "Like Madge?" I nod. "Yes. Like Madge. My two favorite girls."

Secretly I glance to Madge, eyes widened, cheeks start to turn pink _again_. I snicker silently in my head, and just when I'm going to twirl Posy in the air, an abrupt knock on the front door stops me. Madge and I exchange glances, then I put Posy down. "I'll get that."

And it's pretty surprising to see who is the one behind the door. Darius. I raise my brows, "My dad isn't home yet, Darius."

He shakes his head. "I'm not looking for him, I'm looking for you, boy. You're being summoned to the Capitol as a personal request from the President. The train is waiting for you. Now go, pack some things and lets go." He says as he shoves me back in. I stumble backwards, but thankfully get a hold on the doorknob. "Wait, what?" I ask him, in an absolute bewilderment.

He glares dagger. "Just go. And don't ask me anything, because I have no idea what this is all about either. For all I know, the train is personally came to fetch you up so you'd better be hurry, kid."

I rake my hand through my hair. "Do you know about... maybe... how long I'll be staying?" I ask carefully.

"No," he replies firmly. Admittedly, Darius is a little creepy right now. I've never seen him like this. He used to be so cheerful, cracks some stupid or dirty jokes here and there; so I have no choice but obey. Sprinting upstairs, I catches a glimpse of confused Posy and worried Madge in the living room. I wish I could explain something to them, Madge especially, which unfortunately in fact, I can't. I randomly stuff any clothes I see first from my dresser into a black backpack I found in the upper drawer.

Racing back downstairs, the sight of Madge and Posy, standing midway below the stairs stops me. They both have their arms crossed over their chest. I sigh, slowly descend the stairs, then kneel down on Posy's eye level first. "Look, I'm not going to go for long. Momma and dad will be home soon. Be nice with Madge, okay?" I tell her. She nods and throws herself to me. I squeeze my baby sister slightly, then she releases me and sits down on one of the stair.

Slowly, I raise to my feet, standing right in front of Madge. We don't say anything for a moment before she hesitantly lifts her hand, and straightens my ruffled collarshirt. I swallow hard, looking right into those deep blue eyes as she lowers her hands. "You're going to be alright, aren't you?" she asks, with an obvious worried tone in her voice. "Course I will." I whisper.

We fall silent once again. I can't waste another time before Darius will probably start to bang on the door, urging me to hurry. So open my arms, it is. "Come here." I say quietly. She smiles, and without any hesitation scoots over, clutching my shirt right when I enveloped her in my arms. I bury my face into her smelled-like-strawberry hair. I inhale her smell deeply, absorb every bit of her before I go to hold on to, because I have no idea how long I'll be gone this time. And for all I know, missing her is not something I'm looking forward to. "Don't do anything reckless." She says, her voice muffled in my chest. "Yes. Hey, wait for me, would you?" I whisper to her hair. She nods, "Always."

****...

**Madge**

Gale is gone. A Peacekeeper with a familiar look, fetched him in all of a sudden, and he's now gone. Just like that. I remember saw the Peacekeeper several times with my dad before, but I couldn't make out who is he. Posy pulls on the hem of my shirt. "Madge? Is Gale going to be on TV again?" I look down, then lower myself on my knees. "I don't know, Posy. Maybe yes, but maybe no. Don't worry, he is just going for a trip, I think." I reply gently, mostly to myself though, as I try to push down the unsettling feels in my stomach. What the hell is possibly going on? I made out some words of the Peacekeeper earlier; which really doesn't sit well in my stomach: _personal request from the President._ And God bless him, what is good with a _personal request _from the President? Nothing.

Thankfully, Posy nods. "Come on, let us eat something." I say, trying to change the subject, and lead Posy to the kitchen. But not long afterwards, the backdoor swings open, revealing none other than Katniss Everdeen. She raises her eyebrows up high. "Madge? What are you doing here?" she asks.

I wince at her rather hostile tone. "I always come every Sunday, Katniss." I answer softly. She walks in with confident strides, I bet already stopped by for several times before so this house is nothing unfamiliar anymore. "Oh, alright. Whatever. Is Gale here? He didn't come to meet me, uh, in the Seam today." She asks carefully. I think she knows about out the surveillance all over the house. Maybe Gale needed her to keep her mouth shut in his house? After all, this girl is so much like him.

And of course she would come and ask about _that_. "Uh, he... he's just being summoned to the Capitol."

That stops her abruptly. "He what? God, why?" she asks, worry and confusion obviously in her eyes. I shake my head and sigh, "I don't know. The Peacekeeper didn't even know himself."

She crosses her arms across her chest, takes a deep breath; seemingly trying to calm herself down. "Okay. Whatever. Anyway, did he stay home because of your coming here?" she asks, _bitterly_. And in an obvious dislike and _weird_ way. Like when a girl is... jealous over another girl that close with her boyfriend. That sort of surprises me. God, help me to hide this smirk on my face. Katniss Everdeen is _jealous_? "No, of course not. He stayed because no one would look afer Posy today. The other Hawthornes are out. Posy is alone, so he stayed. Later then, I came." I answer to her. She nods, "That explains."

The room falls silent. Posy doesn't seem to notice though. She grabs a jar of cookies and thrusts it to Katniss's direction. "Want one?" she asks. Katniss looks down, her lips form a small smile and nods. "Sure, thank you."

This is a total awkwardness. Katniss and I rarely spoke with each other lately. At school, yes we still spend our lunch time together, but no more than just a hello, a goodbye, and that's it. We're over. I still can't find the courage nor a good excuse to talk to her, since we didn't much a pair of talkers beforehand.

"Posy, your hair is pretty. Who did that?" Katniss's voice rings through the empty house. That surprises me as well. Since when Katniss is the one to pay attention about hair and stuff? Maybe because the braid. Yes, maybe that.

Posy's face lighten up and she starts to chirp, "Madge did this! It's pretty right? Gale said I look pretty like she is."

Katniss's gaze stiffen, and she just nods to Posy, trying to let the girl knows she still is paying attention to her flowing words, while in fact, she can't anymore. I gulp and drop my gaze to my hands, fidgeting nervously in my lap. I wish someone were here. Just to lessen the tension, it's really getting more and more uncomfortable.

And thankfully, the backdoor swings open and this time, it's Mr. And Mrs. Hawthorne appear. "Oh! Madge, you're here. I'm sorry, where is Gale? Don't ever say that he left and..." she frowns when she catches the sight of Katniss. "Katniss? You're not with Gale?" she stands up quickly and shakes her head nervously. We both know it's not an easy task to tell Gale's parents that he was just being picked up to go straight to the Capitol. By a personal request from the President himself, moreover.

Apparently, Mr. Hawthorne senses this. "Is there anything wrong, girls?" he asks.

I glance up to Katniss, who is glancing at me too. She shrugs, and I sigh. "I'm sorry Mr. Hawthorne, Mrs. Hawthorne. But Gale... he was just being summoned to the Capitol. A Peacekeeper came and picked him up, asked him to bring some stuff then dragged him out. Well, sort of." I explain carefully. All colors drain from both of the adults. They exchange worried glances to each other.

"Did the Peacekeeper say something? Maybe what's the purpose or..." Hazelle trails off when she sees me shake my head weakly. She rubs her temples, "I hope he's going to be fine." She whispers. Mr. Hawthorne wraps her in his arms, "He will. He's strong, like her father. He won the Hunger Games, after all." He says, trying to ease the tense. It works, Hazelle smiles wearily to her husband.

"I think I'll just go. My father is probably looking for me." Katniss breaks the silence. Hazelle snaps her head, "Oh. Okay, thank you for... coming, Katniss. Say hi to your parents from us." She says and Katniss nods in response. Once she's out, I glance up to the clock on the wall, realizing it's past lunch already. I sigh, my father is probably already back to his office again. I excuse myself to the three Hawthornes, and the olders personally thank me for staying with their daughter. Of course I say it's nothing, I'd love to come and stay with Posy in anytime. Then I race back to my house, and to my relief, my father is still home.

He raises his eyebrows quizzically, "Where have you been, Madge? Your mother is worried sick about you. I couldn't let her pass her lunch before she got another shot, so we had it ahead. I'm sorry." He says.

I wave him off. "That's okay. I was just at the Hawthornes. Gale was being summoned, leaving Posy alone so I had to wait until their parents came back."

His brows furrowed, "What? Summoned? Gale? Why?" he asks. I shake my head. "I don't know. He was just being picked up, said it was by a personal request from the president, and the train was personally came to wait for him. And he's gone." I explain, as I sink down on the couch. I look up back to my father who is still frowning. "Dad? Is it a common thing? You know, to the Victors. After they won, they would be summoned back to the Capitol to do some... stuff, maybe?" I ask him.

He sits down next to me, and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Maybe. I don't know. But hearing that it's by a personal request from the President... I'm not sure." He says quietly.

Alright. Now I'm officially worried.

...

_**A/N: **What do you guys think? Any lingering ideas? Thoughts? Critics? Corrections (since this story doesn't use BETA)? Tell me!_


	15. Chapter 15

_For you who have already read thi__s, yet still get the notification; don't worry. I just added a tiny detail I forgot to write in the conversation between Gale and Snow. You won't miss too much. Sorry, by the way. I was in a rush when I wrote this.  
_**  
**

...**  
**

**Gale**

As I stroll down the train, I find out that no one is aboard except for me and a few capitol attendants. All of the rooms are empty, apart from mine. And when I ask one of the attendants, sadly he says the same. No one is here.

I pace back and forth in my room, after a few toss and turn on my bed earlier. Didn't work any. I can't just sit down and relax, obviously. Not until I know what is this all about. Or what is Snow's purpose on summoning me, for that matter. It's been several hours, and I'm starting to feel so fed up with this trip. I've fallen asleep for a brief moment, wandered around the train, shoved any food as much as my stomach could hold, tossed and turned back on my bed, and now pacing back and forth anxiously like crazy, waiting for nothing. Yet the journey to the Capitol will last for another several hours to kill.

The train is suddenly slowing down. That's what I think when the view I see through the window glass is not as blurry as it was before when the train first departed. I jump out of my bed, hoping that this is no regular fuel stop. Maybe there will be someone I can talk to that will board the train.

And I couldn't be more right. Not long after the train really stops, the entrance door slides open, and a man steps on the train. The man, oddly, is vaguely familiar to me. From his bronze hair, especially. I carefully walk towards him, ever so inaudibly like I always do. And when he turns around... of course. Finnick Odair.

"Whoa," he steps back in surprise. "How did you do that? I didn't even hear you coming." He says in annoyance. I shrug, "Old habit, I guess."

He sniffs but nods anyway, and we stand there awkwardly in silent for a good moment before I can't stop it anymore. "Uh, Finnick? What are you doing here, actually?"

His head snaps up and he frowns, "Shouldn't I be the one to ask you about that first? What are _you_ doing here? You know this train is heading directly to the Capitol right?"

I nod because I do know about that, and he continues, "Well then you must have known what I'm here for."

There are a few seconds of silence before everything registers our mind. Finnick's and my eyes widen in shock and horror. How could I be so stupid? The contract, that's the only possible reason of my summoning to the damn Capitol, not to mention the blatant clue that this is a _personal request _from Snow himself.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me that you..." He cringes before he even finishes his own sentence. I shake my head in despair. "I don't know. The uh, ..." I trail off, remembering that this train is bugged. I don't want anyone knows about my horrible contract aside from the people who already have. Even the Capitol people, no way. Just let me live in peace for a while before they destroy me in two years. For now, no. The surveillance is probably everywhere, just like my house. Then I remember, Madge, back home, always as intelligent as ever, is now probably has figured out the reason behind this sudden summoning. I just wish she will still keep her promise, to make this stays secret between us only. I don't want anyone back home knows about this.

Finnick seems to know what my problem is, because the next second he's now dragging me down the hallway, and stops in front of a door. My _bedroom _door. He opens it, then throws in his suitcase carelessly. My eyes widen instantly. "Uh, Finnick. That is my room, for your information."

He closes the door behind him, and raises his eyebrows to me. "Yeah, whatever. So? I'm not planning on sleeping or anything. I'm just putting that in. This room is where I usually store my belongings. Don't worry, I'll take that later. For now, come on." He says as he turns around and continue to stroll down the train further to the back.

I sigh quietly before I follow him suit. He walks in quick paces, not looking back or even bothered to check if I'm following or not. Finally, we reach for the end of the train. Without hesitation, he swings the door open, and the loud wind bursts inside. He steps out, holding still the door for me to pass, then shuts it once I'm outside with him.

"Alright, now spill. It's not bugged out here. It's the only place we can talk freely in this train. I just hope you won't throw up or something."

I roll my eyes and lean back to the wall casually. I have to admit, I do feel a bit of dizziness here. The train is moving damn fast I can barely see a thing, yet am still standing outside, away from its bugged rooms inside. But I have to talk about this to someone, and Finnick is the best shot I've got so far. So I give in. "Where was I?" I ask him.

"I was asking you, are you here for... the same reason as I am? Did you fail to, you know, compromise Snow the last time you met him? What did he say to you? Oh, no no. Wait let me fix that. What did _you _say to him?" he blurts out until I have to hold up my hands.

"Easy, dude. Let me answer them one by one. First, I don't know why I'm here, actually. Since a Peacekeeper just came, picked me up without any further information because he didn't even know himself. And second, last time I met Snow, I did make a compromise. I told him that my parents teach me to not play with girls until I'm mature enough, in that case is when I reach age around eighteen or nineteen. Then he gave me two years before I have to attend those... appointments." I explain.

Finnick seems to be in a deep thought before he straightens his back and carefully say, "I don't intend on freak you out, okay. But I don't think Snow could be _that _nice to let a boy like you, has a control over him. Do you remember anything else he said?"

I try to recall the time when I was alone with Snow. Terrifying time. Then I remember something. "He said something about me, that I should prepare myself for... that, in these two years with... you."

Finnick snaps his head to my direction. "Prepare? Prepare what?" he asks sharply. I shake my head carefully. The bronze-haired runs his hand through his head exasperatedly. "What the hell does he want..." he mutters.

We stay there for another moment before he straightens up. "I'm sorry that I have no idea about what is this all about, Gale. Just forget it for a while, and lets go inside. I want to eat something, I'm hungry." He says as he pats his stomach.

I can't help but laugh at his sudden change demeanor. Now I see why people adore him so much. He's friendly, likable, even though I've only been knowing him shortly. He grins as he pushes the door open and we're back inside. We eat together and talk about nonsense things to light up the tension and forget about what we are actually here for. I don't even know it's been hour s again, or how many times I got up from my seat and added something to my plate. And much to my surprise, the train feels like it slows down again. Finnick stands up when the train is fully stops and looks out the window. "Where are we?" I ask.

He goes to sit back across from me. "One."

I raise my brows. "Fuel stop?"

Finnick shakes his head. "No, but for..." the door to the dining car slides open, revealing a young woman with blonde hair that also looks familiar. I remember seeing her on TV. Must be a Victor. Career. I shudder as she raises her eyebrows, "Finnick? What is _he _doing here?" she asks as she points her finger to me.

Finnick shrugs. "President's invitation." He answers shortly, not giving her anything more about me. Bless you, Odair.

The woman sneers as she throws herself to a couch nearby. "Really? What an exciting trip for a recent, young, handsome victor, don't you think?" she says with a thick sarcastic tone which I have no idea why she does so. Then I'm being hit by a realization. If she is a Victor, and is also from District One, then she has every right to be mean to me. After all I killed one of her tributes in my games. That is enough to make me drop my gaze to the plate in fromt of me, picking randomly at the food which now does not interest me anymore.

Finnick scowls, "Oh please. Can you not be a little nicer to anyone, Cashmere? He's just joining our group. At least say hi or something. He's just a sixteen year old boy. Not old enough to get those snide remarks of yours."

Cashmere. Of course that is her name. I remember she is one of those very few considered-desirable Victors, although not as well-known as the Famous Heartthrob Finnick Odair. She snorts, "Are you trying to tell me what to do? Won't do, Odair. But well, a hi won't hurt." She turns to me and smiles—in a way I'm pretty sure she's forcing that one, and says, "Welcome to the group, and hope you'll get a good day with President Snow, Mr. Hawthorne." Oh well, I didn't miss the mocking tone, though. Then she stands up and leaves.

After Cashmere is out of sight, I turn to Finnick with raised eyebrows. "Yeah. She is here for the same reason as I am. You know the Capitol people are not all females right? The males population needs someone, too."

I swallow, hard. I think I won't ever see Cashmere again the same way as I just saw her moments ago. She is pretty, I have to admit. Blonde hair, reminds me of Madge. Great, now that I think about her I've missed her already. I didn't get to spend the evening listening to her piano play today. I sigh, wishing this train picked me up just a little later so I may still got the chance to listen to Madge's piano piece. It's peaceful, and it lets my mind wander to the place I've never been to, or the place I want to be at the present. With her, of course. Sometimes I think about a meadow, much more beautiful than the one back in Twelve. Or the beach in District Four. Anywhere I can think of.

I push the thoughts away from my mind. It irks me to no end. Damn Snow, he will pay for this someday. If only there is a way for that...

The journey lasts for another more hours which I decided to kill with playing cards with Finnick. Cashmere never comes out of her room, and we don't even bother to make her. What is the point, anyway?

When we arrive at the station in the Capitol, Cashmere disappears right away with a car, while me and Finnick are being escorted to another shiny black car. Finnick seems confused at first as to why he has to follow me. He thinks that he has an appointment, but the attendant tells him to just follow suit since it is a direct order from the President. That shuts him up.

I am once again at the President's mansion. And again being led through corridor to corridor, then end up in front of the same wooden door as the one I faced last time. Finnick is being told to wait outside, while I'm ushered inside. I flash a horrified look to him which he returns with a sympathetic look and the door shuts in front of my nose. I gulp and slowly turn around, now to find Snow is sitting on his 'throne', propping on his elbows on the huge desk in front of him. A ghost of smile plastered on his lips, and he gestures for me to sit down. I obey. What other choice do I have anyway?

I rub my hands on my pants nervously, waiting for Snow to say something. He takes a deep breath before finally speaks up. "How are you Mr. Hawthorne?"

I form the best smile I could ever make. "Good, thank you, Mr. President."

He nods. "Do you know why did I summon you at this time?" he asks. I shake my head, of course.

He leans back to his chair. "You remember about our agreement, don't you, Mr. Hawthorne?"

I nod rapidly. "Yes, of course I still do, Mr. President."

He nods again. "Good. But we have this, one little problem."

I'm sweating again. Just like last time. What kind of problem? Please do not let my family get involved in this, I silently pray.

"I heard you're close with the Mayor Undersee's daughter and also one of the Everdeen girl?"

That is like a punch in my guts. Madge and Katniss. Two out of three important girls in my life. My mother, well she is not a girl. Okay stop with this. God, what is it with them?

I can't bear to lie. I don't want anymore trouble so I nod. "Yes. They're two bestfriends of mine." Is all I can manage to answer. Both of them are pretty special, more than just bestfriend; especially Madge, but I can't tell Snow what they really are. One, Katniss is my hunting partner. There is no way I would tell Snow that. And Madge... well she is another story. She is the escape I always look for whenever I'm haunted by the nightmares of my games. Which is technically, caused by the Capitol, and as its leader, Snow. So, no. I won't risk those girls into anything. Bestfriends it is.

Snow nods as he leans forward now. "Bestfriends? I thought they are more than that. Since those two girls spend their time everyday with you, am I right?"

My eyes widen in surprise. How on earth did he get to know about that?

"Uh, well they are. We're not anything in romantic way, if that is what you're trying to ask me." I say carefully.

Snow nods with a slight, disgusting smug expression on his face. "You have a good sense. Yes, that was what I tried to ask you. But Mr. Hawthorne, I'm afraid you still have to keep your distance with both of them."

"Uh, but if I might ask, Mr. President, why?" I ask, utterly confused.

Snow's creepy smile appears on his face. "Mr. Hawthorne, you said you do remember our agreement. But if you were being spotted with another girl, issued as your girlfriend, for instance; that would only lessen the enthusiasm. Wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"

Oh no. Please, please. "So... what you are saying is, I have to keep an arm's length with both of them?"

Snow shakes his head. "Not only an arm's length. As far as you can get."

I gulp down, trying to find any excuses my mind can come up with. "But Katniss, uh, her family and mine are close with each other and I can't just stay away from her. My family would be suspicious. And it's the last thing I want on this earth."

Snow is quiet for a moment, which is creepy enough. But then he speaks again, to my relief. Yet not for what he is saying, "That so? I'm not quite sure Mr. Hawthorne. You still have to stay away from her."

I almost sigh in frustration, but then I get an idea. "Well Mr. President, my family and the Everdeens are kind of alike. Can I maybe, declare that our families are relatives? If Katniss Everdeen is known as my cousin, it will do just fine if I don't keep my distance with her, right?" I ask, very careful as I ever be.

This creepy President is again quiet, and I have to fight the urge to not do anything stupid like maybe shake him and make him talk faster. "Well, okay then. That will do. But the mayor's daughter... no excuse. And if you do otherwise, well you know what I can do to any of your _bestfriends_." He says sharply. And I have no other choices since it is not only about my life, but also Madge's and Katniss's. Don't forget his eyes. They bore into mine like daggers, and I know I've pissed him off. For the second time, if I did so the last time we met. So I reluctantly nod. Hell's teeth, no more Madge. God, she is the one that keeps me going, and hold on my sanity. How could I stay away from her?

"Now that we're clear with the problem, let us proceed to the next one. Do you remember what I said about preparations?"

See? I'm right again. "Yes, sir."

He nods, satisfied. "Good. Then you must start with that today. Finnick will tell you how to please your client, then you will try it out what you have learned from him with Cashmere later today. And tonight, you're also scheduled to be on an interview with Caesar, to clarify your closeness with Mayor Undersee's daughter is nothing in a romantic way like you said, and the relation between you and the Everdeens."

My eyes seem to bug out from its socket. "Tonight?"

Snow smiles mischievously, "Yes, tonight."

I swallow hard. "Uh, and about the preparations? Is it really necessary to start this early? Two years is a long time, sir."

"It _is _necessary. Not for your appointments, because yes, it's still two years away from now. But this is for the date you have been set up to." He replies.

"Date?" I ask, definitely surprised.

"Yes. Since my people here are so eager to meet you on their own, I couldn't let them down by telling them that they can not have you until you're old enough. So I offered them to set a date with you, in which you have to appease your clients. But don't worry, they won't be allowed to touch you yet. In these two years, you will keep doing that until the date we have agreed as the first time you will start your real appointments. And I will not accept any objections or protests either from you, or from my people that you are not pleasing enough. Do you understand?"

I really want to puke right now.

"O-okay, sir. I do understand."

Snow smiles again, his snake-like eyes trace me from head to toe. "Good. Thank you for coming, Mr. Hawthorne. Your stylist will be there to have you ready for the interview this evening. You are dismissed."

I nod, and without anymore word I storm out of the room, only to find Finnick; looking extra bored by himself. He jerks his head up when he sees me. "Well?" he asks. I sigh, and am just about to open my mouth when the Peacekeeper tells him to come in. I stand there awkwardly, thinking of whether I just go ahead or wait for Finnick. Wait, that is. I don't want to be alone in this sickening mansion of an evil President I hate till his bones. No, thank you. Finnick is quite an enjoyable company to be with.

So I wait.

...**  
**

**Madge**

I can't keep my thoughts straight. With Gale is gone with no particular reason, I don't know what to expect. The first time Gale was gone, it was when he went into the games. At least I knew back then what he was going to do, and when I was going to see him again. Second, his Victory Tour. I didn't need to worry a thing because all he needed to do was just traveling from one district to another, last the Capitol, then back here. But now, I have no idea what is he actually going to do, or when will he come back. The evening without him seems empty again. The bench feels just too wide without his warm body next to mine. I've been playing it for hours, and I start to feel bored as hell. Yesterday evening, I didn't play since I knew Gale wouldn't be there. Now I wish he were going to show up in my door like usual, with his stupid grin plastered on his face. Hell, I think I'm attached to him way _too much_.

Can't stand to play without him anymore, I snatch the music sheets from its stand, and shove it back into the map. I sigh, not knowing what else to do. Then my eyes fixated on the large TV screen, and I think about maybe watching some pointless Capitol shows will get my mind off of him. So I turn it on, and watch as a reality show; hosted by none other than Caesar Flickerman is starting. Caesar is a good ice-breaker, and I think it's not so bad to watch his show.

But I can't be more surprised to see who is his guest tonight. Gale. _My _Gale. Handsome, like usual in a grey suit; so much like his storming grey eyes, and don't forget with his charming smirk and crossed legs next to Caesar.

"How are you Gale?" Caesar asks. Gale nods and smiles, "I've been great. Thank you, you?"

Caesar's smile widens. "Couldn't be better since I got you as my precious guest tonight!" he yells, and the entire audience cheers. Precious, huh? Right.

Gale grins smugly, "Well I'm honored. Thank you for having me tonight, Caesar."

Caesar nods rapidly with a wide grin on his face, just like a little boy who has just gotten a new toy. "Now Gale, tell me. This question has been on everyone's mind here since forever. The last time I asked you, you didn't give me a good answer. Now, this is a must. How is your budding with the mayor's daughter?"

My mouth falls open. Damn you, Caesar.

Gale purses his lips, "Well, what can I say? I have bunch of admirers back home, and she is just one of them, though."

That sends an enormous tidal wave to me. Admirer? What the hell is he talking about?

"Admirer?" Caesar voices out my thought. Gale nods in respond, "Yes, admirer. You see, there is a special trait that runs in my family, and I used to call it the Hawthorne charm. We got a lot of admirers back home, even from my dad when he was still in his youth; before he settles down with my mother, until little my brothers. My sister is a pretty little girl as well. And obviously, me. Anyway it's kind of a common thing back home."

Caesar nods with a funny expression. "But how about the other girl? We heard about the dark-haired and olive-skinned one. There is a gossip that you also spend most of your time with her as well. Is she one of your admirers too?"

Katniss. He is speaking about Katniss. I won't be too surprised if he says that he has a romantic feeling to her. Even though my chest seems to weighed down by a huge lump. This arrogant Gale Hawthorne is _not _the real him, I keep telling myself.

"No, no. She is not. She is my cousin."

That is more shocking than what he said before. _Cousin? _Since when the Everdeens and Hawthornes are related with each other? Is it only me that doesn't know, or Gale is manipulating so many facts off screen?

"So, that means you're available?" Caesar asks with a big, wide, silly smirk on his face. Gale laughs, "I am."

And the Capitol audience goes wild. They cheer so loudly until Caesar has to calm them down several times before he goes back to sit next to Gale. "Wow, what a great news! The women here are probably dying to get to you," he says.

Gale chuckles, "Oh yeah? Well I'm dying, too." He winks, and gets another screaming session from the audience in return. This is totally disgusting. I can't fathom the reason behind all of these sick jokes Gale is throwing out to the Capitol. Me, as one of his admirers. Well that is quite true, since I do admit that I am an admirer of his. But Katniss, as his cousin? Is he kidding me? There must be something going on. He was normal, yesterday, before he left. He asked to wait for him, like he usually does when he was going to leave. And I'm pretty sure he's been considering me as more than just a spoiled Mayor's daughter. But how did he change this much in less than three days? Then a line of words from his mouth catches my attention.

"You want a date? Go ahead. But this is a imited opportunity, you know. I'm sorry I can't be with each one of you since my coming here this time is not going to be a long trip." He says with a sad, regretful expression.

Date? Isn't he supposed to start his 'thing' in two years? It's barely a month since the last time he went for his Victory Tour, let alone two years. Maybe the Capitol people can't wait or patient enough for two years? Or maybe the President wants to promote and make him more desirable far from the start, for his own benefit. It might be why he summoned him in the first place; to tell Gale what is he supposed to do, on and off screen.

That is when I put two and two together. Snow doesn't want Gale to be seen with any other girls. He wants him to be as desirable as he can be, so he can get as much benefits as he can. And the only way to do that is for him to clear the gossips that spreads like crazy there; which I have no idea how in the world he heard about that: me and him spending many of our times together everyday here. People can easily mistake that—us, in a romantic way, which Snow doesn't ever want to happen because if people know him dating a girl, it is certainly going to make him less wanted—means less benefits Snow can get from Gale.

And all of that can only mean one thing. I can't be around him anymore, start from now on.

...

**A/N: **_Okay, it's a little late but well... Another chapter is done! Yay!_

_Anyway, I got a writer's block in this chapter so this is not likely a really well-written one, so I apologize. I knew what would happen in this chapter, but I didn't know exactly how should I wrote them down—my mind was clouding with school stuff, lol. Thankfully, it's done at last._

_Oh, and another hats off to __**Belle453**__!__Because obviously this chapter is still based on her awesome idea xD and also, __**Aquilliz **__'s concept about 'Hawthorne Charm'. I love that idea, and she just wrote it beautifully in one of her stories. So, round of applause for those two! :)_

_Anything on your mind? Critics, corrections, ideas... don't hesitate to leave a review. It's truly loved._


	16. Chapter 16

**Katniss**

"Katniss?"

Madge calls quietly from her seat next to me. I chew on my lunch as I turn to her face her, "Hm?"

She fidgets nervously with her hands, "Did you watch TV last night?" she asks, in a voice that is just so low I barely can hear.

Snorting, I turn back to my meal. "No. For what, anyway? Watching those stupid Capitol TV shows… no thank you. I don't have time for such pointless things."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see her flinch a bit at my rather hostile tone. I don't know myself why I keep doing this—Madge used to be my best of girl friends I have, since she is the only one, actually. We used to sit peacefully in our usual table in the corner of the cafeteria, talk about the anything but girls stuff because none of us is into that kind of things.

"He said you're his cousin, you know."

That catches my attention, yet so unfortunate of me I choke on my meal. I cough, and before I know it Madge is already thrusting a bottle of water. Her bottle. Good, I forgot to bring mine. In three glugs I've drunk half of it and suddenly feel ashamed of myself. I'm all hostile to her these days yet she still the same Madge. She got unaffected, still the same old nice Madge, which is good, of course.

"What? Cousin? Are you serious?" I ask after my cough finally dies down. She nods, "Yeah."

"And what did he say about you? Surely the Capitol is curious, right?" I ask flatly, yet my voice comes out a little too harsh. She smiles weakly, "He said I'm only one of his admirers. No big deal,"

Admirer? Is he kidding me? See, this is what I feared when Gale first came back from his games. Gale is a player. And despite my non-sense hatred towards Madge, she is still my friend. I don't want her to get hurt, especially with my own other best friend.

"That stupid bastard," I curse under my breath. Madge puts her hand on my shoulder, "Hey, that's okay. I mean, I _am _his admirer after all," she lets out a dry chuckle. "But what I'm more concerned is what he said about you. Is it only me that doesn't know that? I mean, we don't talk about him much. And I think you guys are best friends, not…"

"No, he is _not _my cousin. If he is, I would have known before." I cut her off. She nods and we fall silent. "Why do you think he said it?" I finally say after a good moment of silence. Madge folds her hands on the table, and shakes her head. "I don't know. Maybe he is in trouble? And he doesn't want us to get involved, that's why he lied."

Make sense. But what kind of trouble does he possibly get into? I wish he kept his big mouth shut during his precious trip to the Capitol. Back then, he always ranted about how he hated the Capitol. How he always dreaded for his father, who's got a threat of being buried down in the mines at anytime hanging over his head every single day; and how he just wished his father could get out from the mines safely every evening. And I know, he still does. Working in the mines is a must once you reach age 19, unless you're dead sick, on your death bed, or have another job for you to do. So despite him being one of the most recent Victor, I doubt his dad gets the privilege to stop working in the mines.

"What kind of trouble do you think?" My voice speaks out for my mind. She shrugs, "No idea. But Katniss, do you think you can play along with him? I think if he's dare enough to lie to the Capitol about us, there must be something going on. I won't get near him again, though. I promise. I just… I have a bad feeling for this."

Madge seems so sure with that, so I nod. At least I'm still able to be near him, not like her who is probably having a heartache secretly inside.

She smiles genuinely and nods back. "Thank you."

As the bell rings, we separate ways. We don't have all the same classes, sometimes we will split up and meet at another class. Like right now. Strolling down the hallway, I can't help but think. Gale declared that I'm his cousin, which is completely surprised me the most. If he really is my cousin, I would have known, wouldn't I? But my parents never said about that. So did his parents. And about what Madge said… He is probably in trouble. That stupid dumbass, I'll make sure he is going to let me know what the hell is happening. Soon, when he got home.

...

**Madge**

When I got home earlier today, I didn't know what to do. Up until now, I'm sitting on the edge of my bed, flipping through page to page from the book I snuck out from my father's study. As I reach the end of it, I don't know what else I should do. I don't expect Gale to be here this evening, hence my lack of mood to play the piano downstairs. Then I remember, I haven't seen my mother for a while.

I walk on my tiptoe quietly down to hall to my mother's room in the corner. Poking my head inside, I see she is awake. Probably hearing the door creaks open, she turns her head towards me and a smile formed on her lips. "Hey sweetie." She croaks, and it's all I can do to not launch myself to her arms. I miss her badly. She has been drown into her morphling for days I don't even remember when was the last time I spent my time here. As I lower myself slowly, laying beside her on her bed, she wraps her fragile arms around me. I sigh when she strokes my hair, just like old times.

"How are you doing, honey?" she asks.

"I'm fine, mommy."

She nods. "I heard your name was being mentioned last night on TV by a handsome young man. Can you explain to me what was that all about?" she asks then. I snap my head up to face her, expecting her to scowl but no. She has her gentle smile playing on her face. So she had her TV on last night. What a coincidence.

"I… I'm not sure, mommy. It's nothing, actually." I stutter.

She keeps stroking my hair, "Are you sure?"

I can't hide anything from my mother, ever. She always knows like everything, that goes wrong with me; despite her lack of time with me as a normal mother. "I spent a lot of my time with him after he got back from his games." I starts quietly. "He needed someone back then, someone who knows how to deal with the new him. I don't want him to be a drunkass like Haymitch, I know you and daddy care for him, Haymitch. So… yeah that was what I did. We're pretty close, well we _were_ actually. But then… two days ago he was summoned to the Capitol in all of a sudden, even without any information for his family. Then yesterday, there he was. Declaring Katniss is his cousin, and I'm only one of his plenty admirers."

"Oh dear…" my mother whispers. I hold my hand up, "No, mommy. That's okay. I'm fine, really."

My mother pauses for a while, before kisses the top of my head gently and says, "Are you sure, sweetie? If you're not, don't pretend that you are. It's okay to feel heartbreak, betrayed, or whatever it is. That's normal, humanly."

I can only manage to nod.

"But do you believe in what he said there?" she asks again after a few moments of silence. I shake my head in response, not saying anything; fear of someone far away in the Capitol hear me through the surveillance and might start to question the validity of his words. No chance of risking _that_.

She nods again and smiles faintly, but then she squints her eyes and sighs. "Alright then. Now dear, I'm sorry but my head…" I know what she means. Nodding quickly, I then scurry across the room to her drawer, fill in a syringe full with her morphling, then carefully I inject the needle into her forearm. I've been doing this for so long, ever since I know my mother needs to be taken care of. As she drifts off to sleep, I sit by her bed, watching my mother's chest rises and falls along with her steady breath. She seems so peaceful in her sleep, like she has nothing to worry about.

Noah pokes his head inside, "Madge? There is… a visitor waiting for you." He says hesitantly. I glance up to the clock hanging on the wall, realizing it's past dusk. The sky is already dark, stars have climbed on their place. I turn to Noah and stand up as I straighten my dress. "A visitor? You mean Katniss?"

Noah shakes his head, then mouths, _Gale_. My eyes widen. He is here? Already? Wait a minute. I'm not supposed to be near him anymore. Not if he only notes me as one of his admirers. And even though I hate to admit it, even though I convince myself that it was only an _act_, it still stings my heart.

"Tell him I'm asleep. Or not feeling well. Or any excuse you can find, whatever." I say as I push him out of my way through the door. Noah grabs my arm, and raises his eyebrows. He leans closer to me and whispers, "It might only was an act, you know."

My turn to raise my eyebrows. "You were there?" I ask in disbelief. Noah shrugs, "I was behind you, actually." He says nonchalantly.

"Just tell him I can't. I'm not up for it." I say, frustrated. Without another word or glance, I march back into my room.

Yet not long afterwards, Noah knocks on my door slowly. "Madge, you in there?" I grunt in respond, and he pushes the door open. He then thrusts a piece of paper into my lap, and pats my cheek before making his way out of my room and shuts the door tightly behind him.

I reach for the paper, slowly open it and read the short message.

_Midnight, meadow. If you're not there by then, I'll come to your house, and stay until you come down and meet me. Your choice._

_G._

I groan and throw my head back in despair. What does he wants? Get himself or _me_ for that matter; killed? I know he's never being the one to follow orders, but this…

…

A pair of boots, sweater, tight black pants with a simple gray top. Not much, I'm just going to talk in the meadow, and head back home. Slowly, I descend the stairs, and sneak out of the house with a set of door-keys jingling in my pocket. Once I reach the meadow, I'm being hit by a thought. I don't exactly know which part of the meadow he wants us to meet. Stupid me.

I decide to just wait for him in the same place where we talked last time. The wind blows and caresses my face ever so gently I even almost fall aslepp. _Almost, _if it's not for the sound of someone clearing his throat. My head snaps up, only to find his exact same tall figure, broad shoulder, messy hair. He lowers himself to the ground and sits next to me, leaning on the wide trunk behind us. "Have you been here for long?" he asks, breaking the silence. I shake my head.

"Sorry, I was just wandering around the meadow, I forgot to tell you where exactly we should meet. Figured you might be here." He says again. I nod.

He sighs as he runs his hand through his hair. "Look, Madge. I know you saw the interview, Noah told me. But I swear…"

"I know Gale. You were faking it. You don't need to explain that to me." I cut him off quietly. He pauses his breath for a second before releases it slowly. "Really? You've figured this out?"

I can only shrug, because it is true. I figured it out even before he got home. "Yeah. I've known you too well to be fooled by your hell of an act. Seriously Gale, you still can't fool me. Try better."

He grins but shakes his head as he stares at me in disbelief. "Hell Madge, you're creepy, you know. You seem like you know _everything_. Should I feel scared or something?"

To that I can't help to not let out a chuckle, yet a dry one. Gale sighs again, "Madge, if you do know about that, then why you're all cold-shouldering me like this?"

"Don't you have to keep your distance with me?"

His mouth snaps shut quickly, but his eyes widen. I wave him off, "Oh please. I figured that out too. Don't be so surprised."

He pushes himself off of the trunk and sits straight, facing me. "Madge, I'm sorry. I don't want to, but I just…"

"You just have to. I know, Gale. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I was just trying to keep you to hold on to yourself. Now it seems like you can handle that already, so my being around you will not be much needed anymore." I cut him off _again_. Damn he's just so slow. I figured all of these things already, can't he see that?

"Who says it won't?" he growls and I jump in surprise. His eyes full of anger, but soften when he sees my expression. "Madge, really. I can't get through all of these without you. Yes, you keep me to hold on to myself. You keep me sane. You did those very well before. That is why I obviously will need you, with the new things coming on… there is no way I will be able to get through them without you."

I stare at him blankly, unsure of what to do—or say, actually. After a few moments of staring at each other, I let out a sigh. "Gale, you're only going to harm yourself. Or your family. I can't," I falter.

He scoots over and sits _way too close _to me. As he grabs my hand and envelopes it between his, "Madge, just let me handle this okay? Just don't avoid me, in _all _cost. We won't be seen in public anymore, of course. But I will find a way. Maybe sneak out like this in the middle of the night… or whatever. I don't know. Just…"

"Gale," I say, this one firmly to make him stop. He does, and his eyes bore into mine in a way that makes my inside flips—longingly. "I'm not sure, Gale. It will only put both you and me, and your family, and maybe Katniss' as well in danger. I don't want to risk that. I still want to spend my time with you, no doubt with that. But to risk the other's life for my own selfishness? No way." I say weakly.

He is pissed off, I know that instantly as his breath hitches. "You're right." He says, breaking the silence that was hanging in the air. "It will only put all of you in danger. Especially you,"

I gulp. Of course, I should have been well-aware of that. I might get killed if I insist on spending my time with Gale.

"Sure." I don't know if my answer is the right reply to what he said, but I couldn't think straight.

"But… can I visit you like maybe, once in a month?" he asks. I quirk my eyebrows up. "Okay, no. Too long. Maybe once in a week?" he offers again and I stifle a laugh as a grin spreads through his face.

"So, how about you now telling me how did your trip to the Capitol was?" I ask finally. Wrong question, his face falls in an instant. I regret it as soon as it came out of my mouth. What did I think? Nothing. It just bursted out from my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Gale. I know I shouldn't have to ask. You don't have to answer, though. Let us just talk about something else. Maybe…"

"No." He cuts me off sharply. I shift and move a bit further from him. He seems aware of this, hence he grabs my hand and that keeps me from moving away from him. "No. It's okay. I need to talk about that to someone other than Finnick anyway." He says weakly.

"Finnick? Finnick Odair?" I question, and he answers with a nod. "Yeah, he's the only one to know this beside you. The famous heartthrob." He says with a snort. I can't help but chuckle, "Are you jealous of him?"

He snorts even louder. "You kidding me?" he snaps playfully. I laugh, and his lips tug upwards as he sees me laugh. "Alright. Now tell me the story." I say as I shift, now propping on my elbows. He laughs quietly then starts to tell me the story.

He starts his story when Finnick boarded the train. Gale told me the details of their conversation even though I don't ask about it. Then when Cashmere boarded hours later, and he shuddered as he remembered that he killed one of her tributes. Then the conversation between him and Snow, and I really now want to throw up. Snow threatened me. No, _threatens_, because that threat is still hanging above my head.

Then, he tells me about how he had to learn how to be pleasant. How to please the people he had to meet. He learned to be nice and charming as an expert heartthrob from none other than Finnick—the heartthrob himself, then practiced it with Cashmere—who didn't help at all. After that, he went for his very first date, which was _awfully awful, _he says. His client has a very bright turquoise hair, green nails, and a light layer of green skin. Disgusting, is the perfect way to describe her. Thankfully she was very happy to be his very first _date_, so she didn't complain at all. Yet he had to keep his mask on all the time to please everyone out there, although his date was over already.

In this date-thing, though, people isn't allowed to touch Gale. Not yet, until he reaches eighteen. So these two years, he will be going back and forth from Twelve to Capitol every once in a while to do _that_. I freeze as I imagine how my poor Gale has to endure that kind of obnoxious thing. Yet he still strong, like before. He just snorts or scowls when a part of his own story is the one he dislikes.

Somewhere between his story, I end up laying next to him, as he continues with his rambling. I don't mind though, staying up here with him, laying underneath the beautiful night sky.

"Madge, it's late. Come on, you've got to be back to your house. Or the entire district will get a heart attack knowing the mayor's daughter is gone." He says, the latter words with an extra overacting voice. I laugh as I shove him away.

I keep looking up to the sky, and Gale doesn't disturb me—thanks God. He just sits and watches the stars with me. "But I don't want to leave. It's peaceful here,"

Gale smiles, "Yeah. But you still have to go back. I'm not going to let your father kill an innocent people like me."

"Innocent?" I snort, and he laughs. "Yeah, innocent. I'm just a sixteen year old boy, Madge!" he says as he tries so hard to suppress his smirk, yet failing miserably and a bubble of laughter echoes in my ears along with mine.

We stay there for I don't know how long, he points out the stars he knows, me in the other hand, just listening patiently as he keeps going on and on about pointless things. Like I don't mind it, I don't, at all.

And in the middle of a silence, as his last words hang in the air, I fall asleep.

…

_**A/N: **__Alright. Still not really well-written, but hell, I'm sleepy as crazy right now. Mind to point out my mistakes? I'll get it fixed once I get the chance, I promise._

_What do you think? Any question, thoughts, ideas, critics, corrections? Leave as a reviews. I love to hear them. :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Gale**

I wake up to the warmth of someone with flailing blonde hair in my arms. Of course, none other than Madge Undersee. How did we end up like this: her snuggling to my chest, clutching my shirt, me wrapping my arms tightly around her, our feet tangling with each other; I have no idea. But it's just warm, despite the cold rigid night air. And how her body molds perfectly to mine, undescribable.

Carefully, I shift a bit so I can look at her face. Beaming, peaceful, and damn beautiful. Hell, Snow would definitely kill me if he found out I do _this_. It is exactly the thing he doesn't ever want to happen. Yet here I am, fell asleep in the meadow with the forbidden girl—the mayor's daughter, of all people. I don't mind at all, though. That was the best two-hours sleep I've ever had. No nightmares.

Her eyes suddenly flutter open. "Hey," I whisper.

She's confused at first as to why or where she is, and the next seconds she jolts up shocked and scurries away from me. Her face shows a pure panic. "My God, Gale, I'm so sorry! I didn't, I was…" she stumbles upon her own words while I hold up my hand and wave her off. "Shush, it's totally fine. Really."

Her eyes widen. "Fine? Are you kidding me? Gale, this is obviously the thing Snow doesn't ever want to happen!" She hisses, the same thought I had just a while ago. I groan in respond, "I know. But can you not let just let me enjoy this very moment first? That was the first night since I got back from the games I slept without a single nightmare, okay?"

She raises her eyebrows in surprise, "No nightmares at all?"

I grin, and shake my head. "Nope,"

She chuckles shyly, "I'm glad then."

She then glances to the watch in my wrist. "What time is it?" she asks, grabbing my hand lightly. 3:17 AM. Still way too early for people to open their eyes and start a new day. "Do you want to go back now?" I ask her.

She turns her head slowly to me, and shrugs. "After you."

I purse my lips, "Actually I don't want to go back. It's better here, you know. With you."

She blushes but swats my arm. "Seriously, Gale."

I can't help but laugh, then lay back down. She glances down to me through the corner of her eyes. Oh hell, I miss her in my arms already, hence I stretch out my hand. "Here, lay back down. It's still early. Let us go back at four, deal?"

She chuckles then nods. "Deal."

Silence hangs in the air as we lay there quietly. The sky is still dark, pretty good for stargazing. I wander around my own thoughts before I hear her faint whisper, "I hate them."

I turn my head slightly to face her, "Who?"

Her face contorts into a sad expression. "The Capitol, silly. I hate them. Look at how they have the main control, even over the strongest ones among us. You can no longer choose who you want to hang out or be with, you're stuck with those Capitol scums. Aren't they really a piece of crap? I wish things could be different somehow."

My eyes widen at her sudden rant. Who would have thought anyway, that the prissy little mayor's daughter has the same hatred towards the Capitol as we; Seam rats have? She seems to have nothing to worry about. Yet of course if I hadn't known better, I would buy those fake illusion as well in an instant. "Well, well, looks like the mayor's daughter could actually has such a mouth, huh?"

"Shut up, you bastard."

I laugh harder as she shoves me away playfully. "Gale," she hisses, annoyed.

My laughter dies down as I hold my stomach. Madge pouts next to me, causing me to laugh again. "Sorry, just surprised and all."

She rolls her eyes and looks back up to the stars. "By the way, can you find an excuse for Posy so she won't suspect anything? You know, I obviously can't come over to your house again. Means I can't play with her again, so…" She falters.

"No." I reply firmly. "You see, my siblings were mad at me because of this. Rory even smacked me when I got home and ranted about what a stupid idiot I am for dumping such a girl like you. Really, that was shocking. I never thought my brother adores you that much. You should keep coming over. It's fine, really."

She looks at me questioningly, "A girl like me?"

Unexpected question. It's either tell her the truth about my growing interest on her and resulting the 'thing' between us becomes more complicated, or find an excuse to alter the conversation. The latter it is. "Don't ask me, Rory was the one to say that, not me." Safe enough, Hawthorne.

The look in her eyes tells me that she isn't satisfied with my answer, but she isn't going to push it anymore. Bless you, Undersee. This girl seems like always knows what and what not to do. Hell, how am I going to stay away from her?

"My dad is going to kill both of us." She says in a sudden as she stands up abruptly, after another good silent between us. I can't blame her, though. Of course her father will kill us for staying out for the night. She is still around fifteen or sixteen, if I were a father I would probably kill the boy as well. I stretch out my hands, and she giggles as she pulls me up to my feet. "You can still come to my house, on Sunday. Posy will be thoroughly upset if you never stop by again. But… just keep doing what you're doing. You know, arrive after I leave for the morning and leave before I go back. Safe enough, I think. As long as we don't have any encounter, we should be fine."

She nods, "Sure."

"Good. Meet up again here next week at midnight?" I ask her. She smiles genuinely and nods, "Okay. But no more falling asleep. I'll be damned if anyone found out."

I laugh but nod anyway as we start to stroll down the way back to the town, under the shadows of trees and buildings to conceal our figures. When we arrive at her house, I stop on my track as I watch her ascend her way to the small hill where her gigantic mansion is located. Before she disappears to her back porch, she turns around, and waves to me. The simple gesture makes me smile, and I wave her back. Inaudibly like I usually do, I jog back to my house. A small smile formed on my lips during my going back to the Victor's Village. There is nothing going to stand in our way. My and Madge's. She will always be there for me, she understands me. We can't see each other as often as we used to, but we'll manage to hold on to what we have.

…

But I couldn't be more wrong. The Capitol whisks me away just exactly six hours before I get to see her again, summons me back to the Hell on Earth. And it's no ordinary summoning. This time, I have to stay in the Capitol for more than just a few days trip. It's a full month trip. Go to hell, Snow.

...

_**A/N:**__ Very short-filler chapter, I know. I'll post another, still in this weekend, perhaps. Don't worry, I just need to post something. xP_

_Do you guys think I should just proceed to the next twist or write more about the forbidden love affair of Gale and Madge? If you choose the latter, put along your idea about what you want to happen. Your respond is highly recommended. (I'm lack of inspirations since my school has been driving me crazy and being really stressful lately. Sorry…)_


	18. Chapter 18

_[Just edited some things]_

_Hell, I love PeetaxMadge's friendship._

...**  
**

**Madge**

Gale didn't come last night.

And I fell asleep in the meadow until the sun is up, forcing me to face my furious father in the living room. Hell, where on earth is that boy? He's never to be the one that breaks his promises, he is always the man of his words. Well, here it goes.

"Margaret Undersee, where in this world have you been? I was about to surprise you with a fresh breakfast this morning but when I knocked on your door? You were nowhere to be seen! Now you certainly do owe me an explanation." He states firmly.

"I couldn't sleep, dad. Figured I would take a walk to get some fresh air, ended up in the meadow, and fell asleep." Was my explanation. It's not a complete lie, anyway. It's true, I could not sleep, since was dreading I would have missed the midnight time. And ended up in the meadow… fell asleep… well they are the truth, too.

My father sighs. "Alright. For now, I forgive you. Now let us eat our breakfast, okay? Still warm, hopefully."

I give him the brightest smile I've ever flashed on, and throw my hands around his neck. "Yes, daddy!"

He chuckles lightly and we savour our breakfast in silence. My father is not a good cook, yet not a horrible one too. His cookings are mediocre, but I do appreciate him for this. He barely has time for me lately, and him making me breakfast is definitely something I should be grateful about.

"Madge, I ordered something from the bakery for your mother. It's her birthday, after all. Do you mind to pick it up on your way back later? I'm not sure I can do that myself, but I'll make sure I'm going to be here for dinner."

Going to the bakery, means another talk with Peeta. Well, we rarely have time to talk nowadays, and a few pep talk from the youngest Mellark is not much of a problem. So I agree.

…

"Peeta!" I call the blonde haired boy in the hallway. He spins his head around, trying to find who was yelling his name in this crowded corridor. I wave and his eyes find me. A wide grin spreads across his lips as he waves back. "Madgey! Long time no see. Busy with Hawthorne?" He quips.

I roll my eyes at how he called me. Madgey. He usually uses that nickname only for sarcastic talk. And the line afterwards proves that. He _knows _I don't spend much time with Gale anymore, he just never to be the one that talks about that directly to my face. "Oh please, you know I don't get the time for that, anymore."

He shrugs as he slings his brown leather bag across his shoulder. "What's up?"

"My father ordered something from the bakery. Asked me to pick it up on my way home. Can I walk with you?"

A smirk forms on Peeta's lips. "Sure. Gives us more time to talk. Lately I've never given you some pep talks again, haven't I?"

Huh, typical Peeta Mellark. I roll my eyes but nod anyway.

"Good. Now, tell me. Did something happen between you two? I've never seen you guys talk anymore, let alone wandering around the town together. Do I have to kick his ass?"

I laugh out loud at his joke. Peeta is always good with words. He is my only other friend in my year besides Katniss. And also he is the only one to know my secret crush on the famous recent Victor of Hunger Games. So does the other way around, I'm the only one that knows about Peeta's little secret crush on the unattainable Katniss Everdeen. That is what makes us become protective to each other. More so from Peeta, since he says he is the _gentleman_. I remember I laughed out loud like I do now when he said that. But it seems he's right, though. He is the only one I'm one hundred percent sure wouldn't laugh at me for having this crush on Gale Hawthorne since forever, long before he went into the games.

"No, silly. It's just… complicated."

He arches his eyebrows up, "Complicated? Do you mean complicated between you and _Katniss_?" he asks, rather bitterly. Now it's my turn to quirks my brows up. "Well well, what happened to Katniss Everdeen?"

He drops his gaze to the ground, kicking a random pebble nearby his foot. "I saw them walking through the square. Frequently. I guess I lost my chance again."

Poor Peeta. I put my hand on his shoulder and give him a reassuring squeeze. "You'll get your chance, I promise. I can feel it. You'll break through her thick skull, and win her over. Trust me."

He snorts, "Right. And what makes you so damn sure about that?"

"Because I did. I was hopeless as you are now once. But I got my chance anyway. Means you will get yours too, soon. And I'm pretty sure it won't end up the way mine did." I say, hinting that I had ended whatever I had with Gale. He wouldn't want anyone to know about his agreement with Snow, so I guess Peeta is automatically included into that _anyone_.

My mind drifts back to my current conversation. I did feel hopeless once. It was when I realized Gale has so many admirers, and there was no way I could get a chance to talk to him, let alone _date _him.

Peeta runs his hand through his hair and sighs, "Whatever. But Madge, I… just be careful with a guy like him, okay? I don't want you to get hurt the way I do. Gale is… unpredictable."

That's my old Peeta. "Sure. Thank you, Peeta." I whisper. I feel a little bad for lying to him, but there is no choice left. I have to protect Gale's little secret no matter what.

No one ever cares for me the way Peeta does. I can never thank him enough for his company, although I know I'm not the best company he's ever got. Peeta is easy-going, he could befriend with anyone he pleases. Yet he still ends up sharing his deepest secret with me, of all people. He doesn't think that I'm a brat, he accepts me for who I am, like a normal best friend would do. Just like Katniss does to me as well.

We walk in silence for a moment before he speaks out again, "Anyway I saw Gale yesterday, guarded by Peacekeepers. Brought along a big suitcase as well. Was he going on a fancy vacation to the Capitol or something?"

That caught me off guard. "What?" I stutter.

Peeta stops in his track and furrows his eyebrows, "Yeah. Looked like he was going to go… somewhere. And with those two Peacekeepers guarding him, I thought maybe he was going to the Capitol because he went towards the train station's direction. Well also since there is nowhere except _that _place he was possibly heading to."

"Did you ask him or something?" I ask quietly. Gale was being summoned _again_. Maybe that's why he didn't show up last night. He was already gone. What does he needs to do in the Capitol? Last time he went…

I swear my face turns pale right now, not to mention how Peeta's worried look. "Uh, no. Madge are you alright? Your face is pale… How about you go straight home and I'll deliver your father's order later, okay?"

I shake my head no, and turn to him. "No, I'm fine. I'm just worried, that is. Let's go." I say, grabbing his hand, literally dragging him to _his family's _bakery. Not so ladylike, I know. Yet I don't care one bit.

...

_**A/N:**__ Alright. I know this is soooo damn short. But I'm still confused whether should I continue about this secret love affair (because honestly I admit, Gale and Madge need a little bit more) but I'm also eager to work on the next twist which I really love! And well… I tend to the latter, actually. But still, I'm going to consider what do you guys want to read about._

_So, alright. I'm literally begging you guys. Which one do you all want?_


	19. Chapter 19

_So I decided to write... more Gadge! Yay!_

_Some of you asked me about the twist I've been planning… well that would be no fun. Sorry, I didn't tell. ;p_

_Oh, and by the way, there is something in Catching Fire that I decided to move its timing to my story's current timeline for the next chapter. Any of you can guess what is it?_

_Anyway, enjoy! :)_

…

**Madge**

There is a soft continuos thump against my window that wakes me up from my slumber. It goes on and on, makes me think there is someone down there doing it on purpose. The clock says 12:31 AM, I wonder what kind of person on earth wants to sneak out in this time of midnight? Yet since whoever down there keeps throwing pebbles to my window, I brace myself to face whoever it is. Surely not a Peacekeeper. If it were one of them, he or she probably would just barge in through the door instead of throwing pebbles to the mayor's daughter's window.

As I throw open the window, I make out a faint figure of a tall person down there. "Hey," he whispers. Of course, it's Gale. Who else could it be? Silly me.

"Gale?" I look down and call quietly, just to make sure. "Yeah, it's me. Get down here, would you sleepyhead?" He replies. I roll my eyes.

"What for?" I ask him, my brain is still in haze from sleepiness. "I owed you a meeting last month, didn't I? It should be at the night when I departed."

Oh, right. Exactly a month ago, Gale and I should have met in the meadow, but he didn't show up. Which I found out the next day from Peeta, that he was being summoned to the Capitol _again_.

"Wait," I say and close the window. Without thinking, I scurry out from my room. Tiptoeing down the hallway, avoiding any creaked floorboards that might wake my parents. Grabbing a pair of sandals by the back door and swing it open as I find Gale is already leaning in the railing, with his back facing me. I touch his shoulder, and he turns around.

I see a flash of tired and stressful look in his face before it disappears right away when he sees me, changed by a cheeky grin and lit up eyes; so Gale. He eyes me then up to toe, and that is when I realize the cool night air that hit my thin-covered body. I was such in a rush and haze I didn't realize what I'm wearing. A soft yellow sweatshirt and brown short that stops just below my middle thigh. I feel damn exposed, not to mention his smirk that seems to widen every single second of my realization.

"Stop staring at me like that," I hiss. He covers his mouth with his hand, trying so hard to stifle a laughter. "Sorry, no offense, by the way. You look cute." He says, still with an amused glint in his eyes. I feel my cheeks heaten up and roll my eyes. He chuckles lightly, then starts to peel off his jacket.

"Here, it will keep you warm. Those clothes are obviously not enough to protect you from the air tonight." He tells me as he drapes his jacket around my shoulder. I freeze at his sudden gesnture, the same time when his hand sends shiver through my spine as it brushes the back skin of my neck. "There," he breathes and steps backward, a soft smile plays on his lips. My heart drops at the still unusual sight, let alone the _look _he is giving me right now. Seems like my stomach is having a party down there.

"Uh, thank you. But where are we going?" I ask, trying to divert the awkward situation. He shrugs and pries my fidgeting hands away from my chest—which I unconsciously did. "Where else?" he asks as he drags me down the pathway.

Really, I have to fight hard the urge to just lunge forward and end up circling my hands around his arm right now. I've never seen him again for a month, and it sort of kills me. I kept wondering what or _how _was he doing in the Capitol, when would he come back… and now here he is, dragging me to probably—the meadow, and I couldn't help but admit the relief feeling when I saw him down there from my window.

We stop in our place, under a big tree with a vast area between its surfacing roots. Deep in the meadow, concealed by the tall grasses as well as the tree itself; since we're on the other side of the tree that is facing the way from where people can see us. He pulls me down with him, leaning back against the wide trunk behind us. "So… I bet there is something on your mind already?" he speaks up. Oh yes, Gale Hawthorne. Course there is.

"What did they want this time?" I ask quietly. I hear him sighs then sits up straight.

"Well, you see there were lots of _requests _from the Capitol, and it wouldn't be possible if I kept going back and forth from there to here, since the requests… there were plenty of them I had them all scheduled almost everyday. That is why I had to stay. Despite how much I hate it, I had to."

Requests. The dates, set up by President Snow himself. "H-how were they?" I stutter. He rubs his temples and lets out another sigh. "They're horrible enough, for sure. Like they usually are, you know. Swooning over me like crazy—and by that I mean by some fainting and crying and stuff… completely disgusting. Thank Godness they still aren't allowed to touch me yet. I nearly took off my mask if it weren't for the image of you and Katniss being tortured to death because of my foolness."

As he falters at the end of his words, I suck a deep breath. What I'm doing right now is forbidden, might as well get me _accidentally _killed or worse: tortured to death, just like he said.

Realizing I don't say anything, he puts his hand carefully on my shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry, okay. For everything. It's my fault you're getting into this trouble along with me. All mine. If you don't want me to bother you then I won't. Just tell me."

When he says it, I surprisingly can hear him lying. It's just so obvious I can tell it. And with the crack of his voice at the end, almost sounds like he isn't sure of himself of what he has said. So I turn around, and take a closer look at him. He is no longer the proud, brave, jackass Seam boy he used to be. He is a Victor of the famous Hunger Games, as the matter-of-factly. But aside from that, he doesn't holds up his pride like he used to before. His eyes are hollow, his shoulder slumped, messy hair… I can't bear to see him like this.

"No, stay."

He looks at me skeptically. "Madge, you know that if I… if I stay, you're going to put yourself in danger, don't you?"

I nod. "Yes, Gale. I am one hundred percent aware of that. But I don't want to leave. I just… I can't bear to see you like this. You need someone, and if I don't try to be that someone where actually I'm able to, I'll regret that my entire life."

He sighs, "But Madge, why? You risk your own safety for me, even after you know what kind of obnoxious thing the Capitol has set me to be in these upcoming years. The others… I don't know, but I think they might have started to realize what is happening to me, since I disappeared for so long this time. Everyone knows how Finnick Odair's life turned out after he came out victorious from his Games. And when I came home yesterday… people starts to stare at me in pity, or disgust look and whispers to each other as I walked by. But you, you stay. Why?"

Instead of answering his question, I ask, "Where did the proud, mean, smartass Seam hunter boy go?"

He quirks his brows up, "What?"

I chuckle lightly before I scoot closer and put my hand on his shoulder. "I remember the boy who I used to know, before the 72nd Hunger Games. He was brave, prideful, hated me till the bones since I have everything he didn't. Even though I don't particularly like the latter. But at least he was happy, he didn't care of what people think of him. He was so proud of himself, despite all of the things that should have made him didn't. I wonder, where did that boy go?"

A lopsided small smile stretches on his lips. "I don't know. Who is that boy, if I might ask?" I roll my eyes, "Do you really need to ask?"

He laughs, "I guess he's still here. Sort of. But you didn't answer my question, by the way. Why do you do that? Throwing your life… it's not something you can do in a heartbeat. For me, moreover. The smartass Seam hunter boy."

Now I'm left speechless. Should I admit my schoolgirl crush on him aloud? It will definitely only add more to his plate, while in fact: he has had a lot already. Things will get complicated, and that stupid crush is the thing Snow doesn't ever want to happen. I don't want him to be confused, so I refuse to tell him the real truth.

"Can't I just do that because I care of people?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You sure there is no other reason?"

I roll my eyes, "What kind of reason you actually want me to have?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. Something more than care, I guess."

There is something—a faint flash of hope along with… disappointment? But then it disappears in a blink of an eye. I unconsciously shake my head to get rid of it, mistaken by him as a no for his question. He holds up both of his hand in defeat. "Just wondering."

I shrug, "That's okay. By the way, since you got one question, can I ask you a question too?"

He nods, "Sure. Go ahead,"

So I ask him the most thing I've been wondering about for a long time. "Why did you choose to come? To me, of all people, but me. You did owe me a meeting, but before that. Why did you… choose to seek comfort in me? You have so many people around you that care for you. While me, I'm just the Townie. The mayor's daughter, even. I don't see what is the point of you keep coming over to me."

He wrinkles his nose but then chuckles, "First of all, you're everywhere almost everytime I need some comforts. When I stepped off the train, you were there. In the street, or the banquet, you were there too. Even in my house, in the talk of my family. And you always understand me. In a way no one does. Not even Katniss nor my family. They love me, they do, for whoever I am. They don't care of whoever I will ever be, it won't change how they treat me. Which I'm forever be thankful of. But as a Victor, I need someone to understand what I've been through. Someone who dares to talk to me about my games, who doesn't avoid to tell me the truth but still doesn't keep a distance with me. Who doesn't look at me as a murderer, who knows the deepest secret of me without I need to spill it out. A person who actually doesn't know me well but still has the courage to look me straight in the eyes, without any pity or fear. At the same time, she gives me the comfort of an escape I never thought about. Of all people, Madge, it's you. And I'm forever be thankful for that, too."

…

_This chapter is quite hard to write, honestly. Especially the last paragraph. Err, I was sort of struggling to write that one._

_Thoughts, ideas, further questions?_


	20. Chapter 20

_I don't know whether you're going to hate me or not. Probably. Had a writer's block while I was writing this, the reason why it took so long for me to update. Sorry._

**Gale**

Katniss crawls under the fence as I hold it up for her. She then helps me when it's my turn and we stop there for a while. She examines the fat turkey in her hand for the second time after we got it in the woods. "You sure you don't want this extravagant turkey?"

I shrug. "Nah, take it. I'd prefer rabbit stew than turkey soup for today." I tell her and pat my game bag—which contains a fat rabbit as well in it. She grins happily and nods. "Well, okay then. Dad would be delighted when he finds out I'm able to shoot right in the eye again. Thanks Gale. You're the best." She exclaims. I laugh, "I know, I know. Anyway, is it okay if I don't walk you back to the Seam? I've got to pick something up in Town."

It's her turn to shrug. "Sure. I'm fine. Go ahead,"

We separate ways. Me walking to Town's direction while she, the opposite way to the Seam. There was a cave-in yesterday in the mines, that's why neither my father nor Katniss's went to the woods with us. It's fine, really. Just me and Katniss.

Everytime my father isn't feeling really well, he always likes to have some warm loaves of bread. So the bakery is exactly where I'm heading right now.

There is something in the square that catches my attention. A whipping post that wasn't there before. And a gallows as well. What the hell is happening around here?

Yet no one is there to answer me. Everyone seems to notice the hideous thing in the square today, and decides to stay safe in their housings. Only a few people I barely know pass me by, share a quick glance or a curt nod before scurrying away to God-knows-where.

And this day couldn't turn worse if Peeta Mellark wasn't the one in the counter today. He is looking down to a note or some sorts, and when the bell rings he looks up quickly with a wide smile—which drops instantly when he sees me. "Morning, welcome to the Mellark's bakery. Can I help you?" he asks flatly, obviously isn't very excited to see me, or something happened, I guess?

"Three loaves of bread, please."

He goes to take my order and wrap it up, then thrusts it to me. I hand him the money, and he mouths thank you before I nod and turn towards the door. But not before he calls me again.

As I spin around, I see his eyebrows furrowed, arms crossed over his chest. "What?" I ask, annoyed at his sudden, weird demeanor. We never talked before, just a few necessary talk for business. Nothing else.

"Why did you leave Madge?" he asks rather harshly. That catches me off guard. "What?"

"You left Madge. And honestly, when she told me that I wanted to punch you in the face or something. She is one of the best girl I've ever met, and you treated her like the other girls you often flirt with? You're such a dumbass."

His outburst kind of surprised me. So Peeta Mellark is her bestfriend? Never knew about that. And despite how much I really want to tell him that I didn't leave her the way he thinks I did, I can't. Not without telling him what the real cause is.

As I open my mouth to speak, a commotion outside stops me. We both turn our heads simultaneously and looks towards where the commotion comes from. But sea of people blocks our view already. I don't know why but there is this strange knot in my stomach that tells me something is wrong. Hence instinctively I rush outside and push through the crowd.

And what is—no, _who _is being tied up in the new whipping post nearly knocks the wind out of me. _Katniss_.

My breath hitches when I see a Peacekeeper, whom I don't recognize at all—standing fiercely in front of her, holding up a turkey. Shit, that is the turkey we caught in the woods. And here she is, tied up in the whipping post, looking so fragile and scared. A lump get caught in my throat as the Peacekeeper, Thread (I heard from what people's saying next to me) starts to talk loudly.

"This girl has been caught poaching, and this turkey is a valid proof. Therefore, this girl is sentenced to get fifty whips as the punishments."

People whispers in hushed voice and I can't make out any of their words. All I can think of is Katniss, is going to be whipped. Without even thinking, I push past the crowd again and stops in front of Katniss, blocking Thread's way to whip her. He frowns and steps forward.

"Get out of my way boy," he growls.

"For heaven's sake, Thread. She is a fifteen year old _girl_. Have you ever thought about that?" I snap. He sneers, "Of course I know she is a girl. I'm not blind. So?"

Goddamnit I'm sick of him. "You idiot. Have you ever thought about what if it was your wife or your daughter that is being whipped? How would you feel about that?"

Thread shoots me a death glare. "It's none of my business. She got caught with a turkey on the way from the meadow. She poached, thus she deserves this." He gestures to the whip in his hand.

"How can you explain about the poaching thing? Did you see it with your own eyes? Maybe the turkey got lost and ended up near the fence. Then slipped under the small gap on it. That makes sense as well, doesn't it?" I challenge him.

He gulped, trying hard to find a good line to shoot me back. "But the fence is electrocuted! And that is impossible for a turkey could get lost that far!" he nearly shouts this time.

I can't help but snort. "And what makes it so, if I might ask? Besides, how do you explain your assumption of her poached the fence if it is electrocuted? She would have died if she did poach." I shoot him back.

A growl escapes Thread's throat. He seems clueless and speechless as well, but refuses to give up. "I'm running out of my patience boy. Now back off, or else you'll be the one to be whipped, since you came for her defense."

I glance to the tied-up Katniss in the post, and how on earth I would let her being whipped? I hate to see any of the people I care getting hurt, and if I can take the pain off of them, I'll be gladly do that. "I'll take it from her." I say as I strip off my tee.

"No!" Katniss shrieks from behind me. I glare at her, "Katniss. Shut up." I say firmly. Katniss never cry. Although she is now obviously in the verge of it. Yet it's too late. Thread has raised his whip, and the next second its lash sound echoes throughout the square. The pain is unbearably blinding, I can't even tell how much it stings my back. I'm stumbling forward, and before I can steady myself, the second whip meets my back again. And then the next one again, and again until I lost count. The next thing I know, I fall face first and everything goes black.

**Madge**

It's time for me to go already. Gale will be home soon, and I can't risk any encounter with him unless I want myself dead in a matter of short time. And besides, it's dark outside. Seemingly going to rain heavily soon.

As I finish brushing Posy's hair, I tell her it's time for me to go home. "I'll see you again next time, alright?"

She nods and throws her small hands around my neck and bid me goodbye. As I pass the living room, I excuse myself from Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne as well. Hazelle waves, like she usually does; and Mr. Hawthorne who is now home gives me a warm smile as well until I close the door shut behind me.

I'm just about to descend the stairs from the front porch when I see Thom, whom I know one of Gale's friend at school running frantically in my directions. He seems like he is having a heart attack or some sorts, panic written all over his face. Curiousity takes me over. "Uh, you're Thom, right? Is everything alright?" I ask him. He nods frantically, "Yes. And I'm sorry, missy, despite how much I really want to, I can't talk to you right now. Is Mr. or Mrs. Hawthorne home?" he asks. Before I can answer, the door swings open—revealing Mr. Hawthorne himself. His eyebrows shoot up high, "Thom?"

I nod to Mr. Hawthorne's direction and slowly continue my way. But then I hear it.

"Gale's being whipped in the square. It was actually for Katniss, but he took the punishments to himself."

"What?" I gasp. He turns back to me, frowns when he sees me still her but nods anyway. "Yeah, Katniss got caught poaching, he stepped forward to defend her. Took the punishments for him himself."

My jaw drops. Gale. Whipping. That is what the strange new things in the square I saw earlier today for. I can't think straight as I run to the square. Sea of people blocks the view of the square centre. I try to push past it as the sound of whip echoes and I stop dead in my track. There is nothing I could think of except to get to him, hence forcing myself further to get through the crowd it is. I finally reach near the centre after a lot of struggles, only to find out that the view is horribly terrifying. Gale, lying motionless in the ground. My eyes water instantly as I take in all of it. I suck a deep breath and am about to move forward to stop the whipping when a pair of hands wrapped around my torso tightly. "Madge, what are you doing?" he hisses. Peeta.

"Gale," I croak out. My sight is blurry with tears and I don't know what to do to help him ease the pain, not that anything would help anyway. "You're going to hurt yourself if you went straight there, and I won't let you either. That new Head Peacekeeper is ruthless. He is no human." He whispers, still clutching me tightly in his embrace. Tears start to pouring down from my eyes, and that's when Haymitch steps in.

"Hell's teeth. That is my precious recent Victor you're whipping!" he yells. Thread stops in his track, then frowns. He traces the figure of the lying body on the ground, taking in every single features of his. "That's why he seems familiar then." He mutters.

"Yes, yes. And now lay off of him. He's got enough, or else you want him to be dead. And if it is, I'm pretty sure the Capitol won't be very happy with you." Haymitch snaps again and Thread glares at him. "He's nearly done. Seven left."

Haymitch steps closer to Thread, whom the latter is quite a bit shorter than the former man. "Stop. Now. Snow won't be pleased, I promise you." He says in a threatening way, and everyone can see that he's a lot creepy right now. He's no drunkass like he used to, that man is all gone. Thread lowers his whip, narrows his eyes and turns around, then marches away from the square.

The crowd starts to disperse as I try to make my way through the centre. No use, Peeta is still restraining me. Katniss is crying heavily as she drops to the ground next to Gale after someone released her from the whipping post. Haymitch, Thom, and Mr. Hawthorne appear and lift Gale's body to a board they got somewhere.

I yank Peeta's hands off of my torso as I rush to the small group of people. But he's fast enough to catch my wrist and holds me back. "Peeta, you don't understand." I cry.

He shakes his head, "Understand what?"

The rain is starting to fall on us. Tears spilling out of my eyes along with the raindrops as I take a deep, ragged breath. "Imagine if it were Katniss. You got a chance with her once, and even though she broke your heart in the process, when you saw her got whipped, I'm one hundred percent sure you'd do the same like I do now."

He sighs, and glances towards the retreating figures in the distance. "I supposed you're right. But what are you going to do, Madge? Surely he's already in good hands. Mrs. Everdeen must have something for him already."

I shake my head desperately with tears still streaming down my face. "I, I don't know. I just want to lessen the pain he's feeling. You've seen how his condition was. And I've seen how my mother was when she's in terrible pain. I couldn't bear to not break down or something. And now he…" I trail off all of a sudden.

My mother. Pain.

My mother's morphling.

Peeta seems to know what I'm thinking because the next second he's spinning me around to my house's direction and shoves me gently. I run.

The sound of my slamming the door catches Noah's attention. He furrows his brows when he sees me. "Madge? What happened?"

I ignore him. I dash straight to my mother's room, swing it open and thankfully, my mother's awake.

"Madgie? Are you okay?" she asks weakly. I drop to her bed side and cry as she wraps her limp hands around me. "Ssh, it's okay. You're okay, sweetie. Now tell me, what happened?"

"A friend of mine got caught with a turkey. She was about to be whipped when her cousin stepped for her defense and took the punishments for him. He's my friend, too. And,"

She puts her finger on top of my lips, then gestures to her drawers. "Take six. That should be enough. Be careful." I nod frantically and kiss her forehead. "Thank you, mom. You're the best mother ever."

She laughs weakly. "I know sweetie. I know that," she says with a wink. I chuckle with her as I retrieve six vials of morphlings from her drawers, load them into my arms and dash outside. Noah hands me a cardbox as I put on my raincoat—the rain is pouring heavily now, and it's not just that. It's a thunderstorm. Lightning strikes every now and then. Dark clouds hanging on the sky, millions of raindrops have fallen heavily to the ground. I brace myself, and step out of the door. Noah gives me an encouraging smile as he eyes me from the door.

I'm soaking wet in a matter of seconds. The road is completely empty, no one wants to go out in this very situation. As I pass the square, Gale's blood is still staining the ground near the whipping post. I shudder but don't fight back my tears, and let it slide on my cheek. There is no use on fighting it anyway, it's raining. No one could differ which one is the raindrops and which one is my tears.

It's an obvious thing that Gale would be in the Everdeen's household. But there is one problem: I don't know where Katniss's house is. So I just let my feet carry me anywhere once I reach the Seam, and thankfully, I find a house with a bloody board on the front porch. Waste no more time, I run and knock loudly on the door. Katniss opens it herself. She looks puzzled when she sees me, but I ignore it and shove the damp cardbox on to her hands. "Use this for him. It's my mother's, she said you can use them. Please," I'm practically begging her now.

"Madge?"

Katniss turns around. It's Mr. Hawthorne's voice. He looks surprised to see me, then rushes to the door. He glances down to the box and frowns, "Morphling?"

I nod and sniff. "Yes. Uh, my mother said you can use them for him. Lessen the pain a bit," I explain, even though I know I don't have to. Without a word, he rushes and engulfs me in a hug. "Thank you, Madge. Thank you so much."

The hug is very surprising. My father loves me, I know that. And so does my mother, but they never hug me again like this lately. In a parent-ly way. I sigh instantly as he releases me. "Get inside, Madge. You'd catch cold if you don't." he says as he ushers me to step into the house.

Somewhere between my and Mr. Hawthorne's interaction, Katniss has gone inside and gave the morphling to her mother. Mrs. Everdeen seems grateful as she makes eye-contact with me and nods. "Thank you, Madge. This is everything we need." She says with a warm smile. I nod back and stand there awkwardly near the door, unable to think of anything else to do. My body is shivering, and it's just like my brain is freezing as well.

"Katniss, why don't you lend Madge some of your clothes? She'll get sick if she stays in that clothes." Someone says from the corner of the room. I turn and see Mr. Everdeen, sitting side by side with Haymitch who is to my unbeknownst, has been staring at me. His lips form a thin line as I give him a curt nod, and he nods back. I hear Katniss huffs, but she shuffles to one of the room, and out in a minute with a dark pants and t-shirt. "Hope that fits you. The bathroom is over there." she says shortly.

"Thanks, Katniss."

She shrugs. "Yeah, welcome." Still the cold-shouldered Katniss.

Right after I emerge from the bathroom, Prim appears and hands me a cup of herb tea. Gratefully I wrap my cold hands around it and sip on it slowly. Katniss stands next to me by the window as we watch her mother and Prim, still cleaning Gale's back. He moans in agony a few times, and I couldn't bear to see him like that. Tears start to pooling in my eyes again, but I quickly blink to prevent it from falling out of my eyes. I don't want Katniss to see me so weak, and resent me even more than she already is. Yet when I glance to her, she looks terrified. She squints her eyes every now and then, winces when she sees blood trickles down his back onto the kitchen table. "You're not into that kind of thing, are you?"

She shakes her head hastily and swallows. "No, you?"

I shrug. "A little. I have to take care of my mother sometimes, so I have to be into _that_ kind of thing. To see the person in pain is what I can't stand."

She nods then turns around to face the window instead of the bloody Gale. I follow suit, since it's not a really good view to see as well. "Why did you do that?"

I frown, "Do what?"

She tips her head towards Gale's direction. "Running through a thunderstorm, delivering a cardbox of expensive medicine to a guy who dumped you in national television."

I can't help but smile a little. "Because I care for him?" I offer her. She glances to me as she traces the foggy window glass with her finger. "Really? Even after that?" She asks in disbelief. I smile faintly to her, "I guess so. It's just… there are lots of things that you can't figure out, Katniss. And whether you like it or not, it has to stay that way."

…

It's been days, more than a week since Gale's whipping. From what I've heard, he's still recovering, and I barely see him to be honest. Not that I expect it—since our relationship, friendship, or whatever it is—is forbidden. He's been staying in his house a lot lately, the reason why I didn't come there last Sunday. Posy called me, asking as to why I didn't stop by to play with her. I feel bad, but there was nothing I could do.

As the matter of fact, I don't expect him to appear down from my window either. Past midnight, I wake up to another soft thumps against my window. It brings a smile to me, knowing that it must be Gale down there. I peek from the curtain, and yes. His tall stature is standing down there, looking up towards me. I hold up my hand, then run downstairs as quietly as I can. And when I step out, I realize: I forgot about my clothings _again_. It's better, actually. A black tank-top in dark blue sweater, and shorts just above my knees.

He turns around as I open the door, and he's smiling—in his usual charming way that makes me melt right away—when he sees me. He opens his arms, and—I don't know why—without thinking, I scoot over and he wraps his arms instantly around me. "How are you?" I mumble through his shirt.

"Better." He answers. "Good," I reply.

"The meadow?" he asks. I smile and nod. Of course, where else?

He glances down to my clothes and chuckles, "Is that the best you've got? Or you forgot about your clothes again?"

I blush, "I forgot."

A low chuckle escape his throat, and I can't help but smile. He is fine, perfectly fine. Except maybe his back that is not fine. I mean, I saw a glimpse of it back when he was still being whipped, and it was pretty hideous. Quite sure it's going to leave a permanent scar there.

As we arrive in the meadow, he lays on his stomach and as usual: gestures for me to follow him suit. So do I, yet I'm laying on my back like I usually do. We lay there for a few moments before he finally speaks up, "I want to ask you something."

I turn to look at him, and am greeted by his stormy grey eyes that are staring right to the blue of mine. "Sure. Go ahead,"

He sits up straight, and pulls me up with him. "Why do you do… all of these?"

That catches me off guard. Why does everyone keep asking me that? _Why do I do that, why do I do this… _"Do what?"

"You know, from the very start of all of these… I've been wondering as to why you, the mayor's daughter, of all people is the one that understands me so well. Whereas I wasn't even very friendly with you beforehand. You don't go away even though you know I'm not more than just a Capitol entertainment toy, and how they treat me there. You risk your life to sneak out with me in the middle of the night like this, and…" he trails off as he stares off the distance, to the woods far beyond the fence.

"And what?"

He turns to look at me, studying me with those grey eyes I've grown to admire like forever. "And even you ran through a thunderstorm only to bring me an expensive medicine. To the guy who dumped you in national television." He continues, with a low voice at the end. I laugh, "Let me guess. Katniss said that to you, didn't she?"

His dark eyebrows shoot up, "How did you…"

I laugh harder. "She said the same thing to me._"_

He rolls his eyes. "Typical. She's not really good with words, kind of lack of vocabulary, I guess. Ended up talked the same thing. Her fault, not mine."

I chuckle, "Yeah, I know that."

"So?" he asks. "Can't I do that because I care?"

He shakes his head. "There's gotta be more than that, Madge. You don't risk your life in the hand of a person just because you _care_."

"Then what are you expecting me to have?" I challenge him. That shuts him up a little bit. "I don't know, but I think you do." He whispers quietly.

Is this it? Do I have to tell him the truth? That I've been nursing this huge crush on him for so long I can't even remember when did it start. But I don't want to ruin everything, or add more things on to his plate. He's already got plenty to think about.

"It's complicated." Is all I can manage to say.

He frowns, obviously not buying my answer. "I've got time. You can tell me about it."

I shake my head no, "I don't want to give you another thing to think about, Gale. You've got a lot already. And trust me, this will only make it worse." I say weakly.

The next second he's taking my hand, intertwines it with his. I look up, and see his soft gaze on me. "You were there when things were so complicated for me. My turn."

I drop my gaze to the ground, unable to think of what to tell him. Or where I should start. There are so many things about him twirling in my mind, and I don't know how to tell him all of _that_. And the embarrassment, oh my God. How on earth I will remain unchanged after I say this?

"Madge?" he waves his hand in front of my face. I sigh, there is no other choice. "I'm not obvious enough, am I?" I ask him. Come on, he knows I've been risking my life for him, be there for him, comfort him, console him, not to mention the hugs, and the goosebumps he always sends me when our hands brush. And I swear once I felt his goosebumps as well. Isn't that mean a thing, or at least _hint _something?

He frowns, "Obvious about what?"

"I like you, Gale. A lot. And not in the friendly-term. What other reason do you think I had as to why I hugged you at the first place?"

His eyes widen. "You what?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm not repeating my words. Forget I've ever said anything." I say as I turn around, trying to conceal the blush that might have crept on my cheeks. He doesn't let go that easy, though. He places his finger under my chin, and turns it slowly so I can face him. I don't look up or meet his eyes, certainly. It's not the way I wanted to fall in love. Back then when I was a child, I used to dream about how a boy, someday would be my prince. He would confessed that he loved me, more than anything else. Got down on one knee, asking me to marry him. Then we lived happily ever after. And this? Not even close.

"You know what? I thought I'm the only in this thing."

I nearly pass out. What did he say?

"You what?"

He chuckles, "Well, I can be the most stupid dumbass when it comes to a relationship. I never know how a girl would behave like if she fell in love with me, like _really _fell in love with me. Not just, well, you know. Swooning over me. It tends to disgust me. So, my apologies ma'am. And well, yes. I thought I'm the only one who think _that _way."

I can't form a word. My mouth slightly agape, I stare at his eyes in disbelief, searching for a doubt or anything that tells me that he's lying. None. He isn't lying. He is telling the _truth_. "Why?" I croak out.

He seems in a deep thought before speaks up, "Well, lets see. It's an endless list actually. Should I tell you one by one? You're beautiful, smart, a fast-learner, patient, hilarious. You understand me, you give me a way to escape from this cruel reality. You know how to light up my mood, not to mention that your only presence has done that already before you even do anything. And hell, I can't get you out of my head. Not even once."

I can't help it anymore. The blush feels really hot.

"One more thing," he adds. I look up and raise my brows. He grins, "You look cute when you're embarrassed."

I swat his arms, "Gale Hawthorne!"

He stifles a laughter, and lays back down. "Come down here."

Now I'm not hesitating to lay down with him. We're on the same boat, fortunately. His arms slides across my stomach and rests on my waist in an instant; not exactly like he usually does, though, since he can't lay on his back now. "Now where are we?" he asks.

I shrug. "In the meadow. You brought me here."

He snorts, "You know that's not what I meant."

"Alright, alright. I don't know. I'm still the forbidden girl, you know."

He sighs, "I know Madge, I know. And I can't do anything about that. I just wish… somehow things would change. For good. So I could be out of the Capitol's grasp, away from those horrible people. Be with the people I want to be with. Safely." He whispers quietly.

"Don't say that. We're out, anyone might hear you." I say, rather sternly. He shrugs, "If there was anyone, I would have heard the sound or something." This unbelievable Hawthorne boy.

The silence that hangs above us makes me yawn. He turns to look at me and smiles gently, "Come on. Lets get you home. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

I nod and he stands up, brushes the grass and dirts off of his shirt, then pulls me up with him. I'm standing _very _close to him I can even feel his breath tickles my ear. And to my surprise, he kisses the top of my head, then without a word, he leads the way for me by holding my hand. I'm too stunned to do or say anything, so I just let him. But just when we emerge from the Meadow, a strike of flashlight hits us. The next second, it's gone and we're in an utter darkness again.

...

_Don't kill me. Not yet for a kiss! There will be a _perfect _moment for that._

_By the way, I don't know how many whips Gale had in the book, so I made it up. Fifty. Enough?_

_Alright. A bit lame, yes. I just want the whipping to happen still, but if Gale was the Victor of 72__nd__ Hunger Games, I don't think he would be caught poached the fence himself. He has an image to keep, after all. So I made it up. But hey, they confessed her feelings! :D What do you guys think?_

_Next twist comin up! ;)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Happy Holiday everybody! ^^_

…

**Madge**

I toss and turn on my bed without getting any sleep. Tomorrow is reaping day, and it's always like this the night before. And it gets worse since there is this awful feeling that has been stuck on me ever since I woke up this morning.

And with Gale's gone, it does nothing good for me. Two days after our precious little night, he was again being whisked away to the Capitol, without any warning or clear intention for his family. It's been two months, and he hasn't back yet. I keep worrying that maybe, someone saw us. When the flashlight hit us that night, I just knew that something was about to happen. That someone who caught us that time, wasn't anyone that was going to shut his or her mouth. Even Gale tensed when it happened, then wasted no time and ushered me to get home as quickly as possible.

I don't know whether Gale is already home or yet, but tomorrow is reaping day, for heaven's sake. Every living Victors must be present in the reaping day in each of their districts, whether they mentor in that year or not. Gale is absolutely no exception.

My father is out in the Justice Building, said he won't be back until the morning. Mother, she's again in her induced sleep since yesterday, the headache was awful for her. I decide to just come down and try to do something to occupy my mind.

The piano.

I mean, what else? There is nothing else I can do to escape, hence always the piano it is. Carefully I push the lid open, and play a simple soft tune to ease my mind. But then, I start to pick up the speed and choose another more difficult tune; yet of course still with low volume. There is no way I would wake up mother at this time at night.

The melody that fills the air engulfs me in its complete effect, and I soon forget the rest of the world aside from the black and white keys in front of me. I keep playing and playing and playing until my fingers feel sore. And right after I finished, it is then when I hear a soft knock on the back door. _Back door?_

I race to it, and peek through the small hole on it. _Gale!_ I squeak silently in my head. Quickly I throw the door open and stare wide-eyed at him. He looks fine, if other than the dark bags under his eyes. There is nothing I feel but relief as I see him, and without wasting any more time I throw my hands around him. "Oh my God, where have you been, you idiot?"

He lets out a low chuckle as he wraps his hands around me as well, and buries his face in my hair. "Capitol, obviously."

As I let out another sigh, I hear him say something over and over again. _I'm sorry_. "For what?" I ask him incredulously, which only get a head shake in return. I don't push him further, if he wanted to tell me then he would.

"I'm going to make things up for you, what do you think?" he suddenly asks as he tips his head towards a basket on the ground nearby. I furrow my brows, confused at his strange behavior. He knows I'm not mad, just worried is all. But now he's here, then nothing does matter anymore. He doesn't even need to make things up for me. I understand the Capitol is just unpredictable, especially in his situation. But to my surprise, he pushes me lightly inside.

"Go find something, a blanket perhaps. And sweater, it's going to be a bit chilly outside. I'll wait here."

None of his demeanor or his words make sense to me. Hence I just stand there, bewildered. Gale sighs, and pushes me towards the stair as he mouths _Later_. Alright, I can handle that. Later. When I reach the top of the stairs, I glance downstairs and see that he is still in the same spot when I left him. I decide to just take a picnic blanket then, and a sweater, just like he said.

Once I'm downstairs again, he has changed his position; leaning on the back door frame, the basket hanging on his elbow. His eyes seem hollow for a little while, before they light back up when he sees me. I have to admit, I like to see that; how he smiles brightly when I'm near. I don't know if he does that with the other girls or it's just me, but I couldn't care less. Gale _sees _me at last, and there is nothing I want more than that—for now.

He stretches out his hand, and I take it as soon as it reaches the longest stretch it is possible to. His big, calloused hand envelopes mine as soon as they touch. I can't resist the tingling feeling in my stomach right now, or his warmth that radiates and creeps up from where his hand intertwined with mine to almost half of my body. We keep quiet as we walk down the road, hiding under the shadow of trees and buildings; just like we usually do.

As we reach our place in the meadow, I look up to the sky and see that it now holds a magnificent arrangements of stars. I remember I once read something about stars constellation, but my mind cannot conjure anything about that—regarding this young man next to me who keeps holding my hand; making me can hardly think of anything other than his presence. It's been two months, yes, but I still can't fathom as to how on earth _the _Gale Hawthorne likes _me_? Of all people, but me. I even thought he has something with Katniss, but it turns out me and I still wonder about it every single night when he was gone.

"What are you thinking?" Gale's voice snaps me from my trance. I turn to look at him, and surprised to see what he has set up. The picnic blanket that was draped on my shoulder now is already covering the ground where we will be seated, and the food… "You've planned this whole things out?"

He chuckles and reaches out for my hand, pulling me down besides him. "Yeah. I said I would make it up to you, didn't I? Of course I've planned all of this. I know it's not much of a proper date, not even close, but I think you'll like it if we stay away from all of the glamorous things that remind us of…"

"The Capitol." I cut him off. He shrugs, "Yeah. Them. What do you think?"

There is no words I can come up with to describe how thrilled I am right now. Gale Hawthorne set up a date with me? The word _date _even sounds a bit foreign to me, since I haven't been to any of it. My eyes trace to everything he's done around us. Then they slowly go up to his figure, sitting next to me, looking straight at me—expectantly. I smile and scoot closer to him, then wrap my arms around his waist. "It's more than I've ever asked for. Thank you." I whisper.

He doesn't react for a split second before he rests his hands on my back, pulling me even closer to him. I breathe him in, his scent is just so relaxing. The mix of the woods, and something else I can't make out what. "Am I forgiven?" he whispers. I push myself off of him and frown, "I didn't even mad at you. What are you apologizing for actually?"

Gale shrugs as he takes one of the plastic box in front of him, then opens the lid. I gasp. Strawberries, with another smaller box containing dark brown liquid. He smiles a bit and thrusts the box onto my lap. "Here. I know it won't taste the same as the fresh ones I used to bring for you, but similar, I guess. And that's chocolate liquid. Try to dip the berries in it first, it'll taste better. I guarantee."

I laugh but do it anyway. And it turns out he's right. It tastes good. I can't even stop, and out from the corner of my eyes, I see him smiling. I've offered him once, but he refused and said they're all for me. Once I'm finished, he slowly lays back and tugs on my sleeve. I know this gesture, he's asking me to lay back with him. So do I. Gale has stretched out his arm for me to lay my head on, and all of sudden he turns slightly to his side; resulting now our close proximity with each other. Not to mention how his face is _very _close to me I can even feel his hot breath tickles my forehead.

God, never did I realize how much I've missed him these past two months. It feels really good, to be in his arms. We hugged, yes, but I don't know why it's just different. How without we even think about it, we're now snuggling to each other—me, especially to his chest, his breath hot against my forehead, his hand plays with my hair, and our feet tangled with each other. The warmth from his body radiates throughout my body, keeping me from the chill of the night.

He tilts his head up, and with his free hand, he points up to a certain constellation. "You see those stars?" he asks. I glance up to see where he's pointing at, and nod. "Yeah, beautiful." He nods too, "Yeah. But not as you are."

I can't hide the blush creeping up to my cheeks, and I can't manage to bury my face in his chest either because he's pushing me lightly away from him to study my expression. He smirks, but doesn't say anything afterwards.

We stay that for what feels like a long time—talking, eating, laughing, teasing. I don't even realize I fall asleep.

…

Someone shakes my shoulder. "Madge, wake up. It's almost four,"

Gale's voice, I recognize. Slowly, I peel open my eyes and quite surprised to see how I ended up asleep in his arms; just like last night. It's a wonder, actually, since I usually can't stay still during my sleep. But still, it's embarrassing to fell asleep in a boy's arm. What would father think about this? I jolt up and brush a strand of hair behind my ear nervously. "I'm sorry." I say quietly.

He sits up and puts his finger under my chin, then turns it slowly so my eyes straight look into his. "Madge, no need to be sorry. Remember the last time we fell asleep too? No nightmares. Nor did this one."

My eyes widen. Do I really able to make such effect to him, prevent nightmares to come? Hell if I really do. "Really?" I ask in disbelief. He smiles and nods, "Yeah. And I can't thank you enough."

"Well, I'm glad if I help." I smile back sheepishly.

He studies me for a moment before speaking up again, "Do you know that you're really cute in the morning?" he says with a frown. I knit my eyebrows to suppress my blush that threatens to creep up my cheeks again. "Cute? I'm hideous!"

He shakes his head with an amused look, I'm betting he's seen my blush. Without a word, I know he likes to see me embarrassed. "No, you're not."

I put my hands on my hips. "Yes, I am. How do you find this mess of hair, puffy eyes, and my face, God it's…" I'm definitely getting a sudden heart attack as a pair of lips cut off my words from flowing out unstoppably. My eyes widen, but I close it as soon as I realize what is happening. Gale is _kissing_ me.

His lips hover above mine, teasing it for a while before I unconsciously let out a low moan down my throat—causing him to chuckle before finally he deepens the kiss. Gale's lips isn't hard, but not smooth either. Chapped, yet soft at the same time. His lips tastes sweet, undescribably sweet. Like Gale. I part mine slightly, inviting him to come further. He does nibbles on my bottom lip before slides his tongue in. There is nothing in this world I've ever experienced feels better than this. The sensation is just so amazing I start to feel drunk.

Too soon, he pulls away for air. I was so drown in his kiss I didn't even realize I need to gasp for air. Embarrassed, I drop my gaze and still do when he speaks up. "I've been waiting for that for so long."

I snap my head up, "What?"

He stares at me, then shrugs. "Yeah. So much I almost couldn't help it. Until now, I guess. Remember I told you I like you two months ago? Well I still do, by the way."

My jaw falls, leaving my mouth slightly agape. He leans down and gives me a peck before pulling away and gives me a sad smile. "And for the record, stop being insecure of yourself, okay? I've told you, you're beautiful. Girls all over the district may seem like they hate you, but that's because they envy you. Your beauty, your strength, your determination, your pride, your everything. Or if they knew, also because you won me over." He says nonchalantly, followed with a wink—as if it's the most obvious thing on earth. While for me, it's like a tidal wave that hits and washes my entire body.

"Alright. But I still can't figure out why on earth you would fall for me. I mean, I honestly thought you had something with Katniss." I tell him.

He takes a deep breath before he takes my hand and holds it firmly, "Katniss has nothing to do with me, okay? We're just friends, or cousin, for that matter. That's all we will ever be. Besides, she's too similar like me yet she doesn't understands me the way you do. I told you last time, you're the one that understand me so well in a way no one does. At first, I think I'd grown something in me when I saw you that day, in the woods, under the first morning sunlight. I just didn't realize it, or maybe refused to. And I was even blinded by my unreasonable hatred towards you. But when you gave me that hug before I went to the games, something stirred inside me again. I don't know, the hug was all I could think about. Then I came back, and you were _literally _everywhere I went. Oddly, I didn't find it annoying. Instead, I found myself relieved because you were just so understanding of what I've been through, and like I said, I can never thank you enough. You didn't treat me like I was just came back from The Hunger Games, which is true, but you knew that you shouldn't do that. All the attention was enough to constantly remind me of my games, hence I didn't—and still don't—need anymore additional treatments for what I am. You keep me from falling apart, or becoming what the Capitol wants me to be. A pathetic living creature."

I'm left speechless. I don't know what to say, even more as he looks at me expectantly. "Madge? Please say something."

I let out a low laugh as I throw my arms around his neck. "I don't know what to say, alright? Thank you, perhaps?"

He frowns, "Thank you? For what? If anyone should say thank you, it's me."

I push away from him and smile as I lock my hands behind his neck. "For liking me… and taking me out for a date? I thought it was so impossible to have someone that has something for me, other than take me for granted—with me being the mayor's daughter and all. You, moreover. The famous Gale Hawthorne."

"You're being ridiculous. Boys all over the district has an eye for you, you know." He replies.

That surprises me. "What?"

He laughs, "Yeah. Boys do talk, my dear. They're just afraid because of your dad. If you're only a regular Merchant, I'm pretty sure those boys would make a move. Turns out it only me that brave enough for that," he winks.

I laugh and rest my head on his shoulder for a while, savoring every moment of this. Gale takes me out on a date, then the kiss, then more confessions coming…

"Come on, let me take you home. Dawn will be coming soon, you still don't want anyone to witness us, do you?" he says as he stands and pulls me up with him. That suddenly reminds me of something. "Gale, who do you think the person that saw us last time? The one with the flashlights. Did you see who he or she was?"

All colors suddenly drain from his face. A look of horror flashes in his eyes before it disappears as soon as it appear. He shakes his head and plasters a sad smile. "I don't know."

I quirk my brows up, "Are you alright?"

He nods and turns around quickly, gathering the basket and blanket and all the other stuff. "Come on, lets get you home."

I decide that it's better to not pry him further. If he wanted to tell me, then he would. So I nod and we walk side by side—more careful this time—hand in hand. We sneak out through my back yard, and I'm just about to open the back door when he grabs my wrist, turns me around to face him, and plants a light kiss on the corner of my lips. I blush, "Goodnight Gale."

He smiles—which oddly—a sad one, "Goodnight Madge. I'll see you tomorrow?" he says. I nod, and by that he turns around and slips back into the darkness.

…

**Gale**

It's a surprise when I arrive at home, the lights are on. And when I sneak out in the kitchen, good. I'm face to face with my pissed-off mother. She wipes her hand on her apron, and marches towards the door. "Gale Phillip Hawthorne, where on earth have you been?" she hisses. Here it goes.

"I was… in the meadow. The wind was really relaxing, I fell asleep, sorry."

My mother turns towards her husband—my dad—who is wiggling his eyebrows to me. "Tell her, son. _Completely_. She knows."

Oh hell. "Did you tell her?" I ask him. Dad chuckles, "She's my wife. I tell her everything." He says nonchalantly. I huff, "Okay. It wasn't all lie, alright."

"I know. But I'm sure there is a missing part. What is it?" my mother comes and grabs my elbow so I can sit on the stool next to my father. He has this annoying smirk on his face, and if only he wasn't my father, I think I would lash out on him for telling my mother. "You know that already. Why do you feel the need to ask me?" I protest.

She smiles sweetly, "I just want my son to be honest. And clarify some things…"

I groan, "Okay, okay. I was with her. Happy?"

From the corner of my eyes, I see my father's smirk widen and I can't fight the urge to not kick his foot under the table. He bursts out laughing instead of lash out or anything else I expected.

My mother rubs her temples, "Gale, first I want you to know that she is a _girl_, who still has her parents that surely would feel very protective over her as the only daughter. Do you understand that?"

I shrug. "Of course I do."

"Then why did you take her out in the middle of the night? For crying out loud Gale, she even not a regular girl, you know that. She is the mayor's daughter." She hisses again. I sigh, "It's the only time no one would see, okay mom? I need her, but I can't be with her. It's my only option."

This time, my father steps in. "Honey, that's okay. At least Gale brought her home safely everytime, didn't you, Gale?"

I nod weakly.

"Good. And besides, don't you remember that we did the exact same thing in one of our date? You're the only daughter as well, and you agreed to go out with me. You didn't protest or something. And he's my son, after all. Don't expect him to be far different from me. Right son?" My dad turns to look at me and I grin. "Yeah, sure. Which date you asked her out to the meadow, by the way?" I ask him curiously.

A grin breaks through his face as he glances to my blushing mother. "It was the night I proposed to her."

I can ensure my eyes light up with excitement. "Really? How did you do that? Tell me," I plead him, and he chuckles.

"Well, I just asked her out like I used to do. That time I told her I was about to set up a picnic for both of us. It was full moon time, and I told her how beautiful she was, under the beam of moonlight. And how I fell in love with her maybe ever since she slipped on the floor, even though I had not realized that back then." He chuckles before he continues.

"And how I always see her as the moon, that although she is surrounded by uncountable breathtaking stars, she always has a special way to shine even until the darkest corner of my heart. I pulled her up to her feet, while I knelt down on my knees and asked her to marry me. She unbelievably said yes! I still can't believe it, even though I've got four beautiful children to prove that, well but still."

He kisses my mother's cheek, and I feel like an intruder at their private moment so I excuse myself to get some sleep; after a suppressed smirk on my face is gone of course. "Tomorrow will be a big day," I say wearily. Both of my parents give me a sympathetic smile and dad pats my back before I go to my room, and fall asleep.

…

**Madge**

At the time I wake up, the sun is already up high in the sky. I look up to the clock, and surprised that my dad has let me sleep until this late of time. It's past eleven, for crying out loud. The reaping isn't until two, three hours away from now. I gulp, another reaping I have to pass, then three more to go. Well, if I don't get reaped in one of those.

I crawl off of my bed, and take a quick bath before slip into my usual reaping dress. Right when I'm finished with my hair, father pokes his head in. "You're awake."

I nod politely. "Your mother is awake too. She wants to say hi." He adds quietly, and I realize how he says it in the same tone like how Gale said goodnight to me. But I couldn't care less about that, it's reaping day after all. And my mother's awake is more interesting to me than it all. She's never awake during reaping day, every single year. I storm out, reaching to her room. She _is_ awake, staring out through the open window.

"Mom?" I call her gently. She turns her head slowly and a warm smile spreads through her face. I scoot over to her bed, and join beside her. She makes an effort to wrap her arms around me. "How are you doing, dear?" she asks. I smile brightly, "If only it's not _this _day, there would be no better day."

I'm surprised to see a slight smirk plastered on her face. "Does this have something to do with a boy?"

I don't even try to hide my blush. Despite her lack of time being with me as a normal mother would do, she still knows me that well. "He kissed you, didn't he?"

I turn my head swiftly towards her with widened eyes. She chuckles, "Don't you know that I can read people? I know how people looked like after they're just being kissed. Not to mention that you're my daughter, dear." She winks.

Embarrassed, I drop my gaze and focus to my hand on my lap. God, help me.

"You know sweetie, it's alright. I'm perfectly alright with that, even though I'm not sure if your dad would think the same way as I do or not. But I want you to live your life in a way I didn't get the chance to spend. I don't want you to regret anything when you're turning old like me today." She says softly as she puts her hand gently on my folded ones. I look up, and see her smiling; brightly like old days. Carefully, I envelope her fragile body in an embrace. "Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome. I wish we could talk about this more, since I want to know who is this certain boy who won over my daughter. But I think you'd better hurry, if you don't want to be late." She gestures to the clock on the wall, and I'm shocked to see how long the time has passed by. I stand abruptly and kiss her cheek. "Hope I can see you later? I'd love to talk with you more."

She smiles sadly and nods. It seems like there is something hidden in her eyes, just like in my father's eyes earlier when he poked in my room, or in Gale's last glance before he left. I wonder what is it that everyone seems like having? I do feel this strange knot coming back, but that's it. After all, I'm the one that will be in the reaping, not them. Not my father, my mother, or Gale. Do they hold the same fear of me being reaped?

Without me even knowing, my mother has reached something from her nightstand, and pulls my hand. That is when I realize what she is doing. She presses something onto my palm, something solid, and cold. I stare at her in bewilderment, but she just smiles sadly and tips her head towards my hand. I open it, and my gaze falls on a gold pin. Solid gold. A mockingjay. "Mom… isn't this yours?"

She shakes her head weakly. "No, it was your aunt's. She brought it to her games, but unfortunately she obviously didn't make it home. Haymitch took it and returned it to us. Take it, as your token. I know the odds weren't in your aunt's favor, but she had this amazing bravery, intelligence, and strength, and I want you to have it as well, just like she did. Just in case if something happen. May the odds be in your favor all the time, dear. I love you, you know that?"

I get it that it hurts her and takes everything in her to talk about her sister, so I pin the mockingjay on the spot over my heart, just so my aunt's bravery, intelligence, and strength—like my mother said—will always be with me. I lean down and kiss her one more time, "I know mom. And I love you too," Then I leave.

The square hasn't crowded yet. I sign in, then go straight to the fifteen-year-old girls section. I wait for a little while before I spot Katniss walking in my direction. She nods to me, and I nod back in return. She has this anxious look on her face, not so different with the rest of us. Despite her rare strength, determination, strong-mind, and bravery she has that differ her from the rest of regular fiften-year-olds, she is _still_ only fifteen years old girl. And what kind of normal teenager on this earh that doesn't dreads the possibility of his or her name, getting picked from that large bowl on the stage, which is just the same as a death sentence? The Careers, probably.

Gale appears and mounts the stage, handsome like usual in a gray suit. I blink, still can't make sure myself that the _thing _we had less than 24-hours ago was real. He takes his seat next to my father, and I see them talk in hushed voice before he gives my father what seems like a reassuring smile, and he nods then mouths something to him. I find it a bit weird, but decides maybe my father is just nervous and since Gale is the only one close with him, talk to him it is.

The reaping begins, same procedure as the previous years for seventy-five years. I tune-out as soon as it began, and am fixating my gaze on Gale instead; who is staring off the distance, clearly not paying to the reaping either.

I didn't realize it's already the time for the name-drawing. Effie is digging her hand into the bowl already, and it twirls just above the thousands slips. She grabs one of them and walks back to the podium as the whole square is holding our breath. Please don't let it be me. Or Katniss. Or anyone else, if possible.

Effie clears her throat, and calls out a name I would never ever want to come out from her mouth.

"Madge Undersee."

…

_God, I've been planning this for sooo long xD Don't kill me just yet. I know so many things that might have made you confused, but everything will make sense in the next chapter, I promise! By the way, you got the kiss ;) I know I'm not good in writing such a scene… but I'm trying, alright.  
_

_What do you guys think? I want to know how you guys react to this before I update the next one shortly. Reviews are always welcomed with open arms! :D_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hats-off to __**ilovenutella99 **__for willing to correct my grammatical errors! I know there are many of them xD_

_**To anonime reviewer**: You really are a very intuitive person! Glad someone found out before I unveil the secret ;)_

_Enjoy the 22__nd__ chapter! c:_

…

**Ian**

_- Evening before the reaping __-_

It's only a few minutes before our shifts are over. The air is just as suffocating as usual, and I still can't believe my lungs have made it this far. I hear Rilee coughs a few times next to me, and it's a good thing his wife is a healer. He should have no problem with any of this.

As the bell rings out, signing the end of the day, a relieve feeling feels like just being lifted from my chest. Finally, after what feels like a long day, it's over. Rilee pats my shoulder, and I turn around. His face holds something, like he is weighing an unusual burden. "What?"

He rubs his face, yet only making it worse since his sleeve covered with soot and coal dust; causing him to scowl. But then a split second later, he turns back to me. "I feel like there is something bad is going to happen. I don't know, I just have this strange feeling today."

Rilee is always the sensitive one. He has a strong feeling—instinct—about everything, and he's usually right. Hence I can't help but feel worried. "Yeah? Just hope nothing bad is going to reach our families." I say, which gets a nod in return.

Just as we step out from the mines, a man with dark brown coat and a hat that covers his face reaches out to us. "Ian, Rilee, your house. Now." Then he's gone. I recognize the voice—Darius. Rilee and I exchange worried glances with each other. Today is not our usual meeting day. My old house in the Seam, it's still signed with my name yet unoccupied. That's why we use it as our rendezvous place. And there is no way Matthew Undersee arranges a meeting if there is no emergency reason behind it.  
Without wasting any more time, we run straight to my house. Despite our fatigue, we don't care. If anything happened, we have to know. Our undercover rebellion, it's everything to us. My children's future. I wish when the time was right, our children will not need to endure what we've endured. Or what Gale has.

By the time we reach our house, everyone is already seated. The mayor, Darius, and Haymitch. I close the door behind me. "What happened?" Rilee asks, getting straight to the point. I sit next to him and pat his shoulder, wordlessly telling him to relax a bit. He eyes me cautiously, then back to the others.

"Well, I have a bad news." Matt sighs. Our ears perk up. A bad news? Not good. "Well, okay. What is it?" Haymitch asks impatiently. Matt is just about to open his mouth when Rilee holds up his hand. In one soundless, swift motion, he's already at the door. Quietly, he yanks it open and grabs something behind it. The rest of the people in our room gasp. I see Rilee purses his lips. "Eavesdropping, Hawthorne?"

I rise to my feet as soon as I hear it. Gale? Rory? Or Vick?

Rilee pulls the person inside and kicks the door close. I sigh and rub my temples, "What do you think you're doing, Gale? Should I tell you that eavesdropping is impolite? You're seventeen years old, you should know better!"

He crosses his arms stubbornly as he observes his surroundings. "Well, I was out for fresh air and on my way to the mines to catch up with you, since it's been so long I haven't talked to you, but what did I see? A creepy strange man, who happened to be Darius, approached you two and the next second you were running frantically here. With the mayor, and _Haymitch_. If our positions are being reversed, I'm pretty sure you would do the same thing I did."

Haymitch bursts out laughing as I shake my head defenselessly. Great, my son inherits my stubbornness and the ability to shut someone's mouth over an unnecessary debate.

"So, what's this all about? A secret undercover meeting?" he asks. None of us answer. Gale's eyebrows quirk up. "Rebels?"

That's it. I grab his wrist and grasp it firmly. "You are not, under any circumstances, going to say any of this outside. Got it?"

He shrugs. "Okay. In one condition,"

My eyebrows shoot straight up, "You're negotiating with your father?"

He tilts his head aside, "Well, yes. Sort of. I won't tell anyone about this, but I want to join whatever you're doing."

I grit my teeth, "You have no idea what you're getting into, son. I say, go. Tell your mother I'll be home late. Have your dinner ahead without me."

"I say he can join us. Maybe Haymitch can use one more addition of help in the Capitol." Matt says quietly.

I whip my head to him and glare, "He is my son, Matt. I won't let him do this. Too risky. He's got too much to think about."

"No, dad. I'm fine, really. And well, maybe the mayor is right. I can help Haymitch with… something in the Capitol. I have lots of, um, acquaintances there." Gale speaks up, somewhat nervously.

"You mean clients?" Haymitch asks quickly.

The word catches my attention. "Clients?"

I see Gale's eyes widen in fear. "You know?" He asks, his voice trembling as if in pure terror. Haymitch, in the other hand, just shrugs nonchalantly. "I'm friends with Finnick Odair. You're acting the same way he does. Easy guess."

This confuses me more. "Clients? Finnick Odair? Can one of you tell me what's going on?"

Haymitch snickers and nods towards Gale's direction. "Seems like someone needs to explain something to his freak out father."

Gale shoots him a look before turns to look at me and sighs. "Dad, promise me you won't be mad or something?"

I squint my eyes, "Depend on how bad is it."

He sighs one more time, then continues. "Everyone here knows the fate of Finnick Odair after he won his games, right? Well, let me just tell you the short version of my long story. I fell into the same hole as he did."

Then it registers my mind. Finnick Odair. Clients.

"You're being sold to the Capitol's people?" Darius voices out my thought.

Gale drops his head to his hands. "I know, shame. That's why I didn't want you, or mom, or anybody to know. I'm ashamed of myself."

"Wait, you won your games at the same age as Finnick did. Yet his contract was postponed for a few years since he was still too young for prostitute. Does your contract…?" Darius speaks up again, yet trails off at the end. I wince at the word prostitute. My son. My proud son, who won the shortest Hunger Games in history, is being sold for prostitute. The one I've raised to be a gentleman.

"Yes. I won't be sold directly for… uh, prostitution until I reach eighteen. For now, all I need to do is just having a set-up date with the Capitol people, yet they aren't allowed to touch me or anything. Just a date. And that's it. I know it sounds weird, it's just… I can't figure out what Snow's real motive to do that; aside from getting at least some money before the real contract starts." He explains.

"Use your brain, smartass. It's because he wants those crazy Capitol women to be mad and knocking down his door for a high price of you when the time comes. Or worse, before the real contract comes." Haymitch says bitterly.

I'm pretty surprised to see Gale only let out a deep sigh. "I should have expected that." He says quietly.

The room falls silent for a while before Rilee speaks up. "Okay, we can't risk too much time here. People will suspect something. If we're done with Gale's issue, Matt, you said you have news. What is it?"

Undersee rubs his temple before he drops the bomb. "They know."

All eyes are on him now. "Who knows what?" Gale asks, simply confused.

"The Capitol. They found out about us. Including our names. Hawthorne. Undersee. Everdeen. Abernathy. You're lucky you weren't caught, Darius. It's a shame that I was just about to propose to you guys to tell or even train more people to be prepared about this, but the situation is just not conducive enough, regarding of this recent news. And of course, after the new coming of Head Peacekeeper and the whipping, it just seems more unlikely."

Haymitch snorts, "Okay. So what you're going to warn us is, that we've got to wait for our punishments to come?"

Matt shakes his head weakly, "No. The punishments are already given. We just didn't realize it sooner."

My confusion starts to build in me. I can't endure it anymore. "Can you stop talking in vague? Just explain it to us."

He turns his head slowly to Gale, "Well, I don't know how to say it, but let me tell you in the easiest way. Gale, your being reaped last year wasn't an accident, or because the odds weren't in your favor." Gale looks up and frowns, "What? You mean it was rigged?"

Undersee nods. "Yes. The Capitol hasn't got enough evidence yet, but the suspicion is enough to get us in trouble. And they decided to just warn us, mentally, by putting our children into the games. In a random order."

Rilee seems enraged. "Random order? What the hell does that means?"

Again, Matt sighs before he drops another bomb. "Yes. Hawthorne, Undersee, Everdeen. Last year was Hawthorne's time for punishment, this year is mine, next year is yours Rilee. And since last year, in Ian's family, Gale was the only one eligible for the reaping, he's the one that got reaped. And this year…" he trails off.

"Madge is going to be reaped?" Gale gasps, hand flies to his mouth as a pure horror hits me. Madge Undersee, the fifteen-year-old mayor's daughter. The one that lately has been spending her time with my family. The one my own daughter, Posy, adores as much as her dream-big sister. She's going to be reaped. And it was bad enough for me to watch my son, who I know by heart is capable to survive the games; but this? Madge is the mayor's daughter, for crying out loud. I won't be able to bear it if it were Posy in her shoes.

My eyes sweep over the room. The looks of horror flash over everyone's faces. "And that's the perfect way to punish me as well." Gale whispers. Everyone's heads snap to him. His head is already in his hands. "I kept going to see her, even though Snow forbids and threatens me if I do. And the last time I went to the Capitol, he seemed to know that I've disobeyed him. Some of his words seemed have a vague meaning, and now it seems clear to me. The Capitol would get rid of her. I'm sorry, Sir. I took part in this, too." He continues, rambling now.

"But how did they find out? About us, about them? I mean, I honestly never saw Gale and Madge hanging out again, lately. Is there someone, maybe a loyalist among us?" Darius asks in an utter bewilderment.

Matt nods, "Yes, I suspect so. It may be one of us, the citizens, but I think it is a Peacekeeper."

"A Peacekeeper, sir." Gale cuts off our thoughts.

I stare in shock at Gale's words. How did he..? "Me and Madge once were caught by one. I didn't see exactly who he was, but for all I know, that was the only time we were being caught. And he was wearing a Peacekeeper uniform." He explains, as if answering my thoughts.

Matt nods, but doesn't seems to have his full concentration any longer. Of course, if it were me, I wouldn't be able to pay attention either.

Haymitch puts his hand over Matt's shoulder. "Madge is just like Maysilee. Even better. If Maysilee could make it that far, I'm sure Madge will too. Even make it out. Just let Gale and I handle it, okay? I'll stay sober enough to bring her home. _We_ will bring her home."

"How?" Matt's voice sounds hoarse.

Haymitch swallows and seems in a deep thought for a while. "We'll… we'll figure something out. But one for sure, Gale and I are going to bring her home. Right, Gale?" He turns to my son, and the one that's being addressed nods. "Of course. I'll bend over backwards to bring her home. It's my fault too."

Matt smiles sadly to him. "It's okay. I trust both of you, but if she couldn't make it home… it's okay. I know you'll try your hardest. But Madge… she's just so pure. She won't have the heart to kill." He chokes on his words.

Then I see it. Gale's sly smile breaks on his face. "Well, not if I have a plan."

…

_The Reaping_

**Katniss**

I stare in horror as Madge climbs the steps towards the stage, and stands on Effie's left side. Her face is blank, emotionless. She crosses her arms over her chest carelessly, like being reaped is no big deal at all. If I didn't know her better by being her friend for years, I would probably loathe her for her superiority. But of course I don't. I can see her eyes, barely seen moving frantically, dart from a spot to spot. Her father—the Mayor, not much different. Expressionless face, but if you look closer to their eyes; both Madge's and her father's, you will know in an instant that those eyes hold an endless fear.

Further back, I look for Gale. Steady, with a stony face, like usual. Leaning on the back of his seat, playing the mask for that damn Capitol. But he has been becoming my best friend, and I know him better than anyone else outside of his family. He's really good at not showing his emotions. But same like Madge, his eyes speak much more than his face, his body gestures, or anything else. They are fixated on Madge, who never turns to look at him.

It's the hurt look in his eyes ensures myself more than anything; he cares for her. But poor him, the odds don't seem like they're in his favor. This girl he falls for is reaped. And who is to blame besides the Capitol? No one.

Then the boy's name is being pulled. Thank God it isn't anyone I know. I'd be scared to death if it was. But hell, he's a thirteen-year-old boy. My stomach clenches when I think of his poor family. More bullshits of the reaping procedure before they're being ushered to the Justice Building. I find my family immediately, and tell them that I'm going to see Madge. Prim's eyes water before I could blink. "Tell her good luck." She whispers quietly. I nod and pull her into my arms, the same time my father and mother do the same, envelope us in one big embrace.

The next moment I know, I'm sprinting to the Justice Building. We have so little time left and I won't risk losing it. Lately, I've kept an arm's length with her. Honestly, I was jealous of her closeness with Gale, as well as with his family. I was afraid I might lose my hunting partner to her. But, I didn't. Gale is still my old Gale; he comes to the woods almost every morning, said he couldn't care less if the Capitol found out. But that was before the whipping. None of us, nor anyone of our family goes to the woods again afterwards. I've had enough trauma with being tied up to that horrible whipping post once.

But he's still my old trustworthy partner. Only richer, healthier, and a kind of liar—since he has to fool everyone around that he lives in full joy after his victory; or that's what he told me anyway. Yet of course, I can tell when he's lying and when he's not. And don't forget that he is somewhat creepier. He murdered twice, two Careers. And I have to admit, I will never see him in the same way before again.

I'm still panting when I wait on line to visit Madge. No other person is here. I'm next, after whoever is inside. I'm guessing her parents. Who else?

The Peacekeeper guarding the door glances up to the clock on the wall. He then marches inside, and I hear his firm voice, telling the visitor to get out of there immediately because the time is over. And when the person emerges, I couldn't be more right. It is the Mayor on the Peacekeeper's tail. I nod politely, and he gives me a sad smile in return. I can't blame him, though. His only daughter is going into the Games, to a possible doom. Even his position as the Mayor doesn't give them any privileges when it comes to the Games.

Now it's my turn. I rush inside, only to find Madge is standing straight in her full height, pride shines through her eyes. She seems fearless. Only her stained-red cheeks give the illusion away. And the look of surprise on her face when she sees me makes me feel even guiltier than before. Of course, she didn't expect me to come, the cold-shoulder act I've been putting on causes her to. But there isn't much time left, hence I lunge forward in one long stride and hug her. I hear her soft gasp before she returns the embrace.

"I'm sorry." Is all that comes out from my mouth. I can't make out any words in my mind; I'm always the worst when it comes to speaking-term.

She pushes me away slightly and frowns, "What for? It's not your fault."

I shake my head. "No. Well that too, but mostly for my behavior lately. I've been a really horrible friend this past year, yet you still stick with me and are the perfect friend, even though I never asked you to. I was just afraid to lose Gale to you, but it turns out that I don't. He's still the same Gale from before he went into the Games. Just a tad bit different."

Her laughter rings out, and I know instantly that I'm forgiven. She pulls me into one more embrace. "I never blame you, though. Don't worry; I won't steal your Gale."

I blush as how she said that. My Gale. But the thought doesn't sit well in my stomach, and I force myself to ignore it. For now. It's about Madge, now.

"Listen, Madge. You remember when I showed you archery? You're a fast-learner. You have the same chance of winning, just like the Careers do. Don't give up, yet. Okay? I'm sure Gale will do everything to bring you home." I tell her in urgency. Time is ticking; it's only a few good moments before a Peacekeeper yanks me out.

"But he…"

I hold up my hand. "Forget everything he said. I saw the look in his face when your name was called throughout the square. Something tells me he cares for you much more than he lets everyone see."

The door is being thrown open and the Peacekeeper I saw earlier stands in the doorway, signaling my time is over. I throw my hands around Madge's neck and whisper, "I'll see you soon, alright? Good luck."

She nods, and by that, I walk out the door.

…

I let my feet carry me to anywhere but my home. I don't want to be home, for now. My two best friends are whisked away to the Capitol. And now I know how Gale feels whenever he rants about The Capitol in the woods.

Madge and Gale. The probabilities of them comeback are either only one, since Gale is only going to mentor; or both. I'm hoping the latter. If the former, then I'm going to feel like I'm the worst friend ever. Then I imagine how Madge will be like in the Games. I shudder at the thought. Madge, the mayor's daughter. The quiet, kind, and well, also brave mayor's daughter. She is just so sweet, almost as innocent as Prim. And they have so many similarities—physically and characteristically—that I can't believe I'm the one that happened to be Prim's sister.

They are just the same sweet, kind, and selfless girls I've ever known. Not to mention how they match physically—the blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes. Imagining Madge in the games is almost as the same as imagining Prim in it as well. But I know Madge is determined. She's a really fast-learner, and I meant it when I told her that she has the same chances of winning as the Careers do. Don't forget that Gale is her mentor.

I end up in the meadow. No one is here, and I consider to go into the woods; but the memory of me being tied-up in the whipping post, under the curious and pity looks from everyone is enough to stop me. Instead, I sit on the grass, play with the blades and throw them away carelessly to random directions. I can't believe that two years in a row, I have to watch my own friends on that huge screen in the square. The first time was horrible enough to see Gale, but I'm pretty sure this year will be worse. I mean, I know what Gale is capable of. We go to the woods frequently, hence I know his skills. A wiz with snares, just like his father. And not bad in archery, even though not as good as me, let alone like my father.

The leaves in the faraway woods beyond the fence sway to the rhythm of the wind. If there was a place that matches the serenity of the woods, it is the meadow. Not much the same, but it helps to ease my mind. A lot. As I hear the rustles of natural sounds, I nearly fall asleep if it weren't for the clumsy footsteps behind me.

I'm on my feet the second I hear it, and whip my head back to see who it is. To my surprise, it's Peeta Mellark, the baker's son. His presence indeed annoys me so much, since I was just in serenity time with myself. He seems nervous as I eye him up to toe. He stops just a few good feet away from me, as if sensing my dislike.

"Figured you would be here rather than the woods." He says with a strange, crooked smile on his face. I squint my eyes and snap, "What do you want?"

He winces a bit at my rather harsh tone, but stays on his spot. "Uh, I was just wondering how you coped… I mean, last year your best friend was reaped, and now your other friend is reaped as well, and-" He falters.

"How did _I_ cope? Last year? Not sure." I say in reply as I turn back towards the woods. I don't hear him move or anything, so I'm guessing he stays still.

"Well, uh, you sure you're not… sure? I mean, Madge is my best friend and I don't know who else to talk to anyone that knows how it feels like to lose a best friend to the Games. Thought you might know." He tells me.

I spin my head towards him and narrow my eyes. "I didn't try anything, alright? For all I remember, I just watched. Then you know how last year's games ended. Only for a day. Didn't need much mourning and stuff, since you know Gale came back victorious. But I have no idea what to expect of this year."

Peeta nods in understanding. "Well, I talked to Gale before he boarded the train. Kind of threatened him to bring Madge home." He lets out a nervous laugh as I quirk my eyebrows up. He threatened Gale Hawthorne?

I don't even realize I said my thought out loud because the next second Peeta is laughing. "Well, yes. I did. And fortunately he promised me to try his best, despite his past with her."

That catches my attention. "Their past?"

Peeta shrugs. "Yeah. You know how he dumped her in national television. I felt like I wanted to punch him in the face, destroy his pretty face. Madge is probably the girl everyone could ever ask for as a girlfriend, yet he still treated her like a trash. And I couldn't accept it. He was just lucky the commotion in the square saved him that time."

My eyes widen. "Commotion?"

All colors drain from his face and he fidgets with his hands. "Uh, yeah. When you were caught… it was the time I wanted to punch Gale Hawthorne. But the crowd took all of our attention and I nearly passed out to see you were being tied-up there. I'm sorry."

I shake my head and turn around. "No. Say that to Gale, he's the one that took the punishments from me." I say quietly.

The shuffling behind me causes me to look back, and only to see Peeta is moving to my direction, and then takes a seat in a good distance to my right. Good, he knows my discomfort of him. I mean, please. He came out of nowhere, began to talk to me, and now this. How come I feel no discomfort towards him? My father would probably interrogate me with lots of things if he found out.

"So, what brought you here anyway?" he asks. I sigh, when is this boy going to stop talking? "I thought you already knew, since you figured out yourself I would be here." I reply flatly. He coughs, "Oh, yeah. I mean, why do you choose this meadow? Why not go straight home, or somewhere else, I guess?"

There is this thick, obvious nervousness in his voice. What does he intends to do actually?

"It's similar and close to the woods." I say, instead of voice out my thought.

Peeta nods, "Well I can see that. Do you come here often?"

Now I can't help it anymore. "What do you want actually?"

He spins his head to face me, and shrugs. "Talk. Or something else, I don't know."

Peeta Mellark wants to talk to me? I know him well enough that he's got many friends at school. He's that kind of guy who's good with words, easy-going, and from what I heard; fun to be around. I bet there is no problem for him if he needs someone to talk to, someone will be there, for sure. But of all people or boy as his best friend? Madge is my only friend, aside from Gale of course; or sort of. I mean, we're the same quiet girl in school. Sit together if we have the same class, partner in gym, and share a bench in cafeteria at lunch. Neither of us is much of a talker, so the silence usually suits us both just fine. That can be called as friend right? And he chooses her as his best friend?

"You're Peeta Mellark. Don't you have another bunch of friends that are willing to talk to you other than me?"

His corner of lips tugs upwards into a small smile, "Well, maybe. I don't know. But I chose to talk to you, so why bother? You're the only one that understands Madge. Not many people know her as well as you and me."

Makes sense. But I still don't trust him. I mean, if he wanted to talk to me, why didn't he do it from long ago? If he's truly Madge's best friend, why didn't he join us from a long time ago? Why does it take a reaping day to talk to me?

I decide to just leave him, since he doesn't seems to go in a short while.

"I should probably go home. My parents are going to freak out if I'm gone."

He turns and I swear I see a flash of disappointment in his eyes before it disappears as soon as it came. "Oh, of course. I guess I see you around?"

I can't give him anything other than a curt nod and stiff smile before I turn around and walk away.

…

_**A/N**__**:**__ Okay. Thoughts?_


	23. Chapter 23

_School starts in three days and I'm freakin out._

_Big thanks to **ilovenutella99 **for the huge assistance! c:_

**Madge**

Everything goes a blur after my name was called. Effie ushering me and the thirteen-year-old little boy, to shake hands, then the Justice Building. I regain my sense back just a little when my father steps in. He slams the door shut behind him and rushes to me, engulfing my body as close to his as possible. "I'm sorry, I really am." He whispered, his voice obviously shaking.

After a few moments, I push him slightly away from me, and shake my head. "It's not your fault, dad. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this. I'll be okay. I'll fight."

He nodded as he traces my face, taking in everything he could; as if he won't ever see me again. Well, that's not unlikely. His eyes glisten with something, something other than sadness. Regret?

"I know you will. But still, I'm sorry. For everything. And you have to know I love you. Your mom loves you too, more than you know."

I fight back the stinging tears in my eyes. No use, they roll down my cheeks anyway. "Tell her I love her too. And don't let her watch. I'll probably…" He cuts me off by putting his finger over my lips. "Shh, don't worry about anything else. Worry about yourself now. Honestly, there are so many things I'd like to tell you before you go, but I don't have much time. Listen, trust Gale and Haymitch, you hear me?"

Of course I know that. He doesn't even need to tell me. "Yes."

"Good. You're strong, Madge. Brave, smart. Don't let them change you." He whispers in my ear as he pulls me into one more embrace, perfect timing, a Peacekeeper steps in. "Your time is up, sir." He tells him stiffly. My dad nods, and he kisses my forehead before leaving.

And the door closed. My chest tightens quickly as I realize what just happened. That was probably the last time I will ever see my dad. My father. I didn't even get to see my mom. Neither did she, and when she sees me, I'll be on her television screen instead of watching the games by her side.

Then I remember what my dad told me. _You're strong, Madge. Brave, smart._ The least I can do is to be a girl like what my father told me. Hence I straighten my back, held my head high. _Don't let them change you._ I won't. Whatever the Capitol will do to me, I won't let them change me. If I die, I'll die along with my dignity.

A second later the door bursts open, and to my surprise, Katniss is the one that rushes in. And she surprises me even more by stepping forward in long strides and hugs me. I unconsciously gasp before I return her embrace. This is nothing I expected. I didn't even expect her to come. Maybe me being reaped intrigues her?

"I'm sorry." She says quietly. I push her away and frown, "What for? It's not your fault."

She shakes her head, "No. But for my behavior. I've been a really horrible friend this past year, yet you still stuck with me and are the perfect friend, even though I never asked you to. I was just afraid to lose Gale to you, but it turns out that I don't. He's still the same Gale from before he went into the Games. Just a tad bit different."

I can't help but laugh to that. She's afraid to lose Gale to me? I pull her into my embrace one last time before replying, "I never blame you, though. Don't worry; I won't steal him from you."

Do I see a blush on her cheeks?

"Listen, Madge. You remember when I showed you archery? You're a fast-learner. You have the same chance of winning, just like the Careers do. Don't give up, yet. Okay? I'm sure Gale will do everything to bring you home."

Archery. That was years ago, but I'm pretty sure I'll remember it again when I get a hold on that in the training session.

"But he…" I trail off, unsure of what to say myself.

She holds up her hand. "Forget everything he said. I saw the look on his face when your name was called. Something tells me he cares for you much more than he lets everyone see."

Well that I don't know. I couldn't bring myself to look back to him on the stage back then. The reaping was being broadcasted; there is no way on earth I would show such an interaction in public. I don't want to get him in trouble either, so I trained my gaze to the crowds, never for a second did I turn to gauge his expression. Hopefully he was well-aware enough to put on his mask.

The door swings open for the second time, and a Peacekeeper stands in the doorway, wordlessly signaling Katniss's time is over. She throws her arms one more time around my neck, and says, "I'll see you soon, alright? Good luck."

I manage to nod and by that, she walks out the door.

I'm thinking about anyone that might be coming to visit me after this, and it's quite for some time before it is being opened again. Peeta. Of course.

He rushes in, and pulls me into a choking embrace. "Madge. I'm so sorry this had to happen. Really, I am." He whispers shakily. I hug him tighter and bury my face into his neck, "It's not your fault. I'm okay. And I'll be okay."

Peeta pushes me away and takes me in up toe to toe. "I've made that Hawthorne promise to do his best to bring you home." He says. My eyebrows shoot straight up, and he just shrugs nonchalantly. "Yeah. Right after he got off of that stage. Cornered him, and he gave in. Quite easy, actually."

My mouth falls open. "Peeta Mellark! You _threatened_ Gale?"

Peeta laughs and nods. "Yeah. Very convincing, huh?" I shake my head in disbelief. "Katniss visited you, eh?" he suddenly asks.

My head snaps up and he looks at me with concern. "Yeah. She said sorry…" then I remember something.

"Peeta, you've got to make your move."

His eyebrows knit together, showing his obvious confusion. "What?"

I grab his shoulders with both of my hands and stare straight to his eyes. "This is a perfect time. Go, approach her. At least talk to her. You can use my being away here as an excuse. Maybe ask how she coped last year…"

"No, Madge. I won't use this for my own advantage. You're going to be slaughtered, for crying out loud!" he hisses. I smile weakly, "Then make the most out of this."

A Peacekeeper charges in sooner than I thought. I pull him one more time, "Do it. Do it for me. If I come back, I want to see you getting along with her."

He frowns as he steps back. "When you come back."

I smile and shrug. "Okay. But promise me you'll talk to her?"

He nods with a smile and then he's out of the door.

I'm surprised that the door swings open again. Posy bursts in, with Hazelle hot on her tail. Posy wraps her arms around my leg, and pouts. "You're going, Madge?" She asks innocently. I swallow, then force a smile on to my face. "Yes, Pose. Don't miss me, okay?" I tease her as I get down on my knees. She purses her lips, "But you'll come back, right?"

"I'll try." I choke. Hazelle then pries her away from me, then puts her on the couch while she turns around and quickly pulls me into her arms. "I'm so sorry, Madge. For everything. You don't deserve this. You're a really good girl." She whispers. I bury my face in her neck, craving for a motherly touch like this. "Thank you, Hazelle. For coming, for letting me interrupting you every Sunday." I tell her.

She lets out a hearty chuckle. "Not that I mind, honey. Not at all, even I'm glad you can take my Posy away from me for a short while. Sometimes I do need a solitude."

I can't help but laugh along with her. She cups my face between her hands, then smiles softly. "Try to come back, will you?" I nod. She kisses my cheek, right when a Peacekeeper opens the door again. Hazelle lifts Posy from the couch and gives me a wave over her shoulder before walking out of the door.

This time the Peacekeeper doesn't leave. He gestures me to follow him. "It's time to go, Miss Undersee."

Apparently he knows who I am, hence his less-harsh behavior towards me. I nod and step out of the room, then tune-out everything as soon as I'm outside the Justice Building again. Effie babbles next to me, while the little boy to her right keeps quiet. I haven't looked much at this boy before. I was tuning out everything in the reaping as well, like right now.

He's about thirteen or fourteen, from the Seam. His skinny body showing off the bones that are sticking out of his skin. And this kid is going into the games. Really, is there any reason for me to not hate the Capitol right now? First my imminent death, they sealed that by drawing my name out of that stupid reaping bowl; then this little boy's name. Why can't they have a better heart? Can't they see us out here suffering, and how they make fun of us by torturing us and force children like him, to fight against the death on his own?

As we step out of the car, I put on another mask and smile to the cameras. For a show, only for a show. I don't want to seem weak; I'm not going down without a fight. A charming angle is what I can work on first, but first I have to ask for some advice from Gale or Haymitch. But for now, finding an angle wouldn't hurt. It would probably ease the work for my mentors.

It is when the realization comes. My angle. It would not only ease the work for Gale, but I think I've found a way to bring him back to me.

"Oh, how wonderful it is this year, having the mayor's daughter as a tribute!" Effie squeals as the train door slides close. I can only smile faintly, and glance down to the boy next to me. He looks nervous. And scared. Of course, it's not only him. I do feel that too, I just decide to not show it off to anyone.

"Come, come. I'll show you two your room. Then you two can take a small rest for a while before dinner served in an hour." Effie chimes, and I have to fight the urge to roll my eyes; since that will be so not-lady-like. If my mother was here, she would probably scold me and give me an hour long lecture about manners, and an image I have to keep as the mayor's daughter.

We stride through the hallway, until we reach a door and Effie taps her finger to it. "This is your room, dear." I nod and thank her as she continues to stroll down the hall, guiding the little boy, named Leo apparently, to his room.

I open the door, and am surprised by the sight before me. Gale, sitting on the floor near my bed with head in his hands. He looks up as he hears the sound of the door, and opens his arms.

…

**Gale**

Once she catches the sight of me sitting on the floor right next to her bed, she slams the door shut, locks it, then runs straight to my arms and breaks down crying; no longer bothering to fake anything. She continues to sob as I stroke her hair and whisper any consolation that comes to mind. She will come home. Definitely will. Haymitch and I will bring her home.

Even though I had known it back before the reaping that her name was going to be called, I still refused to believe it. There was still a chance for her to not being reaped, but it vanished. When her name came out from Effie's mouth, I knew it in an instant that it was real. That I couldn't do anything to change that.

Honestly, I feel bad that I didn't tell her the night we went out to the meadow, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. She looked so happy I couldn't bear to destroy her happiness. And the kiss… all it did was make everything worse, but I had no choice. Or maybe I did, but my mind was too cloudy, I couldn't think straight with full awareness. And unfortunately, there is also nothing I can do to change that.

After what seems like a long time, she pushes herself off of my chest as I wipe her remaining tears off gently. Her cheeks are stained red, her eyes puffy, not Madge. She used to conceal her emotions so well underneath her gracious smile and polite manners as the perfect mayor's daughter. Not to mention that she is a much better actress than I am, but still. Now she is just a normal fifteen-year-old girl who dreads the fact that within a week, she will be thrown into a random unknown arena, fighting to the death.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

I quirk my eyebrows up, "What for? You don't need to be sorry at all. It's not your fault."

She shakes her head, "No. That," she points to my now damp shirt. I laugh softly and wave her off, "Don't worry. There are plenty of them in my room."

She smiles wearily as she fidgets with her hands nervously.

I rest my hand over her fidgeting ones, "Hey, Haymitch and I will bring you home, okay? By any means necessary. No need to worry."

"So you've planned something out?" she looks at me questioningly. I nod, "Course I have."

She scoots closer, "Okay. But I've got one too. What is yours about?"

I roll my eyes, "Do you really need to ask? It's about the strategy to get you home."

She grins a little, "Good. I've got one for my angle, but I need you to play along too. And whatever I do, please just trust me, okay?"

I shrug. "If it helps get you home, then anything works. I trust you."

She takes a deep breath before explaining about her plan. We have to act like we were before I went into my games. Sarcasm and snide remarks everywhere, every time we're in public. Not a big deal, actually. I'm pretty good at being mean.

"So, since we're both pretty good at acting, even though I'm obviously better than you, it should be easy, right?"

I snort, "Oh please. You've been acting for years, Madge. While me, on the other hand, just started about a year ago. Give me some credit, at least."

She laughs, finally, God, it's really good to hear it again. And of course, to be the one that makes her to.

"Okay, whatever. Now, about your plan, what is it?" She asks as she sits comfortably next to me, leaning on her bedside. I instantly open my arms, and without hesitation she scoots over and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Well, first of all, you have to show everyone that you are just a pretty little mayor's daughter, that has no skill except for beauty, and your charming attitude; if they can even be considered as skills. You can try the weapons in the training session later, but do not ever show them what you are really capable of. Archery, for instance. I'm pretty sure once you get a hold on that, in a few tries you must be able to hit the target. If none of the Careers are good with that, they will get rid of the bow along with the arrows once they rule the supplies in the Cornucopia. And there is no way you would risk that. Archery is the best shot you've got, trust me. You can try those weapons, but only to know how they feel; in case one of them happens to be your only chance of survival. And then, no more. Oh, but the archery. You have to try that one out though. Considering you were once close with me, people would wonder if you have the same archery skill like I do. But first, aim to anywhere but the center. If you want to aim for the target, do that in maybe the fifteenth try. Show them that you can do nothing like me. You'll be the Career's laughing stock, yes, but let them. Soon they will see what's really going after them once you get a hold on the bow in the arena."

Madge nods thoughtfully with a faint sly smile and gestures me to continue. So I do.

"As in the private session, stay low profile. Show them nothing way too good, just so it will convince everyone else more that you aren't really able to do anything. And of course, to buy you some more time so the Careers will leave you alone as long as possible. For the interview, well, I trust you. Thanks God, because I honestly don't have any idea about that. Do it on your own, I promise I'll play along the best as I can."

"Then when you're in the arena, do not ever consider of getting close to the Cornucopia. Stay away from the bloodbath, do you hear me?" I say sternly and she nods. "I can't have you dying the first day. Follow anyone that gets the bow and arrows. If the Careers do, stay in a safe area for the night. Watch how they work, their shifts, and when the time is right, steal as many quivers of arrows and bows you can get. Afterwards, keep yourself hidden as long as you possibly can. When it comes down to the Careers or the final four, start to hunt them down. You have the advantage with the archery. It's a long distance weapon. You can shoot from a fair distance, up in a tree for instance. Aim straight in the heart, or in their throats. That should end them right away."

She doesn't say anything for a moment until have to lift her chin up so her eyes meet mine. "Hey, are you okay?"

Instead of answering, she pries my hand away from her now quivering chin. "Do I really have to kill in order to get home?" She whispers.

I sigh, "I'm afraid yes, Madge. But if you can manage to avoid that… well that would be good. I think. I just-I don't know. You can try to not kill, not to play or being simply a piece in their games. But when it comes to it and it is the only thing to defend yourself... well that leaves you no option."

Her face falls and tears leak out. I can't watch this. Quickly, I pull her closer to me and pull on the tips of her hair. "Madge, don't you want to come home?" I whisper silently, hardly conceal my shaking voice.

She nods, "I want to, really, I do. But I don't want to be a murderer, Gale. I-I just can't. You're the strong one, and I saw you broke down. If it were me, how would I cope with everything then?" She stutters between her sobs.

I feel my own heart being torn to pieces as I see her break down again. I decide I don't like her crying.

"Madge, listen to me. You were there for me after I got back, and I'll make sure I'll be there for you too when the time comes, alright? You're my strength, and I'm yours. Do you understand that?"  
She wipes her damp cheek and nods as a small smile breaks through her face. "Thank you." She whispers. I give her another smile in return and tighten my grip around her. She sighs, burying her face in my neck.

Our serenity then disturbed by a loud knock on the door. "Madge? Have you seen Gale?" Effie. I groan, and am about to stand up when Madge pushes me down. She silently clears her throat, "What? Gale? I don't know, Effie. I came with you, remember?" she chimes, all traces of her sore throat from crying is now—amazingly—gone.

"Oh, right. Well, don't worry to get ready for dinner, dear! It's in half an hour." She calls again. "I'll be there, Effie." Madge calls back. The clicking sound of Effie's heels fades away and that is when she starts to relax back.

"Why didn't you let me out?" I ask her.

She narrows her eyes, "Aren't we supposed to be away from each other? Effie would've gotten ideas."  
Huh, I forgot about that. Madge silently snickers from her spot next to me and pushes herself off of the floor and stretches out her hands for me to reach out. I do, and she pulls me up then. "I'm going to take a bath. You can wait here or…" she gestures for the door.

I laugh, "I think I'll go wander around. You know, finding an acceptable excuse for Effie. You should be responsible for this, you know."

Her laugh rings out and she shakes her head vigorously. "What? I was saving your life! You should have thanked me instead of blaming me." She says as she pulls out black tight pants and a sleeveless dark blue top. I can't help but smile when I see her smile is back. As she closes the bathroom door, I throw open her bedroom door and leave.

…

I saunter into the dining room after a few moments of silence with myself by wandering around the empty train. Seems like Haymitch wasn't lying about staying sober enough to bring Madge home. He's quite sober, which I'm assuming is surprising by the look on Effie's face.

The little boy, Leo, sits quietly across from him, and I feel a pang of guilt rising up in me. In order to get Madge home, this innocent little boy must die. The thought itself has got my stomach clenches. This boy reminds me so much of my own little brothers.

Madge arrives not long after I did, wearing the clothes I saw her pull out while in her room. She looks beautiful, I'm not even going to deny it, the tight pants wrapped around her long delicate legs. Her top brings out her pale skin, showing off her bare arms. As if sensing me staring, she whips her head and frowns, "What are you looking at?" she asks, rather harshly. I'm honestly taken aback by her sudden outburst, and so is Haymitch—by the way his eyes widened, and also the look of amusement on his face.

Then I remember her plan. She actually doesn't need to play her angle now, but then again I realize Effie is here. And she's a Capitol citizen. So that leaves me no choice but play along.

"Obviously you. Your precious watch broke, Princess? Everyone's waiting for you. Thought the Mayor's Daughter would know better to come early."

A hint of amusement flashes in her eyes before it disappears. "Hey, I come here in exactly an hour." She snaps.

Effie puts her hand over Madge's shoulder hastily. "It's okay, dear. Gale, she's not late. Be nicer," she points her finger towards me as she leads Madge to sit on her seat across from me.

I wink, and she's stifling a grin on her face. Acting, I remind myself. All acting.

The dinner goes in courses. I'm still not used to the fancy food, even after a year after my Victory. But still, my mother _never_ cooks this kind of food so don't blame it all on me.

Leo, the little boy, seems dazed. I kick his foot slightly under the table and he looks up to me. I smile gently, "Careful with the fancy food. Don't stuff it too much, you'll get sick."

He smiles sheepishly, and nods. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Madge's expression soften as she takes in his excitement. Then she looks back to the rest of the food, and picks a few of them before savoring the taste slowly.

Now it is time for the recap. Already? We're all seated in a compartment with a large TV screen in it, watching the recap of this year's reaping. I study all the tributes for further advice to Madge.

The Careers, like usual. Scary. Not much different from last year, the boys: the bald one from District One and blonde of District Two have the same bulk figures, seemingly well-fed and strong—no doubt for that. The girls, also the same. Blonde from District One, black-haired from District Two are just the same. All four of them are volunteers. They're eighteen, presumably.

The rest of the districts go by, not really getting my attention. Just a few I make a note of. An eighteen year old girl from 4, seems strong and somewhat determined. Muscular eighteen year old boy from District 7. Tall boy, also eighteen from District 10. I noted that the other tributes' ages are ranged from fifteen to eighteen, and Leo being the youngest among them at thirteen. This game will be ruthless, no doubt about that. I cringe when I realize how that will work for Madge.

Then District Twelve comes up. Madge's name being called, and I quietly sigh in relief as I see Madge's face was blank. She even seemed bored. Then I look further back, trying to find myself and gauge my expression—stony. Blank. Bored.

The commentators apparently recognize her. _The_ Madge Undersee, the one that once caught Gale Hawthorne's attention. I honestly feel disgusted by how they say it. Like I'm just another useless person in their world. A puppet, but I guess, in a way, I am. Once you get into the Capitol's grasp, you'll never really walk out of it. You may be a Victor, and everyone may think that you live in joy, but you actually don't.

I sneak a glance to Madge, and she seems like she's in a deep thought. The commentators say that they're really excited to see what this year games will hold, especially with those eligible, vicious-looking Careers, and a mayor's daughter being in the games as well. Also, her relation with the recent Victor from 72nd Hunger Games. Me. I'm pretty sure this will be a huge gossip for the Capitol, and it only makes me loathe them more.

Madge stands abruptly and excuses herself to go to bed early. Effie, who is thrilled with her politeness and perfect manners, gleefully lets her and bids her goodnight. Leo follows not long after, then Effie herself. Leaving me and Haymitch alone.

"So, she's mad at you, huh? Poor boy." He sneers and I roll my eyes.

"That is an act, Haymitch. For her angle. I agreed to let her handle that on her own."

Haymitch raises his eyebrows in surprise. "So you two have talked? Good, then. I don't need to tell you what to do anymore right? You know by now what's right and what's not, don't you?"

I shrug and he nods thoughtfully. "But when it comes to the games, you give it all to me, understand?" he jabs his finger in the air to my direction.

"What?"

He sniffs, "I'm more experienced than you in controlling tributes in the Games. Once she gets into the arena, you have to trust me. At all costs. You hear that?"

I reluctantly nod. "But I still get to watch her, don't I?" I ask him. I can't just sit there and not know how she's doing, or if she's alive or dead.

"Course you do." He says grudgingly. "Now boy, I want to have a little piece of serenity for myself. Have a pleasant night." He tells me, sarcasm thick in his tone as he gets up and leave.

There is nothing I can do in this compartment, so I'm out of it less than a minute after Haymitch left. The train is dark, empty. I consider going into Madge's room again, but when I stand in front of her door, listening to any sign of her still awake, there's nothing. Then I decide to let her—and myself too—get some rest. Tomorrow will be a big day.

…

_**A/N**__**: **__I originally wanted to contain the opening ceremony here too, but unfortunately I haven't got the idea for their costume. So yeah, I decided to split this up, and save the chariot for the next chapter. You guys have any idea, or request maybe; for their costume?_

_Reviews are welcomed c:_


	24. Chapter 24

_I kind of had no idea how to write about Madge and her prep team. But seeing that a person as hostile as Katniss could not even hate them; I decided that Madge probably would have the same opinions too, even maybe better since she's just SO nice and pure and sweet and gentle in my head… so yeah, bear with me if all of this is quite similar with the book._

_As usual, thank you for **ilovenutella99 **for the assistance! c:  
_

_...  
_

**Madge**

Being handed to the prep teams does sucks. They wax me, scrub, polish my nails, and do other things I'd rather not have done to me and turn me to beauty based zero; as what they call it. I couldn't care less. Gale told me just before I exited the train, that I'm going to love my prep team. Well, I'm thinking of a slap on his face or a whack in the head later will be good for him.

After the exhausting two hours with my prep team—Venia, Octavia, and Flavius—they finally let me meet my stylist. "Now you look just more wonderful than before! Cinna must be thrilled," Octavia chimes with her high-pitched voice. I cringe, but nod and put on the sweetest smile. These people seem just so innocent it's hard to hate them. First time I saw them, like two hours ago, I decided to resent them with all of my might. But look how it turns out in just two hours. I can't hate them. I just can't.

Venia pats my cheek before they all leave me in the room. I fidget with my hands nervously, constantly glancing to the door—waiting for my stylist to come. After seeing my prep team that is just so… colorful… I wonder how my stylist will look like.

And when a normal looking young man steps in, I'm taken aback, honestly. He is just so different with the rest of the stylists I've seen on television. The only 'fashion' that shows he is from the Capitol, is the metallic silver eyeliner that brings out his green eyes.

"You must be Madge. I'm Cinna, your stylist." He introduces himself as I give him a cautious smile. It's a surprise that his voice is lack of the thick Capitol accent. He holds up his hand, wordlessly telling me to wait as he walks around me, studying me up to toe. He then takes a robe and hands it to me, "Come on, let's have something to eat so we can chat."

I follow him out of the small room into a larger room, with one glass wall that gives us a wide view of the city down there. We sit on the couch, across from each other. Then Cinna presses a button on the side of the table between us, and the top splits, revealing our set of lunch that rises on a second tabletop. My jaw falls open. Being the mayor's daughter, doesn't mean that I have this kind of luxury back home. We still need to shop, cook, and serve our meal by ourselves; not by pressing a button. I imagine how Gale reacted to this last year…

"It's pathetic, isn't it?" Cinna's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I blush, "No, uh, I'm sorry. Just amazed is all. I mean, I have never experienced this kind of luxury back home. Even being the mayor's daughter and all."

He taps his forehead, "Oh yes. I forgot you're the mayor's daughter. That's why you look healthier then. Don't worry, last year, Clea had the same expression as you do right now when she saw this. I guess all people in the districts have the same opinion about us, don't they?"

I can only manage to give him a stiff apologetic smile as he gestures to the food. I take a waffle with maple syrup; should be a dessert, but I'm not really hungry. Cinna again just studies me for a moment before he finally leans forward and starts to talk. "Okay. For your opening ceremony, we're still going to play with something from coal. A bit similar like last year, but it will be much better."

Something from coal. I knit my eyebrows in confusion, causing Cinna to chuckle and continue, "You know that coal is composed from rich minerals, right?"

Minerals, right. I vaguely remember about that, so I nod. Cinna's face turns into a more relaxed and satisfied look. "Good. That's your clue."

I frown, "But I get something to wear, right?" Cinna smiles gently as he shakes his head.  
"Yes, you will get something to wear. Just trust me, alright? You'll be the impressive one, I guarantee."

…

**Gale**

"Portia!" I gasp. She turns around, and grins widely as she sees me, and goes to pull me into a hug. "Oh, my favorite Victor." I roll my eyes but smile anyway. But then I become aware of something and push her away as I frown, "What did you do to your hair? Last year it was… brown, wasn't it?"

She shrugs, "Yeah. I'm bored. So I dyed it, yellow, isn't this cool?"

I plaster a sour look on my face that causes her to glare playfully. "Oh well, whatever. Seems like we have a different taste, huh?"

Last year when I first met her, she looked somewhat normal. No over make-up, and from what I vaguely remember is her blue blush-on on her cheek. And her hair was long brown—artificial brown, but it's a normal color for hair anyway. So I was okay with it. But this year: her hair is yellow. Like bright yellow, and short. I wonder what will she turn into next year. Yet despite all of those things, it's hard to hate her. She has been such a good friend to me. She isn't judgmental, or one of those who enjoy our torture in the Hunger Games. She's none of that.

"Here, Gale. I want you to meet Cinna. Last year he was sick, so he couldn't be around much except for the times he had to dress your fellow tribute. Now, Cinna, this is Gale. Gale, Cinna."

Now I'm even more taken aback by this man. He is not only somewhat normal, but he looks entirely normal. Only the silver eyeliner that draws my attention; but other than that—none. We shake hands before Haymitch taps his shoulder. "He knows," he says and points to me. Both Portia and Cinna raise their eyebrows. I instantly know what they are talking about.

"What? How could you…" Portia trail off with a fear in her eyes.

I shrug, "Caught them. No worries needed, Portia. I'm in." I say with a low voice at the end. She sighs in relief, and so does Cinna.

"So, what are you two going to dress our tributes this year? You're not going to dress them in nothing, are you?" I ask them.

Cinna laughs, "Of course not. Madge is just too precious, and so is the boy, Leo. They deserve better than just a coal dust or mining outfits. They need to shine."

Now Portia is grinning ear to ear. "Oh yes! I saw Leo on TV yesterday and I instantly fell for him. I mean, are we that bad to dress them in nothing? Or do you underestimate our skill as stylists?" She wiggles her eyebrows, causing me to laugh.

"Course not! I wouldn't dare,"

She pats my cheek. "Good boy."

I smile cheekily to her, "Well? What is it? Their costume?"

Cinna and Portia shake their heads simultaneously with a sly smirk on their faces. Haymitch guffaws behind me. "Oh hell. Come on, a hint, maybe?" I beg. Both exchange glances with each other before Portia takes one step forward and says, "Okay. A hint. Not really different with you last year, but more spectacular. You know what coal composed of, don't you?"

Minerals. I learned that back when I was still in school. And as if she heard my though, Portia smiles mischievously and nods, "That's right. Minerals."

_...  
_

_Minerals._

I keep thinking over and over again about that one word. Minerals. Why would Cinna and Portia dress our tributes in costumes, that emphasize the element of minerals instead of coal itself?

Haymitch elbows me and gestures to something behind me. I turn around, and gasp. Madge, is in something that somewhat looks like a cloak. A very long black cloak. And so is Leo who's trailing behind her, with Portia just on his tail. I frown, "This? Are you sure this is what you two meant by spectacular?"

Both Cinna and Portia ignore me as they help Madge and Leo up to the chariot. Me and Haymitch follow them quietly behind. Then I see something strange in the chariot's back. Something that isn't there in the other tributes' chariots. It is this long pulley, expands from the bottom right side of the chariot to the left, and connected with the wheels. So if the wheels rotate, the pulley will rotate as well.

As Cinna and Portia tie each of Leo's and Madge's cloak hem to the pulley, I start to panic. "Aren't they going to fall?" I ask carefully. Cinna turns around and smiles.

"No. Just calm down Gale, and see. Nothing is going to happen. They will arrive at the City Circle safely, I promise. We, promise."

I take a deep breath the exact time Madge turns to look at me. I give her a wary smile, which gets a wide, reassuring smile from her in return. She's fine. Still is. To that, I'm glad.

The opening ceremonies are about to begin, so Haymitch starts to drag me away from the Remake Centre to some seats that have been saved for the two of us. From here, we can have a perfect view of the tributes down the road without having to worry much about blocked view or anything.

Then it begins.

Like usual, Careers' districts are always the admirable ones. Their costumes are glamorous, sealing the certain deals with sponsors out there. I chew on my knuckles, trying to ease my nerves. District Three tributes are in a robot costumes—which look utterly weird. District Four, in blue jumpsuits that have this scale-y features—exactly like fishes. In no time, District Eleven is out of the giant door—wearing a pair of costumes that seem like their regular work uniform, and not long after it's time for our district.

At first, they are still in the cloaks. But everyone around me starts to whisper, something about the cloak that seems moving. I squint my eyes, trying to see what they see. Then I see it. The pulley. Just like I thought before; as the wheels rotate, the pulley follows. It pulls and rolls the cloaks into its hold. And just halfway to the end of the ride, the cloaks reach their end from both Madge's and Leo's body with a jerk, and something bursts from where the cloaks end—their waists—and it's red flames, that soon after it bursts, the glimmer lights on both jumpsuits. My jaw drops. Now they are each in a tight jumpsuit, still black—shimmering with glimmer of various colors, but mostly green and the burning orange of burnt coal. The audience cheers and shouts of their names. I see Madge and Leo are smiling widely as they wave to random directions.

I take a good look at Madge now. Her hair is pulled aside and tied to her left, falls into perfect curls; her face is indifferent from she usually looks like, only there are some silver shimmers here and there, making her look more amazing. The sleeveless v-neck jumpsuit's top hugs her upper torso perfectly, while the bottom part hugs around her legs. Man. She looks beautiful.

Leo is not much different. Same shimmery jumpsuit and face, only more in masculine way. He's grinning and seems like is telling something to Madge, as she nods excitedly and laughs. I can't help but smile. My tributes this year are not going to be forgettable.

...

**Madge**

"You two were amazing!" Effie squeals as we hop down from the chariot. Portia and Cinna are smiling widely to us. Cinna hugs me and winks, while Portia gives me a peck on my cheek as she then leads Leo away along with Effie, saying something about helping him change.

I hear Effie calls something about meeting us upstairs, so I just say an "Okay, Effie!" loudly before turning back to Cinna.

"Where is Haymitch and…" I trail of as a knowing smirk spreads across Cinna's face.

"Gale? That way." He points to my left, and I spin on my heels to find them. Both of their faces are beaming, especially Gale. Cinna nudges him as he approaches, "That was what we called spectacular."

Gale chuckles and shrugs, "Well that was indeed spectacular, Cinna. Sorry for freaking out." Both of them laugh while Haymitch goes over to me and pats my shoulder. "Sponsors are going to line up for you, ya know."

I smile, "I hope so." He nods and gives me a warm smile before he turns around leaves.

Gale is just about to say something to me when his eyes suddenly fixed on something behind me. As if sensing that I'm going to turn around, he grabs my shoulder and pulls me roughly. "Don't look back. Let's just go."

Cinna who is standing in front of me frowns, but then his eyes fix to what I assume the same spot where Gale's were, and he nods hastily before he leads me towards the elevator. Once the three of us are in front of the elevator, I cross my arms and raise my eyebrows. "Okay. Now can someone tell me what that was about? Behind me, before you two pulled me away from there."

"The Careers were looking at you like you're some sort of meat." Gale replies shortly as he pulls me into the elevator. My eyes widen, "Oh," I gasp and turn to Cinna who is following silently behind.

He shrugs, "Yeah, you could say that."

I gulp, "You mean the Careers are now targeting me as a prey because I kind of outshone them?"

Silence. But the next second in one swift motion Gale pulls me into his embrace, "Don't think of that. Think of that you're going to be okay. You're going to win this thing. You're going to come home. Do you hear me?"

I don't trust my voice so I just nod as I bury my face in his chest. Then I remember something. "The angle," I hiss as I push him away from me.

He cringes, "Sorry." Just the time when the lift pulls into its stop.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Cinna smirk and my eyes widen. "Cinna please, you can't tell anyone about that." I quickly plead him. He laughs, "Course not. You can trust me, you know."

I sigh in relief just before I realize where we are. Twelfth-floor, penthouse. The very top of the Training Center, where I'll be staying for the damnest week of my life.

Later that night, after we watch the recap of the opening ceremony, I finally find the courage to ask, "Hey Cinna, why did you and Portia choose to bring out the minerals as coal's composition instead of focusing on the coal itself?"

Both of the stylists turn to exchange glances with each other with a suppressed smile. "You're a very critical person, Madge." Portia tells me softly. I smile, now I see why Gale likes her.

"I'm just curious." Is all I can answer. She nods, then turns to Cinna as she nudges his side. Cinna sets his glass of wine down and turns to look at me.

"We were just thinking about what should we do to this year tributes, and we came into the term of what coal consists of. Minerals, plenty of them. A seemingly simple coal consists of so many smaller substances of minerals that without them, won't be as useful as it does right now for us. Even without only one of them, the rest of the substances still won't form any coal. Maybe we can't look like how the minerals look like with bare eyes, but they are there. They do exist. We then decided that we wanted to tell the people out there, that even though we cannot yet see what you two are really capable of, they have to know that you have something that worth fighting for, worth to be fully supported. And that you two are indeed important, whether they see it or not."

…

**Katniss**

Peeta slides to the seat—Madge's seat—next to me. My eyebrows shoot straight up to my forehead as I stare at him incredulously. "What?" He asks as he pulls out his lunch and chews on it.

"What are you doing here?" I ask straight to the point.

He shrugs nonchalantly, "Same reason I went after you to the Meadow two days ago."

I sigh, but do nothing except try to find an empty seat somewhere in the cafeteria with my eyes. No such luck, all seats are occupied. Means I'm stuck with Peeta Mellark.

"Did you see the ceremony last night? They were amazing." He says.

"Course I did. And yeah, they looked amazing." I tell him. Madge and the little boy—Leo did look amazing. At first I admit they looked weird, but not after the burst of flame that drew everyone's attention to them, which then revealed their shiny jumpsuits. Madge was breathtaking, with her sweet charming smile and confidence; Leo was absolutely adorable with his shy demeanor next to Madge, but still managed to wave and smile. I'm pretty sure the sponsors are now lining up for them. I'm glad, though.

"Yeah. Sure the sponsors will line up for them." Says Peeta, as if voicing out my thoughts. I frown, but only nod in response.

"So, been good so far?" He asks again. I chew slowly on my meal and nod. There is no choice left, I have to be _good_. Well, except for lunch at school here that feels just too empty without Madge sitting next to me, us companying each other. And also in a few more classes we both have, I can't think of how I will spend the next few weeks alone. Actually, if Madge comes back, okay—_when_Madge comes back, I'll be spending the rest of my time at school alone, since Victors don't need to come to school anymore.

I don't even realize Peeta is waving his hand in front of my face. "Hello, Panem to Katniss. You alright?"

My eyes adjust back to focus as I blink and turn to him. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, just lost a bit in my head." He nods in understanding and bites his bottom lips rather nervously. I notice he glances to the center of the cafeteria—where he usually sits during lunch—then back at me. "Uh, Katniss, you know I was wondering. Would you like to join us over there? I mean, with Madge's gone, I thought you could use our company over there. A bit crowded, yes, but it's more comfortable than getting lost in your mind again, don't you think?"

My eyebrows furrow. Is he trying to bring me out there? Among townies? Really? Not a chance. Seam-Town diversity is still hanging above all of our heads, and what would those people say if they see me hanging out around townies? Besides, I don't like being in the crowd, or the center of attention. Neither does Madge. That is why we stick together in the very corner of the cafeteria, stuck in a table for exactly two persons. And so far; I'm perfectly fine with that.

"No, thank you. I'm good here."

Peeta seems hesitant, "You sure?"

I nod hastily. "Yes. I don't think I'll fit well among you guys. But thank you for the offer." I tell him. Really, no one has ever paid much attention to me asides from my family, the Hawthorne's, and Madge. What's the matter with this certain baker's son anyway?

He rakes his hand through his ashy blonde hair before nodding, "O-okay then. But tell me if you need anything. I'll be right there," He says as he points to the spot where he stared a short while ago.

"Thanks," is all I manage to say. What else? When he's just a few steps away from my table, he suddenly turns around. "Katniss?"

I look up and raise my eyebrows. "You have history class after this, right?" I tilt my head aside, but nod. "Can I sit next to you again?"

My eyebrows shoot higher up to my forehead. "Huh? Oh, well, yeah. Sure. Whatever, I don't own the seats anyway."

Peeta nods gracefully and grins before scurrying over to his true seat. As I study his figure in the distance, I think of what he's been doing lately. He keeps showing up almost everywhere, offering me to help if I need anything—not that I would take it up anyway—even asking to sit next to me in class. I wonder what he's intending with that.

...

_**A/N**__**: **__I am so so sorry for the delay. Got a severe writer's block and busy week, also since school has started I kind of need to adjust back to my old life :p_

_Okay. Now I would like to thank __ ** 15**__, __**WhiteRoses**__, and also __**Gabsters **__for their ideas about diamonds and minerals. But since coal does _not _turn into diamond, I decided to choose __**WhiteRoses**__'s and __**Gabsters**__' idea to bring out the minerals as the composition of coal, and __** 15**__'s idea for the basic design. You guys have the similar ideas, which I don't know how could that happen, but nonetheless: Thank you so much for all of you! c:_

_Anyway, did I describe the costume clearly? I mean, my head was a bit messy at that time so if you guys have any question or anything, go on and tell me!_

_Reviews are welcomed. ;)_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer:_**_ When was the last time I put a disclaimer here? Err, sorry. I obviously do not own the Hunger Games. It's just my imagination that playing around with it. Oh, and I wouldn't be able to post this without **ilovenutella99**'s help. So hats-off to her! ;)__  
_

**_A/N 1_**_: I just want to clear things out; some of you might have this crossed your mind, that Madge's strategy sounds a bit like Johanna's approach back in her games. But no, they're not quite the same. Madge _is not_ and _will not_ weep like a wimp as Johanna did. She's the mayor's daughter after all, she has an image to keep. Besides, that would be too suspicious—people would suspect it as the same strategy Johanna went with. Madge will just stay low profile. Show nothing spectacular, and leave all of the audience wondering and—soon—surprised of what she's truly really capable of._

_Oh, and by the way, I added some things in the previous chapters. Like how Hazelle and Posy came to visit Madge in the Justice Building before she left (I mean, seriously. I feel so stupid, they're so close, spending every Sunday together. And Hazelle is just too nice to not visit Madge, Posy adores her too, so yeah.), and also a bit about the other districts' costumes. Not much,but I just thought you might want to know._

_ALSO I chose the wrong file when I was updating the third chapter some times ago. Hence the weird plot line, for you guys who just recently read this story. Huge apology! That was all my fault._

_With no more ado, enjoy! c:_

...**  
**

**Gale**

I wake up to Effie's loud banging on the door. _A big day is coming_, I think bitterly as the clapping of her heels echoes down the hall. Last night, when Haymitch sent both Madge and Leo directly to bed right after dinner, I didn't object. Today is their first day of training, they will need enough rest to gain the energy for the day. Madge seemed like she was about to protest, though, but given the look I shot in her direction, she obeyed, but reluctantly.

I throw the blanket off of me and take a quick shower before slipping into a comfortable pair of clothes and walk out of the room for breakfast. Both of Madge and Leo are already present at the table, Haymitch passed out on the chair at the end of the table, Effie is chattering non-stop. None of them are eating. "Are you all waiting for me?" I ask. All heads—Haymitch's excluded—turn hastily in my direction, as if they didn't know I'm already here. Oh yes, of course. My footsteps. Probably still quiet as it used to.

"Yes, we are waiting for you Gale. Now that you're here, come, come. Let's start our breakfast so Madge and Leo won't be late for their training." Effie babbles. I can only nod, and sit next to Leo. He turns his head shyly as I take a seat, and presses his lips tightly—a bit like a smile, but not much.

I smile warmly, and pat his shoulder. "Morning," I tell him. It makes me feel really guilty that, in order for Madge to survive the games—this boy has to die. A thirteen year old boy who barely hasn't tasted the world, forced to face the cruel reality to fight against death on his own. I was scared out of my wits when I was reaped—which happened when I was only sixteen—there is no way I can imagine how Leo feels.

His smile widens, and he mumbles a good morning back. I turn to look at Madge, and see that she's only has very little on her plate, not to mention that she is only pushing the food around. I know how that feels. When you don't feel like eating even though everyone tells you to, or the condition forces you to.

"What, the food's still too rich for you, Undersee?" I shoot her. That feels kind of weird, seeing how we've been lately after my games, but I have no choice. Effie cannot know we're not like what we seem.

Madge glares, "Drop it, Hawthorne. I'm going to be dead in a matter of weeks, will it hurt you to relent a bit?" she snaps. My breath catches in my throat as I clamp my mouth shut, but I decide to ignore it. Effie gasps loudly from her seat, and starts to lecture us that we should be grateful we're given this opportunity of such an honor to represent our district for the games.

I tune her out right away, then pick some random food and drop them onto my plate before stuffing them into my mouth without thinking. There is no use to examine each food one by one; every single one of them would look weird for me. Hence my lack of care of what I'm eating. It's not like the Capitol would poison me or anything, I'm pretty sure I'm too precious for them to kill.

And despite how much I loathe that thought, it's true. Completely true. They will always want their precious, desirable Victor to please them, to give them a reason to waste more money of theirs; meanwhile most people in the districts are starving and have no spare money to fulfill their needs, let alone wasting it.

As we almost finish, Haymitch wakes up from his peaceful slumber. He rubs his eyes, and frowns. "I missed breakfast?" He asks, rather soberly. Madge nods wordlessly, and then continues to sip on her drink. Haymitch seems unaffected by any of this; he just shrugs then takes a muffin from the middle of the table, and munches at it loudly. Effie exclaims in disgust before she pushes herself off of the chair, and tells us she'll be waiting for both Madge and Leo in ten minutes, right in front of the elevator.

The room falls silent after Effie leaves. But not until Madge sets down her cutleries and folds her arms on the table as she eyes both me and Haymitch. "So, will any of you two tell us what we're supposed to do, today? Any advice, perhaps?"

Haymitch tips his head towards my direction and says, "He's the mentor this year."

I sigh. Really, what happened with the promise to do everything we can to bring her home?

"Try to learn anything new. Stick to the survival skills, but you can try the weapon stations if you want to. Stay away from any station you're good at, and don't mess with the Careers or anyone else, for that matter. Remember what I said. Think of every possibility before you do anything." I tell them. The line 'Remember what I said' actually for Madge. I try to stress the point of what I said to her in the train on the way here. My strategy. Her strategy. Our strategy. Combine them into one, plus Haymitch's yet-to-know strategy for her when she's in the arena, which should be enough to bring her home.

Both nod, and by that, they leave.

Now that our floor is mostly empty, I don't know what else I should do. Last year, I was a tribute; not a mentor. "Now what are we going to do? Surely we're not going to lounge here all day long, are we?" I ask Haymitch.

The old man shakes his head. "No, shortly we're going to go to the Mentor Room. All Victors will be there. That's where we're going to be during the tributes' preparations and the games."

All Victors. All people from past years that survived the cruelty of the Games will be there. I don't know what to expect; a bunch of murderers? Haymitch has probably known all of them, given the time he's been mentoring. The only other Victors aside from him that I know are Finnick and Cashmere. Both don't look very well. Cashmere is mean and cold, Finnick is very manipulative and charming—but rather broken when he lets go of his mask. Still fresh in my mind, all the time we share after a full day of appointments. Him being the more exhausted between us two, oddly doesn't even bother to get enough rest. All that time we spent out in the balcony of his own luxurious apartment from the Capitol to stay in during his 'visit' here, is usually full of talking. He told me that his balcony isn't bugged, since his apartment is almost at the very top of the building; and the wind is just too loud to hear anything, much like the roof here in this very floor. He also told me about how his life turned out after he won his games, more than eight years ago.

In that apartment, is where I reside too during my stay. Since I haven't got Snow's benefits, he hasn't bought me any place to stay yet. And besides, Finnick's apartment seems too empty to be lived alone. It's still even larger than my old house in the Seam. Has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a vast living room and kitchen—obviously built for more than one person. I wonder if they bought him that apartment on purpose. Perhaps to shelter us—Victors who need place to live in the Capitol when we're needed. But from what I heard, Cashmere has her own similar apartment somewhere, so maybe it's just not like what I thought.

Haymitch takes me to the Mentor Room after he gets cleaned up. Honestly, I'm surprised. He's pretty sober for this. Still pocketing a flask, yes, but isn't really staggering, at least.

The Mentor Room is located almost at the very bottom of the Training Centre. It's above the Gamemakers' Centre, but below the floor where the tributes are training. As the elevator door slides open, I don't realize I was holding my breath all along.

This room—if it can be called only as a room—is extra-large. It takes up the entire floor, but without the rooms. It's extra wide, expands from side to side in soft color; quite surprising given the fact that it is located in the Capitol—a place where all the striking colors blend into one without even bother to think whether they match each other or not. On one side, there is a wide-screen that covers the entire wall; which is currently showing the tributes in the middle of their training session. On the other three sides of wall, they're divided with tall plastic material into twelve equal size of space which each one has two beds in it. Up on the wall above each space, is the number goes from One to Twelve. Seemingly, it's a place for the Victors during the games to rest.

Occupying the vacant space in the middle, are twelve tables full with buttons and floating touch-screen; arranged neatly in two rows facing the wide screen. Also, each table has a number sign on it—goes from one to twelve, just like the 'room' sections surrounding them. A bit further to the back, just a few good distance from the 'room' sections, are some sort of lounge with several coffee tables here and there in front of it; enough to accommodate many people to sit on, or simply hang out there.

And that's where the people in the room are gathering right now. Seems like we're late. Everyone's here. From Finnick and Cashmere, Cashmere's brother Gloss, the creepy Victor from Two—Enobaria, the ruthless Johanna Mason, an old Victor from Four, nerds from Three—I forget his and her name, until the single-handed man from Eleven who looks like a good friend with Haymitch.

Finnick gives me a curt nod of acknowledgment, just before I hear Johanna sneers. "Well, well, look who we've got here. Our newest and gorgeous Victor, Gale Hawthorne."

I shudder, hearing her saying that with such venom. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let her bully me anytime she pleases. Then I glare dagger at her, "What's your problem?"

The Careers Victors guffaw and mutter something about _tough kid_, while the rest of them raise their eyebrows with a faint amused expression. "Easy, there. I was just saying hello, and welcoming you to our precious Victor Circle." She says after a roll of her eyes.

I narrow my eyes, "Didn't sound like one." I state.

She shrugs, "Get used to it." Then turns like I don't exist anymore.

I later find myself spending my time with the guy I called a nerd from Three—Beetee. It turns out that our brains seem like they have a certain connection, although his is much more complicated and smarter than mine. How it works is beyond my imagination; Beetee is just so intelligent he can manipulate almost everything related with technology. While the woman, Wiress, seems very intuitive and just as smart and wise as Beetee, even though she barely can manage to form one full sentence. We talk about everything, technologies, weapons, anything we feel like we're quite interested in. But mostly, he asks me about snares. I accidentally mentioned about it, and his eyes instantly lit up like a child before he started to attack me with hundreds of questions.

Every once in a while between my conversation, I check the screen. Observing Madge isn't as easy as I thought before. The camera focuses not only on her, but on all of the tributes and it changes in a random period of time. Beetee taps my shoulder, then points to the table. "You want to observe your tributes closely? Use those buttons on your table. You can choose the camera channel and focus to both of them only, rather than trying to follow the pattern of this screen—which I guess you've figured it out that it has no regular pattern."

I stare at him blankly to let the thought sinks in for a brief moment before thanking him and stride to the table marked '12'. I sit on the arm chair in front of it, and start to study the buttons one by one. There are plenty of them, I can't quite sure whether I'm going to be able to memorize all functions of them in a short period of time or not. But then my eyes catch on the sight of a button with a camera-like picture on it. Wasting no more time, I press it and the the floating screen lit up, and it splits into different angles from different cameras all around the training floor. I drag the ones that has Madge's feed, and another one that has Leo's to a blinking space at the bottom. Then the rest of feeds disappear, leaving the whole space on the screen for the two feeds I've chosen only. I lean back on the chair, and watch; tuning out the other's drone.

Madge is in the fire-making station. She's evidently struggling with that, but thankfully patient enough to keep trying. I divert my gaze to Leo's screen, and see he's in the camouflage station. He's still in the progress, so I can't see it yet if he's good in it or not. I turn back to Madge, and see her face lit up as the fire catches. The trainer pats her shoulder with a nod of approvement before she tries it one more time—successfully—then heads to the other station.

The next station she heads to is the camouflage station. She chats with Leo for a while, and then starts to do the camouflage herself. I watch her as she paints her left forearm patiently to disguise and match it with the shade of a rock. And the result, I have to admit; is quite impressive. I know she has a heart for art, but I never witness it myself except for her talent in piano-playing. Other than that, I only know from her talking about it. Leo then walks into the picture, and shows her his own work. Same impressive as Madge, and both get the same approvement from the trainer—who seems satisfied with their work.

After that, Madge and Leo stick together. They head to the edible plant station, and learn to differ which ones are the poisonous and which ones are edible. It only takes a short while for Madge to memorize and pass the test with ease, while for Leo it does a bit longer. But he gets better eventually, and both score with pretty good marks.

An Avox suddenly appears in my side, causing me to slightly jump from my seat. I was too caught up in observing Madge and Leo I didn't even realize someone's been approaching me. The Avox girl wordlessly hands me an envelope, and before I can open my mouth to thank her, she scurries back out. I then take a closer look to the envelope, which is now familiar for me. It has a Panem insignia in the top middle of it, and even without opening it I know what's inside of it. My list of appointments for today. I sigh, and out of the corner of my eyes I see Finnick is holding a similar envelope. His eyes meet mine, and like we're starting to get used to—talking without words—he pursues his lips and fixates his gaze on mine as if saying, _here we go again_.

He stands up, and I follow suit. I wait for him to approach me, and we walk quietly side by side to the door. But just before we're out of the room, he grabs my arm and drags me towards the dining table nearby.

"Better fill us up first," He tells me. I almost blurt out that my dates usually including a feast; like a real feast with sea of food on the table, but then I remember what Finnick must do, which doesn't really include food like mine does. And I know it hurts him inside if we talk about what he (and also I) has to do.

So I follow him suit, but only to take a bite of a warm toast, and a glass of water. Finnick frowns, so I shrug. "I'm not really hungry. Lost my appetite, don't worry about it." I tell him. It's true, I'm not completely lying to him. I am not hungry, and my appetites lately seem easy come and go. Such a little thing like the sight of a knife with a drip of blood—animal blood—on it, or even fancy food which reminds me of what I have to do in the Capitol, simply can make me lost my entire appetite. But that's not the reason why I don't eat much now. Yet I know better to shut my mouth and stop talking.

Once we walk out of the Training Centre, two black shiny cars have waited for us. Finnick wordlessly goes to his, and I head to mine. A Peacekeeper, one that I've gotten familiar with open the door for me. He's been driving me all the way to the places where my dates would be, ever since the first time I came here for this awful task. He's silent, but not a cold silent. There's something weird about him I can't quite put a finger on it, like that one time how he didn't turn me in when I cursed Snow quietly. I wasn't aware that he was behind me, and I knew he heard that. But he pretended to not hear anything. Or the way he gives me a sympathetic stiff smile from behind his helmet every time I step out of the car towards the hellhole.

And he does it again. As I get out of the car, the smile appears again; now is more obvious. It's no longer a stiff one, it seems more genuine. I smile back, then head towards the house. A gigantic one, much like Madge's back home, but way more glamorous and colorful than Madge's. And as I walk in the room, its owner doesn't look much different from her house. _Awfully_ colorful. I gulp, and then plaster my best fake charming smile before I approach and greet her. It's obvious that she's literally swooning over me, and I don't know if I should be high on cloud nine, or disgusted by her exaggerated demeanor.

Like I've expected, a feast has been prepared inside the house. The woman, whom I don't know how old is she—I mean come on, people in the Capitol wears too much make-up to the point that we can no longer differ their ages. She starts to ramble animatedly, and I tune out right away as she begins. Only some nods and laughter here and there if I feel it necessary. I've learned that none of these Capitol citizens pay attention whether I listen to them or not. They will just continue to chatter unstoppably. But then I remember what I've gotten myself into. The rebellion. So I start to pay attention to whatever she talks, picking up some details that might come useful someday. Not details, actually, more like gossips. Yet I think it's way more precious for a gossip only, and if that gossip happened to occur in Twelve, I'm pretty sure the word would spread out quickly along the wind.

And that's what keeps me through the day. I move from one client to the other, listening to their chatter, mentally take notes in my head of what they're talking about. Finnick told me once that he gathers a lot of secrets from his clients. They talk with no filter, he said. Now I know exactly what he meant by that. And for once, I admit I didn't really get it. What does he needs to know from the Capitol's gossips? Isn't that useless? But it seems like I was totally wrong. It's not. There are secrets all over the Capitol, secrets that I had no idea they exist if my clients didn't carelessly talk about it out loud. I'm glad though, they trust me, at least. They consider me as one of them, that's why. And even though I hate the thought, it's helpful. I wouldn't get any of these if they don't consider me as one. Finnick is currently trying to figure something out about President Snow, and I'm thinking why don't I help while I can? Who knows that maybe my client happens to be the one that has the secrets? Might as well make me useful.

Still, most of the secrets are somewhat awful. I've heard some of them from Finnick's story, but to hear it with my own ears from the very Capitol person itself, is sort of different. Finnick told with such disgust, this person—whom I don't even bother to learn her name—tells me with such an odd excitedness rather than disgust. Think of it, how could you tell a secret of a creepy sexual interest—the likes of blood and to see the partner suffer to satisfy themselves—with excitedness? Like it's such a wonder. And the owner isn't just a regular citizen. High government officials, even Gamemakers. And that only makes it harder for me to not pluck my eyes out of their sockets from shock.

There are about six or seven clients for today, hence it lasts for about six or seven hours. I walk back to the the Twelfth floor of the Training Centre tiredly, and punch the button without a care. I don't expect to see Finnick, he usually finishes longer than me. As the elevator door slides open and I step out of it, everyone's eyes are on me. Haymitch, Portia, and Cinna raise their eyebrows but don't say anything, Leo looks puzzled, but Madge seems concerned.

"Long day, kid?" Haymitch chimes. I give him a slight shrug, then slump down to the living room couch. Portia comes and sits next to me, wordlessly hands me a glass of water. I gulp it gratefully, thankful that these past seven hours there was no glass of water—only some strange and again; colorful beverages which I need to get used to if I want to stay alive in the Capitol.

The others start to gather and sit around me, and I feel it quite unnerving. "What is it? Did I miss something?" I ask urgently, afraid I something happened and I don't know a thing about it. Portia shakes her head with a faint soft smile on her lips. "No, we're just finished dinner. That's what you missed." She tells me. I sigh and relax a bit, then turns to face Leo and Madge.

"How's training? Learned something new?" I ask them. Actually I know they did learn something new, but I was hoping they learned something else all the time I wasn't there to watch them.

"Yeah. We learned how to build a fire, stopped by the edible plants station, and a basic hand-in-hand combat." Madge replies.

I nearly choke on my drink. "You learned hand-in-hand combat? Seriously?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes. Don't be so surprised, Hawthorne. You said it yourself that we need to learn something new." She says coldly.

I can't resist the urge to roll my eyes, "I did. But I didn't expect it to be hand-in-hand combat. How did it go?"

Madge shrugs, "I obviously suck at it."

A laughter erupts from the bottom of my throat. "Course you do."

She glares, but doesn't say anything so the debate just ends right there. Effie chats with Portia and Cinna, Haymitch eyes me curiously, while Leo fidgets with his hand as if to keep his eyes from drooping. I scoot over and nudge him. "If you're tired, you can go to bed now, you know. It's fine,"

He tilts his head, then turns to observe around before he finally nods. "Thanks Gale." He bids me and the others goodnight as he strides down the hallway to his room. Portia and Cinna soon excuse themselves, and they're out of the room not long after that. Haymitch staggers to his room soon after. That leaves me, Madge, and Effie in the room.

"Now isn't this a good time to start your beauty sleep, Madge? Go, so you can wake up early tomorrow and start your training day better with enough rest." She says as she taps Madge's shoulder.

Madge smiles sweetly, "Thank you, Effie. But you go ahead, I don't feel like going to bed now. I need some fresh air." She says.

Effie raises her eyebrows and eyes her quizzically, but nods eventually. "Okay. But don't go to sleep too late, alright? It goes the same for you too, Gale. And don't make a scene with Madge. Be nicer, at least."

Now she sounds like a babysitter.

"Sure." Is Madge's reply.

"Yeah, yeah." Now that's my reply.

Once Effie leaves the room, Madge walks to me and quietly grabs my hand. I don't need to ask where she's going, she said that already. Fresh air. The roof.

She slams the door from the dome shut before letting out a loud sigh. I chuckle, "What?"

Madge turns to face me, then rests her head on my shoulder. "This act is horrible. I kinda regret suggesting it. That time when I saw you walked out of the elevator, looking tired, I had to fight to urge to lunge forward and hug you or something."

A small smile manages to break across my face. I wrap my arm around her slim waist, pulling her closer. We then walk further from the door, nearer to the edge of the roof. Suddenly I feel her shivering from where my hand meets her skin. I quickly unbutton my shirt, and drape it on her shoulder. She seems surprised, and just about to open her mouth to protest a second before I wave her off. "It's fine. You're shivering."

She frowns, "But you'll feel cold too. Here, I'm okay. Just a bit windy, that is." She goes to peel off my shirt but I hold her hands.

She stops. "Don't." I stress.

She lets out a deep sigh, "I will never win this, won't I?"

I grin, "Obviously, no."

She shakes her head with a faint smile, and then rests her head back on my shoulder.

"I was worried about you." She whispers after some time. I pull her to the makeshift garden, and we sit down.

"You don't need to worry, you know." I respond quietly. I hear her sigh, and she snuggles closer to me, clutching on the only remaining fabric of a thin t-shirt over my chest.

"Yes, I do. You were late for a couple of hours, I was worried you might had died of a boredom or something." She tells me, her tone full of sarcasm. The urge to laugh is irresistible, so I do—out loud.

"You were worried I might have died of boredom? Really? Couldn't there be some other causes that sounds better? A car accident for instance. That does sound better than boredom."

She chuckles, "No. Boredom sounds good enough. Imagine if there is a death certificate that says death cause: boredom of listening to Capitol people's babble. That's hilarious! I would have laughed instead of offering condolences or something."

There is nothing better than this. Us, sitting together without a care of any threats hanging just above our heads. Laughing carelessly over something weird that only Madge Undersee can manage to find. Seriously, who would have thought that a death certificate; with a boredom as the cause of the person's death could be so funny?

I crack up laughing, and soon she follows. My arm tightens around her waist, and we fall silent after our laughter dies down.

"Leo is so sweet and innocent. I can never think the possibilities of him-" Madge suddenly chokes. I swallow—hard, as I lift her chin with my finger so she can face me. "I thought about that too," Pause. "And yes, it hurts. He reminds me of my brothers," I tell her sadly.

Her eyes are brimming with tears as I speak. One even has rolled down her cheek, which I wipe away with my thumb. Soon, those tears that once were pooling in her eyes stream down her face, and I can't think of any other way to comfort her other than pull her into my arms. She sobs quietly against my chest, mumbling something I can't exactly make out. But I don't stop her, I let her cry. She has been holding up her mask for too long, and it seems like with me, is the only time she lets her mask off of her.

It feels like an eternity before she finally pulls back; cheeks stained-red, eyes puffy, hair slightly askew. "Can you tell me what was it again that you said? I could barely make out a word." I ask her softly. She sniffs before starting to speak up.

"I'm afraid." She whimpers. "For me, for Leo. Why does it have to be him? A thirteen year old boy. Fighting to the death. He barely know what life is,"

A single tear rolls down her cheek one more time as she continues, "I don't know what to do. Those tributes are strong, Gale. Not only the Careers, but many of them. I might have no chance of going back home."

Her words feel like a slap hard on my face. "Sssh, don't say that." I whisper—painfully. My chest has begun to tighten ever since she started to utter her thought. "You have the same chance of going home like they do. You're intelligent, I'm sure you can manage to outsmart them somehow. You're going home, okay? Me and Haymitch will make sure of it."

Another sniff. "But I don't want to live among nightmares, Gale. Or turn into a drunken mess of a person. Still, I don't want to die either,"

It hurts me. Really, it does. "What makes you think like that?" I ask her, even though my voice cracks in the end.

There is a silence hanging above us for a moment before her voice fills it in. "I told you, didn't I? You're the strong one, but I've seen you break down. Haymitch was a tough Seam boy, my mom once told me that; but he turned into a drunkass once he got out of his games. I'm not strong, I'm not tough, how am I going to pay for winning? It does have a cost that needs to be paid, doesn't it?"

I'm left speechless. She's right; entirely right. Winning has a high price to pay, and I once thought that it seems like dying in the games is much better than surviving it. When you die, then that's it, it's over. But when you win, there is a whole new game to survive; which is much harder than the original games. I'm thinking of lying to make her feel better; but I know she won't accept that. Madge is just too smart to not see through a white lie.

"It does. But at least, we have each other. I told you this, didn't I? You're my strength, I'm yours. We keep each other strong. Now how about we promise ourselves, that we won't leave the other hanging on life alone? What do you think?"

She sits upright, facing me. Her blue eyes stare right into my grey ones, studying me. Then slowly, she nods. A ghost of smile spreads across her beautiful face. "Deal."

...

**_A/N 2_****_:_**_ Yay for a long chapter! :D Hope that has paid off the delay of this update. Sooo sorry for that. Life's cruel.  
_

_Oh, and just for your information, Madge's games won't be as short as Gale's ;)_

_Thanks for stopping by! Any thoughts? c:_


	26. Chapter 26

_I wish life wouldn't be so cruel to me and **ilovenuttella99**. Thank you for the huge assistance! And btw, get well soon c:_

___Btw... did you notice I've changed my pen name? Okay. Right. This is still me,_ **Azura Blue** btw.  


_...  
_

**Katniss**

Peeta shows up _everyday_. In classes, lunch break, or even sometimes he walks with me and Prim after school, although it takes two times longer for him to go home. When I asked him why he bothers, he just shrugged and said, "I'd rather have an excuse to stay outside for a while after school than go straight home. It's not really… homey."

I can't help but laugh at his choice of phrase. "Homey? Really? Your lack of vocabulary is awful, you know."

He snorts, "What, you prefer housey? Homey sounds better. It's just the right word to describe it, I think." And he gets me to let out my rare laugh again. I don't really like being around many people, hence my lack of fun; as Peeta says.

It's weird, how he manages to get under my skin in a matter of a few days. But I don't have a valid reason to dislike him. Moreover, Prim likes him too, even more than I do. Those blondes usually talk more during our walk from school, and they oftenly laugh at their own jokes while I just walk there in silence, listening, sometimes I smile along when I hear their lame yet pretty hilarious conversation.

It's the second day Madge spends her day in the training centre. I hope she listened to me when I told her what to do in the Justice Building. Not that she needs it, she has Gale who I'm sure is bending over backwards to bring her home, at any cost.

He might have been a jerk by dumping her in national television, but I swear his eyes say otherwise. There is something he doesn't tell me, something he keeps to himself. A reason behind every strange thing about him since he got back from the games. Like how after he dropped Madge, he didn't even bother to seek for another girl for replacement; which I know is not-so-Gale. He's had plenty of girlfriends, and from what I heard, once he broke up with a girl, never did it take more than three months for him to get a new one. Not to mention his uncountable temporary flings.

He sounds like a jerk, yes, but I have to admit he's more than that. He's just a normal hormonal teenage boy, I suppose, who happens to have a good look—as people says—and a bit taking advantages from that. But he has a good heart. He's loyal to his family, obedient to his parents, strong, determined, and a visioner. No wonder why he has girls sweeping up their knees for him. Not me, though. I'm immune to his charm, thank you very much.

The second thing I still can't decipher until now, is _why _he keeps going back and forth between the Capitol and Twelve. It's not a short journey to go through, hence not cheap either. Do Victors really have to go back and forth between their districts to the Capitol for a secret business? Never heard of that, except for that all of them must attend the annual Hunger Games every year, mentor or not. That's not a new news, everyone knows that. But the Hunger Games is _once _a year, not _six _or _seven _times a year. And there are a lot differences between one and seven.

I'm snapped from my thoughts as Peeta waves his hand in front of my face. "Hello? Is anybody home?"

I've been zoning out myself, apparently. "Yeah, what… Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize." I grin sheepishly when I see that we've stopped in front of my house. He chuckles, then shrugs. "It's fine. What was it on your mind? You seemed so lost in thoughts."

I consider telling him the truth, or lie. "Just thinking of Madge and Gale." Not entirely a lie, it's true. At first I was thinking of Madge, then Gale.

Peeta nods thoughtfully, "She'll be fine. At least I got Gale promised to bring her home. Or else I'll strangle him if he didn't."

The thought of Peeta strangling Gale causing me to laugh. "I'd love to be in the audience if that happens. Not that I wish it, course not. But you, strangling Gale isn't something I want to miss for a lifetime."

He grins widely, "When Madge gets home and he's still being a jerk to her, I'll make sure to drag you there where I'll strangle him."

I chuckle and start to saunter into my home as I shout, "Can't wait for that!"

A laugh bubbles up from his throat as he gives me a wave over his shoulder, then he's gone.

Just as I'm about to open the door, a word from him echoes in my ear. _When Madge gets home_. When, as if she really is going to go back to us; instead of the word _if _like everyone else says. I heard plenty of talk that Madge isn't going to make it out of the bloodbath. And it takes all of me to not launch myself and give them a piece of my mind for insulting my best friend's capabilities. She's smart, like, goddamn intelligent. Has a perfect memory, even though she's a bit lack in strength.

Her muscle may not used to hardship like we in the Seam do, but that doesn't mean she would just die off easily. Sometimes, intelligence is what it takes to make the owner outsmart, then eventually _outlast _the other. And that's what I'm expecting. Madge, outlasting the others and go back home safely, along with Gale.

**Madge**

The time I arrive in the dining room, everyone is already here except for Gale and Haymitch. We wait for five minutes before Gale appears in the hallway, dragging the old drunkard along with him. For a moment I swear I hear him hiss, "What happened to do whatever it takes to bring her home?"

So Haymitch is involved too? And I don't need to wait long for the answer to come.

"You don't need to tell me that, kid. I won't waste a second chance for life." Haymitch snaps back.

"Then stay away from those bottles before you drown yourself and waste your second chance!" Gale snaps, causing all of us to jump. He then practically tosses Haymitch aside, resulting the older man to stumble upon his own feet until he gets a firm hold on the chair. Gale seems angry, but then his eyes soften as he catches my eyes. "Morning," He nods to Leo, then doesn't even bother to spare me more than that prior quick glance as a simpler version of _good morning _for me. Good lord, he's getting better in act.

Haymitch coughs as he eyes us cautiously. "You've still got quite a strength, kid." He sneers. Gale glances up and shoots him a look, then just about to open his mouth for another snide remarks before Effie scolds, "Can you two be a little nicer? It's still breakfast, your tributes are going to have another training session and you two, are _not _supposed to cause a scene in the morning!"

Gale rolls his eyes while Haymitch doesn't even bother to show any indication that he acknowledges Effie's presence.

I can't fight the urge to finally voice my thought aloud, "So, it's all about Maysilee, isn't it?" I ask, and Haymitch instantly freezes. All other people in the room turn their heads to me, and stare in confusion. Haymitch's eyes land on me before he sighs, "I'm forever indebted with her, Madge." He says quietly.

"With what? She died, yes, and that's not your fault. None of my family blamed you for her death, because that's just how it was. She was killed by _a mutt_, not you. So face it, you couldn't prevent death to come, despite how hard you try to. Not to mention that you two were in the Hunger Games, where twenty four people—in your case, fourty eight—come in, only one comes out alive. And if I'm just as alike with her as everybody tells me, then I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you to mourn and blame yourself for her death for the rest of your life. She would want you to move on."

Haymitch stares at me blankly as I add, "And you're not the mentor this year. Gale is. I'll be fine on my own without your say in it."

That's when his face contorts into a sneer. "With your constant bickering all the time? Nice try,"

I clamp my mouth shut and glare at him. I completely forget about my act with Gale. We hold our gazes, none bother to break it for the first time for a quite some time. And that's when I hear shuffling from the seat next to me, which forces me to break our staring contest; only to find Leo's grim expression as he stands up abruptly. "You mind if I go ahead?" he asks quietly.

Then it hits me. My conversation with Haymitch, add with him and Gale's earlier probably just gave away the implication that both Gale and Haymitch have chosen me over him. I swallow, and turn to face him. "Wait for me by elevator, would you? I'll be there in a bit. Just one second."

He nods, then walks out of the dining room as I turn to face Haymitch and Gale. "If you feel indebted for her, and want to pay it in my behalf, then try to bring Leo home instead. He has a family to come home to." And by that, I stalk out of the dining room.

Shortly after, I see him, leaning on the wall next to the elevator like I asked him to; with Effie who's tapping her foot impatiently in front of him. I give him an apologetic smile before he returns it and Effie presses the lift button. It slides open, and we step in.

"Haymitch and Gale shouldn't have made a scene, today. They are supposed to support you, give you advice, not fighting." Effie babbles, which I tune out right away. I don't want to be reminded again of that.

I'm tired of people keep saying how much alike I am with my late aunt whom I never have met. She died long before I was born. I remember Mrs. Everdeen once told me, that when my mother started to fall in love with my father, she was finally recovering from her depression. Yet since I was born, and she found me resembling so much of her twin sister, her headaches began to come back to her. It was bad enough for me to know, that I'm the one who causes her pain. Let alone with people keep reminding me of that.

As the elevator door slides open on the training floor, we walk out in silence. Most of the other tributes are there already. I nudge Leo in his ribs, "I'm sorry."

He stops, then tilts his head in confusion. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

I sigh, "I don't know. For everything, perhaps?"

Leo smiles then shrugs, "Like I said, you did nothing wrong. But okay, I'll forgive you. Even though I don't know what you're apologizing for."

I chuckle, "You don't have to, I guess."

As we continue to walk, I observe him secretly. I've been sticking with Leo from yesterday. He's just such a cute little boy, it's hard to dislike him. He's quiet, indeed, but once he says something you'll fall for him in an instant. I did.

I know at some point I can't stay with him anymore because, well, it's Hunger Games. Twenty-four go in, only one comes out alive. But it might be our last chance to spend our time of our lives before the games take over everything. So I didn't send him away when he stayed by my side after we finished in the camouflage station. We stick together, move from one station to another side-by-side.

"So, what are you going to do now?" I ask him. He shrugs, "Weapon, I guess. We've learned almost everything about survival skills. But I'm not sure myself, actually. I wonder what those people would think if they see a thirteen year old boy playing with a sword that is probably longer than his own body."

I laugh, "No, probably not sword. The boy from District One has claimed that station, and it's too dangerous to be around that creature. I'd rather try something people rarely try."

"Which one?" Leo replies. "The Careers have already claimed the sword, spear, archery, and knife-throwing stations. Those are the weapons available. You want to try, what? The trident and be the next Finnick Odair? I doubt that."

A laugh bubbles up from my throat. "Ha-ha. Very funny. There's the knot station, hand-to-hand combat, and oh! That station with axes has no Careers too, you know. Be the next Johanna Mason, how does that sound?"

He snorts, so I grin and continue, "Okay, okay. I think I'm going to try archery. You coming?"

He shakes his head. "Nu-uh, I'll go to knife-throwing. The Career there seems a little bit less-terrifying." He tells me before he departs and leaves my side. Even though I'm a bit worried of leaving his side, Leo is a tough Seam boy. If I treat him like a baby, I'm pretty sure he won't like it. So I leave him be.

As Gale told me, I head to the archery station, and start to play dumb. I ask the trainer what basic things I need to know about archery, perhaps something I haven't known from my lesson all those times ago with Katniss. When I get a hold on the bow, is when the problem arises. The bow isn't like the one I've held back home. It wasn't like Katniss', hers was made from wood. Hence _way_ more flexible than this one. The Capitol's version of bow is made from steel, hard steel. A bit heavy, that's for sure. And it's just so stiff I'm not sure how I'm going to handle this. Yet I try it anyway.

The trainer tells me how to position myself in the right stance. I watch him closely, then follow his example. He then tells me to aim straight to the target. I do, but in the last second before I let my arrow flies, I dart the bow slightly lower to the left, causing it to miss far down from the original target. _One_, I count to myself. The trainer asks me if I want to try again, which I accept gratefully. I try again, and all the time I keep shifting the bow a bit to the right or left, so it will miss. And right until the tenth shot, I finally train my aim to the target, and let the arrow flies. Hits right in the center of the target.

I smile and let out a satisfied sigh, right when I see the boy from District One, who has been practicing in the shooting target next to me, obviously has held a bow before; eyes me in such a creepy glare. Unnerved by the gaze, I try to divert my eyes to anywhere around the room, looking for Leo. Then I spot him, still in the knife-throwing station, so I head there, leaving the spot where I'm being pinned under a Career's death glare.

Leo turns his head before I even get the chance to call him. He waves, and beckons me to come over. I do, then crouch down in a good distance behind him, watching him practice. "Try it, seriously. You'll never know when this will become somewhat handy. Er, perhaps," He tells me, with a slightly obvious hesitance at the end. Of course, saying that line probably sounds horrible; because even a thirteen-year-old boy could think of a murder.

And I do as I'm told. The trainer hands me a knife, tells me some basic things for me to know, and I heave it in my hand. Quite light, has sharp serrated edge. I take a deep breath, and then I fling the knife. At first none of the knives lodge to the dummy. But I keep going, knife after knife as I fly them to the target with more strength than the first time I threw it. Turns out that I'm not so bad in knife-throwing, I'm just a bit lacking in my strength. Leo has it, but not really good with his aim.

"But those can be trained. You can try to use your muscle more often, Madge. And Leo, try to focus on your aim. You've got the strength, but you still have to work on your aim if you want to be better." The trainer tells us. We nod in understanding before we deem our knife-throwing practice is enough.

But just when I am about to stalk of to another station, I feel a pair of eyes on me again, and when I look up—none other of the girl from District Two who has been sticking in this station from the very start. I swallow, then nudge Leo. My eyes dart from his, from the girl behind him. He turns around, and knows exactly what I meant. Wordlessly, he tugs on my elbow, then practically drags me to the other station.

The day goes like that, we move from one station to another. Even though we're kind of afraid to learn the weapons since the six Careers are hovering at least one in each weapon station, I try to push the fear aside. It's _training_, this should be my time to learn everything. So I stalk to those stations with my head held high, and learn without any shame.

Leo, whom at first a bit hesitant eventually joins me and we turn on our thick-skull mode. We don't listen to anyone else whispering about us—boldly venturing the weapon stations. It's not that no one has ever tried to. There are plenty that have been ventured the stations, but most of them are those who are seemed strong. Those who are eighteen. The rest of younger ones, like us, do not even bother to spare a glance. They stick to the survival skills, although some of them dare themselves to try and learn weapons—the least Career favorite of course.

Lunch was boring. It's eerily silent, and the only sound that was booming throughout the room was the Careers', talking and laughing loudly with each other. The rest of us, mostly just sit alone and savour our lunch quietly, didn't even bother to look or glance up from each of our plates.

That was today. Now I found myself for the second time staring blankly into the dresser in front of me. There are so _many _clothes, even more than I could ever imagine back home. I used to think that there could be no closet that's bigger than the extravagant one in my room. That one back home is too much for me, but now I can see that my expectation is clearly _wrong_.

And then of course, my thought drifts back to home. My home district. The poorest district in the entire Panem, yet I never did imagine I would miss it. It's safe and sound, the Capitol might watching me, yes, but not as strict as they are here. Because, well, from the time my name was drawn from that stupid bowl, I'm forever in their grasp. If I die in the arena, then I die obviously—even though indirectly—in the Capitol's hand. If I survive, well then the real games with the Capitol as my opponent will begin right away.

I miss my father. My mother. Peeta. Katniss. I wonder what are they doing, _how _are they doing with me gone. My father and mother, needless to say they're probably not much different with all those time I was there. My father, being the mayor and all is probably drowning himself in his work. My mother, stuck in her morphling-induced-sleep, never bother to come back out to life. It's Peeta and Katniss I actually curious about. Did Peeta really make his way, at this moment? If yes, I wish I could be there to watch. I wish I _would _be there to watch. _One more reason to come home_, I think to myself. _To see Peeta and Katniss get along, _the thought makes a smile slips onto my face. I decide to pull out anything that comes into view in the dresser, and slip into it.

Comfortable enough with a loose blouse and knee-length tight pants, I walk out of the door and saunter to the dining room. It's emptier, unlike yesterday. There were Cinna and Portia waiting, but now they're nowhere to be seen.

"Cinna and Portia are working for the designs for your interview. They spent their whole day working on them! I'm curious as to what they would make you two look like." Effie tells me, and I nod with a fake enthusiasm expression plastered on my face. Leo walks in shortly after, followed by the not-so-drunk Haymitch. As he sits, Effie starts to pick on her food, so does Leo, and I frown.

"Shouldn't we wait for Gale?"

All eyes are on me now. Great. "Well, I was just thinking. Perhaps the charming boy wants to feel needed and wanted, and whatsoever." I quickly add.

"He's busy." Comes a voice from the end of the table. I turn, and see a now _completely_ sober Haymitch Abernathy, eyes trained on me. I frown, and he adds, "You know, with his fangirls and such."

I blink. Great, he's on his dates again. The room falls silent afterwards, filled with Effie's occasional comments here and then. But once she concludes that the room isn't exactly in the talking mood, she clamps her mouth shut and stop talking.

Leo is exhausted, I can tell. His eyes keep dropping, and he constantly blinks to keep himself awake. But no one has left the table, hence I suppose his relunctance to go first. I pat his back and smile softly, "Why don't you go to bed? Tomorrow is our last day. It won't hurt to sleep early."

He eyes me through his hooded eyes, and looks around. Effie is busy with her nails, Haymitch is on his way to be drunk for the rest of the night, and me, well I'm planning to wait for Gale again. Finally he nods, and bids everyone goodnight as he swaggers back down the hallway to his room.

I opt to watch the TV—although it's completely pointless, I guess that's not a bad option to distract my mind for awhile. The comedy show isn't so bad, though, brings a smile to my face every once in a while. Effie joins me, but not long after she tells me to go to sleep.

"I'm not sleepy, yet, Effie. If you want to go ahead, then I'm fine. Really,"

She seems to consider this for awhile, but she nods eventually. "Okay. Good night, Madge."

I smile to her, "Good night to you too, Effie."

There is only one person left in the room. Haymitch. I crane my neck to see him, but he's gone. An avox passes by to collect the dishes, and I stop him. "Is Haymitch in bed already?"

He nods, so I nod back. "Thank you."

And he's gone. Leaving me all alone. I continue to watch, and unconsciously I doze off, because the next thing I know, is someone shaking my shoulder gently. "Madge,"

The voice is recognizable. I struggle to open my sleepy eyes, and catch the glimpse of Gale, sitting right in front of me. I blink awake and sit up straight, as he chuckles. "What are you doing here? It's late. You should've gone to sleep."

I look around, only to find the living room is empty aside from us. A sheepish smile creeps onto my face. "I was waiting for you." I whisper. He chuckles again, then takes my hand and leads me away from the living room. None other to the roof.

Once the dome door is closed tightly behind us, he lets out a deep sigh as he turns to face me. His tall figure hovering in front of me, eyeing me up to toe. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask him, unable to resist the urge again. A smile spreads across his face as his hand comes up and pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. A simple gesture, yet causes my heartbeat to go nuts nonetheless.

"I don't know, maybe because you're still beautiful even with that bedhead and such."

My eyes widen as I quickly run my hand through my hair, trying to get it back to its place. He laughs again, and pulls me to the makeshift garden. "I told you, you look beautiful. Don't bother with that."

I huff, then plops down beside him. "What time is it?"

He glances down to a watch in his right wrist, "Eleven."

My eyebrows shoot up. "How many did you have today?"

His expression darkens, and I regret my question in an instant. "I don't know, lost count. Around twelve or thirteen, I guess."

I gulp and scoot closer as I wrap my arms around his. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Gale holds up his hand, and smiles gently. "It's okay. It's not that bad, really. I just had some dates, and they're not allowed to touch me yet so I'm still fine so far."

I scrunch my nose, "Define… _touch_."

He shrugs nonchalantly. "I'm not sure, but I guess it's like the touch that leads to _something more_. They're not allowed to kiss me on the mouth, but they're allowed on the cheeks or forehead. That's all I know."

"And you just sat there all day having fancy dates with them?" I ask him in disgust.

He chuckles, "Nah. Sometimes it could be fun too. Like when those people would take me to go fishing, or ice-skating, or just take a walk and have a so-called romantic picnic in a fancy park. Sometimes they take me to the movies, even to the gyms."

And he tells me that animatedly, like he _enjoys _it. "So you had fun? Glad to know then," I say, although it comes out harsher than I intended to.

His eyebrows quirk up, "Wait a minute. Are you _jealous_?"

I whip my head to face him and scowl. "I'm not. Who said that?"

Gale wiggles his eyebrows. "I did. And come on, I can see it in your eyes, darling." He says seductively. I make a gag expression before he laughs out loud.

"Okay. Whatever. Keep telling that yourself." He says nonchalantly as he leans back to the wall. I scowl, but follow him suit, and rest my head on his shoulder. His hand automatically finds its way around my waist, pulling me closer. I love the feeling, being in Gale's arm gives me a sense of security. Like there is nothing in the world can come up and harm me.

"Madge,"

"Hm?"

"You know I'll do everything in my power to bring you home, don't you?"

That I know. "I do."

His chest shifts as he takes a deep breath. "Good. Now can you promise me one thing?"

I crane my neck to look at him. His eyes are distant, instead of look down on me, they're trained somewhere in the Capitol sea of lights ahead of us. " If something does happen, you're not going to go down without a fight." He says, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course." I croak.

His eyes find me, and they're soften once he sees my expression. "I don't mean for you to kill. If it's not necessary, don't. Stay out of the others' range. The other tributes are tough this year, hence I need you to go away and avoid everyone. No allies. That will only make it harder at the end. You hear me?"

My brain seems like has lost its ability to form a word right now so I can only manage a nod. Gale lifts his finger, and it dances lightly on my cheek. I close my eyes, and let the feeling washes over me. And the last thing I hear before darkness engulfs me, is him saying, "I need you, Madge. Don't let them change you."


	27. Chapter 27

_This one is pretty long, yes. I just don't want to separate it since I'm not so sure when will I get the time to write again. Hope this will make up the last long delay! Enjoy c:_

_And of course, this chapter wouldn't be this wonderful without **ilovenuttela99**'s help. Thank you very much!_

...

**Madge**

It's been nearly an hour since I first stepped to the roof. I gave an Avox a memo, and told her to give it to Gale when he's back. It's just a small paper actually, with two words written on it. _The roof_.

Now it's almost midnight, and I don't know how long I've been pacing back and forth, trying to keep the anxiety at bay—although it's clearly not working. I've been raking my brain trying to think of something good enough for me to do in private training session tomorrow, but I still don't know what I should do.

I need Gale.

Like usual, Gale is off somewhere in this huge city, with those obnoxious Capitol freaks. When I got back from the training session, he was nowhere to be found, of course. Haymitch was the one to tell me he's gone _again_. Seriously, we have these Hunger Games for _their _entertainment; why do they have to make it worse by taking Gale, who needs to mentor his tributes? Can't they leave him alone for, like, maybe a few days to prepare his very first tributes' imminent deaths?

It's not that I've been prepared for that—no. Honestly, I haven't even thought about dying and I am not even planning to. I still want to get out of this alive. Then go back to my home district, and do those simple things I never thought I'd yearn to do. Help my dad clean up his office, do the one-sided talk with my mom, play with Posy, Vick and Rory, sit at lunch with Katniss, joke around with Peeta, or even cook something with Hazelle. All those times I had spent with them will never be enough. As the memories come rushing back into my mind, I try to hold back the stinging tears in my eyes. I can't cry. Crying won't help anything.

I stop pacing, and drop down onto the ground, pulling up my knees and resting my chin on them. Too bad I forgot to bring a warmer sweater, the breeze turns out to be cooler than last night.

The blinking lights from afar catches my attention. I've heard that the Capitol city is a city that never sleeps, but seeing it with my own eyes still leaves me wondering. How does it feel for them, to live freely without having to worry about anything? To have everything they want in a push of a button. To laugh carelessly and get a regular entertainment all the time they please. To have an abundant amount of money and waste it as they wish. While out there in the districts, people can barely get enough food for the whole family.

An anger rising up in my stomach, and I feel like I want to scream. Why did I have to be born in such a cruel world? Where my dad is rarely home, leaving me alone with a bedridden mother who cannot even differ her own daughter from her late twin. And now I'm forced to compete in a death match, broadcasted nationwide, and fight for my life. With a thirteen year old boy as my fellow tribute, and a bunch of eighteen year olds who are probably already setting up their aims on me. Could it be more cruel than that?

And I scream. Although at the end, it comes out more as a choking sob and my whole body shakes. I feel tears dripping from my eyes, streaming down my cheeks.

But then a shadow appears out of nowhere from behind me. I whip my head around, only to find Gale standing behind me, worry written all over his face. He drops down next to me, then removes the suit jacket that was draped on his right arm and puts it around me. "Are you alright?" He asks. I quickly wipe the remaining tears under my eyes as I nod and force a weak smile onto my face. But I know he knows that I'm not okay.

Gale sighs, then sits down next to me, leaning back on the brick wall. "Something bothering you?"

He knows. Of course he does. He's Gale. He knows me as much as I know him.

"I was just thinking of home." I tell him. Not a complete lie, I did think of home. My dad, my mom. His siblings that I have grown to care for like they're my own…

"Yeah? Well don't worry. You're going back there soon. I promise," He says firmly.

I turn to him, and looks up at him sadly, "You can't promise something you're not able to handle, Gale."

He scoots closer and wraps his strong arms around me. "I don't care. I'll bring you home."

There is no way I can break through the thick skull of a Hawthorne. So I leave him be.

"What brought you up here?" He asks after a few moments of silence.

I drop my head to his shoulder and take a deep breath before I tell him, "Tomorrow is the private session. I don't know what to do."

I hear him snort. "I thought you had already mastered our plan, Madge. You stay low, or at least decent. Don't do anything spectacular just so no one will go after you."

That I know. "But what should I do there? The bow is too stiff, unlike the one Katniss taught me with. The sword scares me. The spear is too big, and the trainer told me I don't have enough strength to use it

Gale pulls me closer, and rests his chin on top of my head. Instead of answering my question, he asks, "What did you do today?"

I think about it for a moment before answering, "Um, I went to the edible plants station, made a decent fire, tried the bow again, touched a sword, tied some knots, tried a spear, painted a camouflage, threw some knives…"

He suddenly jerks against me. "How good are you at knife-throwing?" He asks, eyes gazing intently into mine.

I blink, "Pretty good, I guess. The trainer told me I'm good enough with my aim, and just need to build up some muscles, although not many. Better than the spear, I think."

He nods thoughtfully before finally speaking up, "Don't show them that. Being able to use a weapon will get you a pretty high score. Just show them how smart you are. That will earn you a ood enough score to gain sponsors, but not too much to draw the other tributes' attention."

I nod. "Got it."

Gale smiles faintly, but not looking at me. "You alright?" I ask him. It's not usual for him to be so distant like this.

His head slowly turns to me, and he nods. "Yeah. Just thinking."

I drop back my head to his shoulder, and his arms make their way back around my waist; pulling me impossibly closer. "What were you thinking about?"

"Everything." He whispers.

My hand goes up and finds its way to his cheek, gently tracing the stubble on his face. He closes his eyes at my touch, slightly leaning on to it. "Promise me you're going to try to come back?" He asks as his eyes blink back open.

I nod, "The hardest."

A wider smile slips into his face, "Good. Just don't think about tomorrow too much, alright? You've got nothing to worry about."

I look up and furrow my brows, "How do you know that? Of course I have every right to worry about _everything_."

We lock our gazes for a moment before he lets out a deep sigh, "People in the Capitol have fallen in love with you."

I jerk my body up, "What?"

His hand runs through his hair, "That's what I know. I asked Finnick earlier and his _acquaintances _told him the same. You're one of their favorites just below the Careers."

My jaw drops open. "But _why_?"

"I guess they've fallen for your beauty."

What he said hits me like a ton of bricks. _They've fallen for your beauty_. Does that mean that if I come out as a Victor, I'll most likely share the same fate with Finnick and Gale? The thought sends chills down through my spine, and I shudder under his arms. Gale hastily removes his arms from my waist, and settles himself in front of me, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Listen, I don't want you to go through what I've been going through, alright? Trust me, I'll do my best to prevent you from having to do that once you're out of that damn arena. You hear me?"

I blink back the tears in my eyes, yet failing miserably as they still manage to leak out from my eyes. "You can't do that, Gale. No one defies what Snow wants. No one," I choke.

He swallows hard, and looks away. His shoulders lift shakily before he turns back to face me, "I know." His voice barely above a whisper. "But I'm still going to try."

"No," I shake my head as I push him away from me. "You are _not _going to do that. It'll harm you and the rest of your family! Are you freaking kidding me?"

A glint of anger flashes through his eyes. "And then what? I'll just let him sell you as he pleases? Not a chance," He growls.

I drop my gaze to the ground and shake my head weakly, "The possibility of me coming out is not much, Gale. You don't need to worry about that yet."

Silence. Slowly, my eyes make their way up, only to find his boring into me in a rather creepy way. "You said you're going to try your hardest to get back." He says coolly.

I swallow, "I did. And I will, but still, that doesn't change the fact that the possibility of me coming out is slim. Not to mention when it's compared to the Careers', or the other stronger and older and more capable tributes._"_

Suddenly his hand grabs my arms, gripping it tightly. "I don't care about them. But you are not allowed, under any circumstances to give up, you hear me? I'll be bending over backwards out there in the Mentor Room trying to get you out alive, and if you _ever _once give up, I'll-"

"You'll what?" I cut him off. His hold on my arm slackens as he stares at me blankly. Eventually he releases my arm, but I don't bother to look to see whether or not it leaves a bruise or something, given the fact how hard he gripped it. My gaze stays locked with his, forcing him to finally look away first.

When he finally faces me back, his eyes have gotten back to the way they were before. "I'm sorry." He breathes. Now that he has gone back to fine again, I look down to my arm and lift the fabric over it. No bruise, thankfully.

As I look back up, Gale is still looking at me sadly. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I just-"

I hold up my hand. "You're worried." I state.

He nods weakly, "Yes. I just can't think of what it's going to be like if I lose you."

There. He's said that, and it leaves me taken aback. He's afraid of losing _me_. Of course Gale once told me he liked me—or should I say, _likes _me—and two nights ago I heard him say something before I drifted off to sleep; which makes me a little bit unsure if that was my own imagination or that it was real. But still, I don't have any idea how deep it was. Until now.

"Gale," I call him softly. He looks up, his face full with worry, sadness, _regret_. I lift my hands and cup his face between them, "There are two possibilities of me going into the games. I'll survive, or die. But trust me, you're not going to lose me either way."

"How?" He croaks out.

I give him nothing but a faint smile, "If I survive, well I'm simply still going to be here. But if I die… I'm not going to go far from you. I'll always be right here." I lower my finger and let it hovers above where his heart should be.

Gale looks down to where I'm pointing at, and the next second he grabs my face roughly and captures my lips between his. It's not the gentle kiss like the first one in the meadow. This one is rather rough, full with emotions and unspoken words he probably will never have the chance to say. He nibbles on my bottom lips and as I part them he slides his tongue in. The feeling is entirely new. I've never been kissed by any other boy aside from him, and the thought of even simply getting touched by a stranger freezes me.

He stops. Gale pulls away quickly as soon as he sees my expression. Pretty sure my face is completely pale or something. I turn to face him as I feel my eyes start to well up again, "How do you bear it? The thought of strangers who are going to buy your company with a bunch of money and," I suck a sharp breath as he drops his hand which unwittingly has made its way into my night gown, and rests on my hip.

"Sssh, you said yourself that we don't need to worry about that yet."

I sniffle, but nod. "Okay."

A ghost of smile makes its way into his face. "Good. Now how about you go to sleep? It's past midnight. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Alright. But you'll go to sleep too, right? You need to rest."

I pat his cheek, causing him to chuckle. "Yes, ma'am. I will. Don't worry about me, okay? Now go."

I frown, "Why don't we go down together?"

He snorts, "The act, remember?"

Crap. I forgot about that. I grin unabashedly as he shakes his head, amused. "Now go."

But I don't. I cross my arms stubbornly over my chest. He chuckles, "What now?"

"No goodnight or something nicer? You've been away for a whole day, then we fought, then we did _that_, and now you're just telling me to get the hell out of here?"

For the first time, he finally lets out his lovely wholehearted laugh, "We did _what_, Madge?" He asks, eyebrows wiggling playfully. I blush furiously, and drop my gaze. "What do you think it was?"

I see his feet move closer. "I think it's sort of like this."

His finger appears in my view and lifts up my chin, as he dips down and kisses me in a gentler way than the previous one. It's slow, and soft, and sweet and full with the opposite emotions as before. As we finally break apart, his eyes staring down at me with such a softness that was never there before. "I'm supposed to do it that way." He whispers as his hand caresses my cheek.

"It's fine." I tell him. He bends down, and brushes his lips over mine as he says, "Goodnight, Madge."

It still wasn't enough. But I know we should slow things down. So instead of continue kissing him like my teenage hormones want me to, I bid him another goodbye before turning around and make my way downstairs.

I don't hear any other sound afterwards.

…

Effie's loud banging on the door startles me. It's been days, but I'm still not used to it. I drag myself to the bathroom and take a quick shower before emerging to the dresser, and find a jumpsuit I've been wearing during training, hanging on the knob. It's fairly comfortable to wear, and has no striking colors on it. Just grey, with stripes of red here and there. Simply likable for a District 12 person like me.

Breakfast is silent. The now sober Haymitch Abernathy sits at the end of the table just in Leo's side, talking quietly. I take my seat next to Leo's, across from Gale. He gives me a quick nod before continuing on his meal.

"So, ready for your private session?" Haymitch calls out. I turn my head, and give him a curt nod.

The old mentor nods back as he adds, "I'm sure that scowly Hawthorne boy has told you something, right?"

Again, I nod. "Yes."

A sly smile slips into his face. "Good."

The next things come rushing so fast. Effie escorting us to the training floor. I sit with Leo by my side, anxiously waiting for our names to be called. One by one, the tributes enter the now-closed training centre, never coming back. I guess there is another exit they use, so they don't have to walk past us to go back up.

The District Eleven boy is already inside. I bite my nails, trying to subside my anxiety. Doesn't work.

After what feels like eternity, an electronical woman voice calls my name. "Madge Undersee, District Twelve."

Leo gives me an encouraging squeeze and smile as I stand up. I brace myself and march into the training centre.

Inside the training centre, everything feels glum. The room is slightly dimmer than it usually is during our regular training sessions, and there is no trainer in sight. Just the weapon stations, standing high and tempt any tribute to get them.

The Gamemakers up on the balcony seem unfocused. Some of them are drunk, the others look obviously sleepy, only a few that still well enough to do their right task. I'm about to walk straight to the stations before I change my mind and turn back around. Right in front of the balcony, I stop, then bow slightly. "Madge Undersee, District Twelve."

Some that was seemed sleepy startled awake at my stern voice. I didn't intend it to come out that harsh, but it did. And I don't regret it at all. Now that I have the Gamemakers full attention, I can't take a step back and embarrass myself. So I do everything as best—or should I say, as decent—as I can.

First of all, I choose the simplest one—fire making. Not so difficult, I build up one pretty decently. Next is the climbing station, I climb as fast as I can. Then edible plant's station's turn. Then I run the Gaunlet where I have to dodge objects and climb up stuff. I check and there's still some more time. I choose knot-tying station. I tie some, even set a simple snare I remember Gale taught me all those time ago in the woods, exactly in our first real interaction. I can't help but smile at the thought.

Once I finish, I look up and find the Gamemakers nod approvingly. "You may go now, Miss Undersee."

They gesture to the other side of the training centre, and I see it. Another elevator door. Pretty hidden, perhaps that's why I wasn't even aware that it was there all along. I walk out of the room, back to the twelfth floor. Effie, Haymitch, even Cinna and Portia are all waiting. But no Gale. I literally throw myself into Cinna's arm as soon as he opens them. "Where's he?" I murmur.

"Went," He answered shortly. Then Portia comes and hugs me as well before we wait for Leo to come up. Soon, he does.

"So, now that you two are here, let us start the talk. What did you do down there?" Haymitch asks. I roll my eyes, then gesture to Leo so that he will be the one to talk first. "Just some basic things," He says. "Knife-throwing, spear, firemaking, edible plants. I was pretty decent, I think."

Portia pats him on the back, as the others' eyes locked on me. I shrug, "Not different. Just some basic things, no weapon though. That would be a surprise in the arena."

Effie's shrill voice breaks our peaceful conversation. "Oh, that would be lovely! We love surprises!" She squeals in delight. I blink several times before plastering my best _fake-yet-charming-and-lovely-mayor's-daughter-smile_ I can manage.

"Now that you two have done a good job, why don't you take a rest for a moment and come back here later for dinner and the announcement? It'll be aired early tonight, but not right now. You have a good few hours to rest. How does that sounds?" She asks again, and I can't find the heart to say no.

Hence I say, "Of course, I'll need that. A beauty sleep won't hurt."

From my left I hear Haymitch snort and Cinna's stifled chuckle. Of course they know I'm being sarcastic. They always do to _every _single living thing on earth that is trying to make fun of Effie. I don't intend to, but well, I leave them thinking that I did.

…

**Gale**

When I arrive back in our floor, the room is rather quiet; which is odd. I peek into Haymitch's room, and see he's asleep. What the hell? The score announcement is going to be aired soon and he's _sleeping_?

I march in and shake his body violently to wake him up. "Wake up, Haymitch. The score is going to be announced in half an hour. Come on, old man."

I'm out once Haymitch is able to sit up straight. Halfway to the living room, I run into none other than our lovely escort Effie. "Oh, there you are, Gale! Glad you've finished early. Your tributes are going to need your support for their score announcement!"

At first I hated Effie. From the very first time I saw her on the Justice Building stage when I was five, until the Reaping Day that got my name called last year. Yet the more I get to know her, the more I can't bring myself to hate her. She's just like a little kid. It's not completely her fault, Effie is just a normal woman who happens to be born in a weird society and forces her to grow up that way.

Now that I don't have the heart to hurt her, I plaster a smile onto my face. "Of course."

Soon enough, the room comes back alive. Avoxes pass by here and then, Cinna and Portia emerge with their tribute following closely, even Haymitch who finally made it out of his hell of a room.

"I know it's too late to ask, but I'm still going to do it anyway, alright. What did you two do down in the session?" I ask, curious. Madge gestures to Leo to start first, and he launches into a story. God he reminds me a lot of Rory. I miss him, and I can't bear to think that it could be Rory that stands here. Becomes my _tribute_ instead of my mere _brother_…

It adds a new reason to fight.

Capitol emblem appears on TV screen before Madge can tell me about her session, and the room goes quiet. We watch as Caesar and Claudius banter back and forth with each other, before finally Caesar signs that the scores are going to be revealed. Finally.

District One boy, Skyler. 10.

District One girl, Iona. 10.

District Two boy, Theo. 10.

District Two girl, Claire. 9.

District Three boy, Walter. 6.

District Three girl, Eve. 5.

District Four boy, Zack. 6.

District Four girl, Aqua. 8.

District Five boy, Ryle. 4.

District Five girl, Jill. 4.

District Six boy, Damon. 4.

District Six girl, Alona. 5.

District Seven boy, Darryl. 8.

District Seven girl, Amber. 5.

District Eight boy, Jaiden.3.

District Eight girl, Cora. 4.

District Nine boy, Hubert. 5.

District Nine girl, Edna. 6.

District Ten boy, Leroy. 9.

District Ten girl, Faye. 6.

District Eleven boy, Shaw. 6.

District Eleven girl, Kierra. 5.

District Twelve, Leo. 7.

District Twelve, Madge. 7.

There. They both earned sevens. I turn to face my very first year tributes and smile broadly as I hear Haymitch says, "Great job you two. Seven isn't going to be enough to make the Careers set up their early aim on you."

"That's right." I add. "Take advantage of that. Surprise everyone in and out of the games."

Both Madge and Leo nod with a smile. Especially Madge. Her smile is wide, and I know exactly why. She at least succeeded to stay decent, which is good because according to our plan, that's one of the vital things. The other tributes can _not _know what Madge is capable of.

"Alright, everyone. Now that the broadcast is over, I think it's time for bed! Tomorrow is a big, big, big day! Interview!"

Madge's face contorts into an annoyed expression for a split second before it disappears. So does Leo's. But he's not as quick as Madge to recover from his prior expression.

She turns towards me with a hopeless expression as her eyes dart upward, and a chuckle escape my lips. She wants to go to the roof, I can tell. But tomorrow is indeed a big day. So I shake my head ever so slightly and mouth, "Bed,"

Madge seems disappointed, but obeys nevertheless. Soon after she and Leo bid everyone goodnight, I walk out the sitting room to my chamber, and let myself drift off to sleep.

...

First thing that comes into my mind the second I open my eyes, is the thought of freedom that I get for this whole day. No dates. The Capitol finally let me focus on my tributes to prepare them for Caesar's interview tonight, much to my pleasure. I'd rather spend the day with my tributes than those Capitol freaks, no doubt about that.

I get to spend the first four hours with Leo. Madge is over with Effie, learning about _how to presentate yourself in front of national audience,_ which I think is unnecessary for a politican's daughter like Madge. She has been presented to be a proper mayor's daughter her entire life. Won't need much improvement for Effie to rant about, I suppose.

"So, Leo, have you thought about your angle?" I ask him. Leo still constantly reminds me of my own brothers back home, and it tears me apart inside to know he has to die sooner or later.

The boy in front of me shrugs, "I don't know. What do you think?"

I rub my chin as I think of any possible angle for Leo. He's nice. Pretty good-looking. Probably good enough to gain some sponsors. Madge even told me that Leo is likable. _Once you know him, you'll fall for him_, she said.

"Any motivation for you to get home?" I finally ask the only thing that comes up to my mind.

Leo sits up straighter, before he takes a deep breath and speaks up, "Yes. I have four younger brothers. One on the way, and we're all hoping it will be a girl. Me, my parents, all of us. We've been waiting to have a little girl in our life for so long. And I have a feeling this one is really going to be a girl. I want to be there and meet her. To have a sister is like a dream to me. A dream I thought would never able to afford."

Four brothers. Another one—say a sister—is on the way. I swallow thickly. Leo definitely has many things to go home to.

I force a nod, "Then be determined to go home. Tell about your family, how you love them, and how you want to be there to see your sister born. Tell them to not count you out just yet. That you're going to fight no matter what."

Leo blinks, then nods. "Okay."

I take out a piece of paper from my breast pocket; a list of questions Caesar possibly ask. Haymitch gave it to me the second before he passed out drunk this morning after breakfast. "Alright. Now let us practice with the questions. You answer honestly, understand?"

Four hours pass by just like that. I admit Leo is indeed fun to be around. He's funny, and smart; despite being from the Seam. Which makes me think of Vick. Then his innocence—exactly like Posy's. It hurts as hell knowing that this boy resembles my siblings so much. I want to bring him home, along with Madge. But if only this wasn't Hunger Games.

Leo has been out for quite some time, leaving me alone on the roof, staring blankly ahead without any particular spot to look at. I told him to tell the others I'm skipping lunch. I want to think.

The city down there is still buzzing with activities, that's the only thing I can make out. I can't make out any other things from my surrounding. My body feels numb. My thought keeps drifting back to Leo, how in order for Madge to come home, he has to die. I refuse to think like that, but that's the painful truth. An innocent thirteen-year-old boy has to die in order for me to keep the only person that keeps me sane. That understands me without having to go through what I've been through. Well, not yet.

_Is that selfish of me_? I ask myself. No. This is Hunger Games. Twenty-four come in, one comes out alive. And it has to be Madge. I can't think of the other way around; a stranger, or worse—a Career comes out victorious while Madge can only come home in a wooden box.

The thought stabs me. No. Madge can not die. She just can't. She has to come back home. There is no way I will let her die. I won't, neither will Haymitch. It's his second chance, he said he wouldn't ever waste a second chance for life.

Someone suddenly appears at my side, touching my arm gently. "Gale?"

There, her soft voice calling out my name. Without looking, it know it's her. My angel. Madge. The way that the two of us bonded might be fast and a little irrational, but that's what happened.

I blink several times to adjust my vision after staring off in a distance for so long before I turn, and see her. Kneeling by my side, a few strands of her hair is braided and tied back, while the rest of them cascade down her back ever so perfectly. Concern written all over her face, giving me a hint that I probably have zoned out longer than I thought.

"Hey," I greet her and pull her down next to me, kissing her forehead once. She smiles, "Hi. You okay? Leo said you wanted to skip lunch, but I snuck you some anyway. Who knows if you suddenly get hungry in our session?"

There, she did it again. Her kindness is just so natural and I can never get over how she's going to have to fight in the Hunger Games

She sets the plate on my lap, and tips my chin upwards until I'm on eye-level with her. "Eat."

So I do. I eat as she sits silently next to me, with me sometimes feeding her a spoonful of the abundant stew she brought me. Madge doesn't deny, and soon it becomes more often and I finally end up taking turns to shove one spoonful to myself, then her.

"Okay, stop. I brought that _for _you. Not to _share _with me." She laughed with her mouth full. I chuckle, "I don't care."

Her face is beaming. She's smiling brightly to me after she swallows her stew. "So, what were you thinking about?" She asks.

I shrug. "You. Leo."

Sadness is now evident on her face. She sighs, "What about us?"

I set the plate aside, and pull Madge as close as possible. Still not close enough.

"I just- I don't know. I can never think of how an angelic girl and innocent boy like you and Leo have to fight in the Games. It hurts me. Leo reminds me so much of Rory, Vick, and Posy. And the guilt, the pain, everything just seems so unbearable I don't know what to do. I need you. I want you to come back out alive. But I can't bear the thought of the world losing a person like Leo either." I whisper. Haymitch might have told me that this roof isn't bugged, but I still feel a little bit wary. Who knows if it is now?

Madge's hands snake around my middle as she rests her head on my shoulder. The smell of her perfume—or soap?—rushes into my nose; it's so intoxicating, I could get drunk off of it. I wrap my arm around her as well, still trying to bring her closer. Which doesn't work well since she's practically already on my lap now.

"I've been thinking the same thing." Is the only thing that comes out from her mouth. She doesn't need to speak more, because it's enough for me to know that it's true.

Silence hangs over us for some time before I force myself to say something. Anything. "You told me that I have to trust you for the interview, right?"

Madge nods against the crook of my neck. I hadn't realized that she ended up burying her face there between the prior silence. Not that I mind, absolutely not.

"Good. So can we just stay here until our session is over?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

…

Portia left me a grey shirt, a black suit and slacks; and all of them are slightly sparkly—much to my wonder. But I know they're from Portia, given the note that was on them the moment I found it laid on my bed. _Wear this. If you don't, you know what's waiting for you._

Yeah, Portia, I know. Your wrath.

I take a quick shower before I slip into the clothings. Thank God that Portia knows me well enough, the cotton is comfortable. As I make my way outside, I see Haymitch is dolled up as well. He fidgets with his bow tie uncomfortably and I have to fight back a laugh. The sad poor old man shoots me an obscene jesture with his hand before he jerks his head towards the elevator.

We arrive in the City Circle just in time. It's packed with sea of people already, and we have to shuffle to our front row seats. The Gamemakers are already on their majestic balcony, the stylists have seated on the second row, just behind the row for Victors. Haymitch takes off to chat with Chaff, while Finnick pats my shoulder as he sits next to me, followed by Annie who sits quietly on his side, and Johanna whom then takes a seat on my other side.

"Hello, Handsome." She nudges me. Throughout three days I've been spending out in the Mentor Room, we formed this strange bond—me and Johanna. We're apparently not a lot different. The same snarky, kind of mean, and a bit cocky—or that's what Finnick told us. Of course, me and Johanna denied it, but Finnick insisted that we _are. _Then he turned back to Annie, left us no place and time to argue him again. Johanna likes to tease me, gets me to scowl or shoot her back with some snide remarks; which I recently found a bit amusing. And I need amusement in this hell hole to keep me sane, so I'm fine.

"Hello to you too, Mason."

She grins, "Your girl is going to charm up there?"

I shoot her a look, "I don't have any girl." She knows, Johanna. Haymitch told me that she's one of us—the one I can trust. So is Finnick. I couldn't say I was surprised, Finnick is the one that taught me to take advantage from my clients, so it only makes sense if he's one of us too. That's why I told them both about me and Madge. And of course, it's not Johanna if she can't keep her mouth shut.

"Your ex-girl, then."

Now that is true, according to popular beliefs.

Shortly, the interviews begin.

Tributes then soon walk out of the backstage, and seated themselves on the left side of the stage. Now I notice the uniformity of our district's apparels. And why they're sparkly with what seems like green and silver and brown. It all resembles Madge's and Leo's costumes in the chariot parade, rich minerals. And tonight's they're not much different.

Madge is in a floor-length black dress that sparkles whenever the light hits it; which is all the time. Her hair is pulled aside to the right, showing off her bare left shoulder—much to my dismay. I don't like her being showed off to the world; it's like she's been sold from this now on. Even though I don't quite like that she's already being showed off, I must say she looks really, really beautiful.

As the other districts pass by, I tune them out and focus on my tributes only. I gauge their reactions to the others, and from what I can tell; no one stands out unusually, as well as the angles. Fierce. Strong. Determined. Arrogant. Resignation. Attractive. Calm. Hilarious. Icy-cold.

Then it's Madge's turn already.

"Well, well, here she is. District Twelve, Madge Undersee!" Caesar exclaimes proudly as she sits next to him, smiling graciously and waving towards the audience. Appeasing performance: check.

She greets Caesar with a genuine smile—or what seems like it, "Evening, Caesar."

Caesar smiles widely, pleased with a tribute that can present herself properly without him having to work hard on it. "Evening! So Madge, as we all know, you're the mayor's daughter, right?"

Madge's smile widens, "Yes, I am."

Caesar nods eagerly and continues, "So, how has your time been in the Capitol?"

"Oh, it's wonderful. Too bad I'm just going to be here temporarily, I wish I could spend more time exploring this beautiful city." She answers. Sweet God she's good at acting.

"We do hope so. Anyway, straight to the question that I'm sure, everyone has been wondering since your name was called in the Reaping. Aside from being District Twelve's mayor's daughter, we all more aware of your name because of the mention of you last year, by your mentor, Gale Hawthorne; exactly on the same day as today. About the, uh, hugging thing, right? What did you think about that?"

Of all topic I considered would come out from Caesar, he chose _that_. Wonderful.

"About what? When he declared that I was distracting him?" Caesar nods and Madge continues, "Actually I was a bit shocked, because it was just a hug. He had probably gotten plenty of hugs before me. Like he said in one of his interview a few months ago, he has a bunch of admirers back home." She explains. I let out a deep sigh as Johanna squeezes my hand. That's safe enough.

"No, I mean, when you hugged him. What was on your mind then?"

Her cheeks turn a darker shade of pink as she answers sheepishly, "Well, you see I have a huge crush on him. I mean, come on, who doesn't?" She says as she turns to the audience and shrugs nonchalantly. I hear Johanna and Finnick snicker from both of my sides, along with the audience who laughs as well and shouting their agreements. Great.

"That so? Then what's the story after his homecoming?"

Madge frowns thoughtfully, "We did spend some time together, but that didn't last long, though. Typical Gale Hawthorne." She says as she bats her eyelashes to my direction. I pretend to snort and roll my eyes. _Trust me_, she said. And so I do. I play along.

Caesar furrows his brows, "What do you mean by _typical Gale Hawthorne_?"

Madge chuckles, "The king of girls, Caesar."

The now green-looking man taps his forehead. "Oh! Of course he is, handsome young man like he is. Alright, so what made you two stopped seeing each other, then?"

_Shit_, I curse inwardly.

"I don't know. But from what I've heard, it's not a new news coming from him. Easy come and go. But maybe, mostly that's because he likes challenges, and I'm the mayor's daughter. Dating a townie back in our district is—well, someone told me there's a particular pride in it." I blink. Okay, I don't know how she even _knows _that.

Caesar seemingly cringes. "Oh, what a shame."

A faint smile spreads across her face as she adds, "It's okay. I'm used to it. People thinks I'm a snob because I come from the higher divison of the district; the opposite side of Gale's. And people in our district has a sort of racism, I think. So it makes it a bit worse."

I can tell Caesar is trying to come up with something to change the subject. Talking about the districts is actually forbidden, since it gives away the other information and knowledges about the other districts, and the Capitol fear it would cause a unity among us—which can easily turn into another rebellion. She's going to get herself _killed_.

He rubs his jaw and nods thoughtfully, "I see. Then when your name was called? What where you thinking?"

Madge smiles slyly, "Honestly, I thought that it was such a huge opportunity. A precious one, that is. Because if I'm to win this thing, then come out as a Victor, it's going to prove that I'm not just a plain, rich, snobby little mayor's daughter like he," She points directly at me, "And other people out there always think about me."

...

_It's freaking 7k+ words omg. _

_Alright yeah the last line is a bit confusing. I was just going to explain about it here but... when I re-read the draft, I realized it's going to be explained in what comes next. So... be patient for the next chapter!_

_Oh, btw, Madge's games begin next chapter too! ;)_

_Thoughts?_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: **__I didn't know (still don't) why I stopped last chapter in where I did. Oh, and if there are some mistakes you might find (100% sure you will), they're all mine. **ilovenutella99 **is currently busy, hence her being unable of editing this chapter.  
_

_Btw, my apology for the delay (again). I've been too caught up by __**The Host **__and I think I just recently head over heels for O'wanda xD and school has started too so... _

_Anyway, I could feel my own heartbeats drumming against my chest while I wrote this. I DON'T KNOW WHY OKAY it's just ummm. Nevermind. Enjoy!_

…

**Gale**

My eyebrows shoot upwards. What is this? What is Madge trying to say? Although it's slightly vague, I can tell she is playing up a fierce and beautiful, charming mayor's daughter angle. And I won't be the one to ruin that, save for what she said in the train several days ago; asking me to trust her. And really, I do, so I play along. The second after I realize that my face is all over the screens, I try to be the jerk Madge has been talking about.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see if you last a day, then, Undersee." I say aloud.

A gasp coming from the audiences. Of course, who would have thought their precious Victor can be arrogant and mean to the pristine mayor's daughter as known as his very first tribute as well? But then I see Madge rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms over her chair and leans back, "Sure thing, Hawthorne."

My face remains on the screens; which is I'm pretty sure the same feed that is being broadcasted nationwide. No doubt Peeta Mellark is bouncing on his feet back home, itching to wring my neck or something worse.

Madge turns back to Caesar. "I'm sorry, Caesar. Old habits die hard, you know."

Caesar quirks his eyebrows up, "Old habits, you said?"

Madge chuckles lightly, "Yes. You remember what he said last year? We weren't much of a good friend before his games."

Caesar laughs along with her, "Oh, right! Right. Anyway, if you do come out victorious from this year's games. What will you do then? That will surely prove that you're not just a spoiled little girl like you said, but what exactly you want to do with your life?"

For a split second Madge seems to think before she flashes her sweetest smile and answers, "Firstly I want to go back home to my parents of course. Then if I can, I want to study more about music here. I love to play piano and I bet the Capitol has the best teacher and music education, am I correct? Oh, and one more thing. I want _you_," She points back at me. "To notice me once again. That I'm no ordinary girl who you could dump whenever you please."

I blink. What the hell is she actually trying to do? Is she trying to endanger herself by declaring to the entire Panem that she wants to win me over? She knows exactly my contract with Snow, surely she wouldn't venture to break that for me, wouldn't her?

But then I remember. She isn't actually supposed to know.

"So what you're trying to say is… that you're planning to win him back after you come out of the arena?" Caesar voices out my mind.

"Perhaps." Madge affirms. She then turns to the audience, "I beg your blessings, people." She says with a darn cute puppy eyes. The crowd eats it up. Although I still can hear some of the women that exclaim their disagreements. Oh shit.

That's exactly when the buzzer goes off, and she bids Caesar goodbye before heading back to her seat. Her eyes catch mine, and I swear those blue eyes say somethingI'm not really sure. I opt to give her a faint smile before turning back my attention to the stage where Leo is now taking the spotlight.

He banters back and forth with him, playing up his innocent schoolboy angle. Leo's interview calms my nerves. Until the part where I've prepared him for finally comes up.

"You have a sister on the way?"

Leo's eyes lit up as he nods vigorously. "Yes! Well I actually have no idea if the baby will be a girl or a boy, but I don't know why I just can feel it. It's going to be a girl. I know it. I just hope I'll be able to be there and watch her grow up."

Caesar nods, "Well, I surely hope the same. She will be so lucky to have a big brother a Victor, won't she?"

The buzzer goes off for the last time, and Caesar stands up as he takes Leo's hand. "Best luck to Leo Walden, District Twelve!"

…

**Madge**

I rush past the other tributes to the elevator, the exact same time when Gale reaches it as well. I glare at him, since we're still in public and there are _way _too many witnesses if we suddenly become all buddy-buddy with each other. He seems to pick up my hint and glares back. We stand as far as it's possible, with Haymitch positions himself in the middle of us with crossed arms. As the door slides closed, I finally can relax and drop my mask for a bit. Thank Godness Portia stayed behind to hold back Leo and give me some time to talk with Gale and Haymitch.

"That was quite an act you two played up out there," He chimes.

Gale snorts, "Drop it, Haymitch. We've talked about it before."

The old man shrugs as he waves him off, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

The elevator stops way too soon, and I have no choice other than put back on my façade. So does Gale. As soon as the elevator door slides open, I march past the both men, but not before I stop for a split second beside Gale and whisper, "Roof. An hour." Then I storm off to my room.

Peeling off my black dress, I let them pool on the floor of my room. It's a beautiful dress, really, no doubt about it since it's made by Cinna's skilled hands. I eventually can't let it strewn carelessly on the floor and hang it on the closet. There is still a long time before an hour passes, so I decide to explore the closet. It's my last night, anyway. I'm going into the arena tomorrow.

The thought strikes me harder than I expected. It's been in the back of my mind ever since I woke up today, but realizing that with my full awareness seems to cause me a wave of anxiety nonetheless. My hands freeze in the air, on their way to reach out a pair of pajamas in the closet. I blink, trying to shake off the image of whatever possibility the arena will be like tomorrow. Yet it's not working. A picture—a girl looked just like me, died in the hand of a mutt—comes up in my mind.

Aunt Maysilee.

What if I fail to survive? What if a mutt, the same one as the one that killed my aunt 23 years ago suddenly comes out of nowhere and attacks me? I might have a chance to outlast the other tributes—as Gale believes me to—but a mutt? If it's set to kill me, how will I escape?

Gale will be extremely angry if he knows I ever think like this. The desire to explore the closet subsides, but I do it still, although not as willing as I was seconds ago. A simple ruffled soft yellow skirt comes into view, and I yank it out. It's silk, I can tell by merely touching it. Silk is the by far the only fabric I can manage to recognize easily. I fumble through the other clothes, and find a rolled-up-sleeves ivory white blouse. Not really a pair of comfortable clothes to sleep in, but I couldn't care less. I choose them anyway.

I lay them out on my bed, then step into the bathroom; washing off all the make-ups that'd been put on my face. Thankfully Cinna has never liked the idea of me with thick make-ups—said he likes to see my natural face. Hence the little make-ups he put on earlier this evening.

My hair is still untouched, being pulled aside. I like it that way, so I leave it be. Then I make my way to the roof—even though I know it's way too early. The floor is eerily silent, no one is in sight. Halfway, I snatch a plate of pasta and two forks from the dining table, and head to the roof.

Gale is surprisingly already there, his figure hunched just before the fence that separate us from freedom air, still in the same clothes he wore in my interview—only without the suit. I slam the door shut behind me and rush to him. He turns when he hears the door sound, and a ghost of smile slips into his face.

"Hey beautiful," He greets me before beckoning me to sit next to him. I do as I'm told, and plop myself on the concrete right beside him. I shove down a mouthful of pasta into my throat, chewing on it soundlessly. Gale chuckles before he reaches down to another fork I'm holding still, and snatches the plate away from me. "Give me that. I'm starving."

I laugh, "Why didn't you eat before? I told you, an hour after we arrived. This is barely half an hour, you know."

He snorts, "Says the girl who came twenty minutes later instead of an hour."

I pout, and grab the plate back. "Come on, I'm going into the arena tomorrow."

Big mistake. He freezes, shoulder tensed. I swallow, "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to…"

He holds up his hand and inhales sharply, "No. It's alright. That's the fact. I have to face it sooner or later."

One more thing, I remember. "Do I have anything to apologize for?"

Gale turns to face me, the crease on his forehead is obvious. "What?"

I sigh, and set the plate aside. "When I was on the stage. My words, my act, everything. Did I do it wrong? Do I have anything to apologize for?" I say the last line slowly, carefully, this time. Gale stares blankly at me before shaking his head weakly.

"No. You're not supposed to know about those things either, so I think you'll be fine."

"Right."

The silence hanging over us is the total opposite from the cheers down there—in the heart of the Capitol. People are celebrating. The Hunger Games is about to start tomorrow. While those in the districts grieving for their loved ones; fighting for their life—they're _celebrating_ it. Not to mention that this year, _I_ am going to be a part of it. I used to be the one that calm my parents down back home, since The Hunger Games is always being a bother to both of them. Now how are they? Having to watch _me_ in the television national broadcast instead of by their side, calming their nerves down, taking care of them?

Gale touches my shoulder gently, pulling me out of my thoughts. Slowly, I turn to face him. His stormy grey eyes bore into mine, as if they are taking in every single thoughts I've ever stored in my brain through them. "You know what to do tomorrow, right?"

I nod wordlessly. I surely do. Our plan is what I've been reciting over and over again before I lull myself to sleep, or if I don't have something to do—or should I say, something to _think_ about. "I stay away from the bloodbath as soon as I step off of the platform, take anything that is within my reach, but I'd rather not take anything just in case. Get a fair distance from the bloodbath, find water and maybe something to eat, then go back and stay near the perimeter of the Cornucopia. Watch how the Careers work, and once I get the perfect timing, steal everything as many as I can. Hide, until there are only a few of the tributes left in the arena, and stay that way; if possible. Eventually, _outlast_ the others."

He nods solemnly. I know, with that plan, I don't seem to be going to kill anyone. But needless to say it aloud; we both know that it's unlikely. There are only next to no Victors that won without killing the others. Not to mention it _defies _the Capitol. Hunger Games is supposed to be the reminder, that even the strongest among us can not escape from their grasp—whether it's directly or indirectly. If I don't kill, the original intention of the games won't be accomplished. Hence the Capitol's wrath as the reaction is undoubtedly not going to be something unexpected afterwards.

"You should go to sleep." He tells me, his voice barely above a whisper. I don't want to go to sleep, it's not going to come. But I know it's necessary, seeing the possibility of me getting enough rest in the upcoming days is not likely to be much. So I just nod, and kiss him on the cheek before I wordlessly make my way back to my room. We didn't say goodbye, because it's just too painful to do so; as if I won't make it back alive. And I'm planning to, hence no goodbye.

I couldn't be more right. Sleep doesn't come, and I keep tossing and turning almost all night long before darkness pulls me in. Yet before I know it, the sun is up already, and the most frightening day in my entire life is about to begin.

…

The tracker's injection hurts.

It was terrifying enough when I see the Capitol attendant holding this huge syringe. And it got worse when the tracker is injected into me.

This day wasn't pleasant at all. Only Effie that's still as cheerful as she always is. The rest of us, were glum. Gale kept his head hanging low, Haymitch was even sober as he knelt in front of Leo, and talked about something quietly far in the corner of the living room. Cinna and Portia weren't with us in breakfast, but I know they will be in the room just before our launchings into the arena.

Too soon, the hovercraft lands. I'm escorted into a room, where Cinna is already waiting inside. As soon as the door closed behind me, I rush into his open arms, burying my face into the crook of his neck. He tightens his arms around my middle, doesn't even bother to rush me into anything. Because, well, what's the rush? I'm about to be launched into an arena where 23 deaths are most likely have been staying around the corner for some time. As he releases me, wordlessly Cinna leads me to a single couch in the room. I sit, while he doesn't. He continues to the back of the room, retrieving a garment bag which I'm sure containing my soon-to-be only clothings in the arena.

He pulls down the zipper, and I can't help but frown at it. I'm already in a cotton black pants, long-sleeved blouse, and socks, so the only things that's left are the coat and the boots or whatever it is that's going to cover my feet.

What's inside the garment bag is a wool coat, like _winter _coat. Then Cinna also hands me a pair of thick, warm boots. I look at Cinna in horror, "Think there's gonna be snow out there?"

He takes a deep breath before taking a seat next to mine. "I'm not sure, Madge. From this clothes, all I can tell is that there probably will be." Seeing my expression, he quickly adds, "But don't count on that just yet. There might be snow, but it doesn't guarantee that the arena is going to be snowy everywhere, right? It's been used once, and that wasn't a very interesting Games for the Capitol. Tributes died because of the natural causes, not the bloody deaths they wanted. I'm pretty sure that idea is not going to be applied anymore."

I suck in a sharp breath, and nod over and over again, trying to calm myself down. I'm good in calming other people, why can't I do that to myself? I count one to ten, and finally find myself relax. A little bit.

Then suddenly, Cinna thrusts something cold into my palm. I look down, and extremely surprised to see my mother's mockingjay pin . I gasp, "How did you get this?"

He chuckles, "Someone has been very reckless lately."

I throw my arms around him and hug him as tight as I can. "Thank you." I breathe. Cinna mumbles something about how it's not a big deal before pushing me back away from him, and takes the pin from my hand. "May I?" He asks, and I nod in response. He takes the pin from my hand, and fastens it on the place where I placed it for the first time after my mom gave it to me—just above where my heart should be.

"You want to eat?" He offers me. I shake my head weakly. There's no appetite left in me, I've lost them all. The thought that I'm entering the arena in less than half an hour, is extremely sickening down to my stomach. "Alright. But drink something, Madge. You don't know how precious water will be like soon in the arena."

He's right. I've seen the games where the arena was a desert, and some of the tributes died of dehydration; which is almost as unpleasant as a bloody death. So I force down a glass full of water, and sit still, with only my fidgeting hands and the sound of me and Cinna's breathings in the room.

The silence is deafening, it feels like I can even hear my own heartbeats, drumming inside my chest. Cinna puts his hand over my fidgeting ones, and draws circle with his thumb over the back of it.

"What if I don't make it, Cinna?" I blurt out. "What if I slip from the platform, and being blown up skyhigh before I even get the chance to fight for my life? Or what if someone has already set his or her aim at me, and kills me the second the games begin? What if I die in the cold of those freezing nights? You said it yourself it's going to be snowy and if I don't find any shelter soon then I'll die and-"

Cinna shushes me. "Calm down, Madge. Take a deep breath, clear your mind. Listen, for the cold nights part; we all know that yes, it might be snowy in the arena. But like I said, you don't know if that means the _whole _arena or only some part of it, right? You'll get a full sixty seconds up there on the platform. That's when you have to think. You're smart, I'm sure you can figure out what you need to do. Don't think of anything else other than surviving. And if you need to, keep telling yourself Haymitch and Gale are bending over backwards to get you out alive. That might calm the nerves. _You _can do this, Madge."

There is this urgent faith in Cinna's voice that makes me believe him. I do as I'm told: take a deep breath, clear my mind. That's when the electronic female voice announces that it's time to launch.

_I can do this_, the voice in my head tells me. _I can_, I repeat as I straighten my posture and walk into the now-open glass cylinder. Cinna follows me, and stands nearby until the glass slides closed. I see him nods encouragingly before the cylinder starts to rise and I'm engulfed in darkness. The next second, a blinding light hits my eyes; just before the arena comes into view.

…

**Katniss**

It's a beautiful four-season arena.

"Look at that! The Gamemakers have come up with a brilliant idea. A four-season arena! In the north, as we all can see is a vast area of snow—marking winter, obviously. Then east, that beautiful spring over there. Next is a warm summer in the southern area, and lastly, the autumn in west. How magnificent, isn't it, Claudius?" Caesar babbles excitedly. He talks as if he was reporting the weathers situation.

The two commentators chat animatedly in the left corner of the screen, while the rest of it shows us the tributes. When I finally see Madge, I turn a little to the left and see Peeta far to the front seems to be holding his breath.

Her eyes alert, seemingly to be calculating of every possibilities in the arena. She's poised to run, as the countdown gets closer to its end.

Forty seconds.

Madge whips her head around, examining her surrounding. Her platform is located in the west wing of the Cornucopia, hence the close distance to the autumn part of the arena. A huge advantage. The leaves will cover her trails. She won't be followed easily if she goes that way. Her eyes trained on a small backpack just about fifteen feet in front of her. But the tribute next to her—the boy from District Seven has followed Madge's gaze all the time without her realizing it. Stupid, stupid. I curse inwardly. _Please, Madge, don't be stupid and lunge for that backpack. You'll be out in a matter of seconds. _I want to scream all that. Sadly, Madge won't hear me.

Twenty.

She takes a deep breath, and bends down with a clenched fist—as well as the other tributes. The small picture on the right corner of the screen shows us the countdown, while the other two on the top of the screens show us Madge and Leo. The latter of the two is in the south of the Cornucopia, also seems poised to run.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

The gong sound can be heard throughout Panem, and the tributes jump from their platform, running and scrambling frantically into random directions. I look up to Madge's feed up on the screen top right corner, and see that she's heading _exactly _where I wanted her to. Correction, still _want_.

She's running directly into the autumn area, where the falling orange leaves keep the path clear of her trails. The screen now focuses on the bloodbath, no more other feeds in the four corners.

The bloodbath is as horrifying as always. Although this time, it's kind of _more _intense since some of the eighteen-year-olds are not afraid to venture inside the Cornucopia, along with the Careers, and fight for what they need.

One of the eighteen-year-olds; I remember he was the one that's standing on the platform next to Madge's, beats the life out of a Career. I shudder, thinking as to what if Madge wasn't smart enough and lunged towards the backpack.

No, I can't think like that. Madge is smart. She won't be that stupid. And turns out she is. Madge is nowhere to be seen again in the bloodbath. But so is Leo. Not a single body—alive or lifeless—is his.

Another boy—from District Ten, whom I don't bother to learn his name—managed to knock out a Career as well and gets inside the Cornucopia. He takes a sword, and is about to escape when another Career blocks his way, holding up a _huge_ knife. The camera focuses on that, and I have to look away from the brutality as I see to my left, my mother secretly covering Prim's eyes.

The boy makes it out from the bloodbath after knocking out the Career girl that blocked his way as well, but badly injured.

That's all I know; and the camera is back to the bloodbath again.

The sound of agony from those slaughtered tributes, mixed up with the remaining Careers' laughters are terrifying. Some of the lifeless bodies strewn on the field floor, waiting to be taken out from the arena.

Within less than an hour, casualties are plenty already. And soon, the cannon booms.

One. Two. Three. Four… Seven. Seven deaths. 14 left.

For now, Madge is safe. For now.

…

_**A/N: **__One sentence, honestly: OH MY GOD._

_Okay I'm not good in writing intense scenes; since I'm honestly terrified of them myself, so… my apology if the bloodbath wasn't as what you expected._

_Suggestion, thoughts? I'm all ears! c:_


	29. Chapter 29

**Gale**

Madge stops to count for the cannons. Her lips move as she whispers the number of cannons she hears. Seven. Seventeen left, sixteen more down until she can come home.

The arena falls silent again, and Madge finally takes in her surrounding. She's been walking away from the bloodbath for what seems like hours non-stop. Then she sits.

"Stupid, that's still way too close." I curse. Haymitch glares from besides me, but doesn't say anything. We watch on our screen as Madge tries to catch her breath, wiping the dripping sweats on her face. The main screen isn't showing her, so we have to use our own.

She then clutches her throat as she looks up to the sky. "Please?" She whispers. And I can't bear to see her suffering like that, so just as I'm about to push a button to send her a bottle of water, Haymitch grabs my hand roughly and pulls it away from the button. "What the hell?" I hiss.

"We're not sending the water unless she's in the brink of death. She's smart, she'll figure something out. The water right now isn't really necessary." He explains.

"Unnecessary? Are you kidding me? She has been running for long, now she's obviously exhausted, which leads to dehydration and you said that it is not really _necessary_?" I growl.

The old man narrows his eyes before he turns back to the screen. "Like I said, she _is _smart. Not like you. Think about the arena more. You'll know what I mean. Although I'm pretty sure she will figure it out sooner than you will."

I frown, "Honestly, I'm offended."

He sneers without looking at me. But I've promised him that he would be in charge when it comes to the games. So I wait, and think of whatever Haymitch has in mind.

Madge looks confused as she keeps staring up at the sky. As if getting the hint that she is going to get nothing, she drops her head to her hands, and stays that way for a brief moment. I start to wonder what the heck is in the old man's head. But then, the answer comes to Madge not long after. She stands up, eyes shining with a glint of smugness and a small smile plays on her lips, and heads to the north. "Wait, north? Is she kidding me? That's what you called smart?"

But instead of shooting me back with another snide remark, Haymitch looks smug, just like Madge. "No. She is heading in the right direction."

Just as I'm about to argue back, the answer hits me.

Madge heads to the winter area because she knows; no one would be there. It's cold, that's for starter. And although the snow will never cover her trails, at least it has something she needs right now: an abundant amount of water. And she doesn't need to go far into the winter, because, well she still can take some snow to drink just from the edge of the fall area.

"How do you know how she thinks?" I ask him, astonished.

Haymitch lets out a low chuckle as he replies, "I know how those Donner girls think."

To that, my eyebrows shoot upwards. "But you rarely spent time with her."

He finally turns to look at me with a slightly amused expression. "Oh, and you did?"

Right. I was and am never supposed to get along well with her, since my declaration of _dumping _her in national television show. Obviously not something to be proud of, but at least that stupid announcement saved our butts.

"Okay, I didn't. But you didn't either, so lay off of it."

The crinkles in his face wrinkle even more as he grins. "Uh-huh. Right you are. But okay then, as you wish."

We stay silent, and I still wonder what Haymitch meant by _I know how those Donner girls think_. Donner? Madge isn't a Donner. She is an Undersee. Or is it her mother's maiden name, perhaps? Most likely. But the keyword is: _how? _Haymith grew up in the Seam, while Madge is a Merchant, and nobody in the entire District doesn't know about that. Hence there is no way Madge's parents came from two different side of town. He still can recall his old childhood memory, when the mayor's wife was still in her good days: she has blonde hair. Much like Madge. And the mayor is a Merchant as well. So, there's no possibility of Madge related to someone from the Seam.

I turn to look at my aging mentor next to me. His greying hair is always messy. A bottle of liquor always tucked firmly in his breast pocket of whatever he's wearing. The bloodshot eyes with their bags are unmistakable, the result from his years of mentoring, without bringing anyone home. Until I came along.

He won the games in the infamous Second Quarter Quell. That games is rarely replayed. Usually The Capitol likes to replay the most sadistic games in history. Why would a Quarter Quell be _not _sadistic? The twists those freaks have never changed the odds. They are never in our favor. Could there be something happened in his games? Something that forced him to get the highest Merchant family in their district involved?

I snap out of my trance when the said man waves his hand in front of me. He points to the screen, now that I realize Madge is almost in the edge of the fall area, albeit staggering with her remaining strength. I sit straight up, and watch her move. _You're close, Madge_, I think, secretly hoping she could hear—_feel_—it somehow. "How is Leo?"

The boy I haven't heard of since the bloodbath. His platform was in the south, right in front of summer area. He disappeared into it right after the games started.

"Sleeping. Had been running for hours before climbed up a tree and passed out right away. Smart boy, still thought of safety in his current condition." He replies, pointing to the other screen where Leo is sleeping soundly up on a tree.

I snort, "It's _the _Hunger Games, Haymitch. Of course he would still think about that."

He shrugs, "True. Look, your girl is close."

"She is _not _my girl." I say through gritted teeth. A lopsided grin appears on his face, "Oh, yeah. Sure. I forgot. Was, then?"

That shuts me up. "Yeah, you could say so." I finally say. He shrugs nonchalantly, then turns back to the screens. Madge is getting closer.

"Do you think the snow is safe to drink?" I ask him, the thought suddenly strikes my mind. I think I've heard someone told me about 'avoid drinking the snow. You'll get sick.' And since sickness is something I'm not looking forward to interfere in Madge's games, better to take caution before it happens.

Haymitch nods, "I've checked the substances, and yep. Pure frozen water."

Honestly, I'm baffled. "You checked _what_?"

He glares at me as his fingers dance on the keyboard. The screen at the bottom, the one that was empty and merely a floating useless black film, flickers on. "The substances, boy. Do you think I would be _that _stupid? I told you, I've got this. This screen will show you any information you need about the arena. For instance, the general description, weathers, the floras and faunas that might habitate in it, and other small details you might want to know. Like how vast the arena expands from east to west, the total area, until the very tiny little detail like the substance of the snow out there."

My jaw drops. Haymitch is totally not like how he really seems. A drunkard. A cranky old man. A lone Victor. No, he's so much more than that. If I could see myself now, I'm probably gawking at him like a total idiot.

"Okay. I'm impressed."

He snorts, "You should be. Look, she's there now."

I see that. Madge has dropped on her knees, scooping the snow into her hands. But right before she gulps it down, she stops. Her head titls aside, her eyebrows knitted together—her expression I recognize as a sign whenever she is thinking. Then she looks up, "Is it safe?"

I turn to Haymitch, and he tips his head towards the screen that contains the list of sponsor gifts. "Give her something that pretty much tell her, the snow is safe."

Quickly, I scroll through the list, and it doesn't take long until my eyes locked on the 19th gift—_canteen_. Without any second thought, I touch it an press the button send that follows. In no time, a parachute has landed in Madge's feet. She throws back the snow, then opens the gift. Her frown reappears.

"A canteen?" She murmurs.

"Yes, silly." I say, trying to sound irritated. Then her eyes lit up as if she heard my comment, and scoops back up another handful of snow. She pours it into the canteen until it's full, then closes the lid and fastens it in her belt loops. It's a good thing I chose the canteen with a strap on the lid. Madge then bends down, and scoops a less amount of snow before slowly pouring it into her mouth.

Not long after, Madge stands up and looks around. Then she walks back exactly to the Cornucopia's direction. Time to our plan to take place.

"Where the hell is she going? Back to the Cornucopia? That's insane!" Haymitch grunts, forcing me to fight back a smirk. He doesn't know our plan. "Just watch it," I tell him.

In a lightning speed, Haymitch suddenly has a grip on my shoulder, and pushes me back as he stares down straight into my eyes. "Are you freaking kidding me? _That _is your big plan? Suggesting her to go back to the Cornucopia? That's suicide, you fool!" He snaps.

I shrug off his hand and glare, "I said, just_ watch _it."

He jabs his finger to my chest. "If she dies because of this, I'll kill you myself."

"Uh-huh." I grin nonchalantly. He releases his grip with a grunt and leans back to his chair. Now is the time to wait.

This year's games is surely going to be much longer than mine.

…

**Madge**

I don't know how long has it passed since the games started. Never even bothered to keep track, because since I hopped down that platform of mine, there's only one thing on my mind: _run_.

The next thing I knew when I was exhausted, _water_. But my two _lovely _mentors out there seemingly had another plan, because they didn't give me any. Forced me to think of something else.

Then it occurred to me. It's a four-season arena. Spring, summer, fall, _winter_. Snow might not be the best choice of water source, but it's the best shot I've got. Like it or not, I've got to give it a try. Turns out it's their plan. Haymitch and Gale seemed to know it, hence the no-sponsor gift. It took all of my remaining strength and energy fro the run to finally reach the winter area. This arena is even bigger than I thought.

Now that they have given me a canteen to store up some more water, one thing that I should have remembered pops up on my mind. The plan. I have to go back to the Cornucopia. Or the perimeter, for the least. It's the most possible place where the Career's camp is located, what's with all the weapons and supplies—with those, they'll be invincible.

I start to walk southeast—the direction where the Cornucopia is. It's not hard to define. Far up on the sky, there is a faint glow of something that seems like a compass. The center, I'm guessing is right above the Cornucopia. And that's where I'm heading right now.

While I walk, I think of where I should settle in to spy. The fall edge will be one of the closest, but there's nothing in it. I rarely see any animals nor edible plants for me to eat, let alone water. And there's no question of surviving without all of those. I'll stand no chance.

The winter area, although it provides more safety since no one would even begin to think of settling in there, is even worse than the fall. It has a large abundant amout of water, yes, but no food. And don't even start with the temperature. Even from where I took the snow before, the chill has bitten me down to my bones. I'll undoubtedly die from the cold in an instant.

And there are spring and summer. Where the animals are possibly hiding in, also with a few possible springs or other water sources. But there, it's also very likely for me to run into another tributes. A kind of encounter I'm trying so hard to avoid, if I want to stick with the no-killing plan.

But for now, I think I'll stick with the fall area. If the view isn't so great from there, then I have no choice other than to explore the other areas. And it's The Hunger Games, chances of me without having to run into another tributes are unlikely. Despite how hard I try, the Gamemakers will surely mess up with all of my plan. They'll draw us all together eventually, sooner or later.

The sun has long disappeared from the horizon, and the temperature is dropping as well, I can tell. As the stars start to climb, along with the moon—I don't know if it's real or a mere projection—I start to think of everyone back home. How are my dad and mom holding up? Katniss? Peeta? Are they okay? Did he finally brace himself to make a move? The mere thought is enough to make me smile. It'll be a good thing for me to see when I come back. Another thing to look forward to, encouraging me to fight as hell to get out of here alive.

Again, I don't know how long it will take for me to finally reach the edge of the fall. The anthem, followed by the pictures of the fallen tributes has been played some time ago, I lost count how long it's passed since then. Didn't even bother to really look at who's gone. It hurts too much, to see people I'd probably recognize from my training days, now gone for good. I won't see them anymore. All because of one silly government and a city full of people, craving of sick entertainment which I am now stuck in.

My feet are starting to lose its feeling. They're stiff, and the more I walk the more often I almost stumble upon them. I look around, and my eyes spot a huge sturdy oak tree with a wide space between its surfacing roots. I half-walk-half-drag-my-feet there, and at the same time forcing myself to stay alert in case something happens. But when I step on the wide space under the trunk, I sink into the darkness.

…

**Katniss**

Instantly, I gasp. To my right, Prim too, as Madge sinks into the ground. But then the camera changes scene and now it's extremely dark. We barely can see a thing. But then, we hear a grunt. Madge's voice.

As the viewing begins to get clearer, we faintly can make out her face outline. She is _inside_ the tree. Yes, the huge tree she saw earlier. None of us saw it, that the base of the tree Madge saw earlier has a hole just between the roots. The log is surprisingly hollow—or so Caesar's voice informs us. It's enough for two people to fit in, but now that it's only Madge, the space is quite vast. She can even fully straighten her leg.

"She's fine." I hear someone whispers from my left. And I now remember, Peeta is here. At school, my history subject pairs us to work on a project. In a middle of the Hunger Games, yes. Insanity, I know. Hence Peeta's offer to work on it in my house today, right after the mandatory viewing is adjourned. At first I honestly minded a bit, but Prim seemed delighted and her puppy eyes didn't let me to say no. My mom seems a bit edgy too, but she seems relaxed enough now. Besides, we have no time. It's due tomorrow, and I had no choice.

"Yeah, she is. For now." I tell him. Being from the Seam has taught me to not let my hopes too high, because in the end, it usually ends up crushed before my eyes. And despite my ego that envy Peeta's optimism, I hold my ground. I can't let my hope too high. I don't want to be crushed if Madge doesn't make it.

Peeta doesn't answer, instead he looks back down on our paper. "What do you think their plan? Why is she going back to Cornucopia?" He asks.

"I don't know." I whisper.

"You know Gale well enough. What do you think he would suggest her to do?" He questions again without looking up.

It's true, but I honestly don't know what Gale is thinking. Or Madge is planning, for that matter. Neither of us know if it's Madge's idea or Gale's plan for her to survive the games. "She has no supplies. No weapon. Maybe she's planning to get some."

His head whips up, and Peeta narrows his eyes. Pretty scary for a boy who always have a smile plastered on his face. "You know it as well as I do that Madge wouldn't be _that _stupid. It's a suicide." He says sternly. Before I get the chance to answer, Prim beats me to it. "Maybe she wants to spy first. Then wait for the perfect time to gather enough supplies for her to last several days."

Smart, I think to myself.

"Smart," Peeta voices out my thought. I frown, but he doesn't seem to notice. His hand goes up and rubs his chin as he observes Madge's current state in her hiding place. It's dark, and cold, and not much. But still, it's something. A safe place where Madge can rest for a while—since her left foot seems to be sprained—without having to worry someone might find her.

The screen flickers to the Careers. It's dark, and the four of them are getting ready to hunt, leaving one to stand guard on their supplies. Why they choose to hunt in the dark, no idea.

"Good thing she found the hole. Otherwise the Careers would find her easily." I say, voicing out my previous thought. Prim and Peeta nods.

"Yeah. But the Careers aren't going to the fall tonight. Look, they're heading to east, the spring." Prim points out.

True. The Careers head east, leaving the boy from Four alone in the Cornucopia. Their circle of tents stand upright, exactly in the mouth of the giant golden metals. The guard stands by the fire, looking around occasionally. His eyes stay alert all the time. Perhaps by being a tribute who comes from the fishing district, he's used to wake up all night. Because one thing I can remember of the faint information I can get of another districts, that the fishermen in Four usually go out to fish at night. Which is pretty much explains the boy's vigilance.

Now the camera follows the Careers, although occasionally still flickers to another tributes. The boy from Seven—yes, _that _one who killed a Career—is sleeping far up on a tree. No wonder, being a tribute from Seven. The girl from Three, curled up in a ball with her teeth chattering, disguised under a group of bushes, less than a mile from the tree where the boy from Seven has been settling down. Then the other tributes flash one by one, the footage showing their current state. Some has passed out cold—obviously exhausted, some other are still fully awake and alert.

But when the screen flickers back to Madge, I can't say I'm not surprised. She is no longer in her safe haven. She is already starting her hike towards the Cornucopia, limping slowly what's with her bad foot. But she manages quite well, I think. Weighing more of her body on her good leg, she manages to trudge into the darkness. Her expression remains calm, although with occasional wince here and there.

Madge is tough, I note. Despite being a Merchant, she is not a stuck-up brat like everyone thinks she is. I've known her—well, actually, I've sat with her—long enough to know that. She has started to sit with me even from our very first day of school. I remember, she was the one who came to me first—to our spot at the corner of the cafeteria. There was no way she couldn't tell I'm from the Seam, but if she knew that, she didn't show it at all. She just slid down next to me, and with a shy smile, she offered her hand.

"_I'm Madge. You mind if I sit here? I don't get along well with people." _Was what she said.

"_Of course__. I'm Katniss."_

_She flashed a bright smile and nodded, "Katniss. Do you not like being with people, too?"_

And that's where our friendship her appearance, I also could tell she comes from the other side of the town. But I was still an innocent little girl, I quickly ignored that. Yet the more I grew up, the more I realize our differences, along with my prejudice that changed the more time I spend with her. We rarely talked, but once we did, it's about a lot of things. And from there, I found out that Madge is nothing like I ever thought before.

Now the guilt rises back up. Madge is nice, the purest girl I probably know, aside from Prim. Why did I stay away from her this past year? I was stupid. Extremely stupid. Now she's in the Hunger Games, fighting for her life, here I am dwelling on with my stupid self.

"Katniss?"

I blink. "Huh?"

Peeta is propping himself in front of me, his bright blue eyes that are so much like Madge's boring right through mine. "Uh, sorry. I was just thinking," I stutter. He shrugs, then pushes his paper to my direction. "I finished my part. You okay if I, um, if I leave now? My mom would kill me if I come back late."

I'd like to say that Peeta seems reluctant to go, despite my ignorance of what causes it. Still, it gives me a strange jolt in my stomach that he wants to stay longer if it's not for his mother.

"Oh, of course. Sure. See you tomorrow?" I ask him as we walk to the door. He nods with a smile—that sincere smile that causes my inside to do several sommersaults. "Yeah. At history. Don't forget to bring that stuff. Oh, and bye Prim!" He calls over his shoulder. "Careful on the way, Peeta!" I hear Prim shouts back.

I chuckle, "I won't."

He steps down from the porch, still with his smile plastered widely on his face. "Good. Oh, and tell your parents, thank you for welcoming me."

I nod, "That I will."

Then much to my displeasure, he turns around. Only, he just took a few steps when he turns back around. "Oh, and Katniss?"

Honestly, I'm kind of embarrassed that he caught me still looking at him. Yet Peeta doesn't show if he notices it. His eyes still shine that reassuring beam that always calms my nerves down. "Madge will be alright." He tells me, unexpectedly.

I didn't tell him my thought, did I? Yet he seems to be able to read me so well, and I can't help but surprised that he knows. But still, of course I'm grateful to it. I've never been the one who is good with words and expressing my thoughts through them, hence my gratitude to anyone who understands me well enough without needing me to explain it myself.

"I know." I answer softly. He nods, then turns around, and I watch until his silhouette disappears in the dark of the night.

I walk back inside, and seated myself comfortably next to Prim on our creaky couch. Our parents have been long asleep, so it's just me and her. The 24-hour feed is still showing the Careers, trying to find any trail in the darkness. Somewhere during their walk, they have divided their turn. The first victim they'll find, it'll be for District One. Next one, he or she is District Two tributes'. Then Four's. And so on, the circle goes around like that.

And they're planning it like they are planning for a children games.

Yet how unfortunate it is, the Careers don't need long to find the sleeping girl. By accident, though. The girl from Two, stumbles upon a surfacing root and falls face first into the bushes—right where the girl from Three is sleeping soundly.

She is startled awake and shrieks in an instant as she feels something hit her. The Careers soon laughing as they drag the girl out from the bush, who is now silently crying while thrashing around. No use, the boy from One has swung his sword with full delight, and in no time, another cannon booms.

I cover Prim's eyes just in time. But I still see the gruesome myself. And it's nauseating. The laughter of the Careers echo in our ears, and I have to force my stomach's contents down. Eight down, fifteen left.

The screen then divided into several boxes, showing how the other tributes are now fully awake because of the cannon sound. Including Madge. She stops dead in her track for a minute, listening intently to her surrounding, before continuing her path.

I don't know how long has it passed, or how many times I've fallen asleep again and again, but finally Madge reaches the edge of the fall area. She even finds a sturdy tree, and soundlessly climbs up until she's high enough to observe the ground and the whole field where the Cornucopia is located.

Then oddly, the camera zooms in the compass up on the sky. The magnet, that is supposed to show where the north is—in regular compass, of course—is now strikes right at the north. I remember noticing how the Capitol showed the compass a few times during the day, and I also noticed that the magnet—or whatever it's supposed to—is unlike the regular magnet I know. All the time it's being showed, it points to different direction.

Now it's pointing to the north, and suddenly I notice the small clock right at the bottom right corner of the screen. It's the arena clock. And now it's striking to twelve—midnight.

Then right as it occurred to me that the magnet is _not _a magnet, but an _hour hand, _snow begins to fall from the dark sky in the arena.

...

_**A/N:** I'm a horrible updater._

_By the way, this chapter isn't edited, **ilovenutella99**'s computer crashed so the mistakes you guys most likely find are all mine. Get well soon for your computer, girl! ;)_

_I won't keep Madge's games for too long. The next chapter is done already, so hopefully you guys won't have to wait for long like for this one. Maybe two more chapters left for her games? But no, it's not going to be as short as Gale's games either. I'll just skim through it so it won't be very detail. Hope it's okay with you guys?_

_Alright, cut the crap already. What do you think?_


	30. Chapter 30

_Okay. I've never been good in intense scenes, but **ilovenutella99 **just made those in here SO much better as well as editing all of this. Thank you! And hats-off to you :)_

...

**Madge**

I lose count as to how many days pass since the first time I watched the Careers. I stay up on the tree where I am now during the day, and only occasionally come down to find something to eat. Turns out that there are a few edible plants I can eat, since now there is no more spring or fall or winter area. During the day, it's just like spring, then midday will turn to be like summer, with plants magically grow everywhere. Yet only to disappear again in the evening. Although they're not much to satisfy my stomach, I manage to survive quite well.

Before midnight, I'll be already on my way back to my safe haven, under the protection of the oak tree I stumbled upon my first day here. Gale—or Haymitch, I don't know—sent me a blanket the first night I decided to stay in the trunk, which thankfully keeps me warm enough throughout the cold nights.

And when the sky compass, clock or whatever it is up there strikes south—signing six in the morning, the snow will melt away like it's never been there.

For days, that happens in repeat. Midnight, the snow will fall. In the morning, the white will clear away, revealing the amazing resemblance of spring. Then exactly at noon, the heat increases like how the temperature in summer will be like. At dusk, the leaves and flowers and all those plantations will start to die slowly, shedding their leaves until midnight comes. And the cycle repeats again.

It is as if their position in the first day of the games was a sign. I remember, how the Gamemakers located those seasons in each four sides of the arena—implying how the days here are divided into four sections—each one six hours long and has their own season. Starts with winter in northern area—midnight.

"It's a cycle, right? You don't want us to dare the others in the dark. You want it all to be clear, as day." I say, loud enough to be picked up by the camera, but soft enough to not be heard by the Career guard—the boy from Two. He's dozing off right now, and from what I've gained these days, despite his scary figure, this one particular Career usually dozes off with funny expression during his watch. And also thankfully, he's also not a light sleeper. Last time he fell asleep, I threw a rock to the Cornucopia, and it hit with a thump. He barely flinched.

The other Careers are again going east today, exactly across the field where I am. The odds are really in my favor today. If it comes down to me stuck here until they come back, the distance will give me a little time to escape. A little, yet can be a difference between life and death.

It's time.

I hop down from the tree, and emerge from the trees as quietly as I can.

But right as I step out to the open field, someone emerges from the trees to my right. I freeze. I'm unarmed. Weaponless. Stupid me, I should have checked my surroundings better. If it's one of those eighteen-year-old tribute, then I'm done.

But it's not. It's Leo.

As he freezes, I let out a relief sigh, seconds before his gaze locks with mine. I point to him, then to the Cornucopia with a questioning look. He nods. I nod back, then gesture for him to sneak together. He nods again, and we tiptoe together into the Cornucopia.

I hold my breath as I pass the Careers' camp, careful not to touch anything that can cause any sound. So does Leo.

We reach the inside of the Cornucopia safely without waking up the Career guard, who is now slumping and snoring loudly right at the mouth of the Cornucopia.

And as I look around to see what's inside this huge metal horn, I can see why the Careers stay here, seeing what kind of stuff the Gamemakers have stored in it makes me drool. All kinds of supplies, weapons, medicines, first aid kit, even… a blow gun.

Holy Capitol.

They remember of what happened with my aunt. No doubt this blowgun is placed here to offend me personally. Leo gives me a stiff smile before he whispers, "You okay, Madge?"

I shrug as I rummage through the supplies, grabbing the biggest backpack available. "As okay as I can be."

Then my eyes spot two quivers of arrows and two bows, side by side right under one side of wall full of any kind of knives you want to find. My eyes widen, how could I didn't notice it before?

In no time, I throw several knives and the blowgun along with a bottle full of red liquid I recognize as the same one my late aunt used into my bag, and some more knives behind my coat. The coat seemingly has been designed to hold weapons, because there are even enough hangers to hold for about six knives. Next, I take other medicines and various supplies including preserved foods, enough to last for several days, but not too much to slow me down. I sling the bag, then both arrows quivers available before turning back to Leo. He's gathered enough supplies for himself, and we nod as a silent gesture to show both of us are ready to leave.

And just as I think that this is way too easy, a tinkling sound comes to my hearing, which I recognize as the sign of a parachute coming.

Quickly, I pull Leo and hide behind a crook of wall. The sound of the Career's steady snore is no longer there, signaling he's awake. Then I hear him curse before his footsteps are echoing throughout the Cornucopia.

Out of instinct, I reach for a knife behind my coat, and push Leo further back. I can feel him resisting, but I don't care. This is not something I ever want to come across, neither for me or Leo—well, especially Leo. But I have no choice now, don't I?

"Don't hide. I know you're there. Come out here and fight, coward!" His voice booms.

Other thing I recall from my watch about this Career: his specialty is sword-play. Again, the odds are in my favor because the sword is obviously a short-distance weapon.

I grip my knife tightly and hide it behind my back I as take a deep breath and peek outside. Last time I heard his footsteps, it was still in the mouth of Cornucopia. Can't be more right, the said guy is standing there, and a sly smirk appears on his face as he sees me.

"Well, well. Look who's here. Our pretty mayor's daughter. Surrendering yet?"

I gulp, pretending to be scared—which is not hard. I _am _scared. Okay no, _terrified. _Freaking out. One false step and I'll be dead. Leo too. He's just a few steps away from me. Now that I've met him, I can't let him down.

He takes a few steps closer towards me as he shakes his head with smug expression. "Too bad. The others don't know what they're missing."

And he lunges forward.

But before I could think about what I'm doing, I dive out of the way and hurl my knife at him, not expecting it to get anywhere. Boy am I wrong.

My knife flies and rips through the air before it sinks into his chest, right where his heart should be. I stare in horror as he almost falls on top of me, but Leo shoves him before his body lands on me. The cannon follows merely seconds later.

Leo stares at me and then looks at the body, and gasps loudly. But his shocked expression quickly disappears as he looks at mine. With a shaky hand, he tugs at my arm and half-pull-half-drag me out of the Cornucopia as he talks to me urgently. "Madge, it's alright. Now come on, please I beg you. Snap out of it before the others come back."

But it's not alright. I just killed. He's a Career, yes, but I know it well that it doesn't make me right to kill him. He is a human after all. Was.

Leo manages to drag me to where I came from, the what once was the fall area since it's closer from here he came from.

Yet it still isn't over. Faintly, I hear voices. Loud voices. Human.

"There!" Someone shouts. Leo's face turns pale, forcing me to turn around , only to see four people emerge from the trees across the field. The other Careers.

My instincts kick back in. My prior blurry vision comes back to focus and I'm alert again. I turn to Leo, and stare right in his eyes. "Run straight from here and you'll find a huge oak tree. Get into the hole beneath it, and stay there. Don't leave despite whatever you hear. _Now_."

The look in his face tells me he wants to protest, but I glare and push him towards the woods. I turn back to the other tributes, and see they're almost here. Thank God the field is _so _wide.

Yet the view of the dead body of their ally stops them as two girls shriek while the other two boys slow down and turn to look at what the others see.

There comes my only chance. I load my bow, aim and release it as fast as I can. The arrow lodges into the boy from Four's thigh, and he falls to the ground with a yelp. The boy from One, the one I saw in the archery station in the training station jumps in surprise before he whips around. His eyes full of rage as he loads his own bow. But I've anticipated that.

I dodge his arrow, but not in time because it still grazes my arm, then release mine that has been loaded ever since before. In a split second before I do, I calculate his stance, and see that he seems to tend a little to my left. Hence my aim a bit further to the left, resulting the arrow to stuck in his forehead as he tries to duck.

The boy from Four who was writhing in agony even stops and watches with pure horror as the deafening cannon booms throughout the arena. The other girls, who are just recovering from their shock from the first death, turn around and gasp loudly at the view before their eyes. I load another arrow as the boy from Four points in my direction. I release it, and again, it stuck in her head. Then I turn around before the rest of them could react to the third cannon of the day, and run away.

…

**Katniss**

Madge just killed_ three freaking people _in a mere_ few minutes_. That's even more than Gale's killed last year. I still can't believe it as I gawk at the screen which is now following her, running through the woods with her free hand yanking the lower fabric of her coat on her arm to cover her bloody wound.

Her eyes are brimming with tears, but I know she won't let it fall. Madge is obviously struggling to keep it them from falling. I know she is. Since as long as I can remember, Madge is always the one to keep her personal emotions in check. She has never let it get on her way. Anything that happens to her, she never seem to care. Or if she does, she's just so darn good in hiding it.

The camera switches to the remaining Careers that are chasing after her.

"You bitch!"

"Get back here, Twelve! Don't be such a coward!"

But Madge doesn't even falter. She keeps running, until she finds the oak tree and throws herself in, surprising Leo who is already inside, waiting for her. Madge catches her breath as she puts her finger over her lips, and Leo nods in understanding.

The footage changes back to the Careers. They're getting closer to their tree, and I hold my own breath as Prim grips my hand tightly.

Those Careers seem to be extremely enraged. No wonder, though. Four Careers this year were all killed by underlying district's tributes. Leaving the two girls to fend by themselves.

"Where the _hell_ did she go?" Iona, from One growls. I can see her nostrils flaring.

"I swear if I get my hands on her, I'll have her head." The girl from Two, Claire growls.

"I'll have her body and rip it off, then." Iona replies through gritted teeth. Heck, they are already in the area where Madge's tree is. Iona walks to _the _oak tree, and leans back. I suck a deep breath as I watch.

But she doesn't sink to the ground. Apparently, the entrance is on the other side of the trunk.

The footage switches back and shows Madge & Leo both holding their breaths with hands clapped tightly. Leo clings closely to Madge with terrified look written all over his face.

Claire huffs, "That's it. Let's go back. It's getting late. I don't want to stuck out here when the dark comes only because of that bitch. We'll hunt her again tomorrow."

Iona huffs, "Fine."

As the stalk away, Madge's head peaks out from the hole, and watches as the Careers disappear behind the trees.

She slips back into the hole, and sighs in relief. "They're gone."

Instead of answering, Leo gasps. "Madge, your arm!"

He grabs her hand, and gawks at the open wound. Blood is still dripping from it slowly, and Madge finally seems to notice how hurt it is. She winces in pain as Leo shifts and takes his new bag, rummaging inside for a while before pulling out a first aid kit.

"Good thing I took this." He says, then looks up to Madge for permission. Madge nods, her expression goes back to blank. Just like when realization hit her that she just _killed_.

Leo dabs her wound with antiseptic, and Madge flinches as the cotton makes contact with her skin. But her eyes remain distant.

"She's losing it," Prim whispers, sadness evident in her voice.

She doesn't need to remind me of that. I knew it already, the second she let her knife fling in the air, that my old friend is gone. She's going off the deep-end. Like Cresta. She's not coming back the Madge I knew.

…

**Gale**

The whole mentor room is still in some sort of uproar. Started when Enobaria sent a small cornucopia, the one we usually have for parties as a gift for her tribute. It wouldn't mean much, really, but the note she also sent along was what caused the riot. It read: _12_. Mentor isn't allowed to help her tribute or give any warning like that. But here she was, trying to wake her tribute, _warn_ him about the other two tributes—_my _tributes—who are sneaking into their supplies in the Cornucopia.

That witch remains calm though. She just sneers as the other Victors murmur in protest and even hearing upon my set of curses, when her tribute trudges further into the Cornucopia. All the while Madge and Leo are still stuck in it.

But then it's her turn to curse when her boy falls, and the screen floating above her table that previously showed his constant footage goes black. She whips around on her seat to stare at me with pure rage and glowers, "You! That tribute of yours is going to die!"

"Don't let her win." I hear Haymitch mutters.

Feeling like I get an encouragement, I raise my eyebrows challengingly. "Oh, really? Didn't you just see how she took down that giant tribute of yours?"

She growls before turning back around and curses under her breath. Haymitch snickers half-heartedly. "Nice shot."

I can't help but grin. "Yeah."

But my joy doesn't last long as realization dawns on me. Madge just killed. Her dazed expression pretty much tells me how shaken up she probably feels inside.

And as if it couldn't get worse, I hear a faint beep from my screen. The signal I've set to alert me and Haymitch if there ever comes a chance where some other tributes get into a short rage of distance with ours.

And the worst news: those signal comes from the other Careers. As all colors drain from Leo's face when he sees them, I notice Madge's expression is no longer dazed. Her eyes have come back to focus, and she seems alert again.

"Run straight from here and you'll find a huge oak tree. Get into the hole beneath it, and stay there. Don't leave despite whatever you hear. _Now_." She says urgently. Leo seems about to protest, but he clamps his mouth shut when he sees Madge's expression. He turns around and sprints into the trees.

After Leo's gone, everything happens so fast. The first arrow fly, and the boy from Four falls—yet still alive. Second arrow, takes down the boy from One—Skyler. And the third arrow finally ends the boy from Four's life.

I stare blankly at the screen, trying to process what has just happened. The entire room is mostly silent, only filled with faint murmurs of shocked people like me. Madge. _My _Madge just murdered three people. All Careers. It was bad enough for me having to kill two people, let alone three for her while the games is still far from the end.

And as I watch her running away from the Cornucopia, with a batch of tears pooling in her eyes—I see her old self of the sweet, flawless Mayor's daughter I once knew slowly fades away.

...

_**A/N: **For your information, I'm gonna end this all next chapter._


	31. Chapter 31

**Gale**

The air is crisp in the arena, given the temperature shown in the screen. Madge and Leo both are lounging in their camp, snuggling into the blanket together and telling stories. The Capitol seems fascinated by this new alliance, since the camera focuses on them. Well, partially also because of the other tributes aren't doing anything interesting enough. I stuff some of the food in the table onto my plate and watch them on the screen from the corner of my eyes.

"You're an only child, right?" Leo asks. Madge nods.

"How does it feel? Living in a huge house with a few people in it?" He asks again, a bit cautiously.

Madge shrugs. "It gets lonely sometimes, but I'm grateful of whatever I get to enjoy when everyone else..." she trails off and sighs.

Leo is quiet too for a moment before he finally speaks up, "You're not as bad as how people say, you know."

The blonde next to him lets out a light chuckle, "Glad to know that."

They're silent for a brief moment before Madge speaks up again. "How many siblings do you have?"

A ghost of smile slowly slips into Leo's face as his face beams in the darkness. "Four. All boys. One more on the way, and I have this feeling that the baby is going to be a girl."

Madge whips her head to face him. "Really? Four? That's... crowded."

"No, not crowded. Chaotic, that's the right word. My parents get edgy sometimes with us but, well I think we're still lovable enough to not being kicked out of the house yet." He says with a laugh.

Soon after, Madge joins laughing. "Must be nice, having someone to share everything with you in the house."

The Seam boy nods. "Yeah. They're so annoying and irritating sometimes but I don't think I'd want to trade any of that for the world."

The dreamy look in Leo's face as he tells story of his family reminds me of my own back in Twelve. I know how that feels. Rory and Vick and Posy are pain in the ass sometimes, but I love them nonetheless. And my parents. The best parents in the entire world. I couldn't even begin to think of dreaming someone else in their positions. And right at that moment, I feel guilty. In order for Madge to get home, Leo has to die. Then what will his family think? That I choose Madge over him? Because as much as I want to deny that, I can't. This is the Hunger Games. Twenty-four come in, only one comes out. There can't be two winners. I have to choose.

They continue like that. Talking about Leo's upcoming sibling, why he thinks that it really is going to be a girl, and other things. The mentor room is rather quiet. I look around, only to see some Victors have passed out on their bunks, or nodding off in their seats in front of each of their representative tables, or whispering quietly with the others. Haymitch has passed out drunk on his seat. I want to talk to someone, but Finnick left ever since his last remaining tribute died, back to routine, he said bitterly. Cashmere, out of question. Annie, well since Finnick isn't here anymore she seems so edgy and always on the verge of breakdown every time I glance her way.

And just as I'm about to give up on looking for anyone to talk to, someone leans on the table next to me. "Lonely now, handsome?"

Johanna. Of course.

"Hungry, actually."

Her brows raised, "But I saw you looking around like a lost child."

I snicker, "Enjoy watching me, then?"

Her lips twitched before she snorts, "You think you're hot enough to get my attention? Never."

Her issue of narcissism is worse than mine. "Not even planning on that."

She shoves one spoonful of lasagna down her throat and says with her mouth full, "Oh yeah, right. Your girl is still out there, fighting between life and death in the Seventy-third Hunger Games."

I shoot her a pointed look, but before I can retort anything, a scream pierces through the air.

And it came from the screen.

Quickly, our previous bickering is forgotten. Our attention is now on the screen, staring with our mouths open as Madge and Leo scramble on their feet. A mutt bird's head pokes into their hole, its red eyes glowing in the dark. I hear Haymitch curse loudly as I myself run toward our table frantically. The main screen switches the footage, taking turns of showing all remaining tributes with their current situation. Each of them faces at least one mutt - different kinds of them.

"The Gamemakers must have set this up on purpose." I say through gritted teeth while trying to get anything from the lowest screen; what kind of mutt Madge and Leo are facing, what is its capability, stuff like that.

"Especially _that_ fucking bird." Haymitch adds.

I frown at him. "What's with the bird?" I know that it's pink, and it's a bird, but after that I have no idea what it is.

But Haymitch doesn't respond anymore. He smashes his own keyboard with such speed I don't know what he types out. I glance towards the screen, and see Leo has climbed up the inside wall of the trunk, making his way up to avoid the bird.

"Madge!" He yells. Instead of going up after him, Madge takes out one of her biggest dagger and bends her knees, poised to attack. "You stay up there, I'll finish this one."

As if on cue, the mutt slips its head deeper into the hole and squawks loudly with a horrible noise. Madge swings her knife, but the mutt quickly dodges it by pulling his head back out in a lightning speed. I gawk at the screen, unable to think clearly. Haymitch seems frustrated. "I can't send them anything! It's blocked."

Then by that, our suspicion confirmed. The Gamemakers did set this all up. The mutts' attacks simultaneously in the entire arena where our tributes are, and then there's our incapability of sending sponsor gifts. There is a certain purpose that we are still yet to find out. And as I helplessly watch Madge trying to kill the mutt before her, I pray to whatever or whoever it is up there to give Madge the chance to escape. Not just the mutt, but also the Careers, and the Games and everything the future holds for her.

Haymitch is holding his breath beside me. His shoulders shake, his eyes blinking rapidly as if he's suffering an episode or something.

"You okay there, Abernathy?" I ask cautiously.

He merely nods, then swallows hard. "She can't die again because of that bird." He hisses.

Wait. Die _again_? Did Madge like, what, experience a reincarnation or something?

But it seems like he isn't in the condition of being interrogated so I opt to just watch. Madge is no longer trying. She stays still, exchanging glares with the pink-bird. Then in all of a sudden, she thrusts her dagger forward, but it's kind of obvious that her intention is no longer about slitting the bird's neck. She does that to scare it.

And in the split second later as the bird slips its head back in, Madge swings her dagger and the mutt's head falls to the ground.

I'm just about to think that this is over, but heck it's not that fast. Some kind of smoke evaporates from the cut of the mutt's neck, and once it touches Madge's skin—it burns.

She grunts and backs away. But her back then hits the trunk, then scrambles to get a hold on the trunk and climb up. Yet to no avail, because the smoke continues to rise. The burns on her skin are now becoming more evident, even it's reached Leo. The boy lets out a stifled grunt as it does. They both stuck up there, unable to move or find their way out. Soon, if neither of them think of something, the smoke will overwhelm them. And it has been burning their skin too - slowly, painfully, which was written all over their face. Leo whimpers silently as he tries to keep his hold firm on the trunk.

"When will this end?" He whispers desperately.

Madge lets out a choked answer that I later make out as, "Soon. I hope."

But I know Madge is smart, it doesn't take long for her to think of something, since that's what she does—always finds her way to solve things. With a few difficulties, she takes off the lid of her water canteen which was dangling securely on her waist, then pours it all on where the smoke comes from. Then the smoke slowly starts to dissipate and Leo drops down on the ground with a relief sigh. Madge follows soon after.

Right after Leo kicks out the mutt's head, a blinking notification appears on our screen, signaling that there's going to be an announcement.

And the voice of Claudius Templesmith then soon greets us, and our tributes in the arena.

"_Attention, tributes. Regarding of the incidents that happened today, as a good host, we would like to invite you to a feast tomorrow, exactly when the last snow has melted away. Since seeing your conditions right now are,.._."

This. This is what the Gamemakers have been hiding up their sleeves. They've been craving for more blood. They want to see more. And by sending the mutts to attack at the same time, they sound so generous by inviting the tributes to a feast, it only makes it more obvious. And I know Madge will catch on too about this soon.

"So... Madge. Are we going?" Leo asks slowly, wincing every here and then. Madge stays silent as she traces a feather light touch on her burned skin. "I don't know, Leo. It's just... I have a bad feeling about this. Like it's just a set up to gather us all. I don't think I'll be going."

Leo's breath hitches. "But Madge, have you seen us? In case you haven't noticed, you look horrible. And I'm pretty sure I look bad myself. They've promised us it'll have everything we need. Come on, Madge. It's the Hunger Games. The feast isn't really something unusual."

That causes Madge to turn to look at him and shoots a dagger glare. "So you want to die now? In case you forgot, we've painted a bulls-eye on our foreheads to the Careers. Well, I did actually. But still, they saw you were there as well, which makes you a target too. Did you think of the possibilities that might happen, if the Careers are all there? You're ready to face them?"

Leo stays silent and bows his head. In an instant, I know Madge feels guilty. But she can't go either just to get the medicine for their burn. She scoots closer to Leo and puts her arms carefully around his shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry. I just- I don't think it's a good idea. Sending a mutt to attack us and inviting us to a feast right afterwards seems like an obvious setup here."

The boy looks up and searches her eyes. "Why don't we ask what our mentors think about it?"

At the mention of us, quickly I scroll through the sponsor gifts. Yet as Haymitch said, it's all blocked. Okay, not all, but almost. Those things that can prevent the tributes from coming to the feast are blocked, but gifts that are providing support of going still available. I feel Haymitch's presence close behind me. He's studying the list too.

"Send them a lantern and a box of matches." He instructs. Just as I am about to protest and ask why he thinks of those, the answer hits me itself. Quickly, I touch Send. In no time, a parachute has floated toward Madge's tree.

"I'll get that." Leo says. He peeks out carefully, then snatches the parachute before rushing back in.

Together, they open our gift.

"A lantern?" Leo voices out his question. Madge still observes it, staring with blank expression while upon seeing her expression, Leo falls silent and wait.

"And matches. They're telling us to stay." She says after some time.

"Why do you think that's the message?" Leo questions.

Madge straightens her posture before she answers, "The only possible reason for them to send this is for us to stay. Have you noticed that the temperature is lowering each night? With these, we can get a bit warmer."

"But what if the reason they sent it is because they want us to go? A lantern can bring us safer to the Cornucopia. It'll give more light for us to trudge into the forest."

It seems like Madge is considering this for a while. Please, Madge, your first reason is right. I don't want you to go, I plead silently in my head.

As though hearing what I said, Madge sets her gaze back on Leo. "True. But both Haymitch and Gale know I don't need a lantern to go there. I've gone through the night numerous times. The only reason why they would send us a gift is to tell us to do as what's in our former plan. That's what always happened." She then gestures to their blanket and her water canteen.

"When I was about to drink the snow, I asked them whether it's safe or not to drink, they sent us this. When I was considering of staying here, they sent me this blanket. See? And now, our former plan is to stay. Just hope they'll send us some burn cream or anything later."

Finally, Leo nods. "Okay. We're staying."

* * *

**Katniss**

It's been two days since the feast where four tributes died in. My parents didn't let Prim watch it. But they didn't tell me anything, perhaps they've considered I'm old enough to handle myself.

I'm glad Madge and Leo decided to not going to the feast. A good decision, since Gale and Haymitch sent them a jar full of burn cream right after the feast was over.

It was gruesome.

The Careers were pretty smart. They hid in the forest, spying and waiting for the other tributes to come. Five minutes after the table rose in the mouth of the Cornucopia, coincidentally, the tributes emerged together. For once, they were all frozen in place. Staring at one another, taking in the others' condition. Some were bloody and bruised, one was limping with his clothes torn apart and blood dripping out from the gap on his pants.

The next moment they were all walking—limping slowly with caution to the Cornucopia. They all watched each other warily as they reached the table.

_"We're injured. It's not fair to fight with our conditions like this." The girl from Nine said._

_The boy from Seven, Darryl nodded before adding, "So we're all agree to just take the medicines and go? A temporary ceasefire. Just this once."_

_The others nodded as they murmured in agreement. Each then took their medicine, yet before they could leave, Iona and Claire had made their way to them._

_"Well, well, look at what we have here. Underlying districts' tributes are calling for a temporary ceasefire. How sweet." Iona said mockingly._

_Some of the tributes started to back away, but Claire and Iona were too evil to let it pass. "I see what you're doing there. Trying to escape? Bunch of cowards."_

_"Ceasefire is not an act of cowardice. Acknowledging then understanding the opponents' situations, finding the courage and will to wait until we're all in an equal state to fight, that's bravery. Courageous. In this state, we're all barely able to make it here. Let alone fight. You want to know what's coward? You, decide to fight us while we're all like this. Injured, barely capable of defending ourselves. That's cowardice." Darryl spoke up._

_Iona gritted her teeth, and before anyone could register it in their minds, both Claire and Iona had charged forward._

_The rest of tributes were scattered. Those who weren't really expecting the sudden assault stumbled backwards, falling on their butts. Which only made them as easy targets. The boy from Seven who was injured badly, fought against Claire for his dear life with his bloody leg, wincing in pain every here and then. Iona, at the same time charged towards the rest, plunging her knives to anybody in her range of vision. Some of the tributes managed to escape and disappeared into the woods, leaving three lifeless bodies in the field, and Darryl fighting against Claire._

_But then that Iona has finished, she came and helped Claire finishing Darryl. No doubt, with his injured leg and two strong adversaries, he didn't stand a chance. Before he let out his last breath, he lifted his hand and pointed to the Careers as he breathed, "Coward."_

_It was the last thing he said before his eyes rolled back into his head._

Ever since the feast was over, the Careers didn't waste anymore time. They've been chasing after the rest of the tributes. In two days, Iona and Claire have found another three tributes, killed them in a blink of an eye. It seems like they've taken the tribute's insult to mind, and all those tributes have to pay for that.

And now I'm again in the living room with Peeta, working on yet another assignment. It's not actually a teamwork, but Peeta asked if he could do it with me and I couldn't say no. Yes, because of Prim. She seems like has fallen to care for him more than to her own sister.

But honestly, I don't mind. Peeta always knows how to break the ice. He knows how to avert any kind of tension looming over us. If the games happen to show its newest trick right now, Peeta is the right person to hold onto.

_Wait, what did I just say?_

Before I can think further, the footage switches to Madge and Leo.

It's almost noon in the arena. Madge and Leo decided to hunt. Their supplies are running low, seeing how long it's been since their venture to the Cornucopia.

"Madge, don't you think of split up to save some time? It'll make us faster. I'll get the plants, you can hunt some rabbits or anything with your bow and arrows."

Madge stops dead in her track. She whips around and narrows her eyes, "Leo, no. What if we suddenly run into the Careers? You're ready to face them alone? I'm not leaving you, alright?"

It's not really the right thing to say. Leo comes from Seam, same like me. And hearing what Madge say is kind of like an insult. The Seam folks have never been taken care of. We've never been the one to accept charity. And what Madge said is exactly what that is.

I couldn't be more right. Leo scowls, "I can handle myself, Madge. and I won't take no for an answer. Just don't get too far, or if we lose each other, just go back to the hole already." he nearly snaps before stalking away, leaving Madge dumbfounded on her spot. She sighs, but turns around anyway.

It takes another fifteen minutes before something happens again. Madge is still wandering around when Leo's scream pierces through the air.

She whips around and runs as fast as she can towards the sound. "Leo! Where are you?" She yells.

"Madge, don't come! Run, Madge, run!" He cries.

Without thinking, I grab Peeta's arm as the footage changes to Leo. He's held in headlock, a knife shoved tight against his throat. "You dare say that again, I'll rip your throat off." Iona hisses right in front of his face.

I can feel Peeta's tensing in my grasp. He's holding his breath as Madge gets closer to where Leo and the Careers are.

"Come on, call her again." Claire taunts.

Leo shakes his head furiously, yet only causing Claire to press her knife harder against his throat. "Call her!" She snaps.

But Leo seems determined, unaffected by the knife that could end his life in one mere second. He clamps his mouth shut, which enrages both Iona and Claire. "You ungrateful brat!" Iona says as she slaps his face. The knife scratches Leo's neck, giving way for blood to drip out.

But right at that moment, is when Madge comes into scene. "Let go of him!" She snaps. Shock written all over her face, but she manages to keep her posture composed, tone steady and bow loaded.

Iona and Claire exchanges glances with a smirk. Iona nods, and in one blink of an eye, Claire stabs her knife in Leo's chest.

Madge gasps. Prim shrieks as she runs to the kitchen to find my mom. Peeta pulls me into his arms, and I choke back a sob.

But no cannon yet.

"He isn't dead yet." Peeta's voice barely above a whisper.

I peek over his shoulder to look at the screen, and see how Iona and Claire laughing their heads off as Madge turns to them. Her eyes blazing with anger, her nostrils flaring and arrows ready. As quick as it took for Claire to kill Leo, Madge lets her arrow fly. It stuck in Claire's throat seconds before she crumples to the ground.

Iona stares blankly at Claire's dead body before charging towards Madge, her knife ready. I grip Peeta's arm tighter as Madge slings her bow and pulls out the biggest dagger she has.

She dodges the first knife Iona throws, and rolls to the ground. She rolls aside when Iona throws another. Iona keeps throwing her one after another as Madge scrambles to her feet, dodging every single knife Iona throws with such rage. And I honestly amazed as how Madge still can find the time to grab some of the knives Iona threw.

"You brat! You killed _all_ of my friends and now you're gonna pay for it!"

Her coat now hangs loosely, weightless, and I sense that the knife in her hand is the last one. And the others—they're either stuck on the ground or held firmly in Madge's grasp.

Iona lets out an eerie laugh as she sees Madge holding her knives.

"Do you honestly think that you can win against me? I've been trained for this all my life. Whereas you, you've been stuck in some rotting district that's bound to fall apart any time." I swallow. Yeah, I understand that we're the worst district, but Madge has been better off then most of us. I can see that Madge is furious about what she said. I am, but I can't do anything about it. But Madge can, and boy, she does something about it.

Iona throws her first knife, and Madge tries to dodge it, but it cuts some of her hair off. Now it's choppier than it was. Madge's eyes flare and she stands before throwing her final knife. It lands in Iona's thigh, and she screams in rage and lunges at Madge. I squeak.

The two girls roll and Madge bites Iona's shoulder and the older girl punches Madge in the gut before rolling off of her. Iona picks up one of the long daggers on the ground and looms toward Madge. Madge doesn't look too great. Her lip is bleeding and she's still on the ground. Iona punched her pretty hard. Iona has blood dripping down her leg, into a puddle on the ground.

Iona throws the knife and Madge, and I think that's it's all over when Madge rolls, then jumps up. She's not as hurt as I thought. Iona's confused. And Madge takes advantage of it. She throws a knife from the ground as hard as she can and it lands in Iona's throat. She's done for. She falls and Madge hurries to get the knife out. Blood spews and lands all over her.

As the cannon booms throughout the arena, Madge looks down and stares blankly at her bloody hands. Then a soft moan catches her attention, and she turns to see Leo—still alive—lying on the ground. The knife stuck in his lower chest, not exactly where his heart should be. Which is what buys him more time. His hand reaches out, and as Madge drops to the ground, her tears finally stream down her face.

"I'm sorry," She croaks. I see Leo's head shifts a little as if he is shaking his head.

"Don't." He whispers. His breath hitches, his lips quivering. "I'm sorry, too. I- I snapped."

Madge shakes her head harder. "No. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let you go alone. I should've come sooner. I should've-"

Leo gives her a weak squeeze. "Tell my- baby sister… I- love her." He stammers. Madge nods, blinking her tears rapidly. "I'm so sorry, Leo." She whispers.

The little boy just smiles, then closes his eyes. It's silent for a moment before Leo's cannon booms. And Madge drops her head into their intertwined hands, sobbing uncontrollably and muttering inaudible words over and over again.

Half hour passes, and Madge finally stands up. She looks over her shoulder to Iona's body, then Claire's, then Leo's. She then suddenly does something I didn't expect at all.

Madge kisses the three fingers of her left hand, then rises it in the air. Soon, Peeta follows. And I don't have any reason to not do the same, so I do. I touch my three fingers to my lips before rising them up in the air. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see my dad—standing by the door doing the exact same thing, my mom and Prim too by the kitchen sink.

And I know right away, the entire district is probably doing the same. For Leo. For the boy who died for no reason. A thirteen-year-old boy who stood up, and selflessly didn't call for his ally to help him, even when he was on the brink of death. A boy who was brave.

* * *

**Madge**

It's the final three. But I don't know who else left, since I've never bothered to look up to the sky when the fallen tributes are announced. Too painful. at least I know that I won't be facing Careers. I made sure of that.

Been a day since Leo's death, and I still can't get over it. I can't bring myself to sleep at night, afraid of when I close my eyes, all those faces of people I killed would come and haunt me. Because that's what happens. Everytime I close my eyes, I see them. Their blank faces when life had been taken away from their bodies. Because of me.

I spend a long time staring at my hands. I've scrubbed it raw with snow at night, ignoring the chill I felt and washed away the blood. But I still feel like the blood's there. Staining my hands. My body. My personality. _Me_. And it will always stay that way for the rest of my life—which scares me to no end.

What would people think of me? What _did _people think of me, when they saw me murder plenty of people on the screen? Even Gale didn't kill that many tributes. He just killed two people. And it was almost enough to make him lose himself. He's strong, and killing that small number of people was able to make him strayed from his path. Then what is killing a bunch of people going to do to me? I'm just a weak townie. I'm no Seam. They're tough, I'm not. Will I be the next Annie Cresta? She drove herself mad after her games after watching her fellow tribute beheaded. Right in front of her eyes.

I saw Leo being stabbed in front of my eyes too. Maybe it would make sense if I really will be the next Cresta. My thoughts have been consuming me too since I saw Leo for the last time, and I haven't talked ever since. It feels weird, like I want to implode by saying something, but I just can't find the strength to do so. I'm numb. It is as if something has been weighing itself on me, forcing me to stay locked inside my own body like this. I can't scream, I can't cry, I can't talk.

The hole in the oak tree just seems to big without Leo as my companion to share it with me, that's why I didn't come back there again after he died. I didn't realize that I've grown to attach to him throughout our alliance. How he would straighten his legs that were unbelievably longer than mine, crossing them over my own legs. The chaos that always happened during our nights before we went to sleep. Who would sleep this way, who would sleep that way. Or the way he told me stories of his family—his annoying oldest brother that sounded so much like Gale, his second older brother that kept throwing him over his shoulder despite his age, his third older brother that kept insulting him of his height, and his younger brother who was always in his third older brother's side to insult him.

And his dream of his newest sister. Poor Leo, he wouldn't get the chance to meet his newborn sibling. A pang of guilt hit my chest, and I feel like I'm suffocating.

Leo would never meet his sister. He would never be thrown over his brother's shoulder anymore. He wouldn't never again be the Leo I knew. Because he's gone. Because I was too slow to save him.

And I can't fight it anymore. I did cry beside his body the day he died, but afterwards, I haven't cried again. But it's too much. Now that my thought has strayed to him, and the reality that dawns on me ever so painfully, I can't contain it any longer.

Before I know it, silent tears have begun to stream down from my eyes.

The audience who is watching me now probably think I'm driving myself nuts. Losing myself. Going crazy. Reaching the same stage of insanity as where Annie Cresta is.

I won't blame them. It's sort of true. It's probably going to happen.

Another moment passes, I have no idea how long. But the next thing I know, the ground beneath the tree I'm sitting on shakes. Like an earthquake. I've never experienced one, hence my quick instinct to kick back in. So I do what my mind tells me. The first thought that comes to my mind is: jump.

I land on my feet unsteadily, my hands both on my side. Pain shoots through my ankle, but I couldn't care less. Then a loud bang comes from behind me, and I turn around.

So wrong. But it is also at the same time a correct action.

Because the ground behind me is already starting to crack, resulting a huge gap of chasm starts to form right at the far end of my vision. I run.

The loud crack grows louder and closer by each second passes. I don't know how long it's been, but I need to catch my breath soon.

Then I see it. The metal horn of Cornucopia far in front of me, glinting under the sunlight. They won't destroy the Cornucopia. That's where I have to reach first before stopping altogether. It's where I'm going to be safe.

Besides, there's no point of delaying the finale any longer. I want to go home. Or not at all.

It seems like the Gamemakers set this up on purpose. Because the ground cracks in every direction. East, west, south, north. The earthquake is set to drive us all into one. This one final battle will happen here soon.

But what I meant by _soon_ isn't really _this _soon.

As I emerge from the trees, two other figures come running from the other direction of the arena. Now I see who else is left. The girl from Nine, Edna, and the boy from Ten, Leroy. Once all of us notice the others are already here, the ground stops grumbling. We stop dead in our track, scrutinizing each other. This is it. The end is here.

Slowly, I load my bow. Leroy thrusts his sword forward. But Edna does nothing. All of us stare at each other before Leroy calls out, "Come to the Cornucopia. Let's talk before we fight to end this all."

I doubt his intention for a moment, but then I see Edna steps forward cautiously after seeing Leroy seathes back his sword and stares at me expectantly. Finally I opt to put back my arrow into its quiver, sling my bow, and walk forward.

We're standing in circle, right in front of the Cornucopia. Leroy takes a deep breath before pointing to my bow and arrows. "It's not fair if we let you use that. We'll die without having to fight. And I won't do that. I will never go down without a fight."

In another way, he's asking me to give up my archery. I shrug, then toss the bow and the quiver of arrows I brought. The other one is still inside the hollow log, I don't bother to take it since coming back to the tree is way too unbearable. And as much as I want to deny it, it's true. If I use my archery, it won't be fair to Leroy and Edna.

"But you can't go down without a fight either. I won't attack someone without anything to defend herself. It's unfair too."

I can't help but snort. "It's the Hunger Games. Why are you so busy with being fair? None of this is fair."

Leroy glares at me. "That's exactly why. It's the Hunger Games. And I don't want to lose my humanity although I'm stuck in it, until either death or victory comes to pick me up."

I blink. Leroy is right. I pull out my dagger, the one I killed the pink mutt and Iona with. The blade is so long, more than half a sword's length. Leroy nods in approvement before turning to Edna.

"Edna?" He asks.

The girl drops her gaze to the ground. Her body shakes. "Can you- any of you k-kill me painlessly?" She whispers I almost didn't hear it.

Both me and Leroy are too stunned to respond. "What?" He asks.

When Edna looks up, her eyes are brimming with tears. "I don't stand a chance against you two. I'm eighteen yet I don't have any ability to defend myself." She lets out a bitter laugh. I then notice, the hollowness in her eyes as she talks. "I'm an orphan. I don't have anything to go back to, unlike you two. Go on, if either of you two still have your humanity, can you kill me painlessly? I won't mind."

"But-"

Leroy goes to protest but Edna shakes her head. "No. I've been thinking during my days here. I'm tired of living. I'm going to die anyway. Fate has written who the Victor of this year would be since so long ago, and I just know that it's not me. It could be you," She points to Leroy, "Or you." She shifts her finger to me.

"Come on. It'll take down another one opponent. You two are one more closer to going home if I die."

Leroy walks inside the Cornucopia and look around desperately. It's obvious that he doesn't want to kill this helpless girl too. The way she talks about herself tears me apart inside. Is it that bad out there until a girl like her doesn't want to live anymore? Does it really affect her that much until she prefers to die by her own will in the games?

"I think I saw some poisonous berries in the woods. I don't exactly know where but-" Leroy trails off. He looks guilty. But Edna doesn't seem offended or anything. "Sounds painless enough. Show me the direction. I'll look for it myself. You two carry on."

Poison. She's looking for poison. And I think I know where to find it.

"I have one." I blurt out.

Both raise their brows, so I put down the backpack I've been carrying since the last time I left my safe haven. I pull out the blowgun, and the bottle with poison. "It's a blowgun. I swear you won't feel a thing. Once it's stuck deep enough in your skin, the poison will spread in your blood vessels, and, well-" I can't bring myself to continue. But Edna nods in understanding. "It'll kill me eventually. Brilliant, Madge."

So she knows my name. Well.

She crouches in front of me, watching as I dip the darts in the bottle. Leroy sits on a metal box behind her, watching me as well.

"You sure you want to do this, Edna?" He asks.

The girl in front of me nods. "Yes. And I think I have to thank you, Madge."

I look up questioningly to her. "Thank me? Don't you see I am about to _kill_ you?" I nearly snap.

She shrugs, "On my request. So, yeah. Thank you. At least I'll be in a better place soon."

Her words cause me to stop doing what I'm doing. "You believe in after life?"

Edna tilts her head aside, "Where do you think those dead people go after their death? I don't suppose they just stay there. The bodies, maybe, but the soul… I don't think so. There must be somewhere."

I nod. This is it. I insert one dart into the blowgun, and Edna stands up with a smile. "Thank you, Madge. I haven't known you for a long time, but, I can see you're a good person." She turns to Leroy behind her, and gives the same warm smile I have never seen in a person who's about to die. "And you too, Leroy. Thanks for your understanding. You too, are a good person. I can see it. Such a shame we all end up here."

Leroy swallows hard, then nods. "You're a good person too, Edna. I don't suppose I can change your mind?"

Edna laughs a little. "No. I'll have you know that I am a very stubborn person. And since you said I'm a good person, I think I'll be one before I die. I'm not going to let you waste your time talk me out of my decision. You won't succeed, I guarantee."

Even in her last minutes, Edna still manages to crack a joke. She's unbelievable.

Her chest rises and falls slowly as she turns back to me. She nods. "Go on, Madge."

My hand's trembling. I am about to commit another murder. As the thought strikes my mind, I shake my head furiously. "I-I can't. Leroy?"

He sighs, then walks and takes my place. I scurry away from him, sitting where he was seated before. "Where?"

Edna chuckles, "Let see. How about here?" She taps her forearm. Leroy nods wordlessly, then set his aim. "I'm so sorry, Edna." I hear him whisper.

Before Leroy pulls the trigger, I hear she says, "Don't be."

My eyes are closed in an instant. I don't open them until I hear the cannon. Slowly, I peel them open and see Edna's motionless body, lying on the ground. Leroy's pained expression clearly written all over his face. He looks up to me and grimace, "She really was a good person, wasn't she?"

I nod. "She wasn't supposed to die that way."

Leroy walks closer, and moves Edna's body to a better position, so she can lie comfortably. "But it seems better than die in the hands of the Careers." He responds bitterly.

Right.

"What do we do now?" I ask. Honestly, I don't know where did I got the courage to ask that. Another person just died in front of us, committing some sort of suicide. Now it's the final two, and I have to confront an eighteen-year-old guy who is still sane enough to last the games.

"We fight." He says slowly. Leroy's head moves upward, and we lock eyes. I knew this would come eventually. My final battle.

So I nod, then jerk my head towards the vast field. "Not here. There."

He shrugs, then takes his sword and walks past me to the field. I take a deep breath, and tighten my grip on my dagger. This one, compared to Leroy's sword is nothing. I know it.

I can opt to die the way Edna did. It's painless. I barely feel a thing. And then Leroy can go back to his family without having to kill another human being. But then, as I imagine of Leroy's family, my own family in the district comes into my mind. And Gale. And the Hawthorne's. Katniss. Peeta. And right then I know it: I still want to come back.

So I hold my head high, and march towards the field where it all began days ago, and where it is also going to end.

* * *

Leroy stands in the middle of the field, heaving his sword in his right hand as he eyes me coming to him.

Once I stand in front of him, he gestures toward the dagger in my hand. "You're fine with that?"

My grip tightens, "Yes." I say, my voice surprisingly calm. "No doubt about it."

He nods before whispering, "Death or victory."

And he lunges forward, swinging his sword along. Out of instinct, I raise my dagger to block his, and as they meet halfway as a loud clang echoes throughout the field.

It takes every ounce of strength I possess to keep the blade away from me, but even so I still stand no chance against him. He's strong, I'm not.

Okay, no. I am strong, just in a different way.

Suddenly an idea hits me and I almost laugh at it. But it's the best shot I've got now, so I opt on doing it anyway. Quickly, I slant my dagger to my right, and Leroy's slides into the ground. His strength forces it to dig itself deep into the ground. And before Leroy could even fall on me, I kick him hard on his groin.

He stumbles backward with a grunt, eyes blazing with anger. The boy I saw earlier, the one who seemed sorry for his fellow tribute for having no courage to fight for her life, is no longer here. Gone. Replaced by another regular human being, one who is fighting for his life to go back to his family.

But so am I.

I yank his blade free and grip it tight with my right hand, my own dagger with my left. For a split second I consider of throwing it away, but then if I do so, it's not going to get rid of the chances that he can get it back later. But if I keep it to myself along with my dagger, it's also only going to make it easier for him to reach it. I opt to sheathe my dagger, and focus on his.

Seeing my decision, Leroy laughs. "Isn't that blade too big for you?"

Instead of answering his snarky comment, I grit my teeth. This isn't the time for jokes. Not when I'm in the middle of a final battle that can define whether I'll live for another several years, or die here, just like my aunt did years ago.

The thought sends fury flaring through me, and I charge forward. But Leroy is a quick person reader, he ducks just in time before kicking my feet off the ground. I stumble forward, hitting the ground face first. Thankfully my grip on the sword doesn't even falter, so I stand back up as quick as I can. Right in time as Leroy blows a fist towards me. Without thinking, I raise the sword in my hand and it makes contact with his hand.

The view before me—Leroy, his hand bleeding red makes my stomach churn. But I force whatever inside it down, since it's not really an ideal time to puke either.

If anything, all I've been doing only makes him angrier.

He roars with anger and lunges towards me as I stand up and dodge his fist aimed on mg face. Yet he gets a hold on my arm and grip it roughly it's like the blood has stopped flowing through it. Now I have no chance of fleeing his fist as it lands gracefully on my stomach.

The blow was so strong I spit blood in his face. That kind of shocks him and covers his eyes as I thrust the sword in my hand forward.

It buried right in the middle of his chest. He stares at me wide-eyed as a gurgling sound escapes his throat, and his eyes roll back into his eyes before he slumps to the ground.

And the twenry-third cannon explodes.

* * *

_**A/N: **Too much? No? Well I hope not. I tried to fit everything into this to finish the games... it's getting WAY too long._

_Thoughts?_


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: **Just to make it clear, Madge's birthday is in the last day of Victory Tour, while Gale's is the day after Reaping. (Honestly, I don't really understand the timing, so pardon my not-using a real date.)_

_Oh, and fyi for a few chapters start from this one, **ilovenutella99 **won't be able to edit things for me so... the mistakes are all mine!_

* * *

**Madge**

I wake up in a room - all white. The ceiling, the walls. And then I remember what was before I blacked out. The games. The finale. All those fallen tributes. Leo. I feel tears prickle in the back of my eyes, but not even once I let them fall. It's because of this feeling that right now, I'm being watched. There is a one-way glass across my bed that I'm sure placed there to ease people who watch me all the times. And it is enough of proof.

Speaking of time, I don't know how long it's been since I was lifted from the arena. And that's when I hear a faint whoos from my right. When I turn, I see Gale, standing in the doorway - which I swear wasn't there a second ago - with his lips quirked upward. "Welcome back, Princess." He greets, emphasizing in the last word. Oh, right. Our act isn't supposed to end right now. Not instead of responding the way I actually want to, I just shrug like it's not a big deal. "Told you I'd make it." He walks towards me, pulls a chair then sits comfortably next to my bed. "Yeah, yeah. I admit, you were pretty impressive back there."

If we were alone, I would have punched him square in the jaw. Impressive? Killing a bunch of people is what he calls impressive? And by then I remember that it's just all act. Gale cannot possibly mean that.

"Impressive? You sure it was simply, impressive?"

A frown creases on his forehead as he leans forward, "what else do you want?" He asks irritably.

"Help me up." Is what I opt to say. My head feels heavy, like really heavy. He sneers, "too lazy to get yourself up on your own?"

It's not hard to pretend to be irritated. Gale makes it so damn easy, which works just fine on me. "Yes. Because the sedative or anything they injected me with is causing my head to weigh like a ton heavier than before." I snap.

He rolls his eyes before standing up and slides one arm around me, another holds my elbow firmly. And it takes all in me to not lean on his touch. The whole time I spent in the arena, I didn't know I've been craving for human touch like this. All my skin ever felt out there were just tree barks, solid ground, soft leaves, the artifial snow, or the metal Cornucopia, and blood. Before my mind begins to stray that way further, I push the thought away, because everything it does just sends shiver down my spine, and reminds me of all those twenty three people who died in order for my being here right now. In Gale's arm, to be precise.

Slowly, he helps me up and arranges the pillow behind me to support my body. "Thank you," I breathe, completely unknown that I've been holding the air inside my lungs while he held me. The softness that's usually there in his gaze flashes in his eyes for a split second along with his lips twitched upward before disappearing as quick as it came.

"Sure."

At least the real him is still there somewhere. This just part of the act, I assure myself.

I expect him to say something, but he doesn't. He just sits back on his chair, eyeing me. Okay, not just eyeing me but scrutinizing me in a way that kind of makes me feel a bit uneasy. Now that the silence looming over us is starting to be overwhelming, I decide to just let out what's in my mind. "Are you going to stare at me like that forever or what? Shouldn't I prepare for... you know-" I trail off. Surprisingly, I hear him chuckle instead of his usual, expectable snort. "Eager much?" He asks, standing back up and turns around.

I begin to panic. "Where are you going?" To subside the urgency behind my voice is not easy, hence my effort which to no avail. Gale smirks over his shoulder as he makes his way to the doorway - which again, just appears right there where once was nothing. "I'm going to get Cinna." Is all he says before his back disappears, along with the panel that apparently conceals where the door is.

Right. Not the kind of reunion I expected, but I guess we'll have plenty of time later. Besides, I got to be held in his arms - well not really, but still - and it's a start. Much affection isn't very necessary for now, but a little support is enough.

* * *

The dress Cinna put me in is somewhat too revealing. A sleeveless blue dress with low cut neckline and high cleavage up to my thigh. When I protested, he just grimaced and said, "If I got to chose your dress, I wouldn't pick that one."

True.

And for the numerous time, Cinna saved my mockingjay pin. It is now fastened securely behind the curtain of my hair, among the golden locks so it's not fully revealed. Why, I'm not really sure.

All the way from my prep room down to the bottom floor of tribute centre, I keep trying to cover the exposed skin on my chest with my hair. Good thing Cinna let me wear it down, because my dad will kill me if I wear this kind of dress that way in public.

And that's what I'm doing when I run smackdab to someone. The heels I'm forced to wear aren't helping either as I stumble backward. But a pair of hands snake their way around my waist, steadying me before I could lose my balance. "Thank you," I say breathlessly and look up.

My heart leaps to my throat as I realize it's Gale who's holding me - all suited up already. His lips quirk upward for a split second before replaced by his infamous scowl. "Watch your step," he grunts before letting go.

Quickly, I rush away from him. "Sorry. This dress just-" I trail off. Gale eyes me up to toe, then grimaces - exactly the way Cinna did.

"Cinna put you in that?"

For the hundredth time, I tug my hair forward. "Not intentionally. He would never put me in this kind of thing."

Gale nods. "Yeah."

Then he looks away. "You're still way too early, you know. It doesn't start until forty-five minutes from now."

To that, my jaw drops. "What? Then what are we doing here, all dolled up already?"

His hand rakes through his hair - a simple gesture I find it cute. "Honestly? I don't know."

Before I can dwell on it more, two Peacekepeers appear on our side. "Miss Undersee, Mr. Hawthorne, the President awaits you."

From the corner of my eyes, I see Gale tense like I do, but recovers way quicker. "Of course. Come on, Undersee."

Blankly, I walk by his side, following the Peacekeepers in front of us going through hallway to another until I can't remember which way to go back out.

When a huge wooden door comes into view at the end of the hallway, my stomach churns. What would Snow possibly want from me? I didn't do anything wrong - in his perspective - during my games. I've become a murderer, a ruthless killer, and I haven't showed the world how I loathe myself right now. Gale's hand on the small of my back is probably the only thing that keeps me going right now.

Without the Peacekeepers knowing it, he flashes me a warm, reassuring smile before putting back his mask on.

The Peacekeepers push open the door and gesture for us to enter the room. I brace myself to whatever Snow might have up on his sleeves, and walk in proudly - well, as proud as a Victor may be anyway.

The door shuts close behind us, and the air inside that reeks of blood-like smell and strong rose perfume makes me want to puke. It's so strong I nearly gasp out loud once we're shut in.

Snow isn't facing us, but I know he's sitting on that chair with its back on us. And when he turns his chair around, the air finally gets caught in my throat. I've never been face to face with him before, but I've heard his voice back when he was conferencing with my father. And hearing it had actually scared the life out of me. It is as if it holds a power - an invincible one - that can make anyone bows before his feet. Now imagine how I'm feeling right now.

"Ah, Miss Undersee, congratulations." He stands up and reaches out his hand. Carefully, I shake it firmly, the way my father taught me to with a respectable person. He smiles, in a creepy way it makes me shudder.

"Thank you, sir."

Snow gestures for us to sit, so we do. I expect him to speak up right away, but he doesn't. He holds us under his gaze, and it takes everything in me to not dwarfing myself under it.

"I take it you, both of you, are wondering why you are here, am I right?" He inquires.

Gale proceeds me to nod, which I'm grateful about. "Yes, sir. Is this why you asked us to prepare earlier for Madge's first screening and crowning as Victor?"

A smug smile stretches across Snow's puffy lips. "Indeed, Mr. Hawthorne. I actually have been intending on having this talk ever since you were reaped, Miss Undersee. And now that you're here," he pauses, shifting his gaze from Gale back to me, "I think it shall not be delayed anymore."

It is even hard for me to shallow before I clear my throat and manage to speak up. "Regarding of what, if I might ask, sir?"

He leans back on his chair, back on eyeing me. I fight the urge to look away, wanting to let him know that I've done nothing wrong. "I believe we all remember what you said you would do, after you survived the arena, Miss Undersee."

I blink. The nervousness is getting the worst out of me. "Do you mean by what she said in- in her interview, sir?" Again, Gale comes to my rescue.

"Yes. And you, of all people must remember it better than anyone, Mr. Hawthorne."

It strikes me then. What I said in the interview with Caesar. "The one that I wanted to pursue my dream career here?" I ask carefully, secretly hoping this is what Snow meant.

Obviously not.

"No, the one that regarded Mr. Hawthorne."

"The one that said I would try to win Gale back?"

There, I've said it. Even without Snow's response, I know it's true.

"Yes. Now to shorten our meeting here, since Miss Undersee has a celebration to attend; I would like you to affirm my... knowledge here. You had actually known what Mr. Hawthorne's deal is in the interview, even probably beforehand, am I right Miss Madge Undersee?"

The way he addresses me tells me it's better not to lie. So I nod.

Snow clasps his hands, "Good. Then as the politician's daughter I also believe that you have probably heard of how my people regard him, have you not?"

Again, I nod. "Then you'll know what could your win-over possibly affect my deal with Mr. Hawthorne here?"

I see where he's heading this conversation to. "You want me to not proceed with my intention." I state, albeit reluctantly.

A smug smile stretches across his evil face. "At least your father has raised you well, Miss Undersee."

I don't like the sound of it, so I just smile graciously as I usually do. "Thank you, sir. He is a good parent."

"Ah, yes, of course. With him being a practically single parent and all, raising you alone."

That's something I have no idea how to respond. Thankfully, without waiting for my further reply, he turns to Gale. "Now, that you Mr. Hawthorne have known about this," he gestures to the two of us, "I expect you to handle things well with Miss Undersee."

Gale quickly nods, "Of course, sir. We'll take care of this."

Snow leans back with his gaze remains on Gale. "Good. And don't disappoint me, I honestly thought you better than this."

It's just like a slap across our faces - yes, both of us, not just him. By that statement, Snow vaguely just exclaims that he knows about everything. Even my knowledge of his contract. Not in detail, perhaps, but still.

"There is another," Snow continues. I sit up straighter upon hearing it, bracing myself for something worse. "Since Miss Undersee here knows about the deal you are required to do in order to fulfill your promise, Mr. Hawthorne, it will not be a problem if we talk about its recent development now, won't it?"

"Uh, yes, sir." Gale stutters.

Recent development doesn't sound good to me.

"Ever since I announced about your, ah, should I say it - availability and its limitations, Mr. Hawthorne, my people have been ecstatic, and hectic at the same time. The enthusiasm is great, although they also keep asking me, even begging me to extend the limitations."

No, no. Please don't change the contract, I pray silently in my head.

"And who am I to say no to my people? However, we've both signed a deal. And I am also a man of my words. So my point is, that you, Mr. Hawthorne, will get to keep your contract date indifferent, yet the limitation is extended. Those who afford for your company, do not only get a regular date, but also... a slightly further session - what does people nowadays call it? - ah, make out session, am I right?"

All colors drain from Gale's face. "Of- of course, sir. That wouldn't be a problem to me." He says quickly. I can tell it takes all in him to even muttering those words, let alone saying it aloud just like he did.

Snow nods in approval. "Very well. And the same thing goes for you too, Miss Undersee."

I catch a glimpse of Gale's jaw drops as he turns to look at me. I blink, and stare blankly at the President across the table. "Pardon me, sir?"

Snow tilts his head aside with a bewildered expression - a fake one, obviously. "You heard me, Miss Undersee. Don't you think all the gifts you've received from your sponsors deserve at least a payback?"

I watch in horror as my mind puts two and two together.

Just like what Gale has been scared of - I'm falling into the same hole as he did.

"Of course, sir. Generous people like them indeed deserve a payback." I force myself to say, although secretly loathing it on my mind. All I got in the arena were just a canteen, burn cream, a blanket, and a lantern. That's what he thinks need a _payback_?

But I certainly don't let it showed off on my expression. I know what I'll sign myself up if I'm not cooperative enough with Snow. My dad is the mayor - the position has made him vulnerable enough to easily be punished by the Capitol, and I don't want my rebellious act to jeopardize him even more. And my mother - my fragile mother. I can't risk losing her either. She may not be an ideal mother, but she still is the woman that brought me into the world. And I'm not ready for her to leave just yet.

"Good. And since you seem to cooperate easier, I'd like to give you the same procedure to follow as what I've instructed Mr. Hawthorne before. You will have to frequently visit the Capitol, alongside with Mr. Hawthorne, and stay in Cashmere's residence to learn how to present yourself before the real deal begins."

Living with Cashmere means being separated from Gale. And the mere thought has terrified me more than it should. "Um, I'm sorry, sir. Can I stay where Gale does too? I mean, I've met Cashmere before, also heard some stories about her and... unfortunately she doesn't give the impression of a really nice woman. If you allow me, of course, I think it would be better for me to stay where Gale stays too? Having someone I know probably helps with my, um, learning, perhaps?"

I try to use the best diplomatic speech I've got that my dad always teach me if I want to get what I want.

And I didn't mention anything about Gale is staying with Finnick - pretending I don't know about it - which I actually do, afraid of making the situation worse.

"Are you okay of staying with two males, Miss Undersee? Because Gale is yet to live in his own residence. He stays in Finnick's residence."

I fake an excitement in my voice. "Do you mean _the_ Finnick Odair, sir? That would be an honor for me."

Snow nods. "Good. Then it's settled. Gale can help you a little bit during your stay back home. As for the date, may I know when your birthday is, Miss Undersee?"

I tell him, and a smile creeps up his face as Snow writes it down on a piece of paper - my contract. "A girl is considered mature enough when she is seventeen. You will start at the end of the Victory Tour of next year's Victor."

Too soon. My palms are sweating and I fight the urge to wipe them on my dress. "Of course, sir."

Snow thrusts the paper in my direction. I skim over it before signing it. My future. Everything crumples before my eyes. I'm not going to be a famous pianist. No, that dream is crushed right as I signed my signature on this damned contract. Because despite whatever good I'll be presenting to public, people will only remember me as Madge Undersee, Victor of the Seventy-third Hunger Games - a ruthless killer, a Capitol whore.

* * *

Gale is pale, like paper-white pale. Once we're left alone back in the bottom floor of the tributes' centre, all his mask crumples.

"See what I'm talking about?" He growls in frustration as he paces and paces and paces in front of me.

I myself can't stop thinking about it. What will I do? I've never been on a date before, let alone in a making out session or even having sex. My father would have killed me already if I had.

I'm too lost in thoughts that I don't even notice Gale has stopped pacing. He places his hands on both of my shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. "Hey, we're going to go through this, okay? Look, we both will start at the exact same day. We can do this."

What he said catches my attention. "Same day?"

He nods. "Yeah. Remember when I told you about the contract? It says I'm going to start in the same day as when I signed the contract, in the year I turn eighteen. I'll turn eighteen next year. And the day I signed the contract was the end of my Victory Tour. So..."

And it clicks in my mind. "So we..." I trail off, unable to continue. Gale nods weakly. "Yeah," his voice comes out barely as a whisper.

I inhale sharply, trying to focus my mind. Breathe, breathe, I tell myself. There is no use of trying to get away. If I didn't sign on the paper, my parents would be at maximum risk. And as long as Gale's with me, I'll survive.

"Please don't let me go through this alone," I whisper desperately. His expression contorts into a pained one, but instead of answering, he grabs my elbow and drags me to a narrow, dark hallway. He looks up, searching for something. He seems to have spotted it, and drags me toward it.

A surveillance camera. He pulls me to stand below it, so it won't be able to see our movement.

Next thing I know, Gale has pulled me into a tight embrace. "We're going to go through this together, okay? Everything will be fine. I'll be here. And I'll tell you everything you need to know, okay?"

"Okay." I croak out, my voice cracking at the end. If anything, he holds me tighter and buries his face into my hair. "Don't cry now. You've got the whole nation to charm," he jokes.

Yet of course, it fails miserably. I let out what sounds like a choking moan before he pushes me away from him, but keeping his hands firm on my waist. "Come on. Where is my Madge? You can't let the games change you, not the way they want it to. If anything, it should make you stronger than ever. Understand?"

Hearing it is like recharging my spirit. I look up into his eyes - slate grey, warm and promising. Affirming of what he said is true. That he means all of it. So I nod, and a smile breaks through his features. "Good. Now let's go out there. Oh, and, by the way, how could I not knowing when your birthday is?"

I can't help but laugh. "Well, partially maybe because I didn't tell you. Consider you're forgiven."

He chuckles before leading me out of the hallway, and lets go of my hand once the vast lobby comes into view. There, I see Effie, Cinna, and my prep team all waiting for me.

"Oh goodness, Madge! Where have you been?" Effie screeches.

I grimace, "The president called me and Gale."

All eyebrows raised upon hearing my explanation. Yet none of them ask me further, although I see Cinna keeps his questioning gaze on me far in the back. I only shake my head and mouth _later_.

Shortly after, we're all ushered to the stage entrance. My prep team go up first, followed by Effie, then Cinna, Gale, and finally: me.

As Cinna disappears behind the glass tube, Gale turns around and squeezes my hand one last time before he enters the tube and it slides closed behind him, delivering him upward.

A moment later, the tube slides back down, opening its entrance. I step inside, and brace myself. The roar of the crowd is deafening, I can even hear it from here. And as the sunlight blinds my view, I put on my mask, my charming smile, my gracious attitude, and stands upright.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

**Katniss**

When Madge spotted, I can't really tell where the girl who almost lost herself in the games is. She pretty much looks like the old mayor's daughter from before the games - my longtime seatmate, with all her soft, gentle features and dazzling smiles - just somewhat more glamorous with her Capitol dress. None of the scars from her confrontations in the games are seen. It's just like they're all wiped clean, with no trace or anything left.

We all stand by the square, readying ourselves to watch Madge's first appearance post-games and the highlights of the games itself. Which I think is unnecessary since we just watched it for about less than three days ago.

As Madge finally seated herself comfortably on the single couch does Caesar starts the show with his usual cheerful demeanor.

"It's so nice to meet you again, Madge!"

The addressed one smiles as she crosses her ankles, "Likewise, Caesar."

The man laughs, "Oh, I'm flattered! Anyway, it seems like District Twelve is in its strongest time, yes? Victory in two years in a row! Unbelievable!"

Madge chuckles, "I think the odds just work in our favors lately, Caesar."

"Ah, yes. You've got strong fighters lately."

Madge smiles, "Yes. I suppose it's true."

Caesar nods again before his eyes flicker to Gale, sitting on the edge of the stage. "Anyway, I want to ask you this - a particular question I'm pretty sure is on everyone's mind right now." He pauses, leaning foward before he asks, "how are things between you and your mentor, now that you have won?"

Of course. Madge's statement in the night before she was thrown into the arena must be in everyone's mind right now, I think bitterly.

But Madge doesn't seem to be taken aback by the question. It is as if she has been expecting it all along. "Well, actually Caesar, during the days in the arena, I've been thinking about it and... I came to a realization that perhaps, going back with him isn't really a good decision. I'm fifteen, have my future far ahead of me. I've got plenty of times, and to settle myself that soon with somebody doesn't sound really good. I decided that we're just going to be friends, and let the past lies where it is."

I didn't really see that coming. Madge was pretty determined the time she vowed she would win Gale back. She might be saying the truth, but I have a feeling she simply isn't.

"So, in other words, you're back in good terms with him but not really getting back together?"

Madge cranes her neck around to see Gale. "Yes. Right, Gale?"

My fellow hunting partner nods with a smile on his face. "Right you are, Undersee."

Caesar laughs. "Good news for us all, then! Our Victors aren't off the market, yet!" He laughs, and the way he says that doesn't sound good to me. "Now, let us proceed with our main highlight today. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: the Seventy-third Hunger Games!"

Maybe Madge really doesn't want to get back to Gale. And somehow, a relief feeling washes over me, making me want to slap myself. Madge just went through hell. How could I ever think like that? It definitely isn't the time for... jealousy? No. It can't be. I'm no girls that swoon over Gale's charm. I'm better than that.

When I look up to the screen, as expected the highlight of the games is now broadcasted nationwide. In the bottom of the screen, there's a small box that shows Madge, up on the stage in the Capitol.

She keeps her posture straight. Sits still like a proper lady I will never be able to be. Her back is straight, her face emotionless. But by the time the footage shows her stunt of murdering the other tributes, for a split second I see her wince. Thank goodness my old friend is still there somewhere.

The broadcast lasts for three hours. My feet start to ache for standing for so long, but I have no choice. The white uniform of the Peacekeepers are everywhere I can see, and since the new Head Peacekeeper Thread came everything becomes stricter. Just once we're seen to leave our spot, one Peacekeeper will march over to us, and beat us once to 'warn' us. Yes, it is really that cruel.

It seems like forever until the viewing ends. Crowd dismissed, and I am just about to follow my family back home when someone taps my shoulder. When I turn around, I see him. Peeta. With his usual crooked, awkward smile. "Hey," he greets.

I smile back, "hi."

He shoves his hand into his pocket, the other scratching his hair. "Uh, you want to hang out somewhere? You know, it's rare we get free day like this."

I raise my eyebrows, but shrug. "Sure. Let me tell my parents first."

* * *

He told me to bring him wherever I feel comfortable in.

And we end up in the meadow.

We sit there, under the shadow of a tree, our backs against the hard trunk as we stare far off the distance.

Peeta is the first one to speak up. "I still can't believe she won. I mean, I always support her, hoping she would come home. But none of them ever seemed so real. Not even when the last cannon exploded. Not between the three days of her absence in TV... But now it all finally feels real."

I nod. "I know."

He puts his hand behind his head, looking up to the sky. "Do you think the games changed her somehow?"

This question crossed my mind once. "Honestly? I have no idea. Maybe. Maybe not. Hopefully not."

Peeta nods, without looking at me. "But whatever's going to happen, she's still our friend. Our Madge. Maybe just a tad bit different, yeah? We can still meet with her in school or-"

"But she won't have to go to school anymore. She's a Victor. She's free to do whatever she pleases." I cut him off, pointing out the obvious. In other words: I'm going to sit alone for the rest of school period, until I graduate. Well, if I don't get reaped anyway.

"Oh, well, yes. I forgot about that." He pauses. "But she's still Madge. She still needs her friends. Being a lone girl has taught her to value her friendship more than people generally do." Peeta says softly.

I sigh. "Gale will be her friend. You heard her yourself. They're in good terms."

He sits up straighter before saying, "You know what, she probably needs someone that knows exactly what she's been through, but sometimes, she also needs someone else that isn't one of her kind. Someone who isn't a Victor. A friend or two to remind her that there's an outside world apart from hers to keep her sane. Well, keeping her from turning into an alcoholic addict like Haymitch or worse."

There is no denying him. Peeta's right.

"Have you ever wondered what the Capitol think of Edna's suicide?" He suddenly asks after a while. My eyes widen, but I don't say anything as I stare at him.

He casts a glance towards me, then shrugs. "Just asking. I mean, they did cut off the footage with commercials last night. But it's kind of too late, right? We all heard what she said already."

"Yeah."

"I wonder how bad it is out there for her, until she thought dying is better than continue on living. Do you think this will end someday?"

Now I look at him in horror and smack his arm. Hard. "You do not say that kind of thing in public, Peeta."

He sighs. "I know. Sorry. Can't help it."

"Well next time you should." I snap. "You could have gotten killed if someone heard you!"

His gaze met mine, and he looks like as if he could see right through me with those eyes. "I know."

The sun is getting lower and closer to the horizon. It's been a long day. "I should better be going." I tell him quietly.

Peeta turns towards me, then nods. "Oh. Well okay. Come on, I'll walk you."

He stands up, offering his hand to me. Hesitantly, I take it, and suddenly feel warmth engulfs me from where he holds me to my entire being. He locks eyes with mine, and we stay still like that a few seconds longer than we should before he drops my hand, and shoves his into his pocket.

Dumbfounded, I don't say anything. We walk down the path toward the Seam in silent, a comfortable one. And as my house comes into view is when Peeta finally speak up. "We're still friends, right? Even though Madge is back?"

Taken aback by his question, I stop on my track. "Um, of course. Why?"

He shakes his head without stopping, and I jog to keep pace with him. "Nothing."

If Peeta says there is nothing, then there is definitely something.

We stop in front of my house, a wary smile plastered on his face. "Thanks for taking me to the meadow, Kat. It's beautiful."

I blink. No one has ever called me a nickname before. "Uh, sure?" That sounds more like a question.

Without his smile faltering, he nods and turns around. And as I watch his retreating figure getting further and further, I wonder for the first time, a tiny little thing I should have noticed and dwelled on more since the first time he approached me. Why?

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Yep. A Whole new game for Madge lies ahead. Have any of you guys seen that coming? :p_


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N:** Like I've said before, **ilovenutella99** doesn't edit this. So the mistakes are all mine._

* * *

**Katniss**

* * *

"So, she used to play slingshots war with you guys, huh?"

Peeta says as he slides to the seat in front of me. I frown at stare at him. What is he doing here?

True, in her last interview, Madge was asked how could she have a very good aim with like, everything in the arena. And that's what she answered the question with: she used to play slingshots war with my and Gale's family before her games. Better answer than the truth, anyway. There is no way she could answer it with the truth.

Seeing me with no answer, he shrugs. "I know that's not the case." He pauses, leaning forward slightly and whispers, "you took her to the woods a few times, didn't you?"

My eyes widen. "I did not!" I answer sharply. How in the world he knew that? He could get all of us killed. My family. Gale's. The Mayor will get a punishment too. Himself. And he dares to say that in public?

"Relax." He says, chewing on his food. "It's a far corner of the room. No one could even hear us."

Speaking of that, "what are you doing here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be there with your friends?" I ask bitterly, tipping my head towards a group of townies.

He glances over his shoulder, looking at his friends near the center table. "Nah, I'm good here."

He might says that he's good, but my opinion doesn't say so. "Peeta. You are not supposed to be here. With me. A Seam girl. In case you haven't noticed, people are staring." I hiss.

His gaze locks with mine a second longer than it is supposed to, as if he's swimming into the deep of my eyes. "So?" He asks after a while.

It takes me a moment to gather myself and ask one question that's been on my mind for as long as I could remember, also to keep my anger at bay. "Why?"

He stops chewing on his meal and looks up. "Does there have to be a reason?"

I grit my teeth in frustration. Being in the center of attention is something I've come to hate. And with a town boy—the famous baker's son, to be precise—keeps tagging along like this, how will I ever get my peaceful-solitude-where-no-one-will-ever-notice-me again?

"Excuse me, but are you not aware of the thick social division here?" I snap.

Peeta looks at me through his blond eyelashes, and nods. Noting that he isn't going to answer further, I continue, no longer caring if my tone is rising by each syllables. "If you aren't, I think you should take my awareness into account, because I am very much aware of this social division that causes all people whisper about us all the time!"

That's when he stops eating. Slowly, Peeta folds his arms on the table, scrutinizing me under his unrelenting gaze. "Madge once told me you're not one of those who care about what people think of you, and your own opinions. Turns out she wasn't really correct, was she?"

It's a low blow, I know it. So before I lose my patience and—might as well—explode in this very cafeteria, I try to calm myself down before saying, very carefully with each letters. "Look, Gale is back. So is Madge. I assume you've been tagging along all this time because you pity me. That I have no other friends aside from them. You know what? Now they're back. Safe and sound. Well and healthy. So you might as well back off now and stop pitying me because I don't need to be pitied. I'm fine on my own. Thank you very much."

His gaze hardens, and for a split second I think I've gone way out of line this time. His lips pulled into a tight line before he speaks up, "well, you assume wrong." There is a pause as he stands up, gripping his tray tightly. "And if you want to know the reason of why I do things I've been doing since Madge left, it's probably the last thing you'll ever want to hear."

And by that, he leaves.

* * *

My tension earlier with Peeta hasn't yet to leave my mind. The questions swirling in my mind confuse me more than ever. What is the reason Peeta was talking about? What is the last thing I ever want to hear, coming from him as the said reason of why he does all he's done?

And if I thought that this day couldn't be more confusing, I was wrong. Proved by when Delly Cartwright suddenly falls into step next to me, on my way out of History class.

"Hi, Katniss." She smiles, that very smile she always wears and flashes to everyone. Delly is one of those nice and kind people I know that doesn't really care about our town division. She is the type of girl that is always so bubbly and joyful and see the rainbows in every single damn thing. Okay, maybe not rainbows. But still. She sees the good in people—so much like Madge. Only the latter is less talkative than the one I'm walking with right now.

"Um, hi?"

That sounds more like a question rather than a response.

"I'm sorry if I'm sticking my nose into something that is none of my business but... Peeta seemed a little bit... off today?"

Not something I expected, to be honest.

"Really? I didn't notice." I say, trying so hard to sound nonchalant.

She nods. "Yes. You know he's been seen somewhat happier when he spent his time with you, so I assume you two got along quite well? I hope everything's alright, though. Peeta is one of my closest friend—um, not as close as he is with Madge, though, but still. I do really hope you two are doing fine. It's kind of weird to see him down like that."

Secretly, I restrain myself from blurting out the mental notes in my head: are you sure it's because of me, not because of maybe, he got an unsatisfying grade or something?

"Well..." I trail off as Delly waves me off. "Oh, no need to tell me anything if you're not feeling to. I just want to make sure you know that." She smiles softly. "Peeta is a good guy. I'd hate to lose a boyfriend like him."

If I was eating or drinking or anything, I swear I would choke. And since that's not the case, my mouth chooses to drop open. "He's not my b-"

Again, Delly waves me off with a knowing smile. "Don't worry, Katniss. If anyone says anything about you two, ignore them. They're just people with nothing else to do. And their brains are probably fuzzed with coal dust, hence their blindness of seeing such a beautiful thing." She winks, and the next thing I know, she's disappeared into the crowd.

Delly is probably the most nosy person I've ever known.

* * *

**Gale**

* * *

It's been four days since Madge's comeback. Ever since then, she's been forced to entertain the Capitol guests with her piano-playing. At first, she gladly complied. It's one thing that she loves, anyway. She didn't feel forced or anything.

Not until those Capitol scums told her to keep playing non-stop for hours, saying her talent is so good and beautiful and they couldn't stand to not listen to it for as long as they could.

And that's what she did. She kept playing and playing until her fingers sore. Whenever I'm over to her new house—which is a lot—to see how she's doing, and helping her out whatever I can, I saw her playing with half-closed drooping eyes and exhausted expression, yet thankfully she still was able to play with ease. Kind of a bad idea to show it to the people, though, because once they found out: they started to ask her to play with closed eyes.

I know it's awesome, but please. Did they really have to be such a freak like that?

And at night, when some of those people would go to the Mayor's house in town, some got the privilege to spend the night in Madge's. Which a torture for the house owner since those people can't and don't even know how to take care of themselves. Hence it left Madge all on her own—and me—to serve all of them. Getting dinner ready, sweep and clean up the mess of a room they had left...

Thank God the train that brought the very last of them has gone an hour ago. Madge is now lying on the couch, eyes closed, her feet on my lap. If I didn't know better I would have thought she's asleep, but I know she's not.

"You really should have hired someone to help you out, you know." I say, slowly massaging her feet. She didn't ask me to, I do it out of my own will. Poor her, first week as a Victor but treated as a servant?

"Well, thank you for the suggestion, but I think you really should have told me that four days ago." She replies dryly, mimicking my tone without bothering to open her eyes.

I laugh. "Sorry. Didn't think that far, I guess. I mean, last year they weren't that... ecstatic."

She snorts. "Yeah. Thank Godness I'm alone. I think I finally can handle my own house by myself now."

I fight the urge to laugh. She really hasn't seen her house very closely then. "Really? In case you haven't noticed..." I trail off—on purpose.

Hearing no more words coming out of me, Madge opens one eye, and looks at me suspiciously. I smile—an innocent smile—then from my spot, I point to the flooding dishes in her kitchen sink. An unmade bed in one of the guest room. A strawberry-jam-stained window glass.

"And you haven't counted the mud-caked back steps, the messy rooms upstairs, the dirty bedsheets that you haven't-"

"Okay, okay," she cuts me off with a groan. "They really should have considered that I am a human too." She mutters.

I laugh. "Yeah, they should. Now give me your hands." I thought of how she complained that her fingers hurt for playing piano for too long, no matter how much she loves to do so. And I'll have you know, I am also well known by my remarkable ability of giving people a nice massage. Yes people: like my dad after his long day in the mines, my mom after her cleaning up the entire house, my brothers after a silly wrestling session with their friends, and Posy after she's exhausted for building a lego castle. Yes, that colourful castle built by pieces of plastic stuff.

"I'm not giving you my hands." She mutters.

I can't help but snort. "Ha-ha, very funny, Madge. You know what I mean."

Without another complain, she stretches out her hands before I slowly massaging them. Then I pull one finger abruptly, causing a small pop sound echoes in the empty living room.

Which then followed by a curse.

Her hands dropped from my grip. "Since when did you have that kind of mouth?" I ask accusingly. A sheepish smile slips into her face. "Since I was born?"

"Madge." My voice firm. For as long as I could remember, Madge is the innocent, pristine mayor's daughter who has nothing bad plastered on her name. Now she curses?

"Since the games?" She tries again.

I snort. "Forget it. Why do you even that surprised? Haven't you done that before?"

She blushes. "What, breaking my bones like that?"

That got me to laugh. "Madge, that is not breaking your bones."

Madge shrugs, obviously trying to hide her cute blush. "I think my mom once did that when I was still a kid. But then I freaked out because I was afraid my bones would have really broken. I spent a few days afterwards very carefully treating my hands." She says with a laugh, and I can't help but laugh along. Really, laughing after a long day like this feels good.

My eyes suddenly catch the glimpse of clock hanging on the wall. School is almost over.

"Hey, Madge? You mind if I leave for a while? I haven't spent some more time with my brothers lately. You know, helping you out kind of draining myself out too. I tended to crash straight to the bed at night. So... I'm gonna pick them up at school now." I gesture to the clock.

She peels her eyes back open, glancing up at the clock. "Oh, sure. I haven't met Peeta, either, by the way. Wait here, I'll come with you." She says, hurrying out of her safe haven on the couch.

"Hey, Gale-" she calls out after a while.

"I hid your shoes in the bottom drawer in the kitchen. Kind of gross, but yesterday I saw one of them ogling them and was about to bring it with her hadn't I were there." I call out, already known what she's looking for without needing to be asked.

The next moment, she's back in front of me with a shy smile, and the shoes I hid yesterday in hand. "Thanks. Let's go."

* * *

The school isn't over yet when we arrive, so we wait. I lean against a tree trunk near the gate, Madge standing still in front of me. Her hand plays with the locks of her hair, clearly showing that she's nervous.

"Stop that." I tell her. She turns to me with raised eyebrows. "Stop what?"

"That," I gesture to her hand. "You seem nervous."

A wry smile appears on her face as she drops her gaze to the ground.

"What are you nervous about?"

She tilts her head back up, eyes fixated on the distance before saying, "it's kind of weird, you know? Standing here, but not being a part of school anymore. Meeting people I used to have the same class with, partnered in lab with, yet as a different-" she pauses, taking a deep breath. "Person."

The last word comes out barely above a whisper. She's hurting, but Madge hides it pretty well. I reach out and give her shoulder a light squeeze. "It'll all be okay, Madge. It's past us now, the games."

"But there's a whole new games to play, Gale." She adds quietly. I can't argue that, because, well it's true.

Just as silence begins to hang over us, the bell rings out, and it takes only a few moments before the school gate is packed with kids from all ages.

I notice though, some of them see us. Most of them see us with hard stare, some just spare us a glance before completely turning around. Next to me, I hear Madge sighs. "It's okay." I tell her—somehow actually more to convincing myself than her, that it really is going to be okay. At least Madge hasn't gone through what I have, and she isn't involved in a rebellion either. If there's anyone that has to worry, it's surely me.

It takes a few more minutes until I spot Rory, talking animatedly with Prim, Vick trailing closely behind. And there is Katniss walking with-

"Peeta!"

I frown. Since when Katniss is all buddy-buddy with the baker's son?

All five of them stop, and jog towards us.

Rory punches me slightly in the arms. "Finally. Finished serving those colorful monsters?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

I can't help but roll my eyes, "yeah. And you owe me," I quickly grab his arms and hold him in headlock. "This."

"Bastard." He spits, but there's a hint of laughter in his tone that makes me smile. I turn, and see Madge is choking the life out of Peeta.

"I- can't- breathe," he stutters, and I fight back a laugh. Madge lets out a squeaking sound about something like sorry as she releases him, crimson red bursting out her cheeks.

She turns to Katniss, and her smile grows. "Hi, Katniss."

The addressed one gives her a hesitant smile and small wave, causing Madge's smile to falter. I shoot Katniss a look, and she pulls her lips into a tight line before stepping forward and pulls Madge into a rather awkward hug.

"It's good to have you back, Madge."

Better.

"Good to be back, too." She answers, her smile back on her face.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Rory asks, eyeing me and Madge.

"I miss my baby brothers, " I exclaim with a fake over excitement. Rory rolls his eyes, then turns to Madge. She smiles, "I haven't got to spend some time with Peeta. It's been a while."

The baker boy seems confused. "Oh, well, actually, Madge, Prim-"

"It's okay, Peeta. You can come over tomorrow. It really has been a while since Madge left. I'm sure you guys need to catch up." Prim cuts him off. I raise my brows, completely bewildered with the situation.

Last time I checked, our families have nothing to do with the baker's family apart from occasionally trading some games our fathers got in the woods. Being from Town, Mr. Mellark is unlike the regular townies. He doesn't resent us, the Seam folks. If anything, he likes to not bring the topic up, and forget entirely of our division.

Nice, I guess.

And now see what I see. Katniss walking out of school with Peeta, Prim inviting him to come over, I wonder if something happened during my being away for the games.

"Okay. I'll stop by tomorrow." Peeta answers softly. He turns to me, and nods in acknowledgement. I nod back, then turns to my brothers. "Come on,"

Madge and Peeta have gone a few steps away when I hear Katniss calls her out from behind.

"Leo's mother has given birth to a baby girl, like, a day before you came back. Thought you'd want to know."

She stops dead in her track. So do I. Leo's sister is born. Already. Her gaze locks with mine, and instantly I know what she's thinking.

"We'll come over tomorrow, alright, Madge?"

"No. Tonight. No tomorrow, I owe them at least one quick visit." Says Madge. I shrug, "okay. Tonight."

* * *

**Madge**

* * *

It's nice catching up with Peeta. We sit in the bakery—actually, I am the one who sits the entire time, Peeta works—and just talk. About school, about anything. And by anything I mean Katniss.

"So, you really did make a move after I left, huh? I'm glad." I say as I sip on my water. He snorts, "yeah, Madge, I did."

I frown at his tone. Bitter. "Did you two fight or something? You don't sound happy. At all."

He stops with whatever he's working on and sighs. "She thinks I befriend her because I pity her, that she doesn't have any other friends aside from you and Gale."

My eyebrows rise up high to my forehead. "No kidding."

"No, Madge."

"But you two seemed fine?" It sounds more like a question instead of a statement.

"She's doing this cold-shoulder act, Madge. Didn't you notice? Did she ever talk to me today? No. Prim was the one who does all the talks. And if it weren't for her, I wouldn't even be able to hang around. Katniss doesn't want me, anyway."

I notice his slumped figure. His hunched shoulders. If there is anything I understand the most about him, it's that his feelings for my seatmate. All these years, I've been noticing how his eyes will follow her everywhere within his range of sight. The way he talks about her. The way he regards her. The way his eyes lit up even just a little evertime Katniss is mentioned.

Peeta really, really likes her.

"She'll come around." I tell him. "Just keep doing what you do, and don't give up on her yet. Prove her that you don't pity her like she thinks you do. Make her believe you."

He snorts bitterly. "Yeah. And trying to make a Seam Folk believe in a Townie is so like a piece of cake."

His tone is thick with sarcasm I can't help but roll my eyes. "Then just go tell her already. You like her. Shoot. Maybe she'll give you a chance."

He shakes his head weakly. "That will only freak her out more."

I hear shuffling outside the kitchen door, and soon Mrs. Mellark and Peeta's brothers—Tristan and Grant walk in. She greets me with a smile before scurrying upstairs, leaving her sons to take care of the bakery while she's doing God-knows-what.

Thank goodness they weren't in the kitchen with us. Mrs. Mellark would surely scold him—and probably slap him too—if she ever heard him liking a Seam girl. And his brothers? Tristan and Grant would never let him live it down.

And gratefully I praise the fact that she doesn't linger in the room longer than she's needed to.

"Hey, Madge! Long time no see, huh?" Grant slaps my shoulder way too hard.

"Ow," I cringe, rubbing the spot where he hits it.

"No, silly. We saw her. Like literally everyday." Triston sings.

"In TV, you idiot."

"But you did see her, didn't you."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

"Ah, I know you know me so well, big brother."

"No kidding, little bro."

I laugh. The bantering between the Mellark brothers is always hilarious. And with Peeta also being several months older than me, I often feel like I'm between three older brothers I've never had. Not that the three of them complain, they once said that they always want a little sister. And, a short: '_you'll do just well being our little sis'_ kind of prove that I'm welcomed with open arms here.

"There we go. We made our newest Victor laugh!" Tristan cheers, splashing the water around as he rinse his hands.

Grant turns to me with a grin. "She always laughs at us, dude. Haven't you ever noticed that? We're funny at heart."

I chuckle. "Oh, yeah, you do."

Grant gives his brother a I-told-you-so look as he bumps Peeta's hip with his, sending the latter out of the way before he busy himself with the dough at hand.

"So what were you two talking about?" He calls over his shoulder.

"None of your business." Peeta answers without missing a beat. Tristan leans over the counter where Peeta is rinsing his hands in the sink.

"Getting all sensitive, huh, little brother? Let me guess. The Everdeen girl?"

Peeta freezes, and so do I. As far as I know, Tristan and Grant have no idea about that.

Seeing our reaction, the other two Mellarks cackle with laughter. "Come on, baby brother. Give us some credits. Do you really think we wouldn't notice that?" Grant says, I can ever hear his smirk in his tone.

Slowly, Peeta turns off the tap and inhales deeply. "You. Are not. Telling mom. About this."

Tristan shrugs, then goes to wipe the water around the sink with a damp cloth. "Not even planning to. She's your seatmate in lunch, right, Madge?"

I nod. "Yes. She's nice. Not seeing me as _the _mayor's daughter. Just me. Madge."

Tristan nods. "Yeah. And a kick-ass too, right?" He winks. I laugh, "Whatever."

The boys continue to work while I watch, sometimes I peer over their shoulders like I always do and look closely. It's fascinating to see how they work, perfectly skilled and all chefs at heart. Peeta is out in the store, serving customers when something pops up on my mind.

"Do you think it would be fine if I bring a bread package or something for Leo's family?" I blurt out.

Grant glances back at me, then goes back to his work before answering, "Sure. I heard his baby sister's born, right?"

I nod, forcing back tears in my eyes. The thought of Valdan's newest family addition leads me to think about Leo. He should have been here. He could have seen his sister, like he always wanted.

Suddenly Tristan is on my side, wrapping me into his hug as if he's been reading my thoughts. "Hey, he's in a better place, now. He can see his sister from up there, I guess. He's okay now. No more living in this hell hole of a world. You'll be okay too, for him. He didn't die for nothing, right?"

And then Grant stops working too, then walks towards me with a grim expression. "Just so you know, Madge, no matter what people think of you, we all Mellark men aren't going to look at you differently. You did what you have to do. You tried your hardest to save him. But fate just didn't agree on letting him come back home. Maybe fate thought that it'd be better for him to leave."

The thing I say next isn't very appropriate to the situation, but I say them nonetheless. "Since when you two turned to be so philosophical?"

A small smile plays on each of their faces as Tristan slowly releases me. "There is my sassy Madge."

I wipe the leaking tears under my eyes with a quiet laugh. "Yeah, yeah. Now, just so you know I'm planning to visit the Valdan's tonight. Do you guys have any idea what kind of stuff that is appropriate for this kind of situation? And by stuff: I mean _food_."

Both puff their chest instantly and exclaim in unison, "You've come to the right place!"

* * *

Gale walks next to me silently, his footsteps barely audible. My hands clutch on the paperback containing Mellark's Bakery's best products. The Seam is rather quiet in the evening, and if Gale wasn't next to me, I would have been afraid of the eerie silence looming overhead.

"What do I have to say?" I blurt out, voicing out something that has been on my mind since the Mellark boys helped me pick all of _these_.

"You're good with words. It'll come to you sooner or later. Just relax," Gale tells me. I nod, and drop my gaze, taking a sudden interest in the coal-covered streets.

Soon enough, I hear Gale calls out. "Hey, Kayden."

Leo's brother, Kayden. The one that is in Gale's year back when he still went to school. He's sitting on the porch, wiping his stained shoes.

"Gale," he nods in acknowledgment, then turns to me. His expression hardens, but he nods anyway.

"What brought you here?" He asks again.

Gale clears his throat, "I- uh, we heard your sister's born? Can we see her?"

Kayden stares at us for a while before nodding, and jerks his head towards the door. "Sure."

Once we're inside, I see _them_. Leo's parents, his siblings, and it takes all in me to not break down right now. Gale keeps his hand firm on the small of my back, lightly pushing me inside.

Leo's mother is holding a small bundle in her arms, quietly cooing her. Her husband, standing behind her, with a smile plastered on his face as he looks down to his daughter. Reed, Leo's other brother is the first to notice me and Gale, standing behind Kayden.

"Visitor," he says bitterly. That causes his parents to look up, surprise evident in their face as they see me and Gale.

Leo's father raise his eyebrows, then step forward. "Why hello, Madge and Gale. To what do we owe the pleasure of having you in our house?"

I gulp. This isn't any reaction I expected. But as the flawless mayor's daughter and Victor I'm supposed to be, I gain my composure and smile, then gesture towards the baby. "I heard about the newest member of Valdan's clan. Can I see her?"

Mr. Valdan narrows his eyes slightly, but then his wife's voice echoes in the dead silent room. "Let her, honey. It's alright."

And he steps aside. I sit on the couch next to Leo's mother, taking in the baby in her arms. She is definitely beautiful. Her tan skin is flawless, her smooth dark hair covering her head. The delicate eyelids… "She's a catch," I say softly, and I hear Mrs. Valdan laughs. "Yes, indeed she is."

Maybe this is the right time for the package. Leo's mother seems to be an understanding person, so I turn to her, and slowly hand her the package. "Here, for you guys."

Her soft expression hardens for a split second, much like Kayden's earlier. "I'm sorry, Madge, but we don't need to be your charity case." She states firmly.

Quickly, I shake my head. "No. It's not a charity. It's an apology."

Her former expression is back on her face when I brace myself to look up. "An apology? What do you need to apologize for?"

And just like Gale said, all words come hitting me as I let them flow out of my mouth. "I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner to his aid. I'm sorry I couldn't save him. I'm sorry I didn't do my best to heal him. I'm sorry I left him. I'm sorry that I agreed to let him go alone. I'm sorry for my being here instead of your son's," I suck a deep breath, fighting back tears as everything comes flooding back my mind. Leo's face. The last look on it as he released his last breath. "And I'm sorry that because of me, he couldn't be here to see his little sister. To say he loved her himself. He always does."

By the time I finish talking, my vision is blurry with tears. Faintly, I make out the outline of Mrs. Valdan, handing off the baby to her husband as she envelopes me in a hug. "Ssh, Madge, it's alright. It'll be alright. It's hard, but we're all going to go through it. At least Leo doesn't have to be here anymore, right? I'd like to believe that he's in a better place now."

Her voice is obviously cracking at the end, but if anything, she holds me tighter. And as we cry together, I hear Gale saying, "He didn't die for nothing, Mrs. Valdan. I promise."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Woops. Gale slips something out haha._

_Mostly filler, because, well, you know… easing up the tension from the past few chapters that tend to be… gory and tense, obviously. Hope you like it? I always love the Peeta's brothers (although we didn't get much in the book) and wonder how they would behave around. _That _is how I picture them. Sassy and hilarious and witty. Kind of brothers I always want ;)_

_Anyway, I'm going away for two weeks this Saturday, so I'm so sorry if you don't get any update in that range of time. I'll try to keep writing though, so when I get back, I'll be able to update ASAP._

_Happy summer everyone!_


End file.
